Es solo un juego
by Summer.RL
Summary: Rukia sabía perder, había aprendido con el tiempo. Había distancias insalvables, eventos que el destino se empecinaba en unir y luego separar, como si se tratase de un eclipse... así había sido entre ellos. Y también aprenderá que la nostalgia puede llevar a dos extraños a involucrarse en circunstancias totalmente impensadas. Crack-pairing. Puede contener OoC. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, people! He decidido rescatar este escrito desde el disco duro. Creo que si uno escribe hay que compartirlo, de eso se trata fanfiction._

 _Aclaro inmediatamente que se trata de un crack-pairing, o sea, una pareja que no es canon. Tengo, si no me equivoco, un total de 12 fics Ichiruki y solo un crack-pairing… Por lo tanto, si me va a decir que no escriba más un Rukia x Hisagi, se puede ir a buscar la flor de los siete colores._

 _Advertencias: este fic contiene escenas lime y lemmon._

.

 **Es solo un juego**

.

Todo había terminado. La Sociedad de Almas estaba vuelta un desastre. Entre los sobrevivientes del Seireitei buscaban la manera de reconstruir el lugar. No eran muchos, pero hacían más que lo que podían.

Rukia caminaba hacia el senkaimon con su rostro inexpresivo, como había aprendido de su familia adoptiva hacía ya más de cuarenta años. Renji caminaba junto a ella, como ya era costumbre, siempre a su lado. De tanto en tanto el teniente la miraba para repasar su rostro. A él no podía engañarlo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó de pronto.

Rukia se volteó hacia él.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Renji se rascó la nuca. Rukia volvió su vista hacia el camino sin dar mayor importancia a las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… -el pelirrojo volvió a interrumpir el silencio -Porque Ichigo se marcha

Rukia enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y eso tendría que afectarme por? -preguntó con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Porque sé cuánto te afecta saberlo lejos -dejó caer logrando que la morena detuviera su caminata –¿Qué pasa?

-Solo… no vuelvas a mencionarlo -un gesto entristecido se plasmó en su rostro -Es como debe ser, ¿si?

Renji asintió y Rukia retomó la marcha. Él se quedó algo atrás contemplando sus pasos. No debió meter el dedo en la yaga. ¡Pero cómo le jodía que ella no fuera honesta! Debía decirle a Ichigo, era el momento de dejar explícitos sus sentimientos hacia él. O, al menos, los que él creía que Rukia tenía por el pelinaranja… porque ella nunca le comentó nada. Nunca. Pero su preocupación hablaba por ella. Sus palabras cargada de afecto cuando se refería a él, su mirada cuando él estaba cerca. No debía dejarlo pasar. Él era su mejor amigo, debía velar por ella.

Al acercarse al sector del senkaimon Renji se detuvo y obligó a su amiga a hacerlo también, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Rukia -ella se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad -No te enfades conmigo, pero creo que es el momento de ser honesta contigo y con él -la capitana frunció el ceño -Dile, dile todo. No te guardes nada… no tengas miedo de decir lo que pasa en tu corazón…

-¿Y qué es, lo que según tú, pasa en mi corazón? -preguntó inquisidora.

-Si supiera te lo diría, pero creo que tengo una remota idea -le golpeó suave con el índice en la frente -No seas orgullosa, no te escondas. No temas arrojarte al vacío, porque estoy seguro que al final él estará para atraparte -le sonrió.

Rukia desvió la mirada.

-¿Y si no lo está? -preguntó con voz suave.

-Yo lo estaré, te lo prometo -ella lo miró -Ya no estás sola, nunca más

La chica le sonrió leve y continuó su camino al senkaimon, Renji no se movió. Este era su momento. La vio encaminarse hacia el muchacho pelinaranja que esperaba la apertura de la puerta hacia el mundo de los vivos… hacia su mundo.

Al verla acercarse Ichigo le sonrió. Ya no le era difícil, de hecho con ella se le daba bastante fácil… las sonrisas. Era su amiga, su fortaleza, la única que siempre creía en él, la única que lograba remecerlo y componerlo con un par de palabras bien dichas.

-¿Listo? -preguntó Rukia ya junto a él, Ichigo asintió -Saluda a todos de mi parte

-Lo haré -respondió asintiendo -Cuando tengas tiempo… podrías pasarte. Al menos para decir 'hola'

-Me lo pensaré -respondió dándose ínfulas.

Ichigo se volteó hacia el senkaimon.

 _¿Sería así? ¿Otra vez?_ pensó Rukia. _¿Debería hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué no esperar? Quizás en otro momento… quizás este no era su momento…_

-Espera -lo detuvo por la manga. Él se la quedó mirando. -Ichigo… hay algo que...

Sus labios temblaron. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a seguir los consejos de Renji? ¿Iba a desnudar su corazón junto con sus aprensiones y sus miedos? Había sentido alguna vez tan intenso como ahora. Y había guardado silencio, por respeto, por lo correcto.

-Ichigo… yo…

¿Debía dejar que sentimientos que se alejaban de lo que deberían salieran a flote? ¿Aun cuando ello significara que pudiesen cambiarlo todo? Su amistad, su confianza… incluso sus mundos.

-Yo…

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos. Orihime se detuvo a unos pasos observando la escena. Rukia deslizó una mano fuera de la muñeca de Ichigo y soltó un suspiro. No, no debía. Era sentido común, era el destino, era como debía ser.

-Vive tu vida -le dijo, el pelinaranja la observó atento -Vívela bien…

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Dichas por ella, esas palabras cobraban sentido. Ella era la representación de la muerte y él de la vida. No era el momento que sus caminos de trazaran juntos, ya mucho había sido burlado el destino.

-Es hora de irnos, Kurosaki-kun -dijo Orihime logrando llamar la atención de ambos amigos.

Rukia esbozó una triste sonrisa. Vivir… cómo hubiera querido hacerlo, al menos en ese instante. Tener las oportunidades de Ichigo, de Inoue, de Ishida, de Chad… Pero ese no era su destino, ese se había trazado tiempo atrás, mucho antes de la intervención siniestra de Aizen.

Orihime se abrió camino entre ambos y posó su mano en el brazo del pelinaranja. En sus ojos grises detectó un brillo especial, uno que jamás había percibido… era seguridad, arrojo, determinación. La que ella ahora no poseía. Ichigo miró a Orihime y luego a Rukia. _¿Vivir? ¿Cómo de podía vivir media vida? ¿Cómo podría vivir lejos de ella?_ Volvió a mirar a Orihime… Vivir. Esa palabra era la que se interponía entre ellos. Vivir como Orihime o morir como Rukia. Vivir en su ausencia, vivir media vida… Pero vivir. Era su destino, era lo que debía ser…

El senkaimon comenzó a abrirse.

-Adiós, Kuchiki-san -la voz de Orihime se alzó y en ese segundo se vio más alta que Rukia, mucho más, más allá de lo físico.

-Nos vemos, Rukia -dijo Ichigo.

Las cartas estaban echadas. La vida y la muerte eran opuestos, como el día y la noche… el sol y la luna. Encontrándose solo en un eclipse… eso había sido cada momento juntos, un eclipse.

-Nos vemos, Ichigo

Pero no pudo hablarle a Inoue, algo se atravesó en su garganta en ese segundo al ver esa mirada poderosa de la pelinaranja.

Ambos muchachos ingresaron en el pasadizo que los llevaría de regreso a su mundo, Ichigo se volteó y observó a su amiga, Inoue lo guió suave por el brazo que no soltó en ningún instante. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Rukia bajó la vista y apretó los puños. A la distancia Renji imitaba el gesto se su amiga e hizo lo que ella jamás se atrevería a hacer.

-Estúpida humana entrometida -masculló al ver a su amiga volverse hacia él fingiendo tranquilidad.

Él siempre estaría para atraparla, para impedir que cayera de lleno al suelo, al abismo… Ésta no sería la excepción.

 _¿Por qué?_ , pensó Renji. _¿Por qué el maldito destino había jugado así con ella? ¡Ya había perdido una vez! ¿Por qué debía hacerlo una vez más? ¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en que ella ganara?_ Él sabía cada rincón del corazón de su mejor amiga, sabía leer todo gesto en su rostro. Y al verla así, sintió que se le desgarraba el alma.

-Rukia -la llamó Renji.

La morena bajó la vista al suelo apretando los puños con tal fuerza que sentía las uñas clavársele en las palmas.

-Estoy harta de perder -murmuró apenas audible -Estoy harta…

-Desde ahora no hay nada más que perder. Desde hoy siempre ganarás, siempre. Te lo juro.

Fue entonces que una rebelde lágrima cayó de los ojos de Rukia delineando un camino por su mejilla resbalando hasta la comisura de su boca.

-Llora, si lo necesitas -le dijo Renji agachándose para verla a los ojos.

Rukia lo golpeó en la tripa con fuerza, logrando que se encorvara y gimoteara. La teniente sobó sus nudillos con un gesto de alivio.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor

-Si serás… -gruñó Renji.

Rukia se le adelantó para alejarse del senkaimon y de los sentimientos que dejó en ese lugar. Siempre estaría ahí, cada vez que regresara, y recogería esos sentimientos para llevarlos consigo mientras él estuviera a su lado… con la esperanza de, algún día, poder verbalizarlos.

Desde aquel día todos los que seguían habían cobrado un color especial: ceniciento. Ya no había canciones que tararear ni comida que degustar que supiera a dulce. La vida -o muerte- continuaba con su ritmo usual. Asistía a reuniones, trabajaba, iba de misiones, salía con Renji, acompañaba a Nii-sama a alguna cena familiar, salía con las chicas de la asociación… todo pasaba por ella como si no estuviese ahí. Estaba, pero distante, como si lo externo no la tocase… eso sí lo conocía. Así había sido la última vez, la vez de Kaien-dono.

Ichigo no había regresado y así pasaron los días, semanas y meses hasta que pasó un año. Lograba comprenderlo, él estaba en su último año de escuela. Él vivía y solo eso la hacía feliz.

.

Año nuevo en el seireitei era un momento especial. Durante una semana habría puestos por todos lados, venderían fuegos artificiales, habría juegos y comida. Esa misma noche daban comienzo a las celebraciones.

Renji había insistido en ir a ver la inauguración de las festividades, aunque honestamente ella no se encontraba de humor para ello. Si tuviese que quemar un solo deseo ese año sería _vivir_.

Pero ahí estaba junto con el grupo de los tenientes esperando que lanzaran los fuegos artificiales. Nanao hablaba con Momo e Isane, ella misma se había apartado de ese grupo hacía un momento. Rangiku hablaba con Iba sobre Omaeda y su negativa a compartir con ellos. Mashiro era otra de las que no estaba presentes, pasarían las fiestas con su grupo. Honestamente, lo preferían así, sobre todo el pobre de Hisagi que tenía que soportar sus arranques todo el día. Pues bien el mismo sufrido teniente compartía unas copas con Kira y Renji mientras Rukia miraba al cielo; presente, pero ausente.

-¿Qué hora es? -escuchó Rukia preguntar a una de las tantas personas del tumulto de expectantes personas.

-Ya casi son las doce -dijo otro -Recuerda que hacen sonar el gong grandote.

-Es cierto, es cierto… -afirmó el otro sujeto.

Podía escuchar a sus colegas hablar de cosas de hombres que usualmente hubiese disfrutado compartir. Le gustaban las luchas de sumo, los torneos de judo también eran geniales e incluso le había agarrado el gusto al fútbol, aun cuando el equipo en el que jugaba Renji era realmente malo.

-Y yo le dije que era un fuera de juego -dijo Renji y Kira negó con la cabeza -Pero ese árbitro vendido…

-Vendido por un ramen, vendido y barato -agregó Kira con dejo de resentimiento.

-¿Qué es un fuera de juego? -preguntó Hisagi con curiosidad, eso del fútbol era un misterio para él.

-Es como cuando Matsumori te dice que no entres antes en las canciones y siempre te adelantas -aclaró el rubio y Hisagi asintió pensativo -Es lo mismo, pero con una pelota y tipos que corren tras de ella.

-Sé lo básico del fútbol, gracias -respondió algo sentido por la referencia a un nueva banda, que realmente apestaba… él apestaba, pero era un perseverante.

El sonido del gong inundó el lugar y todos buscaron posiciones. Renji atrajo a Rukia por un brazo dejándola entre ella y Hisagi, una manera de evitar que alguien la empujara debido a su menuda complexión. Kira se colocó detrás de ella. A la distancia la morena pudo ver al capitán Kenpachi cargando a una entusiasta Yachiru sobre sus hombros, un poco más adelante, las chicas miraban al cielo expectantes. Rangiku estaba algo pensativa junto a Iba, ella sabía cómo se sentía perder a quien quieres… podía entenderla. Era en estas fechas donde se recuerda, por nostalgia, a quienes ya han partido.

El primer cohete fue disparado y su sonido de chiflido al elevarse llenó el ambiente previo a que todos gritaran emocionados al escuchar el tronar y ver iluminarse el cielo.

Era un espectáculo hermoso sin duda y buscaba disfrutarlo. El ambiente era alegre, con entusiasmo en el nuevo año que se avecinaba. Todas experiencias que se dejaban atrás y todos los deseos para esos nuevos 12 meses. Se preguntaba cuáles serían los deseos de Ichigo ese día.

Renji pasó un brazo por sus hombros distrayéndola de los fuegos por un momento. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo "Feliz año nuevo, Rukia", ella le sonrió de vuelta y miró nuevamente al cielo. A su otro costado Hisagi miró a ambos amigos habiendo sido distraído del espectáculo por el movimiento de Renji en su mirada periférica. No pudo evitar mirar a la morena de reojo viendo como su rostro se teñía del reflejo de los colores de los fuegos y sus ojos claros parecían reflejar las imágenes que se dibujaban en el cielo. Era linda y no sabía porqué no lo había notado antes. Quizás porque su belleza era sutil, como si no quisiera llamar la atención, pasar desapercibida entre las personas. Distante e impenetrable. Sí, así era Kuchiki.

Se sintió observada y miró hacia el lado. Su colega miraba los fuegos fijamente, casi podría decir que traspasaba el espectáculo y su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Le gustaba eso de él, podía pasar de un tipo serio y maduro a uno gracioso e infantil. Repasó su perfil con disimulo. Era atractivo, de ese atractivo del chico rebelde, no del niño bonito. Toda chica gusta le gusta un tipo malo en algún momento de su vida, pero Hisagi no era malo, de hecho era bueno e inocentón.

Un último tronar intenso y el espectáculo lleno de colores el firmamento en una explosión de gran magnitud. De pronto todo quedó en silencio y en la oscuridad de la noche. Algunos gritos de aprobación comenzaron a llenar el ambiente nuevamente y pronto la multitud comenzaba a moverse y disiparse.

-Pues bien -Ikkaku acercándose al grupo en compañía de Yumichika -¿Dónde sigue la fiesta?

-En mi casa, obvio -dijo Rangiku acomodándose el cabello.

-Creo que paso -comentó Rukia con ese tono que quería ser amable pero denotaba su reticencia -Estoy algo cansada

-Pero Rukia -Momo la tomó del antebrazo -Es año nuevo, como comienzas el año es como serán los otros 365 días.

-Tiene razón -concordó Yumichika -No seas aguafiestas, Kuchiki

Rukia miró a Renji con súplica, pero su amigo tenía claras intensiones de continuar la fiesta. La menuda morena asintió asumida en su realidad y se vio arrastrada entre la multitud hasta donde Rangiku.

Era un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor en las barracas de la décima división, bastante distante de la mansión Kuchiki. Lo mismo limitaba las posibilidades de huir cuando se viera en la necesidad.

Pues bien, el sake y bocadillos salieron de quien sabe dónde. Una musiquilla pegajosa sonaba de fondo mientras todos hablaban, Momo bailaba con Yumichika e Ikkaku mostraba sus aptitudes en el centro de la sala. El nuevo teniente de la octava división dormía en un rincón pegado al parlante, mientras que Isane le hablaba algo a lo que no estaba prestándole atención. Renji charlaba con Kira, mientras Rangiku, Iba y Hisagi tenían una ridícula competencia de sake.

-No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí -suspiró Rukia logrando interrumpir la verborrea de su colega.

-Compartiendo con tus colegas y amigos -dijo pensativa -Claro que pareces no estar de humor…

-No es eso…

Isane guardó silencio y le sonrió dulce. Entendía que Rukia no estuviera 100% allí. Debía extrañar a Ichigo y saber que no podía visitarlo con la regularidad de antes le debía afectar, sobretodo en estas fechas.

-Rukia-chan -Rangiku la tomaba por el brazo arrastrándola lejos de Isane -Ven a beber algo… Iba ya se retira y me quedo sin gente para jugar.

Mala, mala idea. No supo como, pero terminó jugando con Rangiku, Hisagi y luego se sumaron Renji y Kira. Era un juego realmente tonto, debían seguir una secuencia de un tema y quien repetía una palabra debía beber su vaso sin dejar una gota.

-Vamos… nombres de frutas cítricas -dijo Rangiku -Como pomelo -miró a su derecha.

-Naranja -dijo Rukia

-Limón -habló Renji.

-Lima -agregó Hisagi.

-Mandarina -concluyó Kira cerrando el círculo.

-Kiwi -retomó Rangiku.

Era el turno de Rukia, todos la miraban con atención. La tenía difícil.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -contó Rangiku -Bébete esa copa de una sola vez, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia tomó el vaso con reticencia y se lo empinó de una sola vez. El alcohol le quemó la garganta hasta el estómago. Sacó la lengua en gesto se desagrado al tiempo que dejaba nuevamente el vaso sobre la mesa. Rangiku lo rellenó listo para la próxima víctima.

Ya luego de haber perdido unas cuantas veces estaba lo suficientemente alegre como que se entusiasmara con otra ronda del tonto juego. Cuando Renji quiso retirarse, Rukia insistió en quedarse, se iría donde Momo. El grupo empezó a disgregarse y estaba tan concentrada en su juego que no notó cuando solo quedaban Rangiku, Hisagi y ella… además del chico ebrio junto al parlante.

-Hora de irme -se levantó algo más repuesta de la bebida.

-Dejaré a ese pobre durmiendo ahí -comentó Rangiku poniéndose de pie -Todos a dormir…

Rukia pudo notar que Hisagi no tenía intensiones de retirarse, sino más bien dilatar la estancia para ver si esta vez sí tenía suerte con la rubia. La dueña de casa le hizo un gesto a la morena quien captó de inmediato la sutileza.

-Hisagi-san, ¿te molestaría encaminarme a casa? Estoy algo mareada

Precisa. Un tipo correcto como él jamás se negaría a ayudar a una colega, por mucho que muriera de ganas por jugarse la suerte una vez más… o antes de terminar semidesnudo en el salón haciendo lo que Rangiku le pidiese… todo menos lo que le interesaba.

-Claro, vamos

Emprendieron rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Podían escuchar a la gente que aún celebraba en las calles y casas. Faltaba para el amanecer y eso se sentía en todo el seireitei.

-Fue una buena noche -comentó finalmente Hisagi -¿Lo pasaste bien? No te veías muy animada

-Me divertí -repuso -Pero no deja de ser extraño… estar lejos de Ichigo -no supo porqué fue tan honesta, debían ser las cantidades colosales de alcohol en sus venas.

Hisagi asintió.

-¿Tan cerca pero tan lejos?

-Tampoco es tan lejos -dijo Rukia -Pero entiendo a lo que vas. A veces me parece bastante cruel, jugar con dos personas cuyos tiempos están desfasados y unirlos a la fuerza.

-A mí me parece romántico -reflexionó el moreno -Dos personas destinadas a encontrarse, pero que no se encuentran en la misma dimensión… ansiando el tiempo para verse sabiendo que es contado y que la eternidad de los años cae sobre ellos. Esperando la muerte para poder finalmente estar juntos...

-Si lo planteas así, suena muy romántico -suspiró -Pero el asunto no es así… No tiene nada de romántico o al menos así no

Hisagi asintió mirando al frente pensativo.

-Sé que no tenías intención de acompañarme -dejó caer Rukia.

-¿Ah? -salió de su ensoñación -No, digo, claro que no te dejaría sola… -la miró de reojo -Aunque sé perfectamente que frente a cualquier eventualidad podrías enfrentarte y salir victoriosa. Por lo que me huele a gato encerrado… -Rukia se volteó a verlo -No soy tan tonto, Kuchiki-san. Aunque lo disimulo bien -le sonrió -No hay peor distancia que la que no se puede medir porque aquella persona no deja de huirte. Una distancia virtual…

-Eso también es romántico

-Trágico si me preguntas -dijo sobreactuado.

Ella rio suave.

-Me refiero a luchar por una persona e insistir. Aun cuando sabes que no te corresponden, no perder la esperanza…

-Tampoco la pierdas -le sonrió -La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, sin ella la existencia carece de sentido. Y me refiero a todo tipo de esperanza… esperar por lo que deseas de corazón -hizo una pausa -¿Qué esperas de corazón, Kuchiki-san?

-Que Ichigo viva, una vida real… la vida que yo no puedo vivir -dijo sincera -¿Y tú?

-Vivir esta no-vida intensamente, sin pensar en mañana, sin angustias, sin temores, disfrutando las oportunidades

-Pensé que me hablarías de Rangiku

-Lo hago, metafóricamente

Rukia lo miró un instante y suspiró.

-Quien lo diría -interrumpió el silencio, él se la quedó mirando -Hablando de corazones esperanzados y medio rotos. Te mato si le dices a alguien -iba en serio, pero él se rio -En serio, Hisagi-san, no suelo sostener este tipo de conversación

-A veces es necesario

-Supongo…

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Él parecía muy concentrado en el camino, tal vez aun pensando en las palabras que habían compartido. Rukia rompió el silencio:

-¿Por qué me mirabas antes? -le preguntó directamente. Él pareció sorprendido e intrigado -Durante los fuegos…

-No sé, ¿acaso no puedo mirar a una linda colega? -logró que se sonrojara -Y ya que lo mencionas hacías lo mismo conmigo

-Claro, me sentía observada… y gracias por el cumplido

Él asintió.

-Tú también me pareces atractivo -reconoció, la sinceridad de los residuos de alcohol en sus venas habló por ella otra vez.

De pronto Hisagi se detuvo.

-Kuchiki-san -ella volteó a verlo -¿Alguna vez has hecho algo totalmente idiota e impulsivo?

-Podría nombrar un par -dijo pensativa.

Pero antes que siquiera pudiese relatar dichos incidentes se vio acallada por la boca de su colega sobre la propia. Un segundo de bloqueo para luego apartarlo de un empujón y darle una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara.

Se lo quedó mirando con furia, esa que nace de las vísceras e invade cada espacio de su cuerpo. Él solo se llevó la mano a la mejilla sabiendo que lo merecía. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos cedía al contacto visual ni retomaba la marcha o huía.

De pronto Rukia lo tomó por la yukata, Hisagi pensó que lo golpearía, pero se sorprendió cuando se vio obligado a inclinarse y Kuchiki lo besaba. Fue fugaz, unos segundos. Lo soltó volvió a empujarlo y le dio por la otra mejilla.

Nuevamente el cruce de miradas. Sin coordinarlo él la tomó por los brazos y ella volvió a tomarlo de la yukata. No fue dulce, no fue romántico ni idílico. Acortaron las distancias y se besaron furiosamente. Las manos de Rukia subieron por el pecho de su colega hasta rodearlo por el cuello, lo sintió agacharse y luego sus manos bajo los muslos. Se vio alzada con facilidad del suelo, lo rodeó con las piernas para asirse a su cintura. La apegó con un muro mientras seguía robándole el aliento. Pronto abandonó su boca para besarle el cuello provocando una serie de escalofríos, de los agradables. Ella se apegó más apretando sus piernas.

Lo siguiente no se hizo esperar.

-Vamos a mi habitación -le propuso Hisagi.

Y contrario a lo que se esperaría de ella, respondió:

-Vamos

.

 _Oh, Rukia, ¿qué has hecho? El alcohol es un mal consejero y te acabas de meter en graves problemas… O quizás no tanto jeje._

 _No espero muchas lecturas ni reviews en esta historia, porque no es un pairing popular. ¡Pero qué diablos! Me entretengo un mundo escribiendo de ellos y no sé porqué._

 _Ahora a seguir uniendo los trozos repartidos e todo un enorme documento… ¿a alguien más le pasa que escribe como salgan las ideas y luego tiene que organizar todo? Es estresante un poco._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, no me esperaba esta recepción. Gracias, me alegra que les guste. Y justo cuando me dije "hay que subir este fic" tal vez pueda actualizar el finde… ¡comienza la toma universitaria! ¡Arriba la revolución, arriba los fics! Suerte la mía, con este tiempo libre…_

 _Acá va, entonces, para los que shippean este crack-pairing y a las hisagi-lovers jajaja. A leer!_

 _._

El ruido de remover las mamparas de madera la había sacado del sueño, la luz inundó la habitación. Se incorporó y miró a su colega dormía quien profundamente a su lado. Tan profundo que roncaba suave y babeaba la almohada. No era la imagen del despertar post noche alocada que salía en las películas o series que Momo la obligaba a ver -bueno, la obligaba a ver en un comienzo-. Ella misma olía ácido, una mezcla entre sudor, sake y un aroma dulzón -quizás- y penetrante.

He allí la muestra que la tele mentía, Ichigo siempre lo decía: "Enana, cuando algo se ve genial, no lo es en la vida real". Claro que se refería los documentales de la vida salvaje sobre la isla de los conejos. Suspiró. Claramente no era lo ideal recordar a su amigo pelinaranja cuando viene despertando de una noche de borrachera desnuda al lado de uno de sus colegas.

¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Las imágenes de aquel evento pasaron por su mente como una avalancha. Producto del alcohol las escenas las recordaba entrecortadas. No recordaba haber estado tan ebria como para que su memoria sufriera esos vacíos. Trató de ordenarlo.

Primero, en una jugarreta tonta termina besándose con Hisagi en un callejón del seireitei camino a su casa. Fue en ese momento donde tuvo la oportunidad de detener esa locura. Justo cuando él le propuso venir a su habitación, ese era el momento de haberlo dejado todo en un besuqueo inocentón… bueno, un besuqueo algo subidito de tono. Debió decir que no, hacerlo a un lado y partir sola a su casa.

Pero no lo hizo. Muy por el contrario, recordaba haber sido guiada por las calles hasta llegar a las barracas de la novena división y buscar la manera de no encontrarse con ningún shinigami en ronda. Recordaba también haberse reído cuando casi uno los descubre y tuvieron que tirarse al suelo en una zona con el pasto algo más crecido de lo normal. Es entonces cuando tuvo la segunda oportunidad de detener todo, cuando ingresó a su habitación, en ese microsegundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron ya sin la risa del haberse escabullido de los rondines. En ese momento debió decirle que no, y salir de las dependencias de la novena. Pero por el contrario, recordó haber sido ella quien se le lanzó encima. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Hubo un último momento, estando tendida en el futón, él sobre ella… La desnudez, el roce de sus sexos, esa fracción de segundo en que él la miró como si le estuviese preguntando si debía continuar. La respuesta en su nublada mente era solo una: sí. Lo quería, lo deseaba, estaba fuera de sí. Subió una mano a la nuca de su colega y alzó levemente el rostro para besarlo. Luego de eso, ese dolor en su intimidad al verse penetrada. Pero no más terrible que un golpe en batalla, no tuvo reacción a ello, su umbral del dolor era más alto.

Cualquier oportunidad de evitar aquello se desvanecía entre jadeos, gemidos y un par de gritos contenidos. No quiso seguir recordando más ni buscando instantes cuando pudo evitarlo. Estaba hecho.

Se puso de pie y se vistió en tiempo record, acomodó su cabello y salió veloz rumbo a su casa.

Se había vuelto loca, eso seguro. El alcohol y la nostalgia la habían llevado por mal camino. Ella no hacía esas cosas, claro que no. Ella estaba por sobre esas cosas. Había sido un momento de debilidad…

Las 7.20 eran cuando ingresó a la mansión Kuchiki. Pensó hacerlo por la puerta de servicio, pero aquello levantaría sospechas en Nii-sama. Prefirió hacerlo de la manera regular, siempre podía apelar que había extendido la fiesta donde Rangiku.

Pero nadie la esperaba con rictus severo. Pasó directo al baño. Se desprendió de su ropa y se rodeó con una toalla mientras esperaba que la tina se llenara. Pasaba los dedos por el agua mientras volvía a repetir las imágenes en su cabeza, las imágenes y las sensaciones. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara?

En cuanto el agua estuvo a la altura que deseaba cortó el agua y se introdujo sumergiéndose cuanto pudo. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua y soltó suavemente el aliento que burbujeó hacia la superficie. Le gustaba quedarse un momento sin aire bajo el agua, le parecía un instante íntimo que bordeaba la tortura y la placidez. Salió fuera y se quedó mirando a la nada con su mente en las escenas de hace pocas horas otra vez… no podía detener ese vómito mental.

Nunca pensó que un acto tan sucio pudiera sentirse tan jodidamente bien. Sin notarlo siquiera había llevado una de sus manos en un recorrido lento hasta su pecho. Se tocó tratando de reproducir lo mismo… Bajó la vista y deslizó la mano hasta su abdomen. Su tacto no le traía la misma sensación que había tenido con él, supuso que en sus propios movimientos no había sorpresa, que se distraía con la sensación de su piel contra la palma sin poder sentir la palma contra la piel que era lo que buscaba.

Anoche había conocido sensaciones intensas que no sabía que en su cuerpo pudieran suceder. Bajó su mano más al sur hasta perderse en su entrepierna como su colega lo había hecho. Se tocó concentrándose en los puntos que había reconocido como satisfactorios, del modo que se sintiera más intenso y confortable. Echó la cabeza atrás cuando comenzó a revivir aquel placer que había sentido. Siguió adelante sin variar el ritmo alcanzando esa misma electricidad en todo el cuerpo, la tensión en cada músculo, el ahogo y la mente en blanco. Un gemido escapó de entre sus labios seguido de una espiración temblorosa. Su respiración se había vuelto superficial y sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza… similar, solo similar.

Subió la mano hasta su cadera y la apretó buscando el mismo tipo de agarre que había sufrido. Pero sus manos eran muy pequeñas y la sensación no era la misma. Por una milésima de segundo quiso volver a sentir lo mismo, pero detuvo aquello con rapidez. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había sido el error más grande que había cometido jamás. ¿En qué momento accedió a ello? ¿Dónde estuvo su mente en ese instante? Pero solo pudo responderse que no tuvo la voluntad. No, no la tuvo y tenía que ser honesta. De alguna forma en ese momento tuvo sentido, de alguna forma deseó volver a sentir lo mismo.

-¿Qué mierda me está pasando? -murmuró llevándose las manos al cabello.

Durante el resto del día, en la soledad de su habitación ponía en orden sus pensamientos. No era de las que huía a las situaciones… bueno, quizás a algunas, pero a esta no podía hacerle el quite.

-No me arrepiento -se dijo -No lo hago.

Y era verdad. Había sido impulsivo y animal, pero no se arrepentía. Debería hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque había despertado en ella múltiples sensaciones… sensaciones que quería repetir… unas que intentó repetir durante los dos días que tuvo de franco.

Nada cambiaría entre los dos. Era cosa de hacer como que no hubiese ocurrido… nunca. ¡Pero eso era imposible cuando buscaba revivir aquello cada noche! No, no estaba enamorada, no era una niña, aquello hubiese sido absurdo… digno de un shoujo. Solo debía reconocer que trataba de revivir cada toque, cada caricia… se había obsesionado con ello.

.

La luz se colaba desde fuera, habían ya retirado las mamparas de madera. Debía ser tarde. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó con poca delicadeza para desperezarse. Abrió los ojos y miró a su lado. Su compañera se había retirado sigilosamente. Podía entenderla, la situación había sido de lo más extraña.

Aún podía sentir su olor pegado a su piel. Había sido una amante bastante tímida, debía reconocer. Muy por el contrario de lo que se esperaría de alguien con su carácter. Recordaba como se cubrió al verse desnuda, como la sintió temblar bajo su tacto, como parecía sorprenderse de cada caricia… Sus gemidos, por Dios. Solo recordarlo lo ponía otra vez. Sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a su espalda…

Una ducha fría eso era lo que necesitaba. Se puso de pie y tomando una toalla la anudó a su cintura. Sacudió el futón antes de disponerse a doblarlo y llevarlo a lavar. Una mancha llamó su atención y alzó al futón para examinarlo. Su rostro cambió en un segundo… no, ella no estaba con el período…

-Por la puta madre…

Había desvirgado a Rukia Kuchiki. Con una mierda… ahora todo cobraba sentido… todo. Era una bestia. ¿Cómo no lo notó? ¿Por qué ella no dijo nada? Claro, estaba borracha… Se sentó en el suelo… se sentía miserable. Ni siquiera la trató con afecto, la folló como un animal. No tuvo tacto alguno con ella, había sido algo impulsivo, mero instinto. ¿Cómo no supo ver las señales? Claro, él también estaba medio ebrio. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no pudo verlo? ¿Por qué ella no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué se dejó desnudar con esa liviandad? ¿Por qué se dejó tocar de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? Él no era un monstruo, se hubiera detenido si se lo hubiese pedido. Pero no lo hizo… No lo hizo…

Se puso de pie bruscamente y tomó el futón para salir de la habitación golpeando la puerta al salir. No, no estaba enfadado con ella, lo estaba con él mismo. Maldito idiota, descriteriado, caliente de mierda.

Llegó al baño y en el lavamanos intentó quitar aquella mancha. Estaba tan avergonzado, se sentía horriblemente culpable. Él no era de esos… solo… solo…

-Soy un maldito animal… -murmuró frotando jabón contra la mancha -Idiota

Debía hablar con ella, debía disculparse… aunque sabía que ello no remediaría nada. Absolutamente nada. ¡Debía estar tan arrepentida! Dejarse arrastrar así… Tenía que hablar con ella… ¿Pero cómo disculparse frente algo así?

Maldita mancha que no salía. Enrolló el futón y lo dejó en el lavamanos frustrado. Compraría otro. Echó a correr la ducha y tiró la toalla al suelo bruscamente. Se odiaba en ese momento.

.

Primer día de servicio para Rukia luego de año nuevo. Aun no era la hora de comenzar la jornada, pero le gusta llegar temprano, y al parecer, a alguien más que golpeó su puerta. Se dirigió a abrirla, no menor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con el causante de sus dos últimas noches de placer solitario.

-¿Podemos hablar? -le dijo y ella le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento -Es sobre lo de año nuevo

-No estoy arrepentida, no voy a quitarte el habla y tampoco estoy enamorada de ti -le lanzó como metralleta, el discurso aprendido todo el fin de semana -Verás, Hisagi-san… No soy una niña, no me arrepiento y fue divertido.

Aquello le quitó en algo la culpa. Sin duda había sido divertido o, al menos él lo había pasado bien. Lo tranquilizó saber que ella lo había disfrutado también.

-Bueno, sí… estuvo bien, ¿no? -se rascó la nuca algo nervioso aún, ella asintió. -Y después de eso el honorífico está demás

Rukia se sentó en la mesa, sus manos en el canto de la madera. Una postura despreocupada.

-Hisagi… -dijo con tono calmado -Te insisto que no me arrepiento… De hecho -caminó hasta la puerta y la trancó -Creo que deberíamos repetirlo.

 _¿Qué?_

Silencio. Vamos por partes. Hasta hace tres días jamás había visto a Kuchiki de otra manera que no fuera una colega prácticamente invisible en el Gotei; segundo, en un arranque de locura/impulsividad/descriterio/despecho/calentura habían terminado en su cuarto revolcándose como condenados; y ahora…

-Si me permites ser sincera… no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza… -se acercó a él -No quiero ser tu novia, no me malentiendas… solo quiero volver a hacerlo sin estar medio ebria… Quiero saber si es tan… tan intenso como lo recuerdo -él la miraba sin reacción -Bueno… a menos que tú no quieras -bajó la vista.

-Yo… -dijo dubitativo -Yo… este… bueno…

No era que no quisiera, era un hombre después de todo y no todos los días una colega víctima de sus bajos instintos le hacía una propuesta así… Bueno, nunca se había involucrado con una colega -las aventuras fuera del seireitei, le había escuchado en sus tiempos de recluta a un oficial- Y de sus escasos amoríos de una noche ninguno había dado para más que eso. Bueno, salvo una chica que lo cortó al mes diciéndole que le gustaba más un oficial de la primera división… Sí, había andado con ambos al mismo tiempo. En fin… No era que no quisiera…

Rukia soltó un bufido ante el silencio de su colega. Claro que no querría repetirlo… ¿para qué? Debió ser sosa y aburrida. Y, para qué engañarse, no tenía los atributos que llamarían la atención de un hombre…

-Disculpa… fue una propuesta absurda -lo miró de soslayo -Dejémoslo así

Dio un par de pasos para alejarse y volver a su silla, pero se vio detenida por la muñeca. Situación que duró un segundo para ser tomada por la cintura y sentada en el escritorio.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás proponiendo? -preguntó aún sin creérselo del todo, no en tono dramático ni serio… más bien parecía un niño frente a una dulcería y con dinero a disposición para comprar lo que quisiera.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, Hisagi -frunció el ceño -Me escuchaste claramente

-Sí, lo hice -afirmó aún incrédulo -¿Estás segura, Kuchiki? -insistió -¿Cien por ciento segura?

-Siempre hay un porcentaje que no está muy de acuerdo con mis decisiones -separó las piernas y lo tomó del antebrazo para acercarlo a ella -Pero dejémoslo en un 75%

-¿Y qué dice ese 25%? -preguntó acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-¿No quieres saber que dice el 75% mejor?

-Prefiero escuchar lo malo primero -reflexionó en tono liviano -Como con las noticias…

-Sí, también yo -le sonrió sin saber muy bien porqué, pero le causó gracia -Bueno, ese 25% dice que si lo repetimos no va a ser tan bueno como lo recuerdo y que mejor lo deje así.

-¿Y el 75%?

-Quiero que me lo hagas hasta que quede bruta

No necesitó más argumentos, no más que esa mirada maliciosa de Kuchiki cuando articuló esas palabras. La besó ansioso y la escuchó reír a contra boca, una risa nerviosa que fue reemplazada por un suave gemido cuando lo sintió tocarla sobre la ropa.

-Vamos a hacer esto rápido -le dijo al oído abandonando su boca.

Bajó sus manos al obi de su compañera y metió sus manos bajo la tela para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior de una sola vez, ella se movió para permitirle el movimiento. La tomó por las piernas para acercarla al borde del escritorio, se puso de rodillas en el suelo hundió la cara entre las piernas de la morena probando su intimidad. Ella arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido… esto él no lo había hecho la última vez… y le gustó. ¿Le gusto? Con una mierda, le encantaba.

La escuchaba gemir y eso lo volvía aun más ávido de ella. Podía distinguir algunos movimientos de sus caderas buscando mayor placer, aquello no mejoraba las cosas… valga decir para su mente que trataba, en vano, volver a tomar el control de la situación.

Le metió un dedo, ella volvió a gemir, esta vez más intenso. Un segundo dedo se coló dentro mientras no detenía su boca. La respiración se le volvía rápida y podía sentir su interior apretarse contra sus dedos.

-Córrete para mí, guapa -le dijo

Justo cuando Rukia sentía que esa sensación la invadía por completo sintiendo tensarse cada parte de su cuerpo, él se detuvo abruptamente dejándola con la sensación congelada. Lo que duró un instante antes de sentirlo dentro de ella guiando el ritmo con las manos en sus caderas.

 _Buena jugada_ , fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar en su cabeza la menuda morena antes de volver a sentir esa sensación con la misma intensidad de antes y, de hecho, mucho más sensible que hasta hace un segundo atrás.

Sus gemidos se volvían más intensos y sonoros. A ninguno le importaba si eran escuchados, en ese momento solo estaban demasiado concentrados en sus instintos. Cuando la sintió estrecharse y tensarse supo que ella estaba lista para aumentar el ritmo. Solo escuchó una especie de grito ahogado mientras se volvía un maldito animal follándola como enfermo. La sintió relajarse.

-Hazlo intencional y puede que tengas otro -gruñó y ella obedeció, esta vez concientizando cada estrechamiento, eran costoso, pero le agarraba el ritmo. Hisagi tenía razón, pronto volvió a sentir aquella deliciosa sensación. Él aceleró aun más, dejó escapar una especie de hondo y grave suspiro. Ella gimió suave, no fue tan intenso como el primero, pero se sintió rico.

-Dame… dos… segundos -jadeó el moreno

Rukia recobraba el aliento, poco le importaba si seguía dentro de ella un rato más. Aquello se sentía extrañamente bien. De pronto ambos se miraron a los ojos, y se rieron, suave como si hubiesen hecho alguna travesura. Él se retiró de ella y se subió los pantalones. Rukia se incorporó y se cerró el uniforme. Se bajó del escritorio, él le alcanzó la ropa y terminó de vestirse.

-Esto es un desastre -comentó ella viendo todo lo del escritorio regado por el piso.

-Ve al baño, yo me encargo -le dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Rukia no se negó y aceptó la sugerencia antes que sintiera sus muslos seguirse humedeciendo. Salió de la oficina. El teniente recogió los papeles, lápices, hasta la taza del terminado café.

Tocaron a la puerta y llevando los papeles en la mano abrió para encontrarse con el comandante.

-Hisagi-kun, alguien a quien no esperaría encontrar aquí. ¿Y Rukia-chan?

-Debe estar por regresar -respondió sin dar explicaciones.

-Ya veo… y tú estabas…

-Buscando un informe que me pidió revisara -dijo con naturalidad terminando de agrupar las hojas sobre la mesa.

El comandante se sonrió pícaro.

-Abre las ventanas, muchacho, apesta a sexo

-¿Perdón? -exclamó entre sorprendido y avergonzado

-No te hagas el bobo -rio -Informes. ¡Tan ingenuo! -siguió riendo con malicia al ver el rostro lívido del teniente -Mejor dime dónde puedo sentarme…

-Donde quiera -respondió desviando la mirada avergonzado -Solo… no se apoye en el escritorio…

El comandante de sonrió divertido y lo palmoteó en la espalda a modo de aprobación.

-Adoro la juventud, lástima que se pase tan rápido. Procura disfrutarla.

Rukia volvía a ingresar a la oficina para fijarse que el comandante estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y Hisagi parecía congelado mirándolo, las ventanas abiertas. La teniente volvió a su lugar.

-A qué debo esta visita -saludó la chica de buen ánimo -Comandante

-Un tema algo delicado… -miró al teniente -Si nos permites, Hisagi-kun

Hisagi asintió y se retiró de la oficina. Se descubrió silbando una alegre melodía, caminando por el Gotei como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Llegando a su oficina escuchó a Mashiro gritando algo con su usual descontrol. Abrió la puerta y la encontró chillando algo contra un formulario. La mujer alzó la mirada.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llegó este horrible informe -lo tomó y lo batió en el aire -Y no entiendo nada de él.

-Dámelo -le extendió la mano y ella le entregó el documento, pasó a sentarse cantando en voz baja.

-¿De buen humor? -preguntó Mashiro curiosa.

-Siempre tengo buen humor -la miró por el rabillo del ojo -Es alguien más quien suele tener malas pulgas

-Y bromista -masculló. Él se concentró en el informe sin dejar de repetir la misma canción una y otra vez. -Vuelve a tararear eso y me voy de esta oficina

-Es una sociedad libre, Kuna-san

-Insoportable -bufó y se puso de pie -Le diré a Kensei lo que me dijiste -hizo un puchero y salió de la oficina.

La vio salir y se alzó de hombros despreocupado. Nada podría cambiar su buen humor, ni la loca de Mashiro, ni el capitán Muguruma, ni nadie. Se sonrió como idiota.

-Kuchiki me desea -se recargó en el respaldo y cruzó sus manos a la altura de la nuca -Soy el puto amo

Unas cuantas divisiones más allá, Rukia tarareaba una melodía mientras jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos. Sus ojos pasaban por las líneas del formulario de designación de shinigami de zona.

-¿A quién envío? -preguntó en voz alta -Es lejos… es un sector movido…

Tocaron a la puerta y Kiyone ingresó a la oficina con cara de dilema. Se dejó caer en la silla ante la mirada de su teniente.

-Sentaro no entiende que debe despejar la oficina de esos informes antiguos.

-Creí habérselo dicho ayer

-Aún no acata -bufó con evidente molestia -No hay donde poner otro documento.

-Seguro no es tan terrible -le sonrió amigable -Pero si necesitas que hable con él otra vez no hay problema

Kiyone la observó al tiempo que la teniente volvía a su trabajo siguiendo una melodía en silencio haciendo un sonido como "hum-hum". Usualmente hubiera fruncido el ceño, llamado a Sentaro y lo hubiese regañado. Kiyone se hubiera reído y burlado de él el resto del día.

-Rukia-chan

-¿Sí? -preguntó levantando la vista del formulario -¿Te parece que envíe a Fukuda a Saporo?

-Fukuda está en Osaka… lo enviaste ayer…

-Cierto -dijo con voz tranquila -Disculpa, estoy algo distraída.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí -respondió con seguridad. _Perfectamente_ _bien_.

Kiyone salió de la oficina. Rukia se recargó en el respaldo y miró al techo. Se sentía bien, se sentía guapa, se sentía deseada, se sentía sexy.

-Si supieran sus fanáticas de la novena -se rio pícara -Si supieran

.

 _Pues bien, travesura realizada. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Este juego está recién comenzando._

 _Tengo una duda para las más expertas. ¿Al final de los diálogos va punto? Digo, cuando el diálogo no termina en descripción. Si me sacan de esa duda seré feliz._

 _Nos leemos más temprano que tarde… a seguir ordenando este fic. Qué lindo era cuando tenía a la musa…_

 _P.D.: me siento un pelín pervertida jajaja_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pues bien, sigamos subiendo este fic. Mientras tenga tiempo de ordenarlo voy actualizando. Gracias a los favs, follows y reviews, me hacen feliz como una lombriz._

 _A leer!_

.

Era una situación extraña, la cual tenía dos extrañezas.

La primera, aun cuando sabía que lo que había sucedido había sido una jugarreta, sentía que no era correcto haber actuado de esa manera. Sí, Hisagi era de los que rumiaban mentalmente las ideas. Si él fuera el que estuviese en el lugar de Kuchiki se sentiría utilizado. Las chicas eran sensibles… o se suponía que lo fueran. Al menos debería tener alguna deferencia con ella.

Segunda extrañeza, hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada le parecía brutal. De alguna manera ambas extrañezas se relacionaban. Encontrarse en los pasillos o en reuniones y luego pasar a un lado y solo dirigirse un 'hola' sin, al menos, intercambiar un par de palabras le parecía inadecuado.

Actuar como un zorro no estaba dentro de su naturaleza. Le hubiese gustado por lo menos poder hablar con ella un poco más, le caía bien. Por lo que tras la reunión semanal decidió hacer lo que consideraba correcto, lo que debió ser para una chica que… bueno no tenía experiencia alguna.

Usualmente en tras las reuniones el grupo quedaba en realizar una actividad por la tarde, generalmente ir a beber algo o ir al karaoke. Pero él no tenía pensado aquello ni menos tenía implicaciones subidas de tono. Aunque fuese al revés, la invitaría a salir. Así debió ser primero.

La alcanzó a medio camino ambos cuarteles.

-Espera, Kuchiki -la llamó y ella se volteó deteniendo la marcha.

-Ah, hola -le dijo como si se tratara de cualquier colega -¿Pasa algo?

-Estaba pensando si querías hacer algo tras la jornada… no sé, podríamos ir por ahí -ella hizo un gesto con la boca que no supo leer -Se abrió un cine y están dando una película que dicen que es muy buena…

Rukia lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

-No es necesario -le dijo con una mirada inexpresiva -Sé lo que intentas hacer. Pero no es necesario. Ya te lo dije, no quiero ser tu novia ni salir contigo… y de hecho prefiero que las cosas sigan como antes

-Ah… entiendo… yo solo...

Ella le sonrió levemente, como ella solía hacerlo. Una deferencia de su parte.

-Nos vemos -dio por terminada la conversación y retomó el camino a su división.

Unos pasos más atrás Momo y Kira caminaban, pero al divisar a sus colegas hablando la teniente de la quinta división se detuvo. Kira la imitó.

-¿Desde cuándo hablan? -preguntó Momo.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Son colegas… seguro es algo de trabajo -Kira le restó importancia.

Pero la intuición femenina leía cosas que los hombres no harían… o la mayoría. Vio a Hisagi seguir a Rukia con la mirada volteándose sobre el hombro. Sin pensarlo realmente, Momo caminó hacia él.

-Una reunión aburrida, ¿no? -le dijo a su compañero de manera casual.

Sacó a Hisagi de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, bastante

Momo le sonrió. Ella sí sonreía de manera sincera.

-Pensábamos con Iduru ir a tomar un café y trabajar en lo que nos encargó Nanao… ¿nos acompañas?

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer -respondió -¿Almorzamos juntos? -miró a Kira.

-Como siempre -respondió el rubio.

Retomaron la marcha hasta llegar al cuartel de la tercera división. Antes de separar el grupo Hisagi alzó la voz.

-¿Qué harán después de la jornada?

-No lo he pensado -respondió Kira -¿Propones algo?

-Bueno… no realmente… tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero tengo unas entradas al cine que no usaré.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo las conseguiste? Está bien difícil -exclamó Momo entusiasmada.

-Tengo mis contactos.

-¿Qué dices, Iduru? -preguntó Momo sin disimular su entusiasmo.

-Claro, vamos.

-Genial, las tengo en la oficina. Te las entrego a la hora de almuerzo.

-Gracias -Momo era feliz -Lamento que te lo pierdas…

-Nah, las responsabilidades son primero.

-Eso es tan no tú -rio Kira -Pero nos aprovecharemos de tu mala suerte.

-Me parece -dijo divertido ante la reacción de sus amigos -Nos vemos más tarde, olvidé que debo hablar con Nanao -se volvió hacia el camino recorrido.

-Vale, nos vemos.

Ambos chicos vieron partir al moreno y se miraron curiosos.

-Qué suerte, ¿no? -exclamó Iduru -Dicen que la película es muy buena…

Pero Momo parecía pensativa. Las escenas hacían sentido ahora.

-Me temo que Shuuhei no tenía trabajo pendiente, Iduru.

-¿No?

Momo negó.

-Me temo que nuestro amigo ha puesto su interés en quien solo va a aplastarle el corazón sin quererlo.

-¿Quién?

-Rukia.

Kira la miró y una mueca de risa se formó en su boca antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Hisagi y Kuchiki? -rio apretándose el estómago -¡Qué imaginación, Momo! Él solo tiene ojos para Matsumoto y digamos que entre ella y Kuchiki hay varias copas de diferencia -no hablaba de sake precisamente.

Momo lo golpeó en el brazo a modo se reproche.

-Piensa lo que quieras… pero acá hay gato encerrado y hay que detenerlo… ahora.

-Relájate -exclamó calmando su risa -Si fuera así, Kuchiki va a dejarle las cosas muy claras.

-Me temo que ya lo hizo, pero ya sabes cómo es Shuuhei…

-Tú y tu imaginación me hacen tanto reír. Deberías dejar de ver esas series.

-Quizás tienes razón…

.

Debía reconocer que la propuesta de Hisagi la había conmovido, había sido un detalle considerado y lindo. Pero la respuesta seguiría siendo no, un rotundo no.

Lo que había ocurrido comenzó como producto de una borrachera y la segunda solo curiosidad. Había superado sus expectativas, pero era eso… podía vivir sin ello, sin duda. No lo necesitaba aunque fuera delicioso, excitante, aunque la haya hecho sentir deseada… algo que jamás había sentido. Pero no, no. No con él, aun cuando revivía lo pasado en la intimidad de su cuarto. No. Aun cuando él fuese el protagonista de sus fantasías. No.

Golpearon a su puerta y se levantó a abrirla. Sentaro estaba frente a ella.

-Rukia-chan, necesitamos alguien que vaya a Karakura a investigar unas actividades de energía bastante irregulares.

Aun cuando hubiese querido, no hubiera podido salir con él. El destino volvía a determinar el camino a seguir y, en esta ocasión, agradeció la señal.

-Voy enseguida -afirmó concierto entusiasmo, le vendría bien una distracción.

.

Llevaban un par de horas ya donde Rangiku, pero se había abstenido de beber. Sobre todo porque cierto colega estaba presente. Tal como lo había pedido, parecía que el tiempo hubiese retrocedido hasta antes de año nuevo. Sin quererlo se pilló prestándole atención, mirándolo más de lo prudente y sin poder quitar algunas escenas subidas de tono.

-No entiendo porqué nadie puede mirarme a los ojos -bufó Rangiku ya bastante pasada de copas.

-Quizás si te cubrieras ese generoso escote podrías lograrlo -se burló Yumichika, el único que podría decirlo así de directo.

La rubia lo miró con odio y bufó.

-Es parte de la feminidad. Me gusta verme guapa -se acomodó el cabello coqueta.

-Entonces no te quejes -exclamó el oficial -Además todos sabemos que lo utilizas a tu favor… -miró a Hisagi quien se puso muy rojo.

-¿Yo? -la rubia fingió inocencia -¡Qué mal hablado!

-Deberías aprenderle a Hinamori o a Kuchiki

-Ah, no. No me metan en sus discusiones -saltó Momo.

Rukia guardó silencio. Nada, Hisagi ni siquiera la miraba, nada. Era un tipo obediente, hizo justo lo que le pidió. Ni siquiera cuando Yumichika la nombró, cuando todos la miraron a ella y a Momo esperando una reacción. Nada. Mirarla no tenía nada de malo, antes lo hubiera hecho. ¿Sería que le pasaba lo mismo que a ella? ¿Sería que repetía las mismas escenas en su mente?

-Que vergüenza -dijo en voz alta y los presentes la miraron, todos menos él.

-No tiene nada de vergonzoso -dijo Yumichika -No deberías avergonzarte de ser discreta… no como otras -miró a Rangiku.

Pero a ella sí la miró. A Rangiku sí y eso la incomodó.

-Es parte de mi feminidad -insistió Matsumoto -Odioso.

-Menos es más -continuó el oficial -No quieres que te miren, entonces cúbrete.

-No vas a ser menos femenina si le haces caso, Rangiku -finalmente Hisagi alzaba la voz -No va en eso.

-¿Y según tú en qué va? -preguntó la rubia con algo de molestia.

-Es un conjunto de varias cosas… en cómo te mueves, en las miradas, en cómo hablas… no en las palabras que escoges, sino en la forma de decirlas…

-Ya salió el poeta en potencia -bufó Ikkaku -Eres un aburrido.

-Pues me pareció muy lindo -dijo Momo.

-A mí también -afirmó Rukia.

Ahí estuvo, una mirada de una fracción de segundo.

-Palabras que te recordaré en tu próxima hemorragia nasal -canturreó Yumichika.

-Idiota -respondió Hisagi, pero se rio.

El resto de la velada pasó como la haría cualquier otra. Pasada la medianoche el grupo se retiró como lo solía hacerlo. Renji la acompañó a casa y se retiró a su habitación como siempre. Pero cuando iba camino a su cuarto se detuvo de súbito.

Feminidad… que concepto más subjetivo. Sobre todo cuando era algo que era apreciado por el resto, validado por el entorno reforzando la autoimagen. Y no se iba a mentir, ella no se consideraba femenina. Al menos no en el concepto de Rangiku… pero sí en el de Hisagi. ¡Diablos, volvía a pensar en él! ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿La consideraría femenina? ¡Qué rayos estaba pensando! ¿Acaso eso importaba? Pues sí, lo hacía.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos. Impulso, falta de criterio… y una cuota de validación. Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hisagi dudó. Pero echó a volar aquello, la luz encendida era al menos una señal que no era demasiado tarde. Golpeó y tardó en abrir. Ese era otro de los momentos en que podía evitar aquello. Pudo quedarse en su casa, pudo no golpear la puerta…

-Kuchiki

-¿Estás ocupado? -él negó.

-¿Quieres pasar? No creo que sea conveniente que algún rondín te vea aquí.

Pudo decir que no, otro instante en que pudo tomar la decisión… pero no lo hizo. Al ingresar vio que estaba comiendo.

-Interrumpí tu cena, disculpa.

-Si no te molesta que siga comiendo… ¿necesitas algo? -se sentó y la miró desde su lugar -¿Quieres? -le ofreció de su cena.

Rukia se sentó frente a él en el suelo y negó con la cabeza. Siguió con su cena mirándola de tanto en tanto.

-Sobre lo que hablamos antes… -comenzó Rukia y él dejó a un lado los palillos -¿Tú crees que soy femenina?

-Claro, ¿por qué preguntas? -ella guardó silencio -No sé si siempre has sido tan insegura, pero creo que te cuestionas demasiado.

-Últimamente me cuestiono cosas que antes no hacía… y no tiene nada que ver con tú sabes qué. Es de antes…

Él asintió. Creía tener una leve idea de lo que era.

-¿Sabes algo? Si vas a basar tu autoimagen por lo que el resto opine de ti vas a tener información variada y, muchas veces, contradictoria. ¿Qué más da lo que la gente opine de ti? Si necesitas una opinión deberías tomar en cuenta solo lo que digan quienes te interesan… Renji, el capitán Kuchiki, Kurosaki… ¿Momo tal vez?

-Tienes razón, gracias.

-No hay porqué.

Siguió comiendo como si ella no estuviera.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué porqué me ignoras?

-No lo hago -dijo y Rukia bufó -Me pediste que las cosas fueran como antes y eso hago. No éramos precisamente amigos -agregó sin malicia ni resentimiento.

-Tienes razón… pero… -él volvió a dejar los palillos a un lado -Quizás podríamos serlo. No suelo tener demasiada confianza con las personas, pero siento que se nos da fácil… conversar.

-Eso es cierto -apreció dándole la razón.

Pudo mantener las cosas como antes, otro momento donde los caminos se bifurcaban… otro instante donde pudo guardar silencio. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Hisagi?

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que la vida te da a elegir dos caminos, dos opciones y que debes tomar uno de esos caminos?

-Bueno, en general la vida es así -reflexionó.

-¿Y qué haces cuando eso pasa?

-Muy filosófica, ¿no? -se rio divertido por la actitud meditabunda de su colega -Pues… no sé. Supongo que elegir la que sienta que es la correcta…

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Uno siempre lo sabe, Kuchiki.

Ella caviló. Otra elección… lo miró frente a ella. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Te lo dejaré más fácil, Kuchiki -se puso de pie y tomó el cuenco vacío de su cena -Iré a dejar esto al comedor y me iré a lavar los dientes… tardaré unos diez minutos. En esos diez minutos puedes decidir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si te quedas o te vas…

Salió de la habitación. Rukia suspiró, pero no se marchó a casa.

.

 _La carne es débil mis queridos lectores y a estos dos no solo conversar se les da fácil. Lo hot se los dejo a la imaginación._

 _Esta vez hemos visto a una Rukia resolutiva que pasa a un momento de inseguridad. Toda chica, por fuerte que sea, tiene cuestionamientos. Y un Hisagi que pasa de ser un dulcito a un tipo seguro de lo que quiere._

 _Ya va siendo hora que se acaben los cuestionamientos, ¿cierto que sí?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Pues yo sabía que no era la única que tiene una debilidad por esta pareja xD No sé porqué, pero funcionan juntos._

 _Puede que ame el Ichiruki con todo mi ser, pero el Hisaruki lo tiene todo para consolar mi ichiruki corazón._

 _(Por cierto, pedazo de capítulo se mandó Tite esta semana. Quedé en shock!) Sin nada más que decir, a leer!_

 _._

La habitación estaba en penumbra, únicamente la luz desde el pasillo se colaba al interior. Ya sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz, podía reconocer cada espacio… y también a quien estaba desnudo -como ella- acostado a su lado y con la vista en el techo.

-Ya van tres veces -Rukia rompió el silencio logrando que Hisagi saliera de su estado taciturno mirando el techo -Solo me pregunto qué es lo que pasa…

Él rodó sobre el costado para prestarle atención.

-No le pongas demasiada cabeza, Kuchiki -ella suspiró -Son cosas que pasan…

-Y quiero que sigan pasando -dijo con sinceridad -¿Es correcto?

-No tiene nada de malo

Ahora fue ella quien rodó para quedar acostada boca abajo, apoyando su mejilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Supongo que no -dijo mirándolo -¿Qué se hace en este caso? -esperó una respuesta que no llegó -Digo… no quiero ser tu novia, no me siento así contigo… No cuando no puedo entender lo que siento por alguien más.

-Mientras no pienses en Kurosaki cuando estamos en estos términos todo está bien -comentó como si hablara del clima.

-No pensaba en él -gruñó con evidente molestia.

-Muy bien -respondió secamente -Yo tampoco pensaba en alguien más.

Guardaron silencio, pero ninguno se movía. Era como si cada uno estuviera en su propio mundo. Cada cual tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo y cómo proponer el siguiente paso…

-Kuchiki… Esto no está mal…

-Lo sé, no lo siento así.

-De hecho, si quieres podemos dejarlo así -ella lo miró con atención -No creas que hago esto con cualquiera porque no es así… Pero aquí hay algo claro, tenemos química y eso no se desperdicia.

-¿Qué propones? -preguntó rodando hacia él.

-Me atraes, decir que es mucho no es mentir -Rukia se sonrojó -Y si te pasa lo mismo conmigo, creo que podemos llegar a una acuerdo.

-¿Y ese sería…?

-Tengamos este tipo de relación. Olvidémonos de lo que debe ser, de lo correcto y simplemente vivamos esto así… Permitámonos esta locura.

-¿Locura? -rio suave -No me parece nada loco… extrañamente se siente bastante natural y correcto.

-¿Verdad que sí? -le preguntó y ella asintió. -Prometo serte fiel… de cuerpo -se rio.

-Vale, prometo lo mismo -lo empujó por el hombro juguetona -Te quiero solo para mí.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Kuchiki. No sé qué es… no sé que tienes -reflexionó en voz alta -No me malentiendas… eres atractiva y eso cualquier hombre lo notaría.

-¿Atractiva? ¿Yo? -rio y se puso de espaldas -Tú estás muy loco.

-No estoy loco -afirmó con seguridad -Quizás sueles pasar desapercibida, pero teniéndote así -llevó una mano al abdomen de su compañera -Me vuelves un enfermo… estás perfecta.

-¿No encuentras que estoy demasiado delgada?

-Bueno, eres pequeña…

-¿Y que tengo poco pecho?

Él subió su mano hasta uno de sus senos.

-Me bastan -apretó un poco -¿Qué sientes cuando te toco?

-Solo síguelo haciendo… -dejó escapar en un suave gemido.

Hisagi se sonrió y continuó tocándola suave. Comenzó a besarle el cuello bajando lento desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo.

-Quiero besarte todo el cuerpo… te quiero solo para mí -le susurró al oído.

-Hazlo… bésame… donde quieras… solo no dejes de hacerlo -cerró los ojos.

Lo sintió ponerse sobre ella, ambas rodillas cercándola a la altura de las caderas, pero no la tocaba más que con su boca y sus manos. Se sintió tomar por las muñecas y llevar los brazos por sobre la cabeza. Las manos de su colega la recorrieron desde su agarre por los antebrazos, los brazos y los hombros. Recorriéndola por cada espacio de su piel mientras su boca se entretenía contra la propia, sus mejillas, su mentón. A medida que sus manos bajaban, lo hacían sus labios por su cuello, su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pechos.

-Me vuelves loco… -lo escuchó decir antes que su boca le atrapara uno de sus pechos ensañándose con él.

No pudo evitar su gemido intenso que intentó acallar.

-No te calles…

Dejó de contenerse y dejó escapar otro sonido poco correcto cuando volvió a besarle el pecho. Sus manos descendían por sus costados logrando erizarle cada espacio de la piel. Pronto su boca siguió bajando hacia su abdomen, su lengua recorriendo suave y lento hasta su vientre donde sintió morderle ligero. Soltó una risa antes de volver a sentir sus labios contra la piel bajo el ombligo. Sus manos bajarle por la cintura haciendo presión como si quisieran medir cuan pequeña era. Su tacto quemaba, le hacía seguir exhalando aquellos sonidos por la boca. Lo sintió tomarla por las caderas con firmeza cuando hundió su boca entre sus piernas. Si tuviera que decir una parte favorita donde sentir sus labios y su lengua sería allí. Era como si su cuerpo se revolucionara en ese lugar. No medía lo que escapaba por la boca, esos sonidos sucios, los jadeos, esa sensación de sentir explotar en cualquier momento.

Le sintió recorrerle las piernas con las manos, la tomó por debajo de las rodillas para dejarle las piernas sobre sus hombros. Se sintió alzar por las caderas mientras le comía su sexo.

-Te quiero dentro… -dejó escapar en un gemido.

Se sintió dejar sobre el futón suave. Su colega le llevó una mano a la entrepierna y la estimuló lento mientras lo sentía contra su sexo. Suave y lento, abriéndose camino hacia su interior.

-Te deseo, Kuchiki… tanto -la acomodó para poder rozarle la erección contra su intimidad -Me tienes enfermo…

Era una sensación deliciosa debía decir, sentirlo introducirse en ella, sentirlo acomodarse entre sus piernas, introducirse de a poco hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. Lo escuchó gemir cuando llegó a su profundidad.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Rukia sentía la piel hervirle y toda su atención a su sexo y las sensaciones que desde ahí se propagaban a todo su cuerpo logrando tensarle las piernas, las manos cuyos dedos se clavaban en la espalda de su compañero mientras arqueaba la propia. La respiración se le aceleraba cuando dentro de ella lo sentía darle contra un espacio en particular, no tan dentro, no tan fuera… un poco más adentro… ahí, justo ahí.

-Ahí… sigue así, lento ahí -le dijo con gemido.

Bastó menos de un minuto concentrándose en ese punto para que se estrechara, su sexo palpitara y esa electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, la carne caliente. El ritmo de Hisagi cambió abruptamente, era mucho más rudo y rápido. Lo escuchaba respirar acelerado, un grave sonido escapaba de su boca. De pronto se congeló dentro de ella, tembló y soltó una pesada espiración. Iba a salir de ella, pero Rukia lo rodeó con las piernas obligándolo a quedarse dentro.

-Me gusta tenerte así -le dijo con un tono impositivo.

-Siento que voy a aplastarte

-Entonces aplástame -lo abrazó con fuerza obligándolo a ceder el peso sobre ella.

Hisagi se apoyó en los antebrazos para mantener cierta distancia y no cargarse por completo sobre el menudo cuerpo de Rukia. Era tan pequeña y la sentía tan frágil bajo su propio cuerpo. La escuchó respirar profundo y aprovechando aquello se levantó de sobre ella y acostó a su lado. Miró al reloj del escritorio, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Rukia siguió su mirada para caer en la hora que era. Pero prefirió hacerse la boba y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de su colega, recargando la mejilla en su pecho.

Sabía que no la obligaría a marcharse y, honestamente, le daba flojera llegar a esa hora a casa. Prefería pasar la noche y regresar antes del gong que daba inicio a la jornada laboral. Bostezó amplio y sonoro, sintió una mano apoyarse en el brazo con que lo rodeaba.

-¿Pones el despertador antes del gong, por favor? -le pidió.

Él se movió obligándola a retirarse de sobre su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y tomó el reloj para poner el despertador dentro de unas tres horas. Volvió a la cama y se miraron, ambos sobre el costado.

-Odio que me respiren en la cara mientras duermo -dijo Rukia, sus recuerdos del rukongai le vinieron a la mente.

-Yo también -dijo Hisagi como si se sacara un peso de encima.

-¿Te molesta si te doy la espalda? -le preguntó Rukia rodando sobre el otro costado -Me gusta este lado para dormir.

-También es mi lado… suelo dormir con el brazo estirado… ¿te molesta si lo dejo sobre ti?

-Mientras no me metas el otro brazo bajo el cuello, todo bien.

-Apoyo la cabeza en el brazo que queda abajo -aclaró.

-¡Qué incómodo! -exclamó mirándolo por sobre el hombro -¿No se te acalambra?

-No -respondió algo pensativo -Supongo que me acostumbré… una vez se me metió un insecto en el oído mientras dormía, después de eso me acostumbré a dormir así para que no se metiera nada extraño.

-Si me hubiese pasado algo así, creo que también lo hubiera hecho… debió ser muy incómodo.

-Una tortura -exclamó -Luego un anciano del barrio lo sacó con unas pinzas…

-¿Te dolió?

-No, pero estaba muerto de miedo y entre eso y la molestia del bicharraco… Solo recuerdo haber entrado a la casa del viejo llorando y haber salido llorando… creo que no paré de llorar -se rio suave.

Rukia se sonrió. Le parecía simpático imaginarse esas cosas, esas aventuras de niños, y saber que no habían sido tan diferentes sus propias infancias.

-Recuerdo cuando, antes de conocer a Renji, la mujer con la que vivía rescató un colchón para que durmiéramos con los otros niños -miraba al frente con la vista en la nada, solo en sus recuerdos -Pasé una pésima noche rascándome, pensaba que era paja o tierra… al día siguiente estaba llena de picaduras de chinches… creo que me rasqué una semana completa

-Odio los chinches… pero peores son los mosquitos. Los chinches se te quitan cuando sales del rukongai… los mosquitos no discriminan

-No creas… jamás he escuchado a Nii-sama quejarse de una picadura de mosquito.

-Eso es porque ningún mosquito se atrevería a hacer enojar al capitán Kuchiki. Sería el fin de toda su dinastía mosquística.

-¿Tú crees? -se rio -Dinastía mosquística -repitió en voz baja y volvió a reír suave, escuchó que Hisagi comenzaba a respirar más profundo -¿Te estás durmiendo?

-Sí… -murmuró -¿Tú no estás cansada?

-Un poco… aunque debería dormir… mañana debemos trabajar, además de llegar antes a casa y fingir que dormí allí… ¿crees que Nii-sama note que no pasé la noche allí?

-No lo sé -bostezó -Puedes decir que dormiste en el cuartel -volvió a bostezar.

Quiso seguir hablando, lo que fuera. No sabía porqué, pero le gustaba escucharlo hablar. Pero se notaba que estaba agotado y hacía enormes esfuerzos por no dormirse.

-Buenas noches, Hisagi.

-Buenas noches, Kuchiki.

Rukia se acomodó contra el cuerpo de su colega y él le enterró la nariz a la altura de su cuello. No pasó demasiado tiempo para ambos conciliaran el sueño y el silencio del cuarto se viera interrumpido por unos ronquidos que, extrañamente, Rukia jamás escuchó.

.

Nunca podría entender el porqué el sonido del despertador tenía que ser tan irritante. Era como si los creadores de relojes se pusieran de acuerdo en hacer el sonido más odioso para despertar. ¿No podían crear uno con pajaritos o algo así? ¿Algo menos traumático?

Se puso de pie para apagar el bendito aparato. Volvió a sentarse en el futón y miró a su colega completamente dormida. Su blanca espalda desnuda era una invitación para no querer salir nunca de la cama. Pero por el bien de ambos, ella por su honor y él por su vida, Kuchiki debía despertar y regresar a su casa antes que el ajetreo comenzara.

-Kuchiki -la llamó -Kuchiki…

Nada, estaba casi en coma. Le acarició el brazo que estaba sobre las tapas. Nada. La remeció suave por el hombro. Nada. Le rascó la cabeza, nada. Pero respiraba. Solo le quedaba un recurso que no fuera gritarle o arrojarle agua. Se metió al futón y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le atrapaba un seno con la mano y le frotaba su erección contra las nalgas. El clásico punteo matutino. La sintió moverse y voltearse boca arriba, aún medio dormida. Le llevó una mano a la entrepierna, logró sacarle un gemido suave y que abriera sus piernas. Se le montó encima y se introdujo en ella sin mayor dificultad. La escuchó jadear suave al ritmo de su vaivén dentro de ella. Sus pequeñas manos se le aferraron a la espalda al tiempo que la sentía tensar y contraerse, un gemido agudo y suave escapó de entre sus labios. Se apresuró en terminar y cuando lo hizo la vio abrir los ojos.

-Eres un maldito pervertido -le dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero sin hacerlo que se apartara -Eso fue prácticamente necrofilia -exclamó.

-Traté de despertarte de otras formas más convencionales, créeme.

-Sí, claro -bufó.

Él la besó breve, un toque.

-Buenos días para ti también -se apartó.

Rukia se sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se incorporó en el futón y estiró haciendo sonar el cuello.

-Tengo que ir al baño -sintió sus muslos húmedos.

-Tenemos problemas, Kuchiki. Baño compartido -se puso de pie y le tiró una toalla -Usa eso, luego la llevo a lavar, tengo otras.

-Tú sí te tomas esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -le dio la espalda y él también, más que nada para que no se sintiera incómoda.

-Es lo más normal del mundo… -la escuchó ponerse de pie -Claro que hay muchos bastante pudorosos y está bien. El pudor es personal, pero cuando te embarcas en una relación con alguien tienes que saber que habrá cosas muy incómodas y vergonzosas que tendrás que superar o vivirás llena de tapujos.

Rukia tomó su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse.

-Hablas con mucha propiedad…

-Me gusta escuchar a la gente con experiencia. Hace que muchas cosas cobren sentido o, al menos, que te vayas a tu casa cómoda y sin sentir que algo te resbala entre las piernas -la bromeó.

Rukia terminó de ajustarse el obi. Le entraron unas ganas enormes se darle un coscorrón por su broma, pero se detuvo.

-Hisagi…

Se volteó y ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-Que tengas un buen día -agregó Rukia antes de salir de la habitación.

.

 _Tener un amigo con derecho a roce no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?_

 _Espero que mis queridos cochinones del fandom hayan quedado satisfechos, aun cuando es una escena bastante clásica en todo aspecto._

 _PD: me sigo sintiendo pervertida xD Juro que el próximo fic que suba volveré a mi normalidad inocentona. Nos leemos._


	5. Chapter 5

_Holi! Gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda. Continúa esta historia subidita de tono jaja. Que lo disfruten xD_

 _._

Sentada frente a su hermano, el desayuno entre ambos y ella miraba los platillos sin saber por cuál comenzar. Evitaba mostrar su incertidumbre llevando los palillos intermitentemente entre los bocados, eso era de mala educación, lo había aprendido cuando llegó a la mansión Kuchiki. Se lanzó de lleno a la tortilla de huevos.

-Veo que te has levantado de buen humor -apreció Byakuya antes de probar el pescado -Es bueno verte con buen semblante.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando sacando los palillos de su boca. No sabía que su hermano había notado su estado melancólico, o al menos no dejó ver que lo hubiese hecho. Nii-sama era absolutamente discreto.

-Aunque… -continuó sin mirarla, de hecho, concentrado en las verduras que sacaba del plato -Agradecería que llegaras a horas prudentes. Los sirvientes hablan y no has pasado desapercibida.

-Sí, Nii-sama, lo lamento… -debía salir con algo rápido -Estaba tan divertida donde Rangiku que no medí…

-No me interesa saber dónde has estado -la interrumpió -Solo que seas prudente y honorable -Rukia asintió -Estás castigada -comió finalmente las verduras.

-Sí, Nii-sama

Bajó la vista y no volvió a tomar sus palillos. _Honorable_ … Su hermano mayor la estaba sermoneando. ¿Sería que sospechaba sobre lo que estaba pasando? No, él jamás pensaría en ello… no de ella. De pronto cayó en las otras palabras de Nii-sama. _Castigada._ Eso significaba que…

-Iremos juntos al cuartel, pasaré por ti, cenaremos juntos y te irás a la cama inmediatamente después de la cena.

Rukia suspiró. No era que aquello distara mucho de lo que hacía todos los días… ¿Pero en qué minuto podría verse con Hisagi? ¡Momento! Eso no debería importarle… está bien, habían quedado en ser _amigos_ , pero no debería sentir esa necesidad de verlo… si fuera por ella esa misma mañana…

-Por una semana -concluyó Byakuya.

 _¡Gracias a Dios!_

-Sí, Nii-sama… Nii-sama es muy amable, no volveré a deshonrar esta casa. He sido muy imprudente y Nii-sama es muy comprensivo.

-Rukia -ella alzó la mirada -Entiendo que eres joven y quieres pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Pero con moderación. Confío en tu criterio.

-Nii-sama… lo siento y gracias.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No debió ir donde Hisagi la noche anterior y menos quedarse a pasar la noche. Pero… había sido tan… placentero, de una manera excitante y divertida.

Como había ordenado su hermano, se retiraron juntos de la casa y la había dejado en la puerta de su oficina. Ingresó seguida de Sentaro y Kiyone, quienes traían el agua para el té. Había cosas que hablar y eran importantes… muy importantes como para ponerse a pensar en tener a Hisagi entre sus piernas.

-Dime que te lo has pensado, Rukia-chan -Kiyone dejaba un tazón de té frente a la teniente.

Sentaro tomaba asiento trayendo las tazas de él y su colega. Ambos tenían esas caras de ilusión. Con la partida del capitán Ukitake la división se encontraba sin una parte importante de ella, sin su mayor apoyo y admiración.

-El comandante no ha vuelto a insistir.

-Y no lo hará, te está dando tiempo -Rukia bajó la vista a su té. No, no se sentía lista para ello.

-Confiamos en ti -continuó Sentaro -Serás una excelente capitana. Todos te admiran, aunque seas un poco tímida para el cargo, ellos te entienden -la teniente suspiró -Tienes la misma templanza que el capitán Ukitate… solo debes hacerte a la idea. Todos confiamos en ti y tus capacidades.

Rukia negó.

-No creo tener el carisma del capitán -miró a sus terceros oficiales -No sé si pueda llevar toda una división.

-Ya lo has hecho, desde que el capitán ya no está con nosotros has sabido guiarnos. Nos has motivado y apoyado, has estado codo a codo trabajando en la reconstrucción como si fueses una más, sin poner distancias.

-Solo he hecho lo que debo, nada más…

Kiyone le tomó el antebrazo en gesto de apoyo.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites entonces, lo que menos queremos el presionarte.

-Solo queremos que sepas que te apoyamos, nosotros y el resto de la división. Todos esperábamos que, en algún momento, el comandante se acercara a hablar contigo. Y te agradecemos la confianza que tuviste en hacérnoslo saber -dijo Sentaro y Kiyone asintió -Solo, como has tardado en darle una respuesta, pensábamos que te hacía falta un empujoncito -le sonrió.

-Me hace falta más que eso -le confidenció -Pero si tomo la decisión, serán los primeros en saberlo. Lo prometo.

Llamaron a la puerta, Kiyone se puso de pie y abrió para toparse con el teniente de la novena división.

-Lamento interrumpir, veo que están ocupados -vio a Rukia tras el escritorio -Solo serán dos minutos.

La teniente se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. Cerró suavemente la puerta.

-Quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa -murmuró manteniendo las distancias protocolares.

-Bien y mal -respondió con el mismo volumen -Nii-sama notó mi ausencia… pero no creo que sospeche dónde estaba -una mueca burlona se formó en su boca -De otro modo no estarías aquí.

-Creo que tienes razón

-Pero me han castigado una semana… no te rías -le advirtió.

-No lo hago, si tuviera una hermana menor que, de pronto, llega horas poco adecuadas también lo haría.

-Sí -caviló -Puede ser… Supongo que no podremos… vernos en un tiempo.

-No es necesario siquiera mencionarlo, ninguno de los dos quiere hacer enojar a tu hermano -ella asintió -No te quito más tiempo, nos vemos por ahí.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Ingresó nuevamente a la oficina con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte agradecía que se preocupara por ella, era algo que no esperaba… y le pareció un detalle muy considerado. Pero otro lado… hubiese querido que, al menos, quisiera ir contra los deseos de Nii-sama. Que tuviese un plan B. Pero eso era pedir demasiado, de alguna forma estaba velando por ella… y por su propia seguridad, claro. Sin embargo esperaba un poco de rebeldía.

Tal parecía que su rebeldía se limitaba a su peculiar corte de pelo, su perturbador tatuaje y la banda en su mejilla… sin contar la cicatriz, pero esa no era su culpa.

Kiyone se la quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿Qué le había dicho el teniente Hisagi que la tenía tan taciturna? Miró a Sentaro y él se alzó de hombros. Rukia volvía a sentarse al escritorio.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema -retomó Rukia -Veamos lo del presupuesto…

.

Renji había pasado por ella para almorzar. No quiso mencionar las conversación que había tenido con sus terceros oficiales. De seguro su amigo insistiría en que aceptara el puesto, no necesitaba aquello en este momento.

Tomar la capitanía significaba mucho sacrificio y dedicación, lo que por consecuencia limitaría aún más sus posibilidades de escapar al mundo de los vivos a ver a Ichigo. Recordaba la breve visita que le había hecho hacía un par de semanas. Claramente él tampoco contaba ya con todo el tiempo. Estaba preparando sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y de ello dependía lo que ingresase a estudiar y dónde.

Habían hablado de ello, de sus expectativas al respecto. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que no quería hablar de ello. Le decía que dependía de muchas cosas… pero esas _muchas cosas_ nunca las mencionó. Supuso que su familia estaba entre ellas, el dinero seguramente también. Sabía que intentaría estudiar cerca de casa y así ahorrar un poco para la economía familiar.

Rukia ni sabía mucho de estudios ni lo que él debía preparar para ello. Se sentía ignorante y también sentía que sus mundos se separaban aun más si aquello era posible.

-Muy pensativa -Renji interrumpía sus pensamientos -¿Se puede saber qué pasa en esa cabecita tuya?

Rukia hizo un gesto de duda con los labios antes de responder.

-Hace un tiempo, me dijiste que fuera honesta con mis sentimientos hacia Ichigo -bajó la vista, no era un tema que tocaran… con nadie en realidad, salvo una vez, con Hisagi -Pero siento que nuestros mundos se separan aún más… ¿Crees que haberlo hecho hubiese evitado esto?

-No entiendo…

-Él debe vivir, es lo que le corresponde -trató de concretizar la idea -Pero en ese _vivir_ siento que se aleja más de mí… que lo he dejado ir.

Renji asintió tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. Si Rukia hubiera hablado sinceramente con Ichigo había dos opciones, que él decidiera quedarse con ella… o que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, que era algo que no creía. Ichigo ciertamente sentía algo más que amistad por Rukia… ¿pero qué hubiese pasado si él, aun queriéndola, no quisiera dejar su vida? ¿Esperaría toda la vida por ella? ¿Llegaría hasta la muerte sin dejar de amarla solo esperando encontrarse? No, lamentablemente no lo creía capaz… sobre todo con esa frágil humana dando vueltas. Lo convencería de protegerla y ese instinto era lo más fuerte en Ichigo… protegió a Rukia, protegió a Inoue… Rukia era fuerte, eran iguales, no necesitaba ser protegida. Inoue siempre lo necesitaría. Por cansancio lograría llegar al corazón del pelinaranja… Y él no se negaría, no tendría el coraje para hacerlo.

-Rukia… aún estás a tiempo -le dijo con seguridad -Pero ten en cuenta que alguien tendrá que ceder… de otro modo no funcionará, o así lo veo yo… al menos -casi era una disculpa -Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no veo atisbos de querer tenerte junto a él.

-Tú tardaste cuarenta.

-Pero yo no te amo. Soy tu amigo, los amigos resisten el tiempo y la distancia.

-Se supone que el amor también…

-Solo si se cultiva a diario… lo otro es idílico -determinó.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-Nii-sama ama aún a Hisana-sama -le escupió con molestia.

-El capitán Kuchiki se aferra a ese amor que sintió, pero puede volver a amar, eso te lo doy firmado… y una mujer puede introducirse en el camino y el corazón de un hombre si sabe apretar los botones correctos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo hacerlo?

-Estoy diciendo que puedes -aseguró -¿Pero querrías hacerlo? El precio es alto… como también es alto para él. De todas formas, piénsatelo. Te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas, aun cuando signifique que debas escapar de la sociedad de almas…

-¡Jamás haría eso!

-Pero quieres que Ichigo viva…

-Así es -afirmó Rukia con seguridad.

Momento de dar el golpe final.

-¿Y cómo esperas llevar una relación de esa manera?

Rukia se lo quedó mirando estática. Tenía sentido, total sentido. ¿Cómo llevaría una relación así? Viéndose por ratos, instantes… mientras la vida se le iba. Jamás formaría una familia, jamás podría darle hijos… no unos que pudiesen vivir en su mundo. No podrían compartir un hogar…

-Lo siento, Rukia…

La teniente se puso de pie.

-Gracias, Renji. Ahora si me disculpas… quiero estar sola.

Salió del comedor como si fuera invisible para todos los que estaban ahí, excepto para una persona… otro de los tenientes sentado varios puestos más allá junto con Kira. Renji frunció el ceño.

.

Faltaba media hora para la salida y estaba confinada en esa oficina hasta que Nii-sama fuera por ella. No quería que su hermano tuviese siquiera una razón para enfadarse ni seguir desilusionándose de ella. Por precaución ni osó poner un pie fuera, salvo para almorzar y para ir al baño, precisamente era de dónde venía.

Aún pensaba en las palabras de Renji y en la verdad de ellas. _Una mujer siempre puede abrirse camino al corazón de un hombre._ ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Quizás se refería a...

Cerró la puerta por dentro y notó que alguien más la trancaba. Se volvió y se encontró de pleno con Hisagi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendida.

-No puedo aguantar una semana, ni siquiera un día…

Rukia retrocedió un par de pasos. Trataba de entender qué pasaba en ese instante. No terminaba de alinear sus pensamientos respecto a la conversación con Renji y ahora no podía sino pensar en…

-Tengo media hora -le dijo mirando al reloj -Nii-sama puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Pero Hisagi pareció no escucharla y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Ven aquí -le dijo.

Rukia caminó a su encuentro y él le tomó la mano. Sin pensarlo se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas de su colega y posó las manos alrededor de su cuello. Era un toque suave que bordeaba en la ternura. Hisagi la tomó por las caderas y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Solo déjame besarte, solo eso -pidió de una manera que Rukia no pudo sino sonreírle. Subió las manos hasta su cintura -Ni siquiera pondré mis manos cerca de sitios comprometedores.

-Puedo transar con eso -dijo antes de acercar la boca a sus labios -Casi creí que no te importaba… el que no pudiésemos vernos.

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no veo atisbos de querer tenerte junto a él._

-Lo hace, créeme.

Rukia sonrió antes de finalmente capturar sus labios entre los propios. Un toque sutil que pronto se volvió más profundo mordiéndose ligero los labios, respirando de sus bocas, robándose los suspiros. Lo sintió aferrarse con firmeza a su cintura, como si tratara de contenerse de recorrerle el cuerpo. Aquello también era excitante de una manera diferente, el creer que podían ser descubiertos y no poder tocarse, tener que contenerse habiendo conocido previamente el placer de sus cuerpos unidos.

Un suave vaivén comenzó a generarse en sus caderas, una necesidad de moverse mientras lo besaba completamente entregada a ello, al calor que empezaba a sentir en su vientre. Bajó sus manos hasta los hombros de Hisagi y usándolas como anclaje, frotó de lleno la pelvis contra su cuerpo. Era un instinto de moverse contra él y tenía que reconocer le traía un especial placer. Sintió las manos de su compañero bajar hasta sus caderas y acercarla aún más para que sintiera la erección que le había causado su vaivén. Eso solo la excitó más y siguió su movimiento contra él, volviéndose sensible. Rompió el beso para aferrarse aún más a sus hombros, mientras sus caderas aceleraban el movimiento. Él aprovechó aquello para subir una de las manos al pecho apretando con necesidad y atrapando su endurecido pezón entre los dedos. El roce sobre la ropa la hacía desearlo más, quería desnudarse, permitirle que la tocara, que la besara, que la recorriera entera. La carne le hervía, sentía humedecer su sexo solo con frotarse, solo con moverse. Seguía sintiendo el agarre, ahora feroz de Hisagi contra su cadera y su respiración extrañamente tranquila, pero la tensión de su cuerpo indicaba que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella y trataba de controlarse.

Rukia sintió esa electricidad invadirla, ese vuelco en su vientre, el calor húmedo brotaba de ella. Se detuvo y ahogó un grito mordiendo el hombro de su colega quien retiró lento la mano de su pecho para llevarla a su espalda y acariciarla suave como trayéndola de regreso al mundo real. Suspiró pesado y dejó de esconderse en él.

-Eso es jugar sucio, Kuchiki -dijo Hisagi pasando sus manos por unos cabellos algo humedecidos en la sien de Rukia -Me siento utilizado -bromeó.

-Lo siento, no pude controlarlo.

-Lo noté -la besó breve -Ponte de pie, tu hermano debe estar por llegar y si te tengo encima no creo poder convencer a mi amigo en mis pantalones que esta noche no tendrá acción.

-Dile que lo compensaré -bromeó Rukia, se ordenó el cabello y acomodó su uniforme.

Tocaron a la puerta. Rukia miró a su colega con real espanto. Si Nii-sama intentaba abrir notaría que la puerta estaba trancada.

-Tranquila -le dijo Hisagi se puso de pie y tomó una carpeta cualquiera de la mesa.

La besó en la frente antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Destrancó y abrió.

-Buenas tardes, capitán Kuchiki -saludó al salir.

-Teniente Hisagi -respondió con su monotono.

Byakuya vio a su hermana que comenzaba a ponerse de pie con evidente nerviosismo. Tomando su katana se acercó a la puerta y cerró.

-Nii-sama, lo siento estaba solucionando un problema…

Su hermano asintió en silencio.

-Solo me pregunto qué tiene que ver el teniente Hisagi con el presupuesto de tu división…

Rukia no respondió.

.

 _Nuestra querida Rukia no está siendo muy discreta que digamos y Hisagi tampoco se la pone fácil… la situación xD_

 _Este capi estuvo piolita (diríamos en mi país) algo relajado y sabrosón. Más perversión, el próximo capítulo (hay trama tb, disfrútenla jaja)._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola, mi querida people! Gracias por el apoyo y sus palabras que la hacen sentir a una que hace un buen trabajo. Les traigo otro capítulo de esta pícara historia. Que lo disfruten._

.

En realidad había sido una visita inocente, o así había comenzado todo. Pero expliquemos el contexto. La décimo tercera división, dentro de sus funciones, era la encargada de enviar shinigami de zona al mundo de los vivos. Cualquier situación debía ser informada y tratada de resolver por la misma división. Pero, si implicaba investigación en la zona el caso debía ser transferido… sí, a la novena división. Muy conveniente.

El castigo había quedado atrás hace varias semanas, pero eran bastante cuidadosos… o al menos respecto a las horas en que ella debía presentarse en casa. Aquello había logrado que sus encuentros fueran esporádicos, limitándose a la oficina o perdiéndose en alguna habitación del rukongai utilizando cualquier mínimo tiempo que pudiesen tener entre sus funciones.

Pues ahí estaban ambos, sentados en el escritorio del teniente de la novena división con una serie de carpetas y documentos emitidos desde la décimo segunda división.

-No entiendo nada -miraba el informe de actividad con los mapas de registros y hora de aparición -¿Tiene lógica para ti?

-Existe un patrón, ¿no? -preguntó su colega revisando los registros.

-No es exacto -negó con inseguridad.

Hisagi frunció el ceño y siguió mirando el reporte, lo veía tomar apuntes y volver a revisar aquello. Rukia se puso de pie y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio con la mirada perdida en los papeles.

-¿Qué pasó en el tiempo que estuviste en Karakura?

-Nada -respondió Rukia -Una semana y nada.

Hisagi asintió.

-O pasaste por alto alzas de energía o se escondieron -dijo mirando los apuntes -¿No tienes el registro que se hizo durante el tiempo que estuviste allí? -ella asintió y buscó una carpeta, la dejó frente a su colega -Gracias.

Lo vio revisar los nuevos datos y comparar, revisar el informe que ella misma había emitido.

-Hisagi… -él la miró interrogante -Nunca antes te había visto en labores administrativas…

-Lógico, no somos de la misma división, me pediste ayuda y acá estoy -volvió a concentrarse.

-Bueno, tu división es la experta en investigaciones…

-Sí, hiciste bien en pedir ayuda -le dijo sin mirarla, totalmente concentrado tratando de encontrar alguna relación entre las alzas de energía -¿No ha habido más ataques?

-No, de hecho ninguno… creemos que podrían estarse fusionando hollows… lo más extraño es que no han tocado a los plus, de hecho parece haber más que antes.

-Alguien no está haciendo bien su trabajo, entonces -dijo refiriéndose al shinigami de zona -O hay más muertes… -la miró serio -Dame los informes de zona. Algo no me huele bien en esto.

Usualmente veía a Hisagi hacer el vago, tontear con los colegas o medio borracho en alguna fiesta… Digamos verlo de la manera convencional, porque lo veía en otras situaciones menos ortodoxas. Se sonrió pícara ante ese pensamiento, verlo trabajando le pareció sexy.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? -preguntó Rukia.

-Enviar a otro oficial a chequear, hasta antes de tu llegada a Karakura habían patrones comunes, extraños, pero los había… y a tu partida regresaron. Claramente sabían de tu presencia… ¿pero cómo? -sacó la vista de los papeles para verla -O sabían que llegarías o… no suprimiste tu reiatsu -lo dijo casi murmurado sabiendo lo que vendría.

-Me estás diciendo… -masculló Rukia, Hisagi se volvió hacia ella, frente a él, cercanía intimidante, las manos en puño apoyadas en sus caderas -¿Qué no sé cómo suprimir mi energía espiritual? ¿Acaso crees que soy una novata?

-No, Kuchiki… -ella aumentó las distancias dejando esa postura de ataque -Solo digo que puede pasar… a veces uno está desconcertado o distraído.

-Lo arruinas más, Hisagi -bufó Rukia -Supongo que tendré que volver a Karakura -Hisagi se alzó de hombros -¿Qué?

-Nada -respondió tratando de disimular que esa idea no le gustaba nada… aunque no debiese importarle en lo más mínimo -Pediré que hagan una predicción de dónde pudiesen reportarse las próximas actividades -se puso de pie y tomó los papeles -¿Te parece bien, cierto?

Rukia asintió y se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó su colega.

-Nada… solo que verte tan concentrado en tu trabajo… fue muy sexy -confesó con un tono juguetón -Quizás… podría dejarle eso a Ichigo e Ishida… creo que podrían hacerse cargo, ¿no?

-¿No quieres ir a chequear por ti misma? -preguntó y ella negó -Pensaba que te gusta tener excusas para visitar a tus amigos.

-Me gusta más tener excusas para no hacerlo… -se acercó y comenzó a desatarle el obi -Ahora, si quieres que vaya iré -lo miró con fingida inocencia -Puedo hacer… lo que me pidas -agregó.

-¿Lo que te pida? -preguntó tomándola por las caderas y apegándola a él de manera nada suave y le apretó el trasero, Rukia soltó un gemido cachondo -Ve a trancar esa puerta.

Rukia se alejó hacia la puerta y colocó el seguro, volvió hacia él.

-¿Necesitas algo más, teniente Hisagi?

-De hecho, sí.. -se agachó para susurrarle al oído -Quiero hacerlo duro.

-Hazlo.

La volteó con brusquedad para que quedara apoyada de bruces, boca abajo sobre el escritorio, varios papeles quedaron bajo ella y otros cayeron al suelo. Hisagi tras de ella la rodeó por la cintura para desatarle el obi con bastante habilidad, le bajó los pantalones para repetirlo en él y la embistió de una vez. Se quejó de dolor y la sentía quejarse, la jaló por el cabello. Aquello era muy diferente a lo que habían hecho, pero se parecía en parte a la primera vez que habían estado juntos. No había sutilezas, pero le gustaba. Era animalesco, era feroz. Se sentía totalmente poseída por él, era suya y de nadie más.

Le sintió soltar sus caderas y ponerle las manos bajo sus muslos los que alzó sin dificultad obligándola a ajustarlos a la cintura de su colega. La penetración se volvió más profunda, incluso dolorosa. Se quejó, pero él no se detuvo.

-Rápido, más rápido -pidió en un gemido.

Lo sintió acelerarse en su interior. Aun cuando le dolía, comenzó a crecer en ella ese calor, el palpitar, la humedad. Se aferró al borde del escritorio con fuerza mientras lo escuchaba jadear, le encantaba escucharlo jadear. Ella volvió a quejarse, ahora con placer, el dolor que se convertía en placer. Gemía, gemía intenso… no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y él se lo demostraba.

-Más profundo -se quejó.

La acercó violentamente hacia él, no la soltaba, sino que la sostuvo con firmeza y se adentraba en ella apretándola contra su cuerpo casi sin moverse en su interior, manteniendo esa presión en su límite.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero no importó. Volvieron a tocar. Rukia no pudo evitarlo, pero gritó, cuantas veces lo sentía presionarse contra ella, cuantas veces sentía que dentro de ella no había más espacio para que continuara presionando. Fue entonces que esa deliciosa sensación comenzó de pleno. Apretó los dientes, gimiendo, tensando la mandíbula. Cada espacio de su cuerpo tenso, toda ella tiritó invadida por esa sensación que nacía en su intimidad. Lo escuchó gruñir, acabar en ella, palpitar en su interior. Adoraba esa sensación, el sentirlo gustoso. Pero lugar de relajarse en ella, lo sintió insistir en embestirla, ahora más suave pero sin ceder en la profundidad. Lo escuchó gemir, intentaba mantener su éxtasis cuanto pudiera. Ella respiró profundo y soltó un suspiro, se sintió bajar y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Las manos de Hisagi pasaron a tocarle el trasero y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Todo esto es mío -le dijo separándole las nalgas -Todo… -se salió de ella.

Había algo diferente en su voz, más grave de lo normal, más impositiva. Lo supo entonces, ella era suya… solo suya.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allí dentro, Shuuhei? -era Mashiro.

-Estoy trabajando -respondió y le dio una nalgada a Rukia antes que ella se incorporara.

Ella se quejó, pero le gustó. Se subió el uniforme y ajustó el obi, Hisagi hizo lo mismo. Rukia se volteó a verlo. Él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en el escritorio para poder besarla con apremio, aún no terminaba con ella.

-Voy a decirle a Kensei lo que estás haciendo allí -exclamó Mashiro desde afuera.

Pero sin importarle las amenazas de la autodenominada super teniente, ambos se besaban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Rukia lo rodeaba con los brazos y las piernas, él la apretaba a su cuerpo por la baja espalda con una mano, la otra en la nuca.

-Shuuhei -escuchó desde afuera, era el capitán Muguruma -Abre inmediatamente la puerta.

Ambos amantes de separaron en un instante. Hisagi fue a la ventana y abrió.

-Hora de utilizar tu shunpo, guapa -le dijo.

Rukia pasó junto a él, le dio un corto beso y salió disparada fuera. Hisagi apreció el movimiento impresionado.

-Vaya, sí ha mejorado.

Recogió los documentos a lo rápido y los dejó en la escritorio. Caminó a la puerta y abrió.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó el capitán y Mashiro tras de él.

-¿Quién, capitán? -preguntó haciéndose el idiota.

-La mujer con la que estabas -espetó con seguridad.

-¿Cuál mujer? -preguntó -Si tengo que confesar algo es que me quedé dormido -dijo con tranquilidad -De hecho sobre los documentos -indicó al escritorio.

-¡No es cierto! -exclamó Mashiro -Yo la escuché, gritaba como enajenada.

Hisagi se sonrió.

-Ojalá tuvieras razón y tuviese una mujer a quien hacer gritar

-Shuuhei -lo detuvo el capitán -No son maneras de responderle a Mashiro… Detención.

Al menos había valido la pena, pensó Hisagi.

.

Su paciencia tenía un límite. Desde que el capitán de la novena división lo había salvado de aquel hollow en su infancia que había querido seguir sus pasos. Tres veces postuló a la academia, puso a prueba su perseverancia y se empecinó en ser el mejor, todo para poder estar al servicio de aquel capitán. Grande fue su desilusión cuando su ídolo de infancia ya no ostentaba el puesto y había sido declarado un desertor y mayores sus aprendizajes junto al capitán Tousen. Luego vino su traición y, nuevamente, otro de sus referentes volvía a salir de su radio de acción. Hasta cierto punto ya se estaba acostumbrando a que, vez que admiraba a alguien, éste terminaba por desilusionarlo. Por eso, cuando el antiguo capitán fue reasignado a su puesto y terminó siendo todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, la burbuja finalmente se rompió. Eso sumado a los arranques de histeria de la que se denominaba super teniente, Mashiro Kuna. No bastaba con que ella quisiera volver a ejercer su puesto -cosa que llegaba a comprender plenamente- sino que no era necesario humillarlo, algo que se había vuelto costumbre… claro que ella no le veía lo malo, de hecho le parecía divertido.

Primero intentó hablarlo con ella, incluso proponiéndole que compartieran tareas, pero que él quería seguir a cargo del periódico… era su única condición. Mashiro accedió en una sucia jugada, porque sabía que el capitán retomaría el puesto de editor. La inocente propuesta de Shuuhei se convirtió en su sentencia. Y como un hombre que cumple con su palabra entregó la mayoría de sus deberes -o los más divertidos- a Mashiro. Pero eso la volvió aún más irritante. Ahora ni siquiera lo llamaba con respeto, de hecho solía llamarlo _pequeño Shuuhei_ dejando en claro quien llevaba la superioridad en ese lugar.

Si algo debería haber aprendido hace bastante, era que no debía meterse con Mashiro. Inevitablemente, y aun cuando el capitán Muguruma viviese discutiendo con ella, se notaba que tenía preferencias… sí, las tenía, pero esa es harina de otro costal.

-Te falta una manchita por aquí -le dijo Mashiro viendo como Hisagi trapeaba el comedor de la división.

El teniente se acercó donde su compañera y miró el piso a sus pies. No veía nada. Alzó la mirada hacia ella para cuando vio que sacaba un frasco de tinta con un gesto maléfico.

-Esta manchita -dejó caer el contenido al piso que le salpicó los pies cuando cayó al suelo.

"Loca de mierda" pensó en un segundo de permiso de su calma mente. Se devolvió a buscar el balde, escurrió el agua del trapero y trató de absorber la mayor cantidad de tinta.

-Vas a tener que comenzar a respetar a tu súper teniente -dijo dándose ínfulas -Pequeño Shuuhei

-Sí, teniente Kuna -respondió tragándose el orgullo.

-Así me gusta -sonrió agradada -Cuando termines puedes irte a dormir… Puede que al Kensei hayas logrado engañarlo y evadirlo siendo grosero conmigo, pero no me engañas. Eres un vago vividor y la división estaría mucho mejor sin ti, ya me tienen a mí y es suficiente.

La vio marcharse dando pequeños brinquitos. La muy odiosa. Últimamente la división no estaba divertida. Se volteó hacia el reloj en la pared. Once de la noche, veintidós minutos y nueve, diez, once… segundos. Recordaba cuando aprendió a leer la hora, siempre hacía eso solo por diversión.

Terminó de trapear la mancha con bastante esfuerzo. De tanto estrujar el paño tenía teñidas las manos y las uñas negras, sobre todo en esos cueritos que solía morderse. Volvió a mirar el reloj antes de salir: once treinta y ocho con veintiuno, veintidós, veintitres…

Aceptaba estoicamente su situación, sabía que había actuado mal, tal vez por la testosterona que lo invadió mientras estaba con Kuchiki… Por otro lado debía aceptar que si toleraba la situación era exclusivamente por el capitán Muguruma. Lo admiraba profundamente, quería demostrarle que salvar su vida de niño no había sido una raya en el agua. Que un chiquillo del rukongai podía transformarse en un buen teniente, aun cuando Muguruma no lo considerase. Quería luchar junto a él, ser su mano derecha, apoyarlo… pero para eso estaba Mashiro, la "súper teniente". Y si su división fuera una familia, él sería el inútil hijo mayor.

¡Qué burla! Cuarenta años de servicio en la división, cuarenta años como subcapitán, cuarenta años con el mejor maestro que pudo tener. Y llega esa mujer y arruina todo. Su trabajo, su orgullo y su imagen. ¡Ya hasta los oficiales lo llamaban 'pequeño Shuuhei' a sus espaldas y los más descarados de frente! ¡Qué mala broma del destino!

Llegó a su habitación y descorrió la puerta. Encendió la luz y estiró el futón sobre el tatami. Se preparó para dormir y se cubrió con las tapas. Rodó sobre el costado. Un pensamiento idiota se le vino a la mente... Uno que no correspondía, no cuando no llevaba más de un par de meses frecuentándola… sobre todo cuando eso era un juego… y nada más. Pero al menos si Kuchiki estuviera ahí lo haría sentir mejor… no para follarla como enajenado… sino para que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien… todo.

.

 _No tengo nada que decir, creo que este cierre lo ha dicho todo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Holi, people! Acá les traigo otro capi de la historia más hot que he escrito en mi vida. Debo dejar en claro que estoy totalmente fuera de mi zona de confort, que suele ser los relatos inocentones con hints lime. He tenido que rellenar espacios con un tipo de relato que no me acomoda -el erótico- que espero sea de su agrado. Sin más, a leer!_

 _._

-Definieron un patrón -Hisagi ingresaba a su oficina agitando unos papeles que dejó sobre el escritorio.

Rukia tomó los documentos y comenzó a revisarlos. Sin invitación su colega se sentó frente a ella y le indicó unos números.

-Solo había que ampliar el radio de búsqueda, se mueven alrededor de Karakura y las ciudades próximas.

-¿De qué crees que se trate?

-Tengo una teoría, creo que deben ser algunos arrancar rebeldes. Lo que no entiendo es la masiva atracción de plus. Ni siquiera los tocan… pero parecieran cercarlos. Como si se tratara de ovejas… -Rukia asintió pensativa -¿Cuándo partes? -preguntó sabiendo que ella tendría que asistir a los oficiales.

-Asumo que mañana… deberé dar la orden y retirar al shinigami de zona. No quiero que sufra daños. Esto no es para un suboficial.

-Claramente. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Rukia negó.

-No es necesario, Ichigo está allí, es suficiente.

Hisagi asintió y volvió a mirar los documentos. Claro que era suficiente, qué idiota.

-Perfecto -se puso de pie -Volveré a la oficina. Mashiro seguro tiene alguna tarea para mí… o la encontrará seguro.

-Gracias por la gestión -le dijo Rukia antes que él se retirara.

-Es mi trabajo -y sin más se fue.

Rukia se puso de pie y abrió la puerta acelerada. Sacó la cabeza fuera.

-Hisagi -lo llamó y él se volteó casi fuera del corredor, Rukia lo alcanzó. Bajó la voz -¿Nos escapamos para el almuerzo?

-No puedo, tengo que cumplir mi detención y servir los platos en el comedor… quizás más tarde.

-Tengo compromisos familiares -deseó no tenerlos -Bueno… nos veremos entonces a mi regreso de Karakura…

-Supongo -murmuró Hisagi bastante desilusionado, pero era el precio de su imprudencia/calentura/impulsividad.

Rukia lo llamó con un dedo para que se acercara. Él obedeció, ella miró a ambos lados antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un corto beso.

-Te voy a extrañar… no creas que no -le dijo ella.

-Eso es manipulación para que piense en ti mientras estás fuera -respondió queriendo acercarla, besarla, tocarla… pero el pasillo no era el lugar y la oficina ya estaba descartada -Yo también voy a extrañarte… toda tú -agregó con tono agravado.

Unos pasos tras de ellos los alertaron, aumentaron las distancias y aquella mirada cargada de tensión se desvaneció en un segundo.

-Gracias por esos informes, Hisagi -dijo fuerte y claro.

-Que tengas éxito en tu misión, Kuchiki.

Él se volvió y se perdió doblando en el corredor. Rukia volvió a su oficina y cerró por dentro.

.

La vida familiar de Rukia Kuchiki era algo que ella guardaba celosamente, digna de cualquier miembro de su clan. Tras las puertas de las mansiones del sector acomodado del Seireitei se tejen una serie de historias, a las cuales pocos tienen acceso.

Cuatro familias nobles que estaban unidas entre ellos por sangre, a través de matrimonios, de alianzas entre clanes mayores y menores. Tantas historias que Rukia había conocido en estos cuarenta años… y a las cuales ni siquiera Renji tenía acceso.

Cuando Rukia fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, los clanes más conservadores cerraron sus puertas a la nueva integrante, entre ellos su propia familia. Pero siempre hubo alguien dispuesta a ayudarla a integrarse a su nuevo mundo. Aimi Toru era una joven muchacha de la edad de Rukia quien era la hija menor de un clan pequeño dependiente de los Kuchiki. Aimi era conocida por tener buen corazón y excelentes maneras, por lo mismo, cuando el mayordomo de los Kuchiki le solicitó que ayudase a su nueva prima, Aimi aceptó gustosa.

Desde como moverse, hablar, saber callar, modales en la mesa y la intrincada historia familiar… eso tuvo que aprender Rukia y, hasta ahora seguía aprendiendo.

-¿Y cómo dices que se llama esto? -preguntó Rukia sosteniendo el libro frente a ella con cara de espanto.

-Es el Shijuuhatte -rio Aimi cubriéndose la boca con la manga de su kimono -El libro del placer.

Rukia la miró de costado y dejó el libro de ilustraciones sobre la mesita del té y lo apartó del frente. Estaba bien que ella hubiese iniciado su vida sexual, pero aún tenía pudores… bastantes.

-Una buena mujer tiene que saber complacer a su esposo -agregó con una mirada dulce hacia su prima -Entiendo que te muestres turbada… es una realidad alejada para ti -tomó el libro y fue hasta la primera página.

-¿Y se supone que te preparas para tu boda con Narumi-san? -preguntó Rukia y Aimi asintió -¿Y no te da pudor?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Será mi esposo y debo servirle bien -su actitud era como si se tratara de un trabajo a realizar, casi como si Rukia le hablara de una misión -Es muy interesante… ¿quieres verlo? -le preguntó.

Rukia se volvió muy roja, pero asintió. Aimi se sentó junto a ella y pasó la primera hoja.

-Algún día te vas a casar, Rukia -le dijo tomándole el brazo -Y este libro te va a servir.

-No creo que Nii-sama lo apruebe…

-Pues a Byakuya puede no parecerle, pero él no debe inmiscuirse en cosas de mujeres -concluyó con severidad -El arte de amar es de la pareja, y tanto la mujer como su esposo deben buscar mantener la llama de la pasión… y así tener hijos.

Rukia enarcó una ceja. La vida para Aimi era bastante más sencilla… aunque en ese momento quiso ser llamada a perseguir a un hollow. Se sentía muy avergonzada, pero supuso que Aimi solo quería compartir su nueva adquisición.

-¿Sabías que está pensado en el placer de la mujer? Están pensadas en hacerte… bueno, que suspires más -dijo claramente queriendo decir otras palabras como _gemidos_ , _quejidos_ , _jadeos_ , _gritos_ -Eso a ellos les gusta.

-Sabes mucho…

-Mi madre y mi abuela me hablaban mucho de ello… es parte de la formación de una mujer noble. Y ahora que lo viviré, quiero enseñarte a ti.

Ambas fueron pasando las páginas y Rukia iba checkeando en su mente. Cuarenta y ocho ilustraciones bastante explícitas. Algunas solo diferían en la posición de las piernas, pero había otras claramente distintas. Se desilusionó cuando de las cuarenta y ocho, solo había probado cinco… ¡cinco!

-¿Y hay que hacerlas todas? -preguntó Rukia totalmente sonrojada.

-Okaa-sama decía que había algunas un poco incómodas y que esas puedes evitarlas, pero si tu esposo lo desea tendrías que tratar de complacerlo.

-¿No se trataba que la mujer disfrutara? -exclamó Rukia -No me parece que forzar a alguien sea correcto -Aimi se alzó de hombros, había cosas que en sus mundos eran diferentes.

Siguieron pasando las página y en una Rukia se detuvo a mirarla con intriga. Ella nunca…

-No todo es el placer de la mujer como puedes ver -Aimi alzó la voz -A veces debes… probar la katana de tu samurai… si me entiendes.

Rukia la miró con un gesto de nerviosismo. De pronto cayó en la realidad que ella jamás tocaba a Hisagi, nunca. Salvo aferrarse a su espalda y alguna que otra caricia inocente mientras lo besaba, pero nada más. Y menos… menos… ¡no por Dios! Eso la superaba.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Rukia-chan? -le preguntó Aimi con preocupación y cerró el libro -Te he indispuesto con esto, lo siento. No era mi intención abrirte los ojos de esta manera…

Rukia negó.

-Solo, ha sido demasiada información para mí -le dijo con voz suave.

-Lo siento -puso una mano en su antebrazo, Rukia la miró -Deberíamos tomar el té. Y luego te mostraré los kimonos que ordenaré para la boda…

-Eso me gustaría -le sonrió sin borrar ese gesto consternado.

.

No había podido dormir prácticamente pensando en las ilustraciones del libro de Aimi, sobre todo en aquella que la asustó -esa era la palabra- tanto. De hecho, no solo se dio cuenta que jamás tocaba a su _amigo_ si no que jamás lo había mirado bajo la cintura. Bueno, de espaldas si le había mirado el trasero, una imagen que disfrutaba mirar cuando se daba la oportunidad, pero pensando en lo otro… ¡claro que aún tenía pudores!

-Las hay tan modositas que jamás le han tocado la verga a sus maridos -exclamó Hibiki, una de las oficiales de su división.

Hibiki y Fumiko eran dos oficiales de su división. Muy amigas y conocidas por ser deslenguadas con un par de sakes encima. Pues, cuando supo que sería la despedida de soltera de Fumiko era su momento para instruirse y, contra todo pronóstico pospuso su misión para el día siguiente.

-¿Cómo no vas a mirar lo que te meten? -rio una suboficial bastante ebria -Eso es ser muy boba -volvió a reír -Es como comprar un kimono a ciegas y solo sintiéndolo en la piel… además que verla dura y erecta me pone a tono.

Rukia las miraba con asombro. ¿Cómo podían referirse a _eso_ de esa manera?

-¿Saben quién me pone? -dijo Hibiki.

-¿Quién? -preguntaron todas.

-Hisagi. Está tan bueno -suspiró con un aire cachondo -Debe ser un potro… ¿le has visto esos brazos? Deben abrazarte tan rico… -Rukia apretó los dientes -Tuve la suerte, cuando estaba en la cuarta división, de asistirlo luego de un enfrentamiento… y lo que vi no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza. Sólo diré que no entiendo cómo sigue soltero.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, que se folla a las reclutas en la oficina… -dijo una suboficial.

-Es un maldito zorro -agregó otra.

-Y yo soy una zorra, no me complico -rio Hibiki.

Rukia estaba molesta, muy molesta. En primer lugar la manera de referirse a ciertos temas le parecía en extremo vulgar. Por otro lado, ¿cómo esa muchacha se refería a Hisagi como si fuera un sinvergüenza? Él no era un zorro, bueno… era un buen tipo algo apasionado. Y además ¿cómo Hibiki se atrevía a hablar de Hisagi de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener fantasías con su… _amigo_? El solo pensar en cómo Hibiki debía ensoñarse con tocar lo que le pertenecía por derecho le hacía hervir la sangre.

Además, él no se follaba a las reclutas… lo hacía con ella. Solo con ella. Se puso de pie.

-Se me hace tarde -les dijo -Gracias por la invitación fue… interesante.

Fumiko asintió y el resto vio marchar a la teniente.

-Esa -dijo Hibiki refiriéndose a Rukia -No ha visto un pito en su vida.

 _Esa zorra sucia_ , seguía mascullando saliendo de ese local. Mujeres así eran despreciables… Momento. Hibiki no sabía que Hisagi y ella tenían una _relación_. De alguna forma estaba en su libre derecho de pensar -y desear- lo que quisiera. Y aún si lo supiera, no tendría porqué no hacerlo. Pero aún así se sentía furiosa.

Sin pensarlo y en un ataque de impulsividad dobló hacia la novena división. No le importaba si alguien la veía, no le importaba si alguien le iba con el cuento a Nii-sama -ahora, porque luego sí que se arrepentiría- no le importaba nada. Se movía a paso firme, como si tuviese todo el derecho de estar ahí. Pues lo tenía, era una teniente, podía moverse por el Gotei y las dependencias de él libremente. Pero además iba por lo propio. Mandó a volar el pudor, la falsa inocencia y sus reticencias. Esa noche le demostraría a todas esas _zorras_ de quien era Hisagi, porque desde esa loca noche de año nuevo, él le pertenecía.

Tocó a la puerta. "Está abierto" lo escuchó responder. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, Hisagi se la quedó mirando sorprendido sacando la vista del manga que leía acostado en el futón. ¿Rukia no estaba del otro lado?

Ella cerró la puerta y la trancó. Caminó hacia él y se le sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas. Lo miró un segundo y se sonrió maliciosa. Lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó ansiosa. Hisagi aún salía de su impresión, pero se dejó hacer mientras Rukia le devoraba la boca.

Sintió sus pequeñas manos bajarle por el pecho al abdomen y buscar desatarle la yukata lo cual hizo con asombrosa rapidez. Descorrió la tela hacia los lados y comenzó a recorrerle con las manos, como si quisiese tallarle los dedos en la piel. Sus labios habían pasado al cuello y bajaban lento, con la lengua le delimitaba la clavícula.

No pudo resistirse a tomarla por la cintura y subir sus manos hasta capturarle los pechos, pero Rukia abandonó sus caricias para retirarle las manos de su cuerpo.

-Las manos atrás. Esta noche mando yo.

Esa seguridad, esa mirada firme y deseosa… no pudo oponerse. Quería tocarla, besarla, lamerle la piel… pero entregarse a los designios de Kuchiki le parecía una idea de lo más innovadora en su _relación_.

-Sí, señora -acató dejando las manos a ambos lados, ligeramente tras la espalda.

Rukia puso una mano nuevamente sobre su pecho y lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas, no fue brusca, solo necesitó hacer un poco de presión para que él obedeciera a sus deseos.

Se le sentó en el bajo abdomen y volvió a besarlo en la boca con apremio, bajando por su mandíbula, el cuello. Sus pequeñas manos recorriéndole el pecho anticipando el contacto de sus labios probándole la piel. Había en ella cierto nerviosismo de estar haciéndolo bien, pero el escucharle gemir suave el indicó que iba por buen camino. Se incorporó alejando los labios de su cuerpo y repasó su abdomen con las uñas, lo escuchó reír suave.

-Con que cosquilloso… -dijo divertida enterrando sus uñas y él se movió víctima de las cosquillas, movimiento que ella aprovechó para salírsele de encima y quedar a su lado. Lo besó suave cerca del ombligo -¿Esto te da cosquillas? -preguntó a contrapiel dejando que su aliento le acariciara.

-No…

Rukia llevó su mano a su abdomen bajando lentamente con un tacto seguro, tomó un respiro profundo antes de sentirle su sexo duro y rodearlo con su mano. Supo que lo había sorprendido cuando la miró.

-Ayúdame… no sé cómo… -le dijo con timidez.

Él se incorporó apoyándose en los antebrazos antes de colocar una mano sobre la pequeña que rodeaba su erección y la llevó de arriba hacia abajo.

-Así -le dijo mirándola y ella le sonrió con un brillante sonrojo -No dejes de hacerlo. Bésame.

Rukia obedeció mientras su mano subía y bajaba frotándolo. Lo escuchaba gemir en su boca. Las palabras de Aimi resonaron en su cabeza, los comentarios obsenos de Hibiki. Abandonó los labios de Hisagi y por primera vez se atrevió a mirar por un segundo el sexo de su colega y sin pensarlo introducirlo en su boca. No sabía bien qué hacer, pero replicó el movimiento de su mano, acompañándose de ella. Escuchó su nombre de los labios de Hisagi en un gruñido grave. Jugó con su lengua repasando cada lugar guiándose por los sonidos que él emitía. Su oído era su mejor aliado, mientras él volvía a recostarse disfrutando del momento. El instinto la llevó a retirar su boca y utilizar solo su lengua subiendo y bajando, volviendo a capturarlo entre sus labios. Repetía cada movimiento solo guiada por la respiración contenida de Hisagi, los gemidos, los gruñidos.

-Si sigues así voy a correrme… -lo escuchó decir.

Otro instinto la llevó a subirse a él y guiarle la erección a su interior. Gimió al sentirse completamente invadida. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a moverse buscando un ritmo que la satisficiera plenamente. Jugaba a encontrarlo, comandando las penetraciones, la profundidad, las sensaciones que la invadía. Era diferente, se sentía en completo control de su placer. Subía y bajaba apoyada en sus rodillas sobre el futón. Era cansador y ahora entendía porqué él caía rendido luego de cada encuentro. Pero no podía detenerse. Enarcó la espalda cuando finalmente cogió el ritmo. Los gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca sin poder controlarlo. Se llevó las manos al cabello, sin saberlo él la miraba y si lo hubiera hecho habría visto como él se deleitaba con su imagen. Verla disfrutar de esa manera lo volvía loco, rogaba porque ella le permitiera tocarla. Se aferraba al futón tratando de contenerse de alcanzar su frágil cuerpo entre sus manos.

Estaba agotada, las sensaciones en ella, la exigencia del movimiento o la falta de costumbre de estar sobre él. Con un rápido movimiento Hisagi se incorporó para dejarla sentada sobre él, ambos unidos, ella se quejó al cambiar de posición. La postura le permitía a él ahora tomar el control guiando el ritmo de sus caderas apretándole los glúteos con fuerza, sumándose al movimiento buscando hundirse más en ella. Los gemidos se volvieron más intensos cuando lograron coordinarse. La penetración más profunda y la presión de sus pelvis frotándose comenzaba a sacarle jadeos que se mezclaron con los de su compañera. El sudor comenzaba a perlarles la piel, las manos se clavaban en el cuerpo del otro sintiendo la humedad, ambos respirando acelerado de la boca del otro. Las sensaciones se volvían más intensas, el aferrarse más fiero. Se miraron a los ojos antes de capturarse los labios ahogando el intenso gemido que brotó de sus gargantas cuando esa sensación invadió sus cuerpos por completo. Por primera vez lo sentía venirse en su interior, antes solo lo sabía de escucharlo. Rukia siguió el vaivén tratando de prolongar el placer, Hisagi le apretó aun más el trasero. Ella siguió gimiendo hasta que sintió que la sensación la abandonaba de a poco y enlenteció el ritmo hasta detenerse buscando los labios de su colega. Un beso tranquilo, cargado de suspiros que buscaban recobrar el aliento.

-No sé qué me has hecho… -dijo ella apoyando su frente a la de él -Soy una adicta a ti…

-Y yo no puedo dejarte… -respondió subiéndole las manos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta atraparle la espalda -No me dejes nunca…

-Nunca -se salió de sobre él y se tendió agotada en el futón, él se dejó caer a su lado. Ella se refugió en su pecho y lo sintió abrazarla con fuerza. -Nunca…

Él se sonrió sin que ella lo viera. La besó en la coronilla y ella frotó la mejilla contra su pecho.

-Eres perfecta… tan perfecta…

-Eres mío -alzó la mirada para verlo -Solo mío.

Repasó un abdomen con su pequeña mano, con fuerza como si marcara su territorio. Él era solo suyo, lo deseaba solo para ella.

-Solo tuyo…

Se desasió de su abrazo para besarlo. Él le correspondió con suavidad, un contacto suave, sin implicancias sexuales.

-Solo… no te vayas… -le pidió a contra labios -No resistiría no dormir contigo hoy. No me obligues a dormir sin ti.

-Tampoco quiero dormir sin tenerte a mi lado… -respondió ella -Dime algo… para olvidarme de mi hermano… para no pensar del el castigo...

-Quédate… no quiero dormir sin ti… No quiero dejar de sentirte… Yo… yo te…

-Yo también…

Ella alcanzó sus labios en un beso. Él la acariciaba suave. Volvió a refugiarse en su pecho y se apegó a él. No eran necesarias más palabras. Era mejor guardar silencio.

.

El descorrer de las mamparas de madera la despertó. Si bien estaba desnuda, estaba cálida junto al cuerpo de Hisagi, quien la abrazaba por la espalda y le roncaba en el oído. Recordó la mañana de año nuevo, cuando con espanto miraba a su colega pensando en la imprudencia que había cometido. Tres meses habían pasado de aquello… y dos meses desde que habían acordado mantener ese tipo de relación… y amanecer a su lado ya no la espantaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Se volteó hacia él y apoyó la nariz en su cuello. Inspiró profundo, le gustaba el olor de su piel, era algo animal, primitivo… pero le gustaba. Puso una de sus manos contra el pecho de Hisagi. Estaba calentito y su piel se veía oscura en comparación con la propia. Con el índice frotaba suave su piel, y su mirada perdida en ello. Era un tacto totalmente inocente, no había malicia ni jugueteos… solo lo estaba reconociendo.

-Tengo que irme -le dijo, él no respondió -Sé que no duermes, dejaste de roncar hace unos cinco minutos.

Hisagi abrió un ojo y la vio deliciosamente desnuda entre sus brazos. Kuchiki era una caja de sorpresas y la noche anterior lo había dejado claro.

-Creo que nos merecemos una escapada, Kuchiki -le dijo, ella no se movió de su lado -Ya que vas del otro lado… ¿por qué no quedarte un par de días más de lo que dure tu investigación? Siempre puedes solicitar apoyo del teniente de la novena división, dicen que es muy eficiente y guapo -Rukia se rio -Si tratamos de fingir tu estadía en el mundo de los vivos, pero nos regresamos a la sociedad de almas y nos perdemos en el rukongai, el capitán Kuchiki lo notará…

-¿Sabes? No es una mala idea… -reflexionó apegándose más a él -Imagínate, tú, yo y todo el tiempo del mundo… nada de huidas, ni de escondernos. Seríamos una pareja más de ese enorme lugar… Me gusta la idea.

-Planifica bien y me avisas cuando me integraría a la investigación… ¿a qué hora partes?

-En cuanto me vaya a casa a arreglarme…

-¿Puedes tomarte una hora más? -le preguntó con tono serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? -se apartó un poco para verlo a la cara.

-Pues si te vas del otro lado y estaré varios días sin verte, creo que nos debemos un buen sexo matutino.

Rukia no pensó en que en ese mismo instante su hermano estaba planificando su castigo, menos en que llegaría tarde al cuartel, ni menos en las instrucciones que debía dar antes de ir en misión. Solo pensó en Hisagi y ella.

-¿Solo una hora? -preguntó con desilusión.

-Claro, lo otro ya es vicio -llevó una mano a la mejilla de Rukia para acomodarle el cabello -Así querrás verme cuando termines tu misión…

-Querré verte todos los días, ya quiero verte todos los días estando acá… allá no será diferente.

Hisagi se sonrió algo bobo.

-Kuchiki, ¿acabas de confesar que piensas en mí todo el día? Debo ser realmente bueno -dijo con orgullo.

-Dije que quiero verte, no que te piense… odioso -se apartó y le puso los pies en el abdomen para ampliar las distancia, pero él la tenía de los brazos -Déjame -gruñó.

-Nunca -la apegó con fuerza y se subió sobre ella atrapándole las piernas entre sus rodillas -Yo sí te pienso todo el día, chiquita -le susurró al oído.

-No vas a convencerme con tus cursilerías -respondió soltando un gemido suave al sentirlo besarle el cuello.

-Puedo ser mucho más cursi, te lo aseguro -murmuró contra su piel -Pero dejémoslo para después… tenemos una hora y no la gastaremos en eso.

-Muy ejecutivo, eso me gusta… Te doy permiso para abusar de mí…

-No debiste decir eso, pero acepto.

Rukia se rio… sinceramente, iba a extrañarlo.

.

 _Uff! Cómo me costó sacar este capítulo. Tanto erotismo junto. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, siempre bienvenidos._


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Gracias por los comentarios que me hacen llegar! Soy feliz de saber que les gusta esta historia. Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten. A leer!_

.

Byakuya intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando con su hermana. Siempre había sido una muchacha sensata, algo rebelde cuando se trataba de defender lo que ella consideraba justo, pero en general era una chica templada y calmada. Sin embargo, últimamente se comportaba como si pasara por una retardada adolescencia.

No podía decir que era irresponsable en el trabajo, tampoco que no cumplía con su rol dentro del clan, ni que le faltaba al respeto. No, era como si… Recordaba aquellos tiempos, tampoco había pasado tanto para alguien que vive siglos. Casi podía comprenderla si sus suposiciones eran certeras. Él también había sido impulsivo, también había cometido imprudencias, también se había opuesto a las reglas con vehemencia. Por Hisana.

Hacía poco más de un año creyó que los arranques de impulsividad de Rukia se acabarían cuando Kurosaki volviese a su mundo. Y así había sido, si no fuera por un par de visitas -autorizadas- que su hermana le realizó al mocoso ese. Sin embargo podía asegurar que esas visitas no eran el motivo de su comportamiento.

Aún podía recordar el triste semblante que Rukia lució durante un año. Era como si parte de su corazón hubiese atravesado el senkaimon con Kurosaki… podía jurar que así era. Pero, fue un poco después de año nuevo que su rostro recobró ese brillo que solía tener. Recordaba que el día siguiente a año nuevo había llegado de mañana y había procurado comportarse como si nada, como si la fiesta se hubiese alargado más de la cuenta. Así le había hecho creer… pero ese hito marcó un antes y un después en su comportamiento. Le siguieron otras llegadas de madrugada, algunas las dejó pasar porque tuvo un buen argumento… las llegadas de mañana eran castigadas. Pero también le dejó pasar un par… había una razón para permitírselo. Él había hecho lo mismo en su minuto.

Por lo mismo, cuando inició ese comportamiento intentó dejarle claro que no toleraría ese comportamiento, debía ser discreta. Nunca dijo que no lo hiciera. No podría hacerle eso… tampoco recriminarle sus escapadas al rukongai durante las horas de almuerzo. Oh, sí, lo sabía. Porque nada escapaba al ojo inquisidor de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Si algo era claro, su hermana estaba manteniendo una relación clandestina con un colega del Gotei… o Fuerzas Especiales, o la División del Kidou dado que los horarios de sus aventurillas eran coincidentes con los de la liberación de sus actividades. Se decantaba, de todos modos, por la primera opción.

Sospechosos había tenido.

El primero de ellos había sido Renji, por lógica. Él había trabajado arduo para recuperarla, incluso se le había enfrentado en ese intento. Conmovedor. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que tras de ese comportamiento habían intenciones románticas, pero bastaba verlos interactuar para darse cuenta que entre ellos no había más que una entrañable amistad… y una adoración de Renji por Rukia.

El segundo en su lista de sospechosos fue Kurosaki. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que ese impertinente muchacho había tenido en la vida de Rukia -y todo el Gotei- por lo mismo su ojo cayó sobre él. Pero las visitas de Rukia al mundo de los vivos se limitaban al tiempo de la misión. Por otro lado, si Kurosaki ingresara a la sociedad de almas para reunirse a escondidas con su hermana, hubiese sido fácilmente detectado.

Descartados los dos muchachos más cercanos a Rukia, debía ver bajo el agua.

¿Quién se estaba llevando a su hermana? ¿Quién había logrado volverla tan imprudente?

 _¿Quién?_

Rukia ingresó al comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello húmedo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Casi creyó haberla escuchado tararear una canción al ingresar, claro que acalló cuando lo vio sentado a la mesa con una taza de té frente a él.

-Nii-sama…

-Esperaba poder tener una conversación contigo, Rukia -dijo con tranquilidad.

Su hermana se sentó frente a él con la vista gacha en actitud de arrepentimiento. Byakuya leía sus gestos en silencio. La respiración profunda y retenida antes de espirar. Aquel sonrojo que no cedía, sus manos sobre los muslos que arrugaban ansiosas la tela de su uniforme.

-Rukia -rompió el silencio -Estoy preocupado por ti.

-Nii-sama… lo siento -murmuró sin alzar la vista -Lo menos que quiero es preocuparte. He sido imprudente, aun cuando me pediste que no lo fuera… -apretó aun más la tela del uniforme -Aceptaré el castigo que determines…

Byakuya asintió y respiró profundo.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó calmado.

Rukia negó. No podía decírselo, no a su hermano. No podía admitirle que había estado con un hombre. No podía ensuciar así su imagen ante él. Nii-sama que se preocupaba por ella, que le había dado un hogar… con quién comenzaba a formar un lazo finalmente. No podía.

-No volverá a repetirse. Lo juro por mi honor - _o lo que queda de él._

Byakuya asintió. Una criada ingresaba para servir el desayuno, había dado orden de esperar a Rukia quien _estuvo de turno durante la noche_.

-Cuando conocí a tu hermana era mayor que tú -dijo cuando la criada se marchó, Rukia lo miró con atención, jamás le hablaba de Hisana-sama -Aún no asumía la capitanía, mi padre acababa de morir y yo tomaba su puesto de teniente bajo las órdenes de mi abuelo. El cómo la conocí fue bastante cliché para mi propio gusto… Fui herido en una misión y ella era la oficial de la cuarta división que cuidó de mí…

Rukia no podía probar bocado, estaba completamente absorta en la historia. En su mente trataba de imaginar aquello y se le hacía absurdamente romántico. _Digno de la elegancia de Nii-sama_ , pensó ensoñada.

-Tu hermana y tú comparten algo, además de su increíble parecido… y es que sus miradas no son capaces de ocultar lo que les sucede… -hizo una pausa -Mírame, Rukia.

Ella alzó la vista para ser observada atentamente por su hermano. Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Byakuya.

-Verás, Rukia -retomó, ella no bajó la mirada -Si bien, Hisana y tú pueden ser muy parecidas… tú tienes algo que ella no. Hisana era una mujer muy prudente… si en algo tú y yo nos parecemos, es que a tu edad, yo era imprudente e impulsivo -Rukia abrió los ojos en sorpresa -Quizás si no lo hubiera sido, jamás hubiera ido en contra de todos para estar con ella. Y me pregunto… ¿qué camino tomarás finalmente? ¿Seguirás tu instinto o actuarás como has aprendido estos últimos cuarenta años? -ella guardó silencio -¿Serás la Rukia que transfirió sus poderes a Kurosaki o la Rukia que ha decidido permanecer en la sociedad de almas a cumplir con la labor que asumió el día que ingresó a la academia?

-Yo…

-Solo piénsalo bien. Arriesgar solo vale la pena cuando estás segura que vale la pena asumir todas las consecuencias que tus actos acarreen.

-Sí, Nii-sama.

.

Traspasó el senkaimon a mediodía. Las palabras de su hermano seguían en su cabeza como si las hubiese escuchado hace un instante. Las consecuencias de sus actos…

Caminaba por el Dangai escoltada por aquella mariposa infernal a paso calmo. Hacía bastante tiempo que sus actos habían dado lugar a las consecuencias que ahora vivía. Aferrada a un lazo que no podía sino unir dos almas por breves instantes.

Nuevamente estaba frente a la disyuntiva que la había acompañado desde aquella noche de año nuevo. ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de los actos que venía realizando desde hace unos meses hasta esa mañana?

Nii-sama era discreto. Si ella optaba por terminar con sus imprudencias, su hermano no volvería a mencionarlo. Se había mostrado comprensivo al respecto y respetaría que todos pueden cometer errores. Nii-sama era un hombre sabio y dadivoso. La perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como siempre.

Todos pueden cometer errores… ¿Era acaso Hisagi un error en su vida del cual se arrepentiría luego? Podía ser… pero si era un error, ¿por qué sentía que era el mejor error que podría haber cometido jamás?

¿Y si no era un error? ¿Y si estaba tomando el camino correcto? No. Si fuese el camino correcto no se esconderían. Se esconden quienes tienen miedo, se esconden los que actúan mal y los que se avergüenzan. ¿Acaso ella tenía miedo? Sí, tenía miedo a ser descubierta, miedo de admitir que era tan básica como cualquiera. ¿Actuaba mal? Sí, ella jamás había sido inconsecuente… pero entregarse a un hombre sin pensarlo, solo por placer. Eso estaba mal. O el resto decía que eso estaba mal. ¿Se avergonzaba? Sí, lo hacía.

Hoy sintió miedo de saberse descubierta, por actuar indebidamente y de manera poco honorable para lo que se esperaría de una joven noble, y se había avergonzado… de él. Por eso, cuando Nii-sama preguntó quién era el causante de sus imprudencias, calló. Porque sabía que para su hermano, el saberla con alguien como Hisagi sería la peor de las deshonras. Y daba lo mismo la opinión de ella, no importaba si él la hacía feliz en esos escasos momentos que compartían, si la hacía sentir la mujer más guapa y deseada de toda la sociedad de almas. No importaba si en esos momentos ella olvidaba que parte de su corazón se había ido con Ichigo. No importaba si, por instantes, volvía a sentir esas ganas de sonreír porque sí, porque se sentía viva.

Debía terminar lo que sea que tenía con Hisagi. Porque si fuese importante, si valiera la pena… no se escondería, no temería a nada, no sentiría que hacía algo incorrecto, no se avergonzaría de su comportamiento ni de quién lo propiciaba.

Pero, antes de ello, quería vivirlo sin esconderse por una sola vez. Quería sentir que era real, que estaba bien… Lejos de todos sus cuestionamientos.

El portal se abrió finalmente al mundo de los vivos. Abrió su localizador de inmediato. Nada. Estúpidos de la décimo segunda, habían errado otra vez… pero, quizás, había una forma de hacerlos mostrarse. Buscaría a todos esos plus y realizaría los entierros correspondientes. Tal vez eso los provocaría.

Era pasadas las diez de la noche cuando decidió dejar de rondar la zona e ingresar por la ventana a la habitación de Ichigo sin avisarse. Y como era tanto tonto, seguro ni había sentido su presencia, lo que confirmò cuando lo vio concentrado leyendo en su escritorio.

-Hola -lo saludó dejándose caer en su cama.

Ichigo se volteó con gesto cansado.

-¿De misión? -preguntó pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Rastreando una actividad irregular -dijo y él asintió -Las cosas parecen tranquilas sin embargo…

-Supongo, tu shinigami de zona es algo celoso con su trabajo -dejó caer algo cabreado -Ni a Ishida lo deja participar… y eso que podría decir que son amigos -Rukia enarcó una ceja -Juegan tablero chino juntos en su tiempo libre…

-¿Ishida no prepara sus exámenes?

-Ya sabes cómo es él… tiene todo _preparado y no hay de qué preocuparse._ Es un soberbio. -Rukia le sonrió -¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

-Lo normal…

 _Estoy teniendo una relación netamente sexual con Hisagi, pero debo dejarlo… Nii-sama está sospechando y no puedo fallarle. No quiero dejarlo… no quiero… como tampoco quería dejarte ir… no quería. Pero era lo correcto. Dejar a Hisagi también lo es. No es que los compare, porque no existe punto de comparación… no existe. A veces me pregunto si también me hubiese escondido si se tratase de ti con quien mantuviera una relación de ese tipo. No, porque no tendríamos una relación así… sería diferente. No habría nada que esconder._

-¿Y Renji? -preguntó sin demasiado interés.

-Bien, lo de siempre… Concentrado en su trabajo, formando un equipo de fútbol con Ikkaku y entrenando para algún día ser mejor que Nii-sama -se rio. Ichigo asintió. El silencio entre ambos -¿Cómo está Inoue?

-Bien… al igual que Chad e Ishida. Todos bien. Preparando los exámenes, el otro día estuvo por aquí… Estamos todos tan concentrados en lo nuestro que reunirnos ha sido complejo.

-A veces pasa… yo pensaba que tú y ella se habían vuelto… unidos.

-Solo lo de siempre -respondió volviéndose al closet -Tu espacio sigue disponible ya que no usas gigai. De otro modo papá te mandaría a dormir con mis hermanas.

-Gracias…

Ichigo se volvió a sus cuadernos nuevamente y ella se tendió en su cama a revisar el localizador.

Los informes estaban en lo cierto. Había una gran cantidad de plus en la zona, pero ninguno era perseguido. Tampoco alguien apareció cuando ella comenzó a enviarlos masivamente a la sociedad de almas... Pareciera que realmente iba a necesitar a Hisagi para que la ayudara a dilucidar esa situación.

Se volvió hacia Ichigo, quien había regresado a sus cuadernos y anotaciones. Estaba haciendo justamente lo que le había pedido… vivir… mientras ella se sentía morir. Soltó un suspiro y perdió la vista por la ventana. Ichigo la miró de reojo, ¿por qué parecía tan triste? Debía reconocer que Rukia no era la mujer más alegre ni demostrativa del mundo, pero pocas veces la veía melancólica.

-¿Pasa algo, enana? -le preguntó logrando que ella dejara de suspirarle a la luna.

-Mucho trabajo…

Ichigo dejó de lado sus libros y la observó un instante. Se estiró en el asiento y se puso de pie. La golpeó por el hombro.

-Vamos a rondar la zona y me cuentas de que se trata esa misión, ¿vale?

Rukia le sonrió, todo volvía a ser como el principio.

-De acuerdo.

Pero ni esa noche ni al día siguiente hubo alguna actividad que registrar. La situación comenzaba a incomodarla. Decidió llamar a su colega y solicitar su refuerzo... aunque ello significara que su _error_ estuviera por terminar.

Y ante ese pensamiento no pudo sino ahogar un trémulo suspiro contra el futón, oculta en la oscuridad. Porque internamente sabía que Hisagi no era un error… o quizás sí, pero había sido su mejor error. De eso sí estaba segura.

.

La solicitud de refuerzos a la investigación de Kuchiki llegó pasado un par de días. Y como lo acordaron, Hisagi se dispuso a atravesar el senkaimon a primera hora. Mashiro había insistido en tomar su lugar… ya que ella acaparaba lo divertido. Muguruma estuvo de acuerdo atajando a su teniente en la oficina cuando dejaba todo en orden antes de partir.

-Mashiro irá en tu lugar -fue la orden.

-¿Por qué? -exclamó con angustia -La teniente Kuchiki solicitó expresamente que fuera yo quien fuera a apoyar la misión.

-La teniente Kuchiki no manda en esta división -recalcó -No cruzarás del otro lado si no quieres otra amonestación.

¿Por qué? Apretó los puños. ¿Por qué? No era sólo que sus planes se arruinaran… volvían a relegarle a la sombra de Mashiro. Quiso mandar a la mierda al capitán… sí, por primera vez quiso mandarlo a la mierda.

¿De qué servían la devoción y el arduo trabajo si caían en un saco roto? ¿Qué había sacado tratando de demostrar su valía frente al capitán si siempre lo trataba como si se tratara de un niño al que educar? Como si no supiera hacer su trabajo, como si no hubiese estado cuarenta años realizándolo. Como si fuera un pobre inútil, una vergüenza y un error del capitán Tousen que Muguruma debía asumir aunque no quisiera.

Se llevó la mano a su brazo y con rapidez desató la banda de teniente y se la arrojó a su capitán al pecho, él la atajó con desconcierto.

Había sido suficiente.

-Renuncio.

El capitán no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Podía ver la frustración en el rostro de su teniente. Con que así de fácil se daba por vencido. Ese muchacho tenía demasiado orgullo para su pesar. Ciertamente se le había dado demasiado poder, se le había ensalzado mucho. Debía reconocer que era un buen elemento, pero necesitaba gente que trabajara para él y no para su ego.

Este era el fin. Cuarenta años a la basura. Internamente quiso que el capitán le preguntara el porqué, tratara de retenerlo o que lo rogara. Pero nada, solo dijo:

-Te deseo suerte, Shuuhei… puedes pasar a buscar tu desvinculación durante la mañana… y desocupa la oficina -se volteó ante la mirada atónita de Hisagi -Por cierto, no es necesario que abandones aun tu habitación. Hazlo cuando tengas a donde trasladarte.

Sin decir una palabra más regresó a su despacho. Hisagi ingresó a su oficina y se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, los codos apoyados en la madera. En lugar de mandar a la mierda a Muguruma, él mismo se había lanzado al vacío. En un minuto había perdido su historia, su trabajo, el lugar donde vivía… al menos tenía a sus amigos y la tenía a ella, a Kuchiki.

.

El localizador de Rukia pitó al identificar otro shinigami en la zona. Frunció el ceño cuando el aparato indicó las coordinadas de aparición y la identificación de su colega: Mashiro Kuna.

¿Qué había pasado con Hisagi? Tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue al encuentro de la teniente no ocultando su preocupación. No tardó más que un par de minutos, apresurándose con un shunpo más acelerado de lo normal.

Mashiro sonreía triunfante cuando Rukia llegó a su encuentro.

-Teniente Kuna -saludó.

-Kuchiki, ¿sector movido? -Rukia negó.

-Necesito alguien que pueda ayudarme a investigar la actividad de la zona. La décimo segunda división pronosticó apariciones, pero no hay actividad alguna.

-¿Y para eso necesitabas a un teniente? Pudiste solicitar un par de oficiales -canturreó -Qué mala gestión de recursos -Rukia frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua -Bueno, comencemos a rondar… -inició el camino -Por cierto, ¿no vas a preguntar por Shuuhei? Después de todo solicitaste que fuera él quien te asistiera… -la morena guardó silencio -Ese muchachito… no sé que bicho le picó… Pero renunció al Gotei.

 _¿Qué?_ Miró a la teniente sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. Aquello no era posible… Hisagi adoraba su trabajo. Había trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora. Podía ser algo perezoso a veces, pero durante este tiempo parecía obsesionado con hacerlo todo bien. Nunca pareció estar más preocupado por hacer un buen trabajo. Antes era más seguro y hacía su voluntad confiado en sus capacidades… pero ahora… desde que el capitán Muguruma había asumido, desde que compartía puesto con Mashiro... No era necesario que él lo dijera para notarlo, había aprendido a leerlo sin necesidad que hablara. Si en algo ella y Hisagi se parecían, era que sus ojos no mentían.

Miró a su colega. Ella, esa mujer emocionalmente inestable, conocida por sus arranques. Esa mujer que acaparaba todo el trabajo que tanto disfrutaba su colega y lo delegaba a funciones nada agradables y tan domésticas que un suboficial podría encargarse. Esa mujer intrigante que se aprovechaba de espíritu inocentón de Hisagi para hacer y deshacer con él, sabiendo que no se arriesgaría a contravenir a Muguruma...

-¿Qué le hiciste? -la encaró con un valor que no se conocía -¿Qué hiciste esta vez? -Mashiro simplemente sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Yo? Nada… -dijo con fingida inocencia -El pequeño Shuuhei es un poco voluntarioso… se puso como loco cuando el capitán dijo que yo vendría en su lugar. Es que ese niño no tiene mis capacidades y aun no cae en ello… -suspiró -Y entiendo que lo solicitaras en lugar mío. Lo conoces, tienes confianza en su trabajo. Pero seamos honestas, Kuchiki-san… Shuuhei es descuidado, tiene demasiadas distracciones y tiene ese problemita con la bebida. Claro que debo decir que estaba mejorando… lástima que no haya sabido compartir su trabajo. Es un orgulloso.

-No sé de quien hablas, porque Hisagi no es así -gruñó apretando los puños -Es uno de los tenientes más abnegados y entregados a su trabajo que conozco. Desde que el capitán Muguruma asumió no ha tratado sino de demostrarle su valía y cuan duro ha trabajado todos estos años…

-Entiendo tu molestia, Kuchiki-san. Como también entiendo que tomes su bando y trates de defenderlo. Es lindo ver cómo se apoyan los tenientes… somos una gran familia -suspiró ensoñada.

-Eres despreciable… -masculló Rukia.

-¿Vamos a trabajar o no?

Rukia frunció el ceño marcadamente. Su mirada era una asesina, estaba furiosa. Desenvainó su zanpakuto, Mashiro llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su katana, pero vio que Rukia abría un portal. Una mariposa infernal apareció y Rukia se adentró inmediatamente corriendo a todo lo que podía. El portal se cerró tras ella.

La teniente de la novena división se alzó de hombros y buscó su localizador dentro de su uniforme. Lo abrió y localizó una actividad. Guardó el aparato antes de salir en busca del bicharraco.

Rukia se dirigió veloz a la primera división. Esquivó a varios en su camino, incluso a su propio hermano que no ocultó su sorpresa al verla correr por el Gotei, ella le dedicó una mirada que Byakuya supo leer. Sus acelerados pasos la llevaron hasta la oficina del comandante y se precipitó dentro sin anunciarse, tan atolondrada que casi tropezó al descorrer la puerta.

Kyoraku se la quedó mirando sorprendido sacando la atención del fragante té que bebía.

-Rukia-chan, ¿no estabas en el mundo de los vivos?

La vida da siempre dos caminos. Elegir uno u otro es una tarea compleja. Todo acto, toda decisión tiene sus consecuencias. Pero había aprendido que, frente a una disyuntiva, uno siempre sabía que camino tomar… Le daba miedo, sí. ¿Era algo malo? No realmente. ¿Se avergonzaba? No, mil veces no. Nunca.

-Acepto -dijo sin responder a la pregunta del comandante -Seré la capitana de mi división… con una sola condición.

-Tú dirás.

-Quiero a Shuuhei Hisagi como mi teniente.

El comandante se sonrió. _Juventud, divino tesoro._

.

 _Un capítulo reflexivo, sin contenido sexual… pero adivinen quienes van a pasar mucho tiempo encerrados en la oficina jijiji. Los que me leen hace un tiempo saben que no puedo alejarme mucho de la rumia mental de los personajes._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo a la brevedad._

 _PD: ¿Ven como Ichigo no está con Orihime? Ahí tienes Kubo mala persona! Si no es con Rukia no es con nadie. Esto sigue siendo crack-pairing hasta el final._


	9. Chapter 9

_He vuelto mi querida people. He tenido unos días de aquellos. Si bien en la u seguimos de paro, me tocó viajar a la capital por un tema de trabajo._

 _Gracias por sus reviews. Me encanta leer sus opiniones e hipótesis respecto a lo que sigue en la historia._

 _Les traigo de todo en este capi. Es un poco más extenso que lo habitual porque no tenía como acortarlo sin dejarles su ansiado… Sí, lemmon, mis cochinones jeje. A leer!_

 _._

Si bien había sido un término rápido a su condición contractual, quien trabaja sabe que renunciar es bastante burocrático. Una cosa es decir aquel "renuncio" y otra muy diferente hacerlo efectivo. No, eso no se mostraba en las series que veía con Momo y Kira.

Lo primero fue tener que tocar a la puerta de su ex capitán, verle la cara, ser amable y retirar su forma de desvinculación. Daba gracias que Mashiro seguía divertida en el mundo de los vivos buscando hollows. De otro modo hubiese sido -aun más- humillante.

Luego se dirigió al cuartel a informar a los oficiales que antes estaban a su cargo. Era algo que correspondía, casi los compadecía, desde ahora tendrían que vérselas solos con la loca esa. Sí, ahora sería simplemente _la loca_.

Tercera y última parte, llevar la forma de desvinculación donde el comandante. Después de ello ya iría donde Kira y, si tenía suerte, beber hasta quedar inconsciente. Eso sí le hacía ilusión. De pronto pensó en Kuchiki… seguramente ya sabría de su renuncia. No era una noticia que Mashiro se callaría, menos teniendo la posibilidad de burlarse en frente de otra colega.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del comandante y miró nuevamente la desvinculación.

-La división del kidou no debe ser tan mala, ¿verdad? -se dijo en voz baja.

Tocó a la puerta y escuchó la voz del comandante indicarle el paso. Descorrió el shoji e ingresó.

-Hisagi-kun -exclamó Kyoraku de buen humor -Justo a quién quería ver. Pasa, por favor. Toma asiento -Hisagi asintió y se sentó frente a él -¡Tan serio! Relájate un poco -se puso de pie y abrió un pequeño mueble para sacar una botella y un par de vasos -No dejarás a un pobre viejo bebiendo solo, ¿no?

Kyoraku sirvió sake y le entregó un vaso a Hisagi.

-A tu salud -dijo el comandante y lo bebió al seco. Hisagi lo imitó -Es del bueno -agregó con la voz raspada del licor, el ex teniente tosió -Tendrás que afinar tu paladar, muchacho -bromeó y por primera vez miró al documento que Hisagi había dejado sobre la mesa -La vida apesta a ratos… sobre todo cuando debemos tomar decisiones que no querríamos tener que tomar.

Shuuhei bajó la vista a la forma.

-Las mejores formas de pasar un mal momento son el sake y las mujeres… Bendito es quien tiene ambas -le sonrió cómplice -Las mujeres son seres extraños, sin embargo. He conocido muchas a lo largo de mi vida y todas tienen algo en común. Nunca puedes esperar que hagan algo si no están convencidas de ello… No hablo de las chiquillas, esas son volubles, hablo de las mujeres de verdad. Esas con carácter, esas que pueden hacer que hasta el más orgulloso de los hombres baje su cabeza y le de la razón… aun cuando no la tenga -parecía estar recordando algo en particular -Puedes gastar todas las palabras, los argumentos y los cumplidos para lograr que ella de su brazo a torcer y no lo hará… eso hasta que encuentre la razón para hacerlo, cuando sienta que el riesgo vale la pena.

-No entiendo…

-Eres un hombre con suerte, Hisagi-kun -tomó del suelo una carpeta y la abrió -Durante meses estuve tratando de convencer a una linda chica de aceptar su promoción. Y, como ya dije, gasté todas mis palabras, argumentos y cumplidos para intentar convencerla. Pero ella siempre se mostró reticente. "No me siento preparada, no daré el ancho, no quiero deshonrar su memoria" eran algunas de sus respuestas… Hasta hoy. Bastó solo escuchar lo que había sucedido en tu división para que, dejando a medias una misión, se presentara aquí a aceptar su promoción -leyó el desconcierto en el rostro de Hisagi -Rukia-chan a aceptado la capitanía de la décimo tercera división.

-¿Qué?

-Eso -le sirvió más sake sin que lo pidiera y le acercó la carpeta donde se leía el documento que firmaba la promoción de Kuchiki -Pero me temo que aun no es oficial -cerró la carpeta -Hay una condición que Rukia-chan dejó explícita, que si no se cumple, ella no asumirá el cargo. Ella tiene miedo de fallar, Hisagi-kun. A pesar de ser una excelente oficial, siente el peso de honrar a quienes la han precedido y siempre ha sido una perfeccionista. Tomar la capitanía la llena de inseguridades, pero tal parece que hay una manera de darle la seguridad que no fallará. La seguridad que alguien estará a su lado para evitar que resbale o, si lo hace, la sujete firme o caiga con ella… Un equipo. Y ese equipo quiere formarlo contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sí eres medio bruto, Hisagi-kun -se rio -Rukia a aceptado ser la capitana de su división siempre y cuando tú asumas como teniente.

-Pe… pero… pero si yo… -miró a su desvinculación.

-Que salgas de la novena división no significa que estés fuera del Gotei, muchacho -bromeó -¿Qué me dices?

-¿Dónde está Kuchiki?

-Regresó a su misión en cuanto firmó su promoción… -Hisagi miró la carpeta cerrada -Ah, y dejó la orden que su teniente se integre inmediatamente a sus funciones. Dijo que Kiyone y Sentaro sabrían orientarte bien…

Shuuhei tomó su vaso y lo bebió de una sola vez.

-¿Dónde firmo?

El comandante le entregó un par de formas y un lápiz. Y mientras veía a Hisagi completarlas volvía a beber. Ese muchacho le recordaba en algo a él de joven. Claro que era más ingenuo.

-Hisagi-kun… -el teniente sacó la vista de los documentos -Procura no hacer enfadar a Byakuya, puede ser un verdadero dolor de huevos.

Shuuhei asintió serio y volvió a los documentos. Ahora más que nunca debería tener mucho cuidado con su _amiga_.

-Sí, señor.

.

-Aun me siento incómodo en esta oficina -comentó Hisagi a Sentaro, quien traía unos papeles -¿Seguro que Kuchiki dijo que…?

-Por vigésima vez, Hisagi-san -exclamó el tercer oficial -Sí. Dijo que ésta es tu oficina de ahora en adelante. ¿Siempre eres tan… prudente?

Hisagi casi sintió un poco de hastío por parte de su tercer oficial. Supuso que se estaba pasando un poco con ser "prudente". Pero de verdad no quería incomodar la excelente labor que realizaban Sentaro Kotsubaki y Kiyone Kotetsu. Sentía que su presencia en la décimo tercera división era comparable a la llegada de Mashiro a la novena hacía casi tres años… Tres largos años.

-Mañana cambia la rotación en el sector 55 de Ehime. ¿A quién vas a enviar? -preguntó de pronto el tercer oficial.

Hisagi miró sobre el escritorio. Esa planilla… estaba ahí hacía un segundo. Había estado revisando las rotativas todo el día anterior. Comenzó a mover los papeles que tenía encima. Estaba bajo una carpeta.

-Kenta Arato -dijo leyendo el nombre del shinigami.

-¿Informaste al oficial a cargo?

-El mismo lunes que estaba programada la designación -indicó un cronograma de actividades mensuales que Kuchiki había dejado anotado en una pizarra.

Sentaro le dio un par de palmadas de aprobación en el hombro. Podía entender la ansiedad del nuevo teniente en tratar de hacerlo todo bien desde su trabajo hasta las relaciones interpersonales. Quizás debería llevarlo de juerga y desordenarlo un poco.

-¿Cuánto más se va a tardar Rukia-chan? -preguntó Kiyone ingresando con otros papeles a la oficina del teniente -¿No se ha comunicado contigo, Hisagi-san?

-Debe estar por regresar -respondió restándole importancia -Seguro ha pasado a ver a sus amigos. Tiene que contar la noticia.

Pero realmente no era eso. Mashiro tampoco había regresado. Ambas, junto con Ichigo y los otros chicos, buscaban la fuente de esas energías extrañas que redaban plus, pero que no los consumían. Pero nada. Casi una semana en los que buscaron por cada rincón de prácticamente toda la prefectura. Nada. Y de hecho, hace un par de días que nada aparecía. Ni siquiera una baja señal de un plus.

-Por cierto, Hisagi-san -dijo Sentaro mirando al reloj -Ya casi es hora de salida… con los otros vamos a ir por unas copas por si quieres pasarte… Iremos donde Mako.

-Seguro, termino unos pendientes y paso por allí.

Ambos terceros oficiales salieron de la oficina y es momento de recapitular.

Pues bien, hace una semana Kuchiki dio la orden que él se le uniera en el mundo de los vivos, situación que marcó un antes y un después en su vida en el Gotei 13. Esa mañana era llamado por el comandante y transferido por expresa orden de Kuchiki a integrarse en el puesto de teniente de la décimo tercera división. Si bien los implicados sabían el cómo habían ocurrido los hechos… el mito urbano decía que fue Rukia Kuchiki quien asumió el cargo y solicitó la transferencia de Hisagi, no que la transferencia hubiese suscitado la capitanía. Pero para qué hacer caer los sueños del plantel del Gotei. Al menos, con sus amigos fue sincero, en parte. Les informó que había renunciado a la división y que al presentarse a comandancia se le había ofertado el traslado… El que Rukia hubiese condicionado su ascenso a su respuesta era su secreto. Y se sentía incluso mejor que pasearse delante de su antigua división con su banda de teniente. Oh, sí… esperaría por el regreso de Mashiro para volverlo épico. En fin, volviendo al tema…

Aún podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos cuando dio la noticia en la reunión del viernes de sake (coincidente con el día de todo el embrollo). Momo era pura emoción, ya no le estaba gustando el cómo Mashiro estaba tratándolo, mientras que Kira parecía turbado. Renji estaba furioso porque Rukia jamás le dijo que aceptaría ser capitana y que porqué tenía que ser Hisagi su teniente. Matsumoto estaba algo intrigada, ¿desde cuándo Rukia-chan confiaría un puesto así a un colega a quien, prácticamente, no conocía? Iba, por su lado, felicitó a su colega y le deseó toda la suerte… porque la iba a necesitar.

Realmente el trabajo en la décimo tercera división no era para nada malo. Carecía de la intriga y, por supuesto, del periódico. Pero al ser el escuadrón a cargo de las comunicaciones algo podría aportar por ese lado. Ah, y enviar shinigami al mundo de los vivos era jugar sudoku… le gustaba el sudoku. Tratar se hacer coincidir las rotativas, con los tiempos de cada suboficial, con las solicitudes de cambio y postergación, los refuerzos… era divertido. De esa adrenalina de escritorio.

Dio el último vistazo a su trabajo y cerró la carpeta. Ordenó el escritorio y alineó las sillas. Revisó que estuviera todo en orden y no olvidara nada. Salió de la oficina camino a las barracas.

Recordaba el día que desocupó su habitación de la novena división. Es increíble la cantidad de basura que se puede almacenar en cuarto y cualquiera que se haya mudado lo sabe. Aun cuando era una persona bastante ordenada -muy por el contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado- tuvo que organizar y desechar varias cosas. No porque su nueva habitación fuera pequeña, sino porque trasladar cosas que carecía sentido conservar era una pérdida de energía.

Renji y Kira lo ayudaron con ello, sacando un par de _herencias_ de ello. Unos manga, un par de libros y unas revistas subidas de tono. Nada que llamara la atención. Recordaba cómo Renji estaba de envidioso -aun le causaba risa- porque su nueva habitación era más amplia y no compartía dependencias por el resto de los oficiales. En ese sentido era como un apartamento, tal como el de Rangiku. Lo anterior se resumía en: período de fiestas alocadas daba inicio. Finalmente tendrían un lugar para hacer cosas de hombres… conseguir una consola de play con Akon y estarse hasta la madrugada jugando algo. Sí, esa era vida.

Ingresó a su habitación, recogería algo de dinero y se reuniría con los oficiales. Le caían en gracia y habían sido muy acogedores. La fama integradora de la división era totalmente cierta. No había pasada ni un par de días cuando ya conocía a todos los oficiales y ya tenía simpatía por un par. Eiji Himura era uno de ellos, el cuarto oficial y un tipo de temperamento agradable, muy dispuesto a explicarle todo. Su novia Fumiko también era agradable y era la quinta oficial. Daiki Nakano era otro con los que había hecho buenas migas, el décimo primer oficial y encargado de las cocinas, ciertamente uno de los mejores amigos que alguien como Hisagi pudiese querer. Y las chicas a su cargo eran un encanto, había comido esa semana como nunca en su vida.

Abrió el armario para sacar el dinero y escuchó el shoji abrirse.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva división, Hisagi?

Shuuhei se volteó y vio a Kuchiki apoyada en la puerta cruzada de brazos.

-Por tu cara veo que no me esperabas de regreso aún -agregó Rukia, Hisagi dejó el dinero de regreso en el armario.

-Debo admitir que me pillaste desprevenido, capitana Kuchiki -respondió viéndola ingresar como sin fuese dueña del lugar.

Qué se decía en ese momento se preguntaba Hisagi. ¿Debía agradecerle su jugada? ¿Debía comentarle lo ocurrido durante su ausencia? ¿Debería preguntarle cómo estuvo la misión?

Rukia guardó silencio mientras acortaba las distancias.

-Espero que estés a gusto aquí -se detuvo frente a él.

-Lo estoy, gracias… de verdad.

-No hay porqué… ¿te molesta si…? -indicó un cojín en el suelo.

-No, claro, siéntate -dijo atarantado y sintiéndose mal por su falta de tino -Pareciera que dejé mis modales en la novena división -bromeó.

Rukia le sonrió mientras se hincaba y él tomaba la misma posición frente a ella.

-Tenemos que hablar, Hisagi -su voz era en especial suave, manteniendo el tono agravado que la caracterizaba, él la miró con atención -Antes de marcharme tuve una conversación con Nii-sama… él está preocupado y sabes que no es la primera vez que me llama la atención por mis escapadas. El compartir división va a lograr que Nii-sama ponga su ojo sobre ti y lo que menos quiero es que termines perjudicado en todo esto… -cerró los ojos un momento -No, no puedo hacerlo -negó más para sí que para él -Me repetí un discurso todo el tiempo mientras estuve del otro lado… pero no puedo ni siquiera terminarlo… -abrió los ojos para verle -Tengo que cortar contigo… tengo que hacerlo… pero no puedo.

-Fácil, no lo hagas.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, ¿no entiendes? -exclamó empuñando las manos con frustración -Nii-sama es capaz de matarte.

-Sobre estimas la reacción del capitán Kuchiki -le dijo calmado y tomó una de las manos de Rukia entre las suyas -Va a enfadarse si descubre que su imouto tiene una relación no tradicional con un colega y más cuando crea que me has pedido ser tu teniente para hacer sucias cosas en la oficina que por ningún motivo pensé en hacer… claro que no -dijo con tono juguetón. Rukia se sonrió, las haría, lo sabía -Pero no es tonto, no va a amedrentarme porque sabe que solo lograría avivar la rebeldía en ambos. Lo que él querría sería que nos aburriéramos el uno del otro al descubrir que no tenemos más en común que esto y para eso va a esperar… solo quiere que nadie más lo descubra como lo hizo él.

Rukia se sorprendió. Nunca pensó en ello y tenía mucho sentido.

-Cuarenta años en la división de investigaciones hace que logres ponerte en la mente del enemigo -bromeó -Si no puedes cortar conmigo, ¿estás dispuesta a aburrirte de mí siendo lo más prudente posible?

-¿Quién dice que seré yo la que me aburra? Puedes ser tú perfectamente quien se aburra de mí.

-Puede ser -caviló -Puede que me aburra de esa boca tan bonita, o de escuchar tu voz susurrando en mi oído o de tocar tu precioso cuerpo… -Rukia se sonrojó -Sí creo que podría pasar, en un millón de años -agregó antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

Rukia tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en el suelo para no caerse, sintió que Hisagi la tomaba por la cintura y la nuca mientras le comía los labios. Ahora era cuando debía empujarlo lejos… pero a quién engañaba. No había pasado ni medio minuto y ya estaba aferrada al kosode de su compañero y profundizaba el beso con la ansiedad de casi haberlo perdido.

Debía reconocer que cuando Kuchiki comenzó a hablar sintió que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho. Al igual que ella, no podría dejarla aunque tuviera que hacerlo, aun cuando sus predicciones fallaran y realmente Byakuya Kuchiki quisiera rebanarlo con senbonzakura… Bueno, quizás no tanto. Él no estaba enamorado de Kuchiki y dejarse matar por ella sería como que lo estuviera. Así supuso que dejaría que Byakuya alzara la zanpakuto y cuando estuviera a un paso de rebanarlo aplicaría shunpo.

Bajó sus manos al obi de Rukia para comenzar a desatarlo mientras la sentía besarle el cuello y sus manos en el pecho. Claro que él no estaba enamorado de ella.

Desarmó el nudo, soltó la tela para abrirle lentamente el kosode y colar sus manos dentro para acariciar su suave piel. La había extrañado tanto. Ahora ella lo desnudaba aun con esa inseguridad de estarlo haciendo bien, de tratar de ser algo más activa en ello. Sabía que le daba vergüenza… aquello le parecía adorable. Pero él no estaba enamorado de ella.

Aquellas pequeñas manos lo acariciaban con delicada firmeza y lo desprendían de su uniforme. La sentía apegarse a él, obligándolo a terminar de retirarle el kosode, ella se quitó el brasier rápido y pasó a sentirla contra su pecho completamente desnuda. Eso le hacía desearla aún más. Era tan cálida, tan delicada y sus caricias se volvían férreas y ávidas. Lo abrazaba y tocaba su espalda, volvía a besarlo en la boca. Sentía su aliento mezclarse con el propio y la inevitable necesidad de desprenderla de la parte inferior de su uniforme para observar en pleno su desnudez. Quería acariciarla toda, tocarla para robarle suspiros de entre sus labios, escucharla decir su nombre en un gemido. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella.

La atrapó por la espalda y perdió sus manos bajo la parte inferior de su uniforme para tomarla por el trasero. La besó en el nacimiento del cuello.

-Muérdeme -le dijo ella en un suspiro. Él apretó suave sus dientes contra la piel de Rukia. -Más fuerte -obedeció -Más fuerte… -gimió, quiero que me duela… quiero que tus dientes me queden marcados en la piel.

Hisagi la apartó por los brazos y la miró a la cara. Se puso de pie, extendió el futón y se hincó en él.

-Ven -la llamó. Rukia se puso de pie y caminó hasta él-No te sientes. Quédate de pie.

Deslizó el pantalón por sus piernas dejándola solo con unas pantaletitas negras con detalles de encaje.

-¿Nuevas? -ella asintió -Muy bonitas.

Acercó su boca al sexo de Rukia y la besó por sobre la ropa, repasando la tela con los dedos. Lento y suave. Ella sintió humedecerse ante ese tacto que le causó un rico escalofrío.

-Te quedan muy bien -agregó y le llevó las manos a las caderas para desprenderla de la pantaleta rozando sus muslos, piernas y tobillos en el proceso.

Rukia dio un par de pasos en el sitio y movió la ropa hacia un lado con el pie. Hisagi la tomó por los muslos justo bajo el trasero y la besó bajo el ombligo, en la cadera y de pronto la giró. Rukia casi perdió el equilibrio y se le tomó del hombro para luego sentirle morder el trasero con fuerza. Se quejó y pasó a sentir la lengua de su colega repasar la zona atacada.

-Me marcaste en el trasero -sonó a pregunta.

-Ya te dije -su voz era especialmente grave -Este precioso trasero es mío.

Rukia se hincó frente a él y le susurró al oído:

-¿Sabes qué es tuyo también? -le tomó la mano y se la guio hasta su sexo -Tócame…

Comenzó a acariciarla lento mientras ella se acomodaba para quedar tendida en el futón y él a su lado escuchándola gemir bajo su tacto. La respiración se le agitaba y sus caderas se movían sutiles buscando mayor placer. De pronto la sintió rozarle su erección y tomarlo entre sus dedos complaciéndolo como le enseñó. Subía y bajaba, estimulándolo completamente rozando con sus dedos el sensible y humedecido extremo.

Aquello la excitó, sentir como el cuerpo de su compañero reaccionaba a sus caricias. Ahora lo entendía, el porqué él disfrutaba deshaciéndola en caricias. Comenzó a distraerse de las atenciones a su colega cuando su propio goce comenzó a aumentar.

-No sigas -dijo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Hisagi se la quedó mirando casi asustado -No quiero acabar así. Ven -le tendió los brazos invitándolo a colocarse encima de ella.

-¿No quieres ir arriba? -le preguntó recordando la última vez y como disfrutaba.

-Si quisiera ir arriba lo hubiera dicho -respondió -Hay algo relajante en quedarme abajo -él se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella le acarició los hombros.

-Eres una consentida…

La besó profundo mientras se abría paso en su interior cálido y húmedo. Se apegó fuerte contra ella logrando sacar un quejido de entre sus labios. La vio enarcar la espalda y sus manos se aferraron al futón mientras se movía contra su pequeño cuerpo. Hubiese querido poder seguirla besando, apretarle la boca contra la propia y respirar su aliento. Pero había un detalle que siempre penaría entre ellos: la diferencia notable de estatura. Calculaba unos cuarenta centímetros de diferencia, lo que resultaba en aquello solo era posible durante un momento.

Pero a Rukia eso no le importaba. Sentirlo dentro y estar bajo su cuerpo la erotizaba de sobre manera. Se sentía totalmente cubierta por él. Clavaba los dedos en su espalda cuando el roce lograba que la carne comenzara a quemarle por dentro, incendiarla, hacerla contraerse rítmicamente con una sensación de cosquilleo que cubría totalmente su sexo y le acalambraba los muslos y le hacía tensar su vientre. Escuchaba el jadeo de su compañero oculta a la altura de su clavícula. Enrolló sus piernas firme entorno a su cintura cuando se sentía explotar y tomó el control elevando las caderas y fregándose contra él oponiéndose a la gravedad. Aquello alargó esa sensación, se aferraba a la espalda de Hisagi para no caer y lo escuchaba gemir. Cuando ella comenzó a enlentecer el ritmo, él gruñó:

-No te detengas.

Siguió moviendo sus caderas y sin buscarlo realmente sino solo tratando que él disfrutara, reavivó su propio placer. Los jadeos se mezclaban, se volvían más rápidos y los movimientos se hacían más bruscos de la búsqueda de su propio éxtasis. Ahogó su intenso gemido mordiendo la primera parte de su colega que encontró, el brazo. Él se quejó tanto por acabar como por ese mordisco.

Rukia bajo sus piernas, Hisagi se tendió a su lado soltando una espiración y se miró el brazo. Eso dejaría marca seguro.

-Disculpa, fue la emoción -le dijo suave.

-Reconozco que me sorprendiste… muy creativa -le tocó la nariz.

-Solo me nació -había cierto orgullo en su voz, pasó sus manos por la nuca -Ahora sí tenemos privacidad.

-Tengo la idea que esta no es la habitación de un teniente…

-No, es la del capitán… -respondió sincera -O sea que ahora estás usando mis aposentos. Pero me dije _yo no la voy a utilizar_ además siempre podríamos tener más privacidad.

-Pensaba que querías cortar conmigo…

Rukia lo golpeó en las costillas. Se quejó y se llevó la mano a ese sitio.

-Créeme que cuando te dejé mi puesto no pensaba aun en cortar contigo, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo -suspiró -Y aquí estamos otra vez…

-Lo dices como si fuese una molestia -reclamó Hisagi mirándola de reojo.

-No, en lo absoluto, no me malentiendas -se incorporó y puso una mano en su pecho.

-Me gusta verte así -le dijo cambiando el tema -Me gusta que no te cubras luego de intimar, que te muestres así a mí… es muy erótico. La mujer en todo su esplendor… ese sonrojo, el sudor que aun brilla en tu frente, tu pelo húmedo, tus pechos expuestos… eres todo un poema.

En lugar de burlarse de él, desvió la mirada algo avergonzada por haber despertado ese discurso en su compañero. Ella no era un poema ni menos una mujer en todo su esplendor… pero en ese momento así se sintió. Avergonzada, pero así lo sintió. A los ojos de Hisagi ella era hermosa.

Ahogó un bostezo contra su mano y se tendió nuevamente junto a su colega. Pasó un brazo por su torso y comenzó a dibujar círculos en él.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? -preguntó ella con voz aterciopelada.

-Iba a reunirme con Sentaro y los demás, pero ya se me ha hecho tarde… y prefiero quedarme contigo. No hay punto de comparación.

 _No es que lo compare contigo, no hay punto de comparación._

Se apegó firme a él al recordar ese pensamiento. Sintió un frío en el pecho de solo imaginar que Hisagi pudiese leer su mente y encontrar esas palabras. Que un día pudiese dejarlas escapar. Que en algún momento averiguara que lo comparó con otra persona…

-¿Puedo quedarme, verdad? -preguntó sin mirarlo aferrada a él -No nos vemos hace tanto y te extrañaba…

-Pero si ibas a cortarme...

-¡Deja de decir eso! -exclamó.

Hisagi no lo decía de mala fe, solo quería entenderla un poco. Pero supo que ni ella misma lo hacía.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres -le dijo acariciándole el cabello -Pero… ¿y el capitán Kuchiki?

-Está de misión, primero pasé a casa -dijo olvidando lo anterior -¿Acaso crees que vendría primero por ti? Me gustas, pero no te creas tanto -dejó caer con simpleza.

-¿Te gusto? -preguntó sorprendido.

-No me acostaría contigo si no lo hicieras -fue sincera -¿O acaso yo no te gusto? Algo me dice que sí -le tocó el abdomen con esa mano tan chiquita y delicada.

-No me gustas -aclaró y Rukia lo miró angustiada un microsegundo -Me encantas. Ven y bésame, chiquita.

-Ya comenzaste con tus cursilerías -se rio y se le subió encima recostada sobre él y le dio un suave toque de labios, él la tomó por los costados -Para ser un tipo que está jugando tienes unos arranques bastante parejísticos…

-No lo había notado -fue en serio -Lo siento.

-No lo hagas, me gustan -le tocó la punta de la nariz de manera juguetona -Tienes materia de novio. Deberías buscarte una linda chica, invitarla a salir y enamorarla. Tienes el potencial.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó y Rukia asintió antes de ahogar un bostezo -Parece que alguien tiene sueño.

-Largo día -respondió y se le salió de encima para darle la espalda -Tu brazo, Hisagi.

-Ah, sí sí, claro -la rodeó con el brazo y se le apegó a la espalda -¿Puedo tomarte un seno para quedarme dormido?

-Lo haces siempre que crees que duermo -bufó cerrando los ojos.

-No lo hago siempre… casi siempre -corrigió.

-El resto de las "no siempre" me pones tu _eso_ contra el trasero.

-Claro, porque no dejas que ponga mi _eso_ pegadito a tu _esa_ que es donde debería estar -repuso y soltó una onda respiración -Déjame ponerlo ahí… si es solo para dormir, Kuchiki. Mira, pones tu trasero más paradito -la tomó por las caderas, la movió y se acomodó para dejarle su sexo pegado contra el propio -Ahora sí, buenas noches.

-Me empiezas a puntear y te juro que…

Comenzó a moverse contra ella, dejando la amenaza de Rukia en stand by. Tras un par de minutos, ya estaba listo para otra ronda.

-Eres un maldito manipulador -soltó un gemidito al sentirlo frotarse erecto contra su intimidad que estaba presta para recibirlo otra vez -Te aprovechas porque tengo nula fuerza de voluntad.

-Te juro por lo más sagrado que quería dormir -dijo alegando inocencia -Pero éste se manda solo.

Rukia bufó, pero se dejó acomodar e invadir por él. Gimió por la fricción de la postura. Sus piernas juntas incrementaban la sensación en su interior. Aquella mano que antes la había rodeado ahora descendía hasta su sexo y la estimulaba al mismo tiempo que la penetraba. Por instinto separó sus muslos.

-Hazlo tú -le dijo él a su oído mientras retiraba la mano para tomarla del muslo ayudándola en mantenerlo en alto y permitirse estar dentro de ella con mayor libertad.

Rukia llevó su mano hasta su sexo y buscó ese punto sensible tocándolo como lo hacía en la intimidad también sintiendo la base de erección de su compañero moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Era algo que no había sentido antes. Con curiosidad bajó la vista, pero no veía nada.

-¿Cómo es? -preguntó de pronto distraída de las sensaciones (N/A: a todas nos ha pasado).

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó concentradísimo.

-Verlo…

-Genial -respondió y volvió a lo suyo.

-Hisagi…

-Mmm

-No me gusta no verte -dijo con total honestidad.

Él se detuvo y soltó la pierna de Rukia. Se retiró al tiempo que ella se volteaba sobre el hombro.

-¿No tienes ganas, cierto? -le preguntó Hisagi y ella negó.

-Pero quizás si me besas y me dices algo lindo puede que me convenzas.

-También puedo simplemente besarte y decirte… algo lindo -repitió -Sin tener que convencerte de nada -se tendió a su lado y se miró bajo la cintura -Ya escuchaste a la dama, depredador. Quieto.

-¿Le hablas a tu _depredador_? -se rio -¿Y le pusiste nombre?

-Todos los hombres… y es un buen nombre -estiró un brazo -Ven.

Rukia se apegó a él apoyando la mejilla en su costado junto a su corazón. Le latía bastante rápido. ¿Sería por el esfuerzo físico o por su cercanía?

-Hisagi…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías cantarme algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que sea…

Él le cantó, como se hace en la noche cuando todo está en silencio, como un murmullo. Ella escuchaba su voz retumbar suave en su pecho y se sonrió oculta en la oscuridad. Había diferentes maneras de estar con él, y esa noche descubrió que entre sus brazos podía sentirse deseada, pero también protegida y segura. Su respiración se volvía más cadenciosa y su compañero supo que comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Bajó aún más la voz. Realmente estaba cansada.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para verla dormir. Podía ver su mejilla, sus largas pestañas y su naricita estando de lado sobre la almohada. Le retiró el cabello un poco hacia atrás para besarla castamente en la mejilla.

Podría quedarse toda la noche mirándola. Riendo de sus bromas. Charlando de nada y de todo. Podría incluso aprenderse esas horribles canciones románticas sin contenido que le había escuchado cantar a Renji y que sabía le gustaban. ¡Oh, con un carajo! La miró detenidamente. _Calma, Shuuhei. Piensa en lo que te gusta de Kuchiki y te darás cuenta que se relaciona exclusivamente con el sexo… y su sonrisa… y su voz._ Y la manera en que lo hace reír. Sus malas bromas y sus certeras palabras. Sus inseguridades que se volvían fortalezas cuando las hablaban. Sus dilemas y reflexiones rebuscadas que lo llevaban a sumarse a aquello. Sus dudas sobre el sexo, y si bien tenía que ver con ello, le parecía adorable su sinceridad al respecto. Abrazarla al dormir… escucharla hablar dormida. Acariciarla suave y hablarle cuando tenía una pesadilla y como volvía a la calma soltando un suspiro.

Se había enamorado de ella.

-Creo que debería invitarte a salir y tratar de enamorarte -volvió a besarla y a acomodarse. Notó que estaba frente a su rostro. Por una vez que durmieran de frente no se morirían. -Buenas noches, Rukia.

Y esta vez no hubo cliqué, ella estaba completamente dormida.

.

 _Un capítulo que fue una mezcla de romántico, lo erótico y la vida común de una pareja._

 _Simplemente hay parejas que no pueden llamar por su nombre a sus respectivos aparatos reproductores. Y no sé porqué me pareció que este par sería de esos._

 _Finalmente nuestro protagonista se enamoró (awww si es tan lindooo). Habrá que esperar que sucede con Rukia quien parece aún estar padeciendo su amor platónico por Ichigo y la desdicha de estar en mundos diferentes._

 _Y se vienen las super aventuras de la nueva dupla de capitana y teniente. Aunque sé que vienen por el lemmon cochinones míos (los adoro), sigue la trama. Sin trama no hay sexo xD._

 _Nos leemos!_


	10. Chapter 10

_He regresado con otro capítulo de esta historia cachonda jaja. Espero que les agrade este capítulo donde… sí hay lemon! A leer!_

 _PD: Bleach termina en agosto! Habrá tantos cabos sueltos que no puedo esperar a leer los fics que saldrán de esto. Tengo la intuición que el fandom reaccionará jijiji. Aunque sin animé se complica la cosa…_

 _._

Ser un shinigami implicaba no tener horarios específicos, por lo que estar de llamada era natural. Eso implicaba que, generalmente, debían estar en sus puestos toda la semana pudiendo tomarse quizás un día. Pero después de una semana fuera, Rukia no tenía ese beneficio.

Pues ahí estaba. Un sábado, que en el mundo de los vivos era usualmente libre, trabajando. No le molestaba, de hecho, así había sido siempre.

No era por desconfiar, pero había pedido a Hisagi un reporte de toda aquella semana de ausencia. Sabía que los tenientes tenían autonomía, sin embargo quería asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Qué es esto? -exclamó al ver un análisis del funcionamiento de comunicaciones.

No era un informe bueno, o sea el trabajo estaba bien elaborado. ¿Pero quién era él para cuestionar los procedimientos que estaba instaurados desde antes que ella asumiera? Instaurados desde… desde Kaien-dono. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Quién era Hisagi para cuestionar a Kaien-dono?

Se puso de pie y, tomando el informe, salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Ingresó al despacho de su teniente sin siquiera anunciarse. Dentro Hisagi hablaba con Eiji Himura, oficial de comunicaciones. Charlaban amenamente y eso la indispuso más.

-Buenos días -saludó a ambos tratando de disimular su molestia.

-Capitana Kuchiki -se puso de pie el oficial.

-Si nos disculpas un momento, Himura-san. Necesito hablar con el teniente Hisagi.

-Claro -salió de la oficina.

Hisagi le sonrió a Rukia, pero duró un segundo cuando ella prácticamente tiró el informe sobre el escritorio.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto?

Hisagi miró el documento.

-Es un informe de análisis del funcionamiento de la sección de comunicaciones en el que estuve trabajando con Himura…

-¿Con qué derecho? ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar los procedimientos que llevan años ejecutándose de manera efectiva?

-Himura fue quien propuso la idea… dijo que se habían implementado un nuevo sistema de archivos y almacenamiento de documentos. Pero que aun no recibía la aprobación y pensé que podía adelantar en ello con un fundamento… por eso el informe.

-Si no he dado la aprobación es porque no va a hacerse ninguna modificación -repuso ya sin disimular su molestia y con tono impositivo.

-Entonces podrías darle esa respuesta a Himura y estudiar este informe -respondió en postura firme -Si aún así, con esta información te niegas, perfecto.

-Cuidado con el tono que ocupas para responderme, Hisagi.

-Entonces mide el tuyo, Kuchiki.

Rukia miró el informe sobre el escritorio y luego a su colega.

-Si quieres podemos revisarlo juntos… -dijo el teniente cambiando el tono -Podemos hablarlo.

-Resuélvelo tú. Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo y que los otros tenientes que te precedieron. Buenos días.

-Kuchiki…

-Capitana Kuchiki, teniente Hisagi -lo corrigió.

Salió de la oficina. Fuera de ella se encontró con Eiji y Hibiki quien estaban curiosamente cerca de la puerta. Saludó a la oficial e ingresó nuevamente a la oficina.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando salir a Hisagi quien siguió los pasos de la capitana.

-Primer día y ya están discutiendo -bufó Hibiki -Te dije que no le hicieras la sugerencia a Hisagi. Está bien que quieras mejorar tu sección, pero quizás debiste hablarlo primero con Kuchiki.

-Me pregunto si fue la mejor elección de teniente… -miró a Hisagi tocar la puerta de la capitana a la distancia y luego ingresar -Ni siquiera se conocen bien o eso escuché. Quizás debió ascender a Kiyone o Sentaro.

-Bueno, pero ya está aquí, ¿no? -dijo Hibiki -Todos sabemos que esta división necesita ajustes, pero no deberíamos dejar que sea Hisagi quien se enfrente a Kuchiki o quedaremos sin teniente en tiempo record.

Dentro de la oficina de Rukia la discusión continuaba.

-No vuelvas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca -advirtió Hisagi a su capitana -Las cosas se arreglan hablando. Claramente te molestó el informe. De acuerdo, no vuelvo a meterme en ello.

Rukia lo miró un instante.

-No quiero hablar, Hisagi -respondió cambiando la actitud -No debí molestarme porque solo hiciste lo que te solicitó un oficial. Disculpa. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hisagi se acercó a ella.

-Kuchiki…

Ella alzó la vista y recibió un beso corto en los labios.

-Ahora sí me voy.

Salió de la oficina dejando a Rukia un segundo congelada.

-Tonto… -murmuró con una sonrisa.

.

La lección del primer mes fue que no se debía mezclar trabajo con placer. Una cosa era la relación personal que llevaba con Hisagi y otra diferente la relación laboral. Se preguntaba si no existiera entre ellos una _amistad_ tendría algunas reacciones algo emocionales… aunque también se preguntaba si era por tenerlo en el puesto de Kaien-dono y, sobre todo, porque parecía generar buenas relaciones personales con el resto de la división. Sencillamente ese hombre llegó a complicarle la vida… o la muerte, o lo que fuera. Y con ello sacarla de su zona de confort.

Era más fácil vivir con la sombra de Kaien-dono rondándola y con la añoranza de Ichigo. Pero Hisagi había entrado en su vida a desordenarlo todo.

-A veces me pregunto en qué piensas cuando callas -Hisagi alzaba la voz mirándola de costado.

-Pues te quedarás con la duda -respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Él le dio la espalda para levantarse del futón.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Rukia aún tendida y sin intenciones de levantarse aún.

-A la ducha. Viernes de sake, ¿recuerdas?

Rukia rodó para quedar sobre el estómago y puso su mano en el sitio que él había abandonado hace un segundo.

-Podemos llegar más tarde… vuelve aquí.

-No quiero llegar tarde -aclaró tomando una toalla y atándola a su cintura.

Rukia bufó.

-Creo que deberemos espaciar más estos encuentros -dijo ella con desilusión.

-¿Por qué?

Rukia se rodó para quedar de lado y se descubrió de las tapas dándole una imagen bastante erótica.

-Tienes una mujer desnuda en tu cama y te atreves a rechazarla. Solo puedo pensar que ya no tengo el mismo efecto en ti…

-Eso no es cierto, sigues teniendo el mismo efecto en mí que en un comienzo… o más.

-¿Entonces? Ven y demuéstramelo -él no se movió y Rukia se incorporó para sentarse -Hisagi… ¿no es por el trabajo verdad?

-Claro que no… dejemos el trabajo en la oficina, bonita. Esos dos que discuten son un par de testarudos que no dan el brazo a torcer en cosas triviales, que quizás deberían aprender un poco de nosotros…

-Hablas como si fueran personas diferentes -dijo Rukia.

-Lo son -se sentó en el futón y le tomó una mano -Nosotros no discutimos, nunca lo hemos hecho. Pero basta que te pongas el haori y yo la banda y empiezan los problemas.

-No lo había pensado así -reflexionó -A veces me sorprendes. Y eso me da una idea… -él la escuchaba atento -¿Por qué fue la última discutimos?

-No, Kuchiki no es sano… te insisto, es mejor dejarlo afuera de esto.

-Porqué fue -insistió en tono firme.

Hisagi suspiró. Quizás en la oficina podía plantarse y darle la cara, pero teniéndola así no era capaz.

-Por que no quise dar la aprobación de ingreso a un recluta con malas calificaciones en la academia -masculló.

-Pues debiste hacerlo y recuerda que la última palabra la tengo yo -repuso impositiva -Yo soy la capitana de esta división. Y en esta división aceptamos a cualquiera que quiera integrarse.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Kuchiki…

-Respóndeme, teniente Hisagi.

Él pensó un segundo.

-Un suboficial con malas calificaciones puede arruinar el desempeño del resto. Atrasará los procedimientos, sobre todo si aplicaba para finanzas.

-¿Y qué te importa? Los reportes de ese sector me corresponden. Será problema de Fumiko -la oficial de esa sección- y mío -su tono comenzaba a volverse de batalla.

-Tu problema o no afecta a todo un sector -respondió en reacción al tono de Rukia -Y si no vas a tomar mi opinión en cuenta, no la pidas -concluyó.

Rukia se sonrió y se le lanzó encima para besarlo con ansiedad. Él la apartó por los brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -le preguntó.

-Hago que ese par de testarudos aprendan a llegar a un acuerdo.

-Estás muy loca, Kuchiki -le sonrió.

-Hagamos un trato, Hisagi -apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero mientras él aun la sostenía por los brazos -Cuando volvamos a discutir, recordemos porqué estamos juntos. No dejemos que el trabajo se interponga.

-¿Me propones hacer todo lo contrario a lo recomendable? -preguntó y ella asintió.

-No seas tan cabezota -lo besó en la mejilla -Di que sí -lo besó en la otra -No quiero seguir discutiendo -ahora en la nariz -Porque te pones muy feo -en la mandíbula.

-Vamos a discutir igual, Kuchiki…

-Pero va a terminar más divertido que cada uno en su oficina mascullando.

Podía admitir que era una buena idea. Mientras la sentía jugar con los labios y la lengua sobre su cuello estaba perdiendo la batalla mental de no ceder en su postura _madura y racional_.

Cedió finalmente llevando las manos a los costados de su compañera y le repasó la piel abriéndose camino hasta sus senos.

-Buen chico -susurró Rukia contra su cuello -Compláceme…

Se acomodó en el futón para que él pudiese acariciarla a gusto. Sintió una de sus repasarle el torso, el abdomen apretando su piel con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño, pero para reclamar cada espacio como propio. La recorría hasta el vientre hasta perderse suavemente entre sus piernas. Le apretó el interior de un muslo, esquivando su sexo ahora deslizando ligero sus dedos tentándola, pero demorando el contacto que ella ansiaba. Tiritó breve al sentirlo tocarle aquel sensible punto y volviendo a escurrirse de él. Maldito, la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo tomó la nuca para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con furia, reclamando que la tocara.

-Hazlo de una vez… -murmuró en su boca.

-Sufre, Kuchiki -respondió volviendo a perder sus dedos en su sexo y retirarlos.

-Es una orden.

-Error, bonita. Aquí no eres mi capitana, eres mi mujer. Aquí ni tú ni yo ordena al otro…

Rukia llevó su propia mano hasta su intimidad y comenzó a hacer el trabajo que Hisagi negaba a hacer. Él retiró su mano para dejarle la libertad que reclamaba y bajó sus labios para besar uno de sus pechos, mientras tocaba el otro con aquella mano desplazada.

La escuchaba gemir extasiada y él no podía sino mirarla desde su posición. Era una visión que jamás había tenido, verla tomar el control sobre su propio placer. Su respiración se volvía más superficial y arqueó su espalda. Él le retiró la mano sin delicadeza y tomó el lugar de ella acariciándola con un ritmo más lento que el que ella llevaba. Sorpresivamente le tomó la mano y la llevó junto a la propia.

-Hazlo -le dijo -Quiero verlo.

Rukia comprendió y llevó un dedo a su interior. Él bajó para besarla al interior de sus muslos. La veía buscar su propia satisfacción explorándose. Le besó el dorso de la mano y sus dedos. La señal para que ella se retirara llevando su mano hasta el vientre. Ahora él tomaba el control de su intimidad saboreando cada espacio. Rukia no pudo sino gemir ante ello, lo disfrutaba, sentía cada lugar de su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse entregada a él.

-Sigue… -le dijo con voz ahogada.

Escucharla así lo enajenaba no podía sino complacer sus deseos. Los jadeos que se volvían intensos, sus quejidos agudos. La sintió tensarse y alzar sus caderas, luego dejarse caer y aquella larga espiración. Se retiró de entre sus piernas y ella llevó una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello. Su mirada era vidriosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos. Se subió a ella y la besó atrapando sus labios dejando que ella profundizara a gusto. Se acomodó entre sus piernas rozándole su sexo con el propio solo para disfrutarlo, para ver su mirada ansiosa cuando se apartó de sus labios.

-Te quiero -dejó escapar sin pensarlo.

Cayó en su error y se la quedó mirando asustado. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Pero ella le sonrió.

-Yo también…

La besó profundo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por descubrir sus sentimientos. Por quebrar la regla que ambos habían impuesto. La sintió aferrarse a su espalda y se guio dentro de ella. La escuchó gemir en su boca. Sabía que sus palabras se perderían en el ardor de ese encuentro y que seguramente no volverían a decirlas, pero no importaba. Él la quería y por ese momento ella le correspondía. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Le hizo el amor, se lo permitió. No la poseyó sin sentimientos reprimidos. Se dejó quererla en ese momento sin miedos, sin volverse un animal.

No volvería a mencionarlo… no hasta que ella lo dijera primero y entonces no cansaría de decírselo cada día, cada vez que pudiera, solo para escuchar de sus labios que ella también lo quería.

.

Las extrañas actividades en Karakura se habían detenido desde la última visita de Rukia en compañía de Mashiro y, desde entonces, no había acudido al otro lado del senkaimon. De eso ya había pasado un par de meses. Sus responsabilidades como capitana lo dificultaban bastante y además…

-No, no -exclamó Rukia tomando los documentos en sus manos y empujándolos contra el pecho de Hisagi -Este es tu trabajo.

-No, señorita, es el tuyo -se los devolvió.

-Que no -reclamó -Soy tu capitana y si yo te digo que es tu trabajo, lo es.

-No, no -canturreó -Ambos sabemos que no es… y no intentes meterlos en mi oficina a escondidas como la última vez…

-¿Yo? -se hizo la desentendida -Jamás haría algo así, teniente Hisagi. Eres un malhablado. Me siento ofendida.

Shuuhei se sonrió, era tan niña cuando quería. Tomó los documentos y los apartó sobre el escritorio.

-Lo haré, pero solo por esta vez -le dijo en tono conciliador.

-Con tu deber cumples -bufó dándole la espalda.

Sintió sus manos sobre la cintura hasta que sus brazos la rodearon y sintió su mentón apoyársele en el hombro. Era tan meloso… y le gustaba.

-Merezco al menos un reconocimiento por ello, ¿no crees? -le dijo al oído.

Rukia se rio suave y puso sus manos sobre las de su teniente. Soltó una espiración pesada y cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar.

-Un reconocimiento… déjame pensarlo… ¿puede ser algo que incluya un futón, tú, yo y poca ropa?

-Capitana Kuchiki, siempre tienes las mejores ideas… pero si puedo hacer un alcance a tu propuesta… -deslizó las manos hasta las caderas de su colega y la apegó a su cuerpo -Sin ropa.

-¡Teniente Hisagi! ¡Qué propuesta más indecorosa! -se volteó para verlo a la cara -Pero me gusta…

Él subió una de sus manos para tomarla por la barbilla y alzarle el rostro. Probó sus labios con los propios, y Rukia lo rodeó con los brazos logrando que se agachara mientras ella estaba de puntillas. Era una escena bastante tierna hasta que Hisagi le apretó el trasero pasando la mano bajo el haori y Rukia respondió mordiéndole suave el labio inferior. Él se apartó para sentarse en la silla y subirse a Rukia en el regazo. Repasó el borde del haori con los dedos.

-Me retracto… -murmuró -el futón, tú, yo y este haori.

Rukia se acercó a su oído.

-Suena sexy -le susurró antes de delimitarle el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua -¿No quieres adelantarlo para ahora? Podríamos saltarnos el almuerzo….-propuso sugerente.

Se retiró para verlo a la cara. Lo había conseguido, había desatado el lado bruto de su teniente. Se sintió tomar los costados de los muslos con firmeza mientras la apegaba a él de un golpe. Se quejó no sin agrado y se dejó besar ávidamente. Bajó sus manos hasta el obi del teniente buscando desatarlo con velocidad, hizo lo mismo con el propio cuando el primero cedió. Se deshicieron rápido de las prendas y ella se le subió encima lento mientras soltaba un gemido al sentirlo dentro. Él la tomó por la nuca para volver a besarla. Le encantaba hacerlo mientras sus cuerpos estaban unidos, mientras la sentía moverse controlando la situación. Le gustaba escucharla jadear a contraboca, sentirle el aliento en la cara, cálido, ansioso, animal. Le gustaba retirarle el cabello del rostro y verle su expresión, como cerraba los ojos, como se mordía el labio antes de abrir nuevamente la boca buscando aire, como se aferraba a sus hombros como anclaje para su vaivén de caderas. Ella era un vicio.

-¿Rukia-chan? -se escuchó tocar la puerta -¿Ya estás lista?

-Mierda, es Rangiku -se asustó y se puso de pie de un brinco dejando a su compañero estático -Un segundo -alzó la voz al exterior tratando de parecer natural.

-¿No se suponía que nos juntaríamos en el local? -preguntó Hisagi en un murmullo vistiéndose acelerado.

-Supongo que estaba por aquí -Rukia ataba su obi y se arreglaba el cabello -¿Estoy bien?

-Perfecta, como siempre.

-Meloso.

Rukia caminó hasta la puerta y abrió. Matsumoto intentó asomar la cabeza al interior de la oficina con curiosidad. ¿Por qué había tardado Rukia-chan en abrir? Se sonrió al ver a Shuuhei sentado en el escritorio con cara agria fingiendo leer una revista… que estaba al revés.

-¿No vienes con nosotras, Shuuhei? -preguntó la rubia a su colega con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, en un momento -respondió con displicencia.

Rukia insistió en comenzar a caminar empujando ligeramente a la teniente por el brazo.

-Sí, tú… pon en orden tus… asuntos -rio la rubia terminando por ceder ante la insistencia de Rukia.

De alguna manera se había confirmado un grupo bastante variopinto, y los almuerzos habían pasado a ser una instancia agradable y bastante conversada.

-¿Aún no te decides? -preguntó Momo a Rukia, quien miraba la carta de aquel lugar donde solían salir a almorzar.

-No sé que tomar la verdad… -caviló.

Shuuhei a su lado tomó la carta frente a su capitana y la alzó para repasar los platillos.

-¿No quieres Miso? -le preguntó.

-No sé -respondió acercándose a él para mirar el menú nuevamente.

-¿Botamochi?

-Quizás… ¿no es algo pesado? Luego me da sueño.

-Cierto. ¿Katsudon? Ese te gusta.

-No sé, decide tú.

Mientras la elección del almuerzo se llevaba a cabo Renji intercambiaba miradas con Rangiku quien parecía divertida con la situación, él incómodo.

-Ya está, yakimeshi -resolvió Hisagki dejando la carta al centro de la mesa.

-Buena idea -afirmó Rukia -¿Y tú que vas a pedir?

-Katsudon.

-Al menos puedes decidir algo, teniente calzones. ¿Sientes tu hombría recuperada? -rio Renji del otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Cállate, Renji! -exclamó Rukia -¡Serás odioso!

-Sí, cállate, Renji -se burló Hisagi.

-Me callo, me callo -dijo al tiempo que llegaba el mesero.

Kira pidió las órdenes de todos mientras las chicas retomaban la charla original sobre el festival de verano. Rukia tenía pensado cruzar el senkaimon, ese par de días libres le daba un tiempo para poder visitar a Ichigo y su familia. Además que le gustaba ir al festival del otro lado, era más divertido.

La comida llegó finalmente.

-Buen provecho -dijeron todos y se lanzaron a comer con avidez.

Momo hablaba con Rangiku sobre cómo realizarían las actividades de la asociación y el puesto que tendrían para el festival. Sin embargo, Renji miraba fijamente como Rukia robaba del plato de su teniente y él parecía no inmutarse.

-¿Quieren dejarlo ya? -exclamó con molestia.

Ambos oficiales se lo quedaron mirando sin saber qué debían dejar de hacer.

-Son odiosos -agregó el pelirrojo -Ay no, decide tú, Hisagi -remedó a Rukia -Pero igual voy a robarte de tu plato -siguió.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, cabeza de piña? -preguntó Rukia con molestia.

-¡Esa actitud parejística que tienen los dos! Si ya es odioso con Ichigo, créeme que con este tipo es mil veces peor. ¡Ni siquiera discuten! ¡Me dan diabetes!

-Abarai creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay -dijo Shuuhei antes de tomar otro bocado, pero del plato de Rukia solo por joder a Renji.

-Sí, donde no las hay -reafirmó Rukia. Y se cruzó sobre la mesa para robarle a Renji de su plato -¿Ahora vas a dejarnos comer en paz? -preguntó con la boca llena.

-Hasta hablan en plural -casi se tiró el cabello.

-Ya déjalo, Renji -intervino Momo.

-¿Estás celoso que Rukia-chan tenga más amigos que tú? No te preocupes, siempre serás su favorito -dijo Rangiku con picardía -Además tú tienes otras amigas… como Momo, como yo, esa linda chica de tu división… ¿Akiko no se llama?

Renji gruñó guardando silencio.

-¿Te sumarás al puesto, Rukia? -preguntó Momo viendo a la capitana.

-Lo siento, cruzaré el senkaimon. Quiero aprovechar de pasar esos días con Ichigo y su familia.

Renji miró el inexpresivo rostro de Hisagi, pareciera que no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Parece que realmente estaba viendo bajo el agua. De todas maneras le jodía la actitud de esos dos, tenían demasiada química… una que se generó de a poco sin nada de chispa. Y ahora… si no fuera porque conocía a Rukia, diría que tenía una debilidad por su teniente… una debilidad romántica. Pensar en eso le revolvía el estómago. No, no eran celos, era que simplemente Hisagi no le parecía una pareja adecuada para su amiga. Incluso prefería a Ichigo mil veces.

-Lo pasarás genial -opinó Rangiku -Pasar tiempo con los amigos es invaluable -agregó mirando a Renji acusadora -Recuerda enviarle mis saludos a Ichigo-kun.

-Claro -sonrió al tiempo que volvía a robar del plato de Shuuhei.

-Puedes tomarlo -le entregó el cuenco -No tengo hambre.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó Momo.

-Creo que era demasiado -respondió buscando al mesero con la mirada para pedirle un té.

Rangiku frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión que a Shuuhei, el viaje de Rukia, no le hacía gracia alguna? O quizás su pérdida de apetito fue una coincidencia.

.

Rukia dibujaba en la solera mientras Byakuya la miraba disimuladamente. Debía reconocer que desde la última conversación que habían tenido, ella había tenido un comportamiento impecable. Podía escucharla tararear una alegre canción con un sonrisa en el rostro, un sonrojo que podría ser producto del sol que ya comenzaba a caer.

¿Sería que malinterpretó sus escapadas y no eran sino fiestas y juntas con sus amigos? Desde que comenzó a concentrarse en su trabajo y dejó de pensar del otro lado, había logrado integrarse al grupo de oficiales… aunque había un par que no le agradaba demasiado, Rangiku Matsumoto y el mismo teniente de Rukia, Shuuhei Hisagi. Le preocupaba la cercanía que ambos desarrollaban. No era un mal tipo, pero tenía una tendencia a la mala vida. Quizás eran habladurías, pero no quería que esas habladurías comenzaran a involucrar a su hermana.

La vio ponerse de pie y miró hacia él. Pareció asustarse, como lo haría una chiquilla descubierta en un secreto. ¿Sería que le ocultaba algo realmente?

-¿Necesitas algo, Nii-sama? -preguntó algo titubeante al acercársele.

-¿Lista para mañana? -Rukia asintió -¿Dejaste todo en orden en el cuartel?

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Hisagi se hará cargo de todo.

-Perfecto.

Rukia se llevó una mano al cabello descorriendo ligeramente el borde de su uniforme, fue entonces que lo notó. Justo en la unión de su cuello y el hombro, ligeramente hacia la espalda.

-¿Te golpeaste? -le indicó hacia la zona marcada de un vistoso rojo -Tienes una marca…

Rukia se llevó la mano hacia el hombro.

-Supongo… -volteó la cabeza tratando de ver algo, claro que por la ubicación eso sería imposible.

Byakuya tomó aire profundamente y la miró a los ojos. No era severidad la que podía leerse en ellos, era preocupación.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar… ¿quién es?

Rukia abrió los ojos y sintió un frío recorrerla desde la coronilla hasta los pies. Sentía como la sangre le bajaba.

-¿Quién es quién, Nii-sama?

Su hermano suspiró.

-Nadie, Rukia… nadie.

Se volvió hacia el corredor y comenzó a caminar a paso calmo. Rukia caminó acelerada a su habitación. Descorrió su kosode y trató de verse al espejo. Ahí estaba, la marca roja que había visto Nii-sama. Las manos le temblaron.

Había sido descubierta. Y quién sabe cuantos habrían visto esa marca. Maldito, Hisagi. ¿Qué no podía controlar su libido? Buscó entre sus cosas algo de maquillaje que alguna vez compró y nunca usó. Vertió un poco de la crema coloreada en su mano y untó un dedo en ella. Llevó la mano hasta la marca, pero antes de pintarla se detuvo. Si lo hacía estaría validando las sospechas de Nii-sama. Más valía hacerse la desentendida… ¡Pero ese Hisagi se las pagaría!

.

 _Oh, Byakuya, no se te escapa nada. ¿Qué acciones tomará?_

 _¿Rukia aceptará los sentimientos que ha comenzado a tener por Hisagi? Y sobre todo, ¿qué pasará cuando vuelva a ver a Ichigo?_

 _Ahora que Rangiku y Renji han comenzado a sospechar, ¿tratarán de averiguar qué sucede entre ambos?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Holi people! Ya volví rápidamente con otro capítulo. Pidieron menos lemon, más trama y con ello de regreso a la zona de confort. Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

Rukia había partido por la mañana a Karakura. Dijo que no serían más que un par de días y confiaba en que así fuera. Eran inevitables los celos, debía reconocerlo. Al dejarla partir sin más, sabiendo lo que ella y Kurosaki compartían… no quería pensar en eso. Era un riesgo que había decidido tomar… ehm, bueno quizás no lo decidió sino que pasó.

En fin, le gustaba llamarlo: suicidio emocional. Auspicia Rukia Kuchiki. Y ante eso solo se podía reír. Había sido una pésima broma, de las que a ella le gustaban… y ni siquiera estaba para escucharla.

Escuchó golpear la puerta.

-Adelante.

Rangiku ingresó en la oficina y se sentó frente a él. Hisagi alzó la mirada, ella frunció el ceño.

-Traes mala cara, Shuuhei.

-Digamos que me levanté con el pie izquierdo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí -dejó unos papeles frente a él -El capitán Hitsugaya quiere que revise estos papeles, pero no entiendo nada de ellos… -hizo un puchero -Y pensé en que tú, como eres tan inteligente y buena persona podrías ayudarme con ellos.

La miró en silencio un segundo y tomó los documentos hojeándolos. Rangiku iba a retirarse, se puso de pie.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de ellos? -el teniente alzó la voz.

-Pues… todo.

-Rangiku, creo que sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer, pero te da pereza -ella sonrió inocente -Me temo que estoy algo ocupado -tomó los papeles y se los extendió -Revísalos y si después de ello no comprendes algo, puedo ayudarte.

La rubia se sorprendió. Usualmente él no tendría problemas, aun cuando estuviera tapado de trabajo. De hecho no la miraba con su clásica cara de cachorro.

-Bueno… -suspiró -Creo que tendré que hacerlo.

-Que tengas buen día -la despidió con amabilidad.

-Tú también.

Rangiku abandonó la oficina aún pensativa. Algo había pasado con Shuuhei, parecía indiferente con ella, aun cuando siempre era complaciente y buscaba por todos los medios agradarla.

Debía admitir que esa conducta se mantuvo mientras lo solicitó. De eso ya un tiempo y también sabía que su trabajo en su nueva división lo tenía especialmente ocupado. Pero nunca se le había negado… sin embargo antes no había un factor que ahora sí.

-Rukia Kuchiki -murmuró intrigada, pero con una divertida sonrisa.

.

-¿Y esas bolsas? -preguntó Ichigo mirando las que cargaba Rukia al ingresar a la casa -¿Acaso te vas a poner con una tienda?

-Encargos -respondió sin darle importancia.

-Me pregunto cuánta gracia le hará a tu Nii-sama saber que te hayas gastado toda tu mensualidad en ello -se mofó.

-Nii-sama es un hombre muy generoso, para tu información -le dijo acercándose para encararlo -¿Y qué más te da a ti qué haya comprado?

-Es tan no tú -puntualizó -Veo que comienzas a contagiarte de tus amigas… lo cual me parece bien. Un poco de compañía femenina no te viene mal.

-¿Qué insinúas, grandísima zanahoria?

-No insinúo nada, solo digo que me alegro que hagas nuevas amistades. Después de todo son con quienes pasas la mayor cantidad de tiempo… hablando de ello, ¿cómo se porta ese teniente tuyo? ¿Da el ancho?

-Claro que sí -respondió algo molesta por el tonito burlón de su amigo -Hisagi ha sido un gran aporte a la división.

-Veo que ha causado una gran impresión -la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Pues claro, por algo se le ofertó el puesto -Ichigo se sonrió de lado manteniendo el gesto burlón -¿Qué?

-Pues eso no es lo que dice Renji -canturreó alejándose en dirección a la cocina -Dice que alguien disfruta mucho la compañía de su teniente...

Rukia dejó las bolsas en el suelo y siguió a Ichigo a la cocina, Yuzu terminaba la cena.

-Rukia-chan, ¿cómo estuvieron las compras? -preguntó la muchachita revolviendo una olla -¿Compraste todo lo que necesitabas?

-Eso y más -respondió apoyándose en el mesón, mientras Ichigo sacaba una manzana del frutero -Luego te muestro.

-Genial -exclamó la chica entusiasmada -Te quedas a cenar supongo.

-Claro, puedo regresar un poco más tarde, a Nii-sama no le molestará -sonrió a Yuzu.

-¿Y a Hisagi? -preguntó Ichigo mascando la manzana.

-¿Quién es Hisagi? -preguntó Yuzu bajando el fuego y tapando la olla -¿Es tu novio, Rukia-chan? -preguntó entre asombrada y emocionada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! -exclamó contrariada -¿Ves lo que logras, Ichigo? -el pelinaranja se reía -Es un compañero de trabajo, Yuzu, nada más que eso… pero parece que Ichigo está celoso -agregó en ese tono que su amigo tanto odiaba.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por una enana malgeniada? -bufó y volvió a mascar la manzana -De hecho compadezco a ese teniente tuyo -habló con la boca llena y tapándose con la misma manzana -Debes ser un total dolor de cabeza

-¡Ichi-nii, no le hables así a Rukia-chan!

-Sí, Ichigo, estás siendo grosero -canturreó Rukia.

Yuzu se quitó el delantal.

-Dejaré esa olla al fuego unos quince minutos, ¿podemos ver tus compras, Rukia-chan?

-¡Claro! -exclamó, Yuzu salió de la cocina y Rukia tras ella sacándole la lengua a su amigo -Odioso -agregó en murmullo.

Ichigo se sonrió malicioso y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a terminar su manzana mientras Rukia y Yuzu llevaban las bolsas a la sala.

-¿Qué son éstas? -preguntó sacando unas cajas -¿Cremas antiarrugas?

-Es mejor prevenir que curar, dice Rangiku -respondió ladeando la cabeza -Me las encargó ella por cierto -agregó algo antes que Ichigo le dijera "enana vieja".

-¡Adoro esta saga! -Yuzu sacó cuatro libros.

-Son para Momo, le gusta mucho leer… pregunté en la librería cual estaba de moda y me los dieron…

Yuzu metió la cabeza en una enorme bolsa de papel.

-¡Cuántos dulces! -exclamó.

-Saca algunos, Renji no lo sabrá -le guiñó un ojo mientras Yuzu buscaba algunos de sus favoritos.

Ichigo caminó hacia ellas y asomó la cabeza entre ambas y metió mano en unas bolsas. Un par de botellas de licor, seguro para Sentaro. Unos mangas, para Kiyone.

-¿Maquillaje? -preguntó mirando a Rukia con picardía.

-Son para Rangiku -le quitó la bolsa y la dejó a un lado.

Ichigo siguió mirando el contenido de las compras, Yuzu se metía una paleta en la boca mientras su hermano terminaba su trabajo. El pelinaranja tomó una bolsa y Rukia se la quitó.

-Dámela -le ordenó Ichigo abalanzándose sobre Rukia quien ocultó la bolsa tras su espalda -¿Qué ocultas?

-Nada, es algo privado -lo apartaba con el pie sobre el pecho.

Con un ágil movimiento empujó a Rukia y tomó la bolsa y se salió de entre las chicas. Rukia se lanzó hacia él para tratar se arrebatársela. Ichigo la abrió hurgando en ella y en lugar de sacar el contenido, se la devolvió a Rukia bastante rojo.

Ella tomó la bolsa y volvió al sofá introduciéndola en otra bolsa más grande. Ichigo volvió hasta ellas y robó una paleta de la bolsa de Renji.

El reloj de la cocina indicó los 15 minutos de la cocción. Yuzu se perdió en la cocina.

-Eso, claramente no es para Rangiku, Rukia -le susurró -Muy sexy… -Rukia lo miró con furia, pero muy sonrojada -No me digas que es para ocultarlo bajo el uniforme… sería una pérdida de dinero.

-Cállate, zanahorio -gruñó.

-Me pregunto qué diría tu Nii-sama si supiera que te compraste eso -le levantó las cejas en gesto de complicidad -Ahora, me pregunto… ese encantador conjuntito no tendrá algo que ver con…

-Alto ahí, zanahorio, si quieres mantener tu cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo.

-Muero por ver la cara de Renji cuando le diga en qué gastaste tu dinero.

-No te atreverías -masculló Rukia.

-Tranquila -le revolvió el cabello -No diré nada, de hecho ya lo he olvidado… -la mirada amenazadora abandonó el rostro de su amiga -Es un tipo con suerte.

-¿Quién?

-Hisagi

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de él otra vez? -exclamó molesta.

-Porque encontré un bonito conjunto en una de tus bolsas -le hizo un gesto pícaro con las cejas.

-¿Y por qué crees que se relaciona de alguna manera con un compañero de trabajo? -insistió -¿Acaso has visto mi ropa interior que te sorprende lo que compro? ¿No has pensado que, quizás, es lo que siempre ocupo? -se sonrió algo sensual, Ichigo se sonrojó hasta las orejas -Claro, no lo habías pensado -agregó en tono triunfante.

-¿Cómo sé que no me engañas?

-¿Quieres ver el que traigo puesto? -preguntó llevándose las manos a los botones de la blusa.

-¡No, por Dios! -exclamó horrorizado y Rukia soltó una risa -Vale, lamento haberme metido en tus cosas. No estuvo bien. Supongo que a veces olvido que eres una chica… -Rukia lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza -¿Ves a lo que voy? No eres suave ni delicada -se sobó el sitio del golpe.

-La cena está servida -dijo Yuzu desde el comedor -Papá no tarda en llegar.

-¿Y Karin? -preguntó Rukia a Ichigo.

-Dijo que cenaría con sus amigas

Iba camino al comedor cuando el localizador comenzó a pitear. Rukia lo sacó de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí y creo que necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda obtener -miró a su amigo -Llama a Ishida. Llamaré a Renji.

Ichigo asintió.

.

De pie delante del escritorio bebía un tazón de café. No había pasado buena noche en su rumia mental y la botella de sake que acompañó sus reflexiones no ayudaba precisamente. Fue a dejar el tazón a un lado cuando resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

-Mierda -masculló.

La puerta se abrió de súbito, Momo aparecía tras ella con un semblante lívido.

-Es Rukia… algo pasó… han llamado refuerzos. La décimo segunda división recoge absurdas cantidades de reiatsu.

Shuuhei tomó su katana rápidamente y alcanzó a Momo. Ambos se dirigieron al Senkaimon. En el lugar Byakuya Kuchiki en compañía del capitán Hitsugaya esperaban a que la división de kidou indicara si era seguro traspasar el portal.

-Shiro-chan -dijo Momo al verlo en el lugar.

-No podemos arriesgar a tantos oficiales en una situación así, con el portal inestable…

-Yo iré -dijo Shuuhei sin pensarlo.

-Te agradezco tu lealtad hacia tu capitana, teniente Hisagi, pero yo iré -finalizó Byakuya -Mi teniente y mi hermana están del otro lado, me imagino que comprendes -el teniente asintió.

El oficial de la división del kidou abrió el portal.

-En cuanto estabilicemos el portal podremos enviar otros oficiales -dijo el oficial.

-Estaré de llamada frente a cualquier eventualidad -dijo Toshiro -Momo, Hisagi… andando.

Byakuya ingresó al portal y el resto de la comitiva se regresaba a sus cuarteles. Hisagi se detuvo a medio camino y se desvió hacia su antigua división. Podría seguir desde allí los movimientos por el sistema integrado con la división 12. Al verlo ingresar Mashiro se acercó con ánimo de burlarse un poco.

-Pequeño Shuuhei -lo llamó logrando que él se detuviera y se volteara a verla -Pero qué bella sorpresa -le sonrió burlona -¿Olvidaste algo?

-Vengo por una misión -se inició la marcha y ella se le cruzó al frente -Déjame pasar, por favor. Llevo prisa.

-Estás en mi división, pequeño Shuuhei.

-Vengo a controlar una misión de mi división desde aquí -ella le dejó el paso libre pero lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Te envió tu capitana, la princesita Kuchiki? Yo que pensé que daría la espalda al Gotei y se iría al mundo de los vivos de infiltrada. Juraba que estaba enamorada del chico Kurosaki -parloteaba mientras el ex teniente de la novena se movía entre los pasillos con experiencia -¿No te ha comentado nada de ello?

-La vida personal de la capitana Kuchiki no es algo que me concierna.

-Ah… yo pensaba que hablaban de esas cosas, como parecen tener tanta complicidad... o eso comentan en todo el Gotei.

Sin caer en las provocaciones de la teniente Kuna, abrió una puerta, los oficiales se lo quedaron mirando.

-Watabe, engancha con la señal de la división 12. Hanaro, busca coordenadas de salida del senkaimon, coordina con la división del kidou. Fukuda, quiero escuchar todo lo que suceda

-Sí, teniente Hisagi.

-Buscamos cualquier actividad que se relacione con Kurosaki, el teniente Abarai, el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki y la capitana Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Se te perdió tu mami, pequeño Shuuhei? -preguntó Mashiro solo logrando que un par de sus oficiales la mirara de reojo.

Hisagi la ignoró y se sentó frente a una de las pantallas que ahora se desplegaban en línea y Fukuda le entregó unos fonos. El resto del equipo comenzaba a filtrar las señales y colgarse de cualquier cámara humana o de las que ellos colocaban en sectores estratégicos.

Dejaron un café en su escritorio, alzó la mirada para toparse con una de sus antiguas suboficiales.

-Gracias, Reika.

-Un gusto tenerlo de regreso, teniente -le sonrió.

Mashiro observaba la situación, era como si la división completa volviera a estar a cargo del ex teniente. Y él claramente se sentía con el pleno derecho de estar ahí. A punto de otro de sus arranques, le quitó los fonos a Shuuhei y lo miró con las manos en las caderas.

-Esta es mi división, vete a la tuya.

-Teniente Kuna -dijo con voz suave -Estoy trabajando, siguiendo una misión donde dos capitanes y un teniente del Gotei están involucrados… sin contar con el sustituto Kurosaki.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -el capitán de la novena división ingresó a la oficina -Shuuhei… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Está siguiendo una misión donde se encuentran el niño humano consentido del Gotei, el teniente cabeza de piña, el capitán cara de poker y su hermanita la que tiene un palo en el trasero -respondió Mashiro miró a su colega -¿Por qué estás tan rojo, pequeño Shuuhei? ¿Estás molesto porque dije que tu mami es una estirada? Hay que ver como hay quienes se olvidan de dónde vienen...

Uno de los oficiales llamó a la atención de los presentes. Byakuya Kuchiki había logrado traspasar correctamente el senkaimon. Renji, Rukia e Ichigo parecían estar controlando la situación.

-Me informan que la alza de energía está cediendo. Puede ingresar más contingente al senkaimon.

Podría pasar del otro lado.

-Gracias -le dijo a sus antiguos subordinados -Disculpen las molestias -miró a su antiguo capitán y a la teniente -Debo regresar a mi división, con su permiso capitán.

Pasó a su lado y el hombre lo detuvo por el brazo. El teniente se lo quedó mirando.

-Has decidido dejar tu orgullo de lado, ¿por qué?

-Mi capitana está en peligro, no es un tema de orgullo. Es de lealtad, ella cuida de mí, yo cuido de ella. Somos un equipo. Pero eso, usted no lo sabe, porque usted solo sabe hacer equipo cuando puede imponer su voluntad.

El capitán lo miró a los ojos fijo, pero en lugar de responder o amonestarlo lo soltó y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hiciste bien en renunciar a esta división. En ésta no hubieses conseguido nada más de lo que ya tenías -Hisagi frunció el ceño -Ahora has conseguido mucho más, ¿o me equivoco? -el teniente se sonrojó ligero.

-Vete a buscar a tu mami, pequeño Shuuhei -le dio una patada en plena espalda que lo dejó de bruces en la entrada del cuartel.

Se sobó la espalda baja y se puso de pie. Miró una vez más el acceso. No pudo tomar una mejor decisión que renunciar, aun cuando nunca pensó que aquel arrebato resultase tan bien. Debía cruzar el senkaimon y debía ayudarla, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados… Si llegaba a pasarle algo no se lo perdonaría. Se volteó al frente para encontrarse con Kiyone y Sentaro.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el teniente con curiosidad.

-Pasa que acabamos de enterarnos que Rukia estaba combatiendo en el mundo de los vivos -dijo Kiyone.

-Y nuestro teniente no nos había informado absolutamente nada -continuó Sentaro.

-Lo lamento, fue algo circunstancial… tenía que ir a ver si podía…

-¿Ayudarla? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Shuuhei asintió.

Los subtenientes se largaron a reír de buena gana, mientras Hisagi no entendía el porqué de las risas.

-Hisagi -Sentaro lo tomó por el cuello como quien lo hace con un amigo -Verás… voy a decírtelo de la siguiente manera…

-No es que tengas algo malo -agregó Kiyone con una sonrisa dulce -De hecho, eres nuestro favorito.

-Sí, lo eres -afirmó el subteniente -Pero… Rukia suele meterse en problemas… y tiene tres buenos y competentes hombres que luchen por ella -puso su mano frente al rostro del teniente levantando un dedo comenzando a hacer la cuenta -Su hermano y uno de los capitanes más fuertes del Gotei, que si el comandante no estuviese sería precisamente Byakuya Kuchiki quien estaría ostentando dicho puesto. Luego tenemos al no menos despreciable en lo que se trata de poder, Ichigo Kurosaki, quien fue capaz de enfrentarse a toda la sociedad de almas por salvarla…

-Eso fue tan romántico -suspiró Kiyone tomándose las manos y suspirando.

-Y tercero, no tan impresionante como los dos anteriores, pero el igual en fuerzas a la capitana Rukia Kuchiki, su mejor amigo de la infancia…

-El guapísimo Renji Abarai -volvió a suspirar -Y un excelente combatiente, debo agregar.

Shuuhei parpadeaba tratando de incorporar la información.

-Y tú ni siquiera controlas bien tu bankai -lo palmoteó un poco el subteniente -Sabemos que te importa Rukia, a todos nosotros nos importa -Kiyone asintió sonriente -Pero, ir por ella, cuando ya tienes a tres de las grandes ligas…

-Es solo estorbar, Hisagi-san -terminó Kiyone y pudo contemplar el gesto derrotado que invadió el rostro de su teniente -Puedes seguir vigilando todo lo que pase… hablaremos con Iwakawa para que disponga algún tipo de dispositivo que mantenga comunicación direc…

-Gracias, Kiyone -la interrumpió -Volvamos al cuartel… todo está bajo control, ¿verdad? -ellos asintieron.

-Además, Hisagi, alguien tiene que quedarse en casa a cuidar a los niños -lo bromeó -Ya sabes, como en una familia…

-Sí, entendí la analogía -ahora fue él quien palmoteó a su subordinado -¿Puedes pasar a retirar algo a las barracas para comer, Kiyone?

-Claro -asintió -Sentaro, ¿vas a querer algo?

Mientras los subtenientes discutían qué llevarían para cenar, Shuuhei reinició la marcha. Un cuartel no podía quedar acéfalo… la analogía de Sentaro le pareció graciosa. De todas las parejas de capitán y teniente, las únicas que pudiese eventualmente formar una familia eran Rukia y él… Y el capitán Muguruma y Mashiro. ¡Vaya qué tontería estaba pensando!

.

La actividad se detuvo en la madrugada y el contingente regresó de inmediato. Dejando todo a cargo de sus subtenientes, Hisagi se dirigió al hospital de la cuarta división a comprobar el estado en que regresaba su capitana. No, no nos equivoquemos, era el protocolo… aunque él quería estar donde ella lo necesitara.

A su ingreso Isane le dio el reporte. Tanto el capitán Kuchiki como el sustituto Kurosaki presentaban heridas menores, mientras que Renji y Rukia habían resultado en peores condiciones, pero nada de cuidado.

La teniente de la cuarta división guio a su colega hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la capitana, quien estaba consciente y _de buen ánimo_. No supo leer la picardía en ese comentario hasta que ingresó a la habitación.

Pues bien, ahí estaba Rukia sentada en la cama, un par de vendajes en su cabeza y en su mano y brazo derecho. Supuso que había liberado su bankai y había perdido el control de él. Pero eso no fue lo que más le preocupó.

-No puedes ir a Karakura y salir invicta de ello, Kuchiki -dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Rukia e Ichigo, quien estaba sentado junto a ella en una silla se voltearon hacia Hisagi.

-Hola -lo saludó ella con una ligera sonrisa -Nada de cuidado.

-Así me informaron -respondió e ingresó -Y como siempre, tienes la suerte a tu favor, Kurosaki.

-Vaya, el nuevo teniente de la décimo tercera división. ¿Sobreviviendo a Rukia? -bromeó y ella lo golpeó con su mano buena en la cabeza -¡Dios, enana! Bruta.

Así eran ellos. Mientras enfrascaban en otra de sus peleas sin sentido, Hisagi no podía evitar reírse un poco. La dinámica entre Kuchiki y Kurosaki era vibrante, había un nivel de compenetración y confianza alto. Eran muy buenos amigos, pero él sabía de boca de Kuchiki que era más complejo que solo eso.

Si antes fue una broma mala, ahora se volvía una realidad que comenzaba a tomar forma. Suicido emocional, primera parte: el despertar de la ilusión (sí, le gustaba el drama y sonaba bien).

-Veo que estás de buen humor, Kuchiki -dijo interrumpiendo la discusión que ya no sabía el hilo conductor de ella.

-Sí, solo necesito descansar, ya mañana estaré bien.

-Tómate tu tiempo -le restó importancia -Recupérate tú también, Kurosaki - _y saca tu trasero de la sociedad de almas_ , agregó en su mente -Nos vemos.

-Gracias por venir, Hisagi -le dijo Rukia con un gesto cálido.

-Es parte de mi trabajo, que descanses.

 _Auch._ Eso había dolido, o al menos le dolió a Rukia. Lo vio salir de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Ichigo.

-Nada -bufó.

El pelinaranja se sonrió malicioso.

-¿Enfadada porque tu teniente vino a un chequeo de rutina y no a tomarte de la mano y mirarte con cara de cachorro? _Ay, Rukia. Me alegro tanto que estés bien. Ahora vamos a estrenar ese bonito conjunto que compraste del otro lado._ -se burló, pero ella no enganchó con la broma -¿Qué te pasa?

-No digas más eso, ¿vale? No aquí al menos… -Ichigo frunció el ceño -Verás… con Hisagi nos llevamos bien -aclaró -Pero desde que se incorporó a mi división los rumores corren. Todos lo comentan, como si esperaran algo más que una cordial relación entre colegas… y no quiero que Nii-sama lo malinterprete y la cargue con él… ¿entiendes? Además, él es solo mi teniente… nada más.

Ichigo asintió en silencio. La vio desviar la mirada hacia la ventana y observar la noche que cedía lento a la luz del día. Nuevamente ese gesto perdido en la nada… lo traía mucho, constantemente.

.

Pasaron un par de días antes que Rukia se reintegrara a sus actividades y la división estaba aliviada de que nada le hubiese ocurrido o, al menos, nada de gravedad. Hisagi se había encargado bien de todo en su ausencia, por lo que, si necesitaba ir lento -o pasar tiempo con Ichigo- podría hacerlo sin complicaciones.

Pero ella insistía en permanecer en su puesto, con ciertas libertades. Pues ahí estaba metido Kurosaki todo el tiempo. Ahí o vagando por el Gotei, pero rondaba como la misma muerte... Suicidio emocional, segunda parte: Distancia.

No supo si fue ella quien marcó las distancias o él mismo tratando de controlar los celos. Pero con suerte hablaban. Lo justo y lo necesario, aun cuando en ese momento Ichigo no estuviese presente. Pero decidió no sentarse a lloriquear porque el sustituto venía a quitarle a su chica. No, él se concentró en el trabajo… y el sake. ¡Bendito alcohol! Si no fuera por él ya estaría medio muerto de depresión llorando por los rincones, pero esa no era su actitud. Está bien, sí había llorado un poco… pero solo un poco… cuando Kuchiki lo ignoró en el hospital. O cuando al regresar a sus funciones quiso besarla inocentemente como todas las mañanas, pero ella le corrió la cara…

 _-Puede venir alguien -la escuchó decir mientras sus labios besaron el aire -Quizás después._

Y _después_ no había llegado hasta ahora. Pero para eso estaba el sake.

Y de una de esas juntas con los chicos de la división regresaba cuando un par de cuadras adelante pudo ver una brillante cabellera anaranjada charlando con una menuda mujer. Kurosaki y Kuchiki. No podía escucharlos, pero sí verlos. Tan solo viéndolos podía reconocerse el grado de intimidad que tenían… y ese muchacho no le había tocado un pelo a Rukia. Mientras que él conocía cada espacio de su cuerpo… pero jamás lo miraría como lo hacía con Kurosaki.

-Hace tiempo que me preguntaba quién eras… -escuchó a su espalda y se volteó para dar con el capitán Kuchiki -Y eras tú. Delante de mis narices.

-No entiendo… -respondió girándose para quedar enfrentados.

-Tuve mis dudas, pero cuando llegaste al senkaimon… tu actitud no era la de un teniente, pero sí la de un amante -miró a su hermana a la distancia -Kurosaki no me agrada para Rukia… pero tú mucho menos. La verdad, pensé en intervenir, pero me lo han dejado más fácil -se volvió al frente -Míralos. No importa cuanto te esfuerces, no importa si le juras amor eterno -un tono algo burlesco acompañó la frase -Ni menos importa si ella alguna vez te dijo que te quería… míralos una última vez, regresa a ese bar y olvídate de ella. Busca alguien como tú.

Y sin más caminó hasta los dos jóvenes. Byakuya se interpuso entre Ichigo y Rukia sin detener el paso y ellos lo siguieron.

-¿Y encontraste a ese hollow que dijiste sentías alrededor? -pregunto Ichigo con un gesto ladino.

-Mi error, lo lamento -respondió sin mirarlo.

Hisagi no podía moverse aunque quisiera. Cualquier rastro de alcohol se evaporó en ese momento. Byakuya Kuchiki había dado en el clavo… directo al corazón si es que después de este tiempo quedaba un trozo que apuñalar. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, no importaba lo que dijera, ni lo que hiciera… él sería siempre _nada_ comparado con Kurosaki en el corazón de Rukia.

Se acabó.

Suicidio emocional, etapa tres: Completado.

.

.

 _Hemos llegado a un break point en esta historia. A partir de ahora… ¡Viva el drama! De regreso a mi zona de confort, fuck yeah! Jaja._


	12. Chapter 12

_People querida! He regresado con otro capi de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y opiniones. Me llama mucho la atención que muchos siendo acérrimos Ichirukistas sigan esta historia tan crack jajaja. En fin, no quiero adelantar nada. A leer!_

 _._

-¿Y cómo es eso de los exámenes de ingreso? -preguntó Renji.

-Debe ser algo como ingresar a la Academia, Renji tonto -dijo Rukia con aires de superioridad.

-Ya, pero en la Academia ingresas o no…

Ichigo se reía de las batallas campales que libraban sus amigos tratando de comprender algunas cosas que para él eran tan corrientes.

-Pero cuando ustedes salen de la academia también pueden elegir si ingresan al gotei, a fuerzas especiales o a la división de kidou.

Renji y Rukia tiritaron al escuchar la última opción. Algo común en todos los del gotei.

-La universidad es algo así, pero con más opciones.

Renji asintió.

-Si estuvieras aquí… viviendo aquí… ¿ingresarías al gotei? -preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-No tendría otra opción -respondió con tono cansado -Ya ahí podría postular a alguna división.

-Alguien como tú no necesita postular -rio Renji.

-Existen conductos regulares, Renji. Deben seguirse -casi fue un sermón -Pero te aceptarían en cualquiera -agregó dándole la venia.

-¿Y tú, Rukia? -preguntó Renji -Si estuvieses del otro lado, ¿a dónde postularías?

-No conozco mucho del otro lado, Renji… mi vida está aquí.

El teniente de la sexta división era muy insistente con el tema de ambos mundos últimamente. Rukia ya comenzaba a molestarse en serio. Era como si estuviese instigando tanto a ella misma como a Ichigo a moverse de su vida y cambiarla totalmente.

Si fuese así… si debiesen transitar esta vida juntos… ella ya hubiese estado del otro lado o él de éste. No, él no. Vivir no es algo que se abandone. A la muerte es a quien todos le rehúyen… pero ella se aferraba a la muerte. Era todo lo que conocía y arriesgarse a perderlo todo la paralizaba.

Perder a Renji y Nii-sama…

Perder su trabajo…

Perder a sus amigos…

Ella había perdido suficiente ya. Pero tampoco exigía que Ichigo cediera. No, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la corriente, por el curso del destino. Nunca sentía que tomaba una decisión, que estaba forzando algo… simplemente era.

-Ya es hora de regresar -dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie desde la mesa -Tengo reunión en veinte minutos.

-Pero si llegas en dos con shunpo -bufó Renji.

-Déjala, cabeza de piña… -comentó Ichigo con tono burlón -Seguramente tiene que ir a darse un largo y exhaustivo lavado de dientes… Es reunión con Hisagi -sonrió malicioso.

-¡Lo olvidaba! Ve y ponte guapa, Rukia.

-¿Por qué me molestan con él? -gruñó la capitana apretando los dientes.

-Porque te enojas -respondió Ichigo con simpleza -Y hacerte enojar es genial -agregó.

Tenía una vida, un trabajo, amigos, familia… tanto ella como Ichigo. Sus responsabilidades, sus sueños y ambiciones. El tiempo para él pasaría rápido, para Rukia aún más. Renji le dijo que no creía que Ichigo esperaría por ella… Rukia creía que sí. Era a la esperanza a la que se aferraba.

Y no, no era reunión con Hisagi… le hubiese gustado que lo fuera, para que así se viera en la obligación de dirigirle la palabra para algo más que instrucciones. Pero eso no debería importarle.

.

Un horrible dolor de cabeza fue lo que logró despertarlo. Rodó sobre un costado y la luz del exterior le dio con todo en la cara. Se volteó boca arriba y se llevó las manos a las sienes presionando con fuerza.

-Veo que ya despertaste, dormilón.

Hisagi abrió un ojo y vio a Rangiku con una corta yukata, el cabello recogido y una taza humeante entre sus manos. Se la alcanzó.

-Gracias.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó viendo a su colega soplar la taza y beber un poco -No le puse azúcar.

-Así está bien… Disculpa por venir tan tarde, no sabía a donde ir.

-Para eso estamos los amigos -se sentó a su lado -Siempre hay un futón extra para poner en la sala -le revolvió el pelo -¿Quieres hablarlo? -él la miró -Llegas a mi casa de madrugada borracho y llorando como un crio… Creo que merezco una explicación, Shuuhei. ¿Volviste a pelear con Mashiro?

Hisagi negó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se le partía.

-Mala resaca -bromeó Rangiku -¿Y bien? -insistió -Debo, por tu silencio, entender que se trata de una chica… Si fuera por otra cosa ya me lo habrías contado. Vamos, dilo. Puedo soportar que rompas mi corazón de saber que me has reemplazado -se llevó una mano al pecho, sobreactuada.

Él se rio suave.

-Es por una chica -dijo finalmente -Pero no es su culpa, yo fui el idiota que confundió las cosas. Ella fue muy clara…

-Rukia-chan siempre lo es.

-Sí, lo es… -respondió automáticamente y luego se la quedó mirando entre asustado y burlado.

-No era muy difícil adivinarlo -le guiñó un ojo -Y bien, me imagino que todo tu cuento rosa se vino abajo ahora que Ichigo-kun vino a pasar una temporada -su compañero solo suspiró -¿Y vas a dejar que tome ventaja?

-Siempre ha tenido la ventaja…

-¿Seguro? Si siempre ha tenido la ventaja Rukia se hubiese quedado del otro lado del senkaimon. Te voy a decir unas cuantas cosas por las cuales tú llevas la ventaja y no te has dado cuenta. Primero, estás aquí. Misma dimensión, ambos muertos, ¿te suena? -él se rio -Segundo, eres real. No eres una ensoñación adolescente. Puedes besarla, tocarla… -hizo una pausa -Tercero…

-¿Ventaja? Kurosaki es mucho mejor que yo en cualquier aspecto.

-¡Ah, claro! -su tono era sarcástico -Me olvidaba que es un poderoso shinigami y tú solo un teniente… ¡Oh! Momento… yo también soy solo una teniente… me siento disminuida porque no soy como Ichigo-kun -dejó la sátira -Pues si eso le importa a Rukia, creo que estás mejor sin ella -Hisagi iba a interrumpirla -No, Shuuhei. Si ahora vas a decir que Ichigo es más guapo, que tiene actitud y que todos lo admiran… Tienes razón en todo. Sí, es más guapo que tú. Sí tiene más actitud, es irreverente y lucha sin temor. Y claro que todos lo admiramos… pero si fuesen esas las razones por las que te haces a un lado, medio Seireitei estaría divorciándose y terminando sus relaciones en este mismo instante.

El teniente miró a su taza y volvió a soplarla tratando de dar sentido a las palabras de Rangiku.

-Nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero… eres un cobarde.

-No soy un cobarde. Simplemente no voy a estar rogando a alguien que obviamente no le importa lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¿Rogarla para qué? ¿Qué gano con eso?

-Podrías ganarla a ella…

-Las personas no se ganan, Rangiku. Para que las cosas funcionen entre dos personas debe haber mutuo interés, preocupación, afecto. Anoche tuve un momento de debilidad, pero fue solo eso… Había estado dentro de lo esperable hacia arriba. Pero cuando el capitán Kuchiki me enfrentó terminé por quebrarme.

-¿Qué el capitán Kuchiki hizo qué?

-Me enfrentó a la manera Kuchiki. Directo y pausado -imitó la voz de Byakuya -No importa lo que hagas, Hisagi.

-¿Tú crees que Rukia-chan…?

-No, ella no le dijo. Era uno de sus peores miedos. Debe haberlo descubierto solo.

Rangiku guardó silencio.

-Te traeré una toalla. Ya casi son las nueve y ambos estamos tarde… -caminó a su habitación y abrió un armario -Por cierto, Shuuhei -él se asomó por la puerta -Quizás y digo quizás… estés en lo cierto con Rukia-chan… en eso que no estás al nivel de Ichigo-kun. Pero hay varias mujeres en el Gotei que no tienen que pagar los platos rotos -le golpeó el pecho con la toalla -Derecho -lo tomó del mentón -Mirada al frente y sonríe. Ellas te lo agradecerán -agregó pícara -No te tardes mucho.

-Gracias, Rangiku.

Ella asintió y vio a su amigo ingresar al baño. Se sentó en el sillón a terminar su propio café.

-Rangiku -se escuchó llamar.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón -dijo mientras se enjabonaba el pelo -Quizás no soy el que gane las batallas contra el némesis, pero las libro y combato con quienes están a mi nivel. Tampoco soy el más guapo, pero tengo estilo -Rangiku se rio afuera, él no la escuchaba -No soy irreverente ni rebelde. Hago lo que se me ordena y trato de apegarme a las reglas. ¿Y sabes algo? Así está bien. Está perfecto.

-Lo está. Está perfecto, tal cual.

.

- _Kuchiki_ …

Rukia abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el futón. La oscuridad invadía su habitación y el silencio que caracterizaba su casa. A lo lejos podía escuchar un grillo y el ulular del viento. Muy a lo lejos. Casi podría decir que, en ese inmenso silencio, podía llegar a oír los peces koi de Nii-sama saltando fuera del agua.

Si ponía atención podría decir que escuchaba todo… menos su voz.

A veces lo extrañaba… a veces por la noche… Mientras se dormía su añoranza crecía y se decía a sí misma que le hablaría a la mañana siguiente. Que le diría que lo extrañaba… que había soñado con él la noche anterior. No lo soñaba haciéndola suya… lo soñaba hablándole, riendo de sus bromas, abrazándola al dormir.

Y todas las mañanas que despertaba sola, antes de comenzar el día deseaba poder volver a perderse entre sus brazos, a enterrarle la nariz en el cuello, siquiera escucharlo roncarle en el oído.

Sin embargo, cuando salía de su habitación, cuando comenzaba el día… su recuerdo se perdía y lo olvidaba, como quien olvida un pendiente que no es urgente, como quien olvida lo que da por sentado.

Sentada frente a la mesa desayunando con su hermano, la vida volvía a su curso normal. A como debía ser…

-¿Kurosaki no pretende venir a desayunar? -preguntó Byakuya antes de probar su arroz.

-Partió temprano donde sus primos -aclaró Rukia -Dijo que aprovecharía unos días con ellos antes de regresar.

Byakuya guardó silencio y Rukia volvió a sus pensamientos. No pasó desapercibido para el mayor de los hermanos que ella no había probado bocado.

-¿La comida no es de tu agrado, Rukia?

La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza. Últimamente ella estaba así… lejos. Era algo de momentos.

La vio tomar un trozo de pescado en los palillos e introducirlo en la boca con la mirada perdida. Odiaba esa expresión. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, quizás medio año. Pero había regresado y quedado en su hermana como lo hizo la vez que Kurosaki se marchó definitivamente tras la batalla contra los quincys. Esa expresión vacía que luego dejó el paso a esas sonrisas aparentemente sin motivos y sus tarareos.

-Rukia…

-¿Sí, Nii-sama? -lo miró con curiosidad, expectante a lo que él tuviese que decir, como si el sonido de su voz tuviese la respuesta para ese vacío.

-Mañana es la ceremonia de Aimi… -ella lo miró un segundo. No, ella no volvería a llegar tarde.

-Lo sé, Nii-sama -miró al jardín estando los shoji descorridos -Nii-sama…

-¿Si, Rukia?

-Cuando tú y Hisana-sama se enamoraron… ¿no tuviste miedo? -Byakuya la miró inexpresivo -¿No pensaste en que podrías perderlo todo?

-No, no tuve miedo -respondió. -Solo temía a perderla… mi vida sin ella, no era vida. Aunque debo admitir que mi comportamiento fue absolutamente impulsivo e inmaduro.

-¿No volverías a hacerlo si sucediese hoy?

-Probablemente no -respondió mirándola como si la traspasara -Y tampoco conocería la bondad y el cariño de la manera en que lo hice… -por un segundo su rictus cambió -¿Tienen estas preguntas alguna relación con tus pasadas escapadas?

Rukia negó.

-No. Eso se acabó.

-Bien… Termina tu desayuno, Rukia.

.

 _No importa lo que hagas…_

Volvió a revisar aquel informe. Lo habría leído ya unas veinte veces y perdido en su contenido las mismas veinte. Se frotó la cara con las manos y volvió a ello.

 _No importa si le juras amor eterno…_

"Se confirma la aparición de diez entidades tipo hollow en la zona 54 correspondiente al perímetro oeste de la ciudad de Karakura. La confrontación inicial la lleva a cabo la capitana Rukia Kuchiki en compañía del sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, logrando la caída de tres de los entes…"

 _No importa si te dijo que te quiere…_

"Se confirma la aparición de diez entidades tipo hollow en la zona 54 correspondiente…"

 _No importa lo que hagas…_

"Se confirma la aparición de diez…"

 _No importa si le juras amor eterno._

"Se confirma…"

 _Si dice que te quiere..._

"Se…"

 _Siempre serás nadie._

Dejó el documento a un lado y bebió un sorbo de su café. Estaba tibio. El encontrarse con el capitán Kuchiki en su camino al cuartel fue el peor desmoralizador que pudo tener. Todo iba tan genial… hasta que los ojos grises de Byakuya Kuchiki lo traspasaron como lo haría su zanpakuto e inyectaron en su mente aquellas perversas palabras… bueno, al menos tenía ánimo de relatarlo como si fuese una historia macabra.

Ya había pasado bastante de ese incidente y casi un mes desde que Kurosaki llegó a la Sociedad de Almas. Había escuchado que disfrutaba su tiempo libre antes de ingresar a la universidad. No sabía qué era eso, pero supuso que era algo como la división de kidou. Mucho estudio y vacaciones… quizás debió aplicar allí de todos modos… solo por las vacaciones.

Se puso de pie para ir por otro café, tomó el tazón y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Rukia frente a frente.

-Iba a tocar… -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Iba por café… -balbuceó con la taza en la mano.

-Vengo por el reporte de los shinigami de zona…

Hisagi volvió al interior de la oficina y buscó en los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Tomó una carpeta y se la entregó.

-Hisagi…

-Que tengas buen día, Kuchiki.

Emprendió camino a la cocina, dejando a Rukia viéndolo alejarse tomando con firmeza la carpeta entre sus brazos.

-Tu también… -murmuró, pero él no pudo escucharla.

Prefirió salir huyendo como un cobarde en lugar de intentar hablarle. Botó el café tibio en el lavaplatos y esperó que la cafetera estuviera lista. Le gustaba eso de la décimo tercera división, que tratándose de cocina, lo tenían todo.

Alguien puso una taza junto a la propia y se volteó. Rukia miraba su tazón en silencio.

-Aún no está listo -dijo Hisagi mirando a la cafetera.

-Puedo esperar.

-No te gusta el café.

-Es un gusto adquirido… -dejó caer aludiendo a sus desayunos juntos.

La cafetera sonó. Hisagi tomó el tazón de Rukia y vertió el contenido, para luego hacer lo mismo con la propia. Dejó ambas tazas sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué ya no me hablas? -preguntó Rukia.

Hisagi tomó aire profundamente y miró el café en su taza. No era ningún cobarde y menos un niño. La balanza se había inclinado a favor de Kurosaki… o siempre estuvo de ese lado más bien.

-Sé que no me he comportado bien contigo, Hisagi -continuó Rukia -Debí ser honesta… Tener a Ichigo acá… -lo miró, pero él seguía con la vista en su tazón -¿Te acuerdas de año nuevo? ¿De lo que hablamos? -él asintió -Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Puede ser que a Ichigo lo vea poco, pero cada vez que lo hago significa mucho para mí. Puede que no tengamos nada más que una amistad… pero tú me dijiste que no perdiera las esperanzas.

-Suelo autoboicotearme -se bromeó mirándola y ella esbozó una sonrisa -Eres una gran mujer, Kuchiki. No sé a qué le temes… pero si quieres que todas tus dudas se disipen, tendrás que arriesgar… ¿Sabes qué creo? Que Kurosaki se siente exactamente igual contigo.

Rukia asintió.

-Supongo que el juego terminó -suspiró con voz suave -No me arrepiento -dijo con seguridad -Antes de eso prácticamente no hablábamos… siento que gané un gran teniente… y un amigo… ¿verdad?

-Voy a ser muy honesto contigo. Me enamoré de ti como un idiota -Rukia se entristeció -Pero, qué más da -dijo de buen humor -Cuando quieres a alguien quieres que sea feliz. Y digamos que tengo una debilidad por las chicas guapas, debí anticiparme a ello y tomar las preocupaciones del caso. Mi error. No te sientas mal, ¿si? Ya se me va a pasar… Siempre puedo pedir mi transferencia.

-¿Estás loco? -exclamó Rukia -Claro que no. No lo autorizo… solo si trabajas sobre ese enamoramiento tuyo.

-Sí, capitana Kuchiki.

Enamorarse… ¿de él? Tal vez pudo hacerlo. Tal vez. En algún momento reconoció sentir algo por Hisagi más que mera simpatía y atracción sexual. Quizás… solo si ella se lo hubiese permitido…

-Vamos, se enfría el café -dijo Kuchiki comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

De alguna manera sentía que descorrían lo vivido hasta entonces. La miraba de perfil y se sonreía embobado. De todas las chicas, Rukia Kuchiki, la que parecía inalcanzable… Una mujer que hasta hace seis meses era invisible para él y ahora… Fue ingenuo pensar que en medio año podría cambiar una historia que se venía escribiendo desde hace mucho más.

No estaba entre ellos solo Kurosaki, estaba Byakuya, el clan Kuchiki, Renji. Era mejor dejarlo así. Demasiados enemigos que combatir sin la única aliada que necesitaba. Hisagi sabía perder, había aprendido con el tiempo. Había distancias insalvables, eventos que el destino se empecinaba en unir y luego separar. El resultado de la constante de decisiones que surgen de cada evento.

-Iré a Karakura -dijo Rukia deteniéndose frente a su oficina.

-¿Cuándo partes?

-En un par de días… tardaré un mes.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

 _A ti. Te estaré esperando._

-Si se me ocurre algo te aviso, que tengas buen día, Kuchiki… -se volteó para retomar su camino.

-Es Rukia… -le dijo logrando que la viera -Puedes llamarme Rukia.

-Que tengas buen día, Rukia.

-Tú también, Shuuhei.

Él le sonrió antes de regresar a su despacho, Rukia ingresó en la oficina. Dejó su café sobre el escritorio y se sentó a revisar la carpeta que le había entregado su teniente. Comenzó a revisar los informes… sonriendo y tarareando una canción.

.

.

 _Era lógico por qué no podía dar en cómo Rukia dejara de estar confundida. ¡Por que Hisagi y ella casi no se conocen! Él es más tiernito le va el enamorarse fácil, pero ella es totalmente hermética. ¡Era tan obvio! Como diríamos en mi bello país "todo calza pollo"._

 _Pues bien. Si usted es fiel Ichirukista, este es el fin de la historia para usted._

 _Y si es un crack-pairing lover (YaY), puede continuar con los siguientes capítulos. Vaya por su insulina jaja._


	13. Chapter 13

_Mi querida people, he regresado. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y los follows, parece que se divierten jiji. Eso me alegra, esa es la miden de escribir: divertirse y divertir al resto._

 _En este capítulo tenemos un salto temporal, está especificado en la lectura, pero por si leen a la rápida, esto es cinco años después del año nuevo que dio inicio a esta historia._

 _Bueno, a leer._

 _._

El tiempo es relativo. O al menos el tiempo personal. Las situaciones pasan por las personas de manera diferente, algunas solo por un instante, otras tardan más y algunas, simplemente, llegan para quedarse. Pero, a veces, preferimos hacer como que no están.

-Siempre es lo mismo -bufó Kira desanimado, Momo y Hisagi se voltearon a verlo -¿No les aburre ver todos los años el mismo espectáculo? ¿El mismo lío para conseguir un lugar? ¿La misma fiesta donde Rangiku?

-Ehm, no -rio Shuuhei -¿Qué te pasa? Fiestas son fiestas. Además, como comiences el año marca la pauta para los otros 365 días.

-Y no es lo mismo todos los años… el pasado tuvimos cotillón -dijo Momo con tono de superioridad.

Kira bufó.

-Debería hacer como Kuchiki y escaparme para año nuevo… ¿hace cuánto que no pasa uno con nosotros?

Momo comenzó a hacer memoria.

-Cinco años -respondió Hisagi. La última vez que lo pasó en la sociedad de almas habían terminado en su habitación. -Debe ser realmente divertido del otro lado…

-A quién engañas -Renji aparecía a sus espaldas y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Momo, quien le sonrió -Va a pasar las fiestas con Ichigo y su familia. La diversión la hacen ellos, no su mundo.

-Pero no hablemos de los que no están, pensemos en nuestros deseos para el próximo año -intervino Momo.

-¿La purificación del Hueco Mundo? -preguntó Kira burlón.

-¡Estoy tratando de decir algo bonito y lo arruinas, Iduru!

El grupo seguía discutiendo sobre porqué valía la pena celebrar año nuevo cuando Rangiku llegó hasta ellos abriéndose paso entre la gente.

-¿Preparados para la mejor fiesta del año? -dijo animada, todos se la quedaron mirando -De hecho miren quién decidió unirse y me la encontré en el camino.

Jaló de su mano y de entre la gente Rukia apareció arrastrada y casi cayó tropezándose con un par de chicas que le cerraban el paso.

-¿Y tú no estabas del otro lado? -preguntó Renji sorprendido y Momo le pegó un pisotón con gesto de reproche -Auch -miró a la pequeña morena -¿Qué?

-No preguntes… -masculló.

No hubo explicación al respecto, simplemente Rukia guardó silencio y sonrió conciliadora. Hisagi la miró de reojo, ¿qué sería lo que la trajo de regreso? No, era de su incumbencia. De hecho, ¿qué importaba?

El espectáculo comenzaba dando la bienvenida al nuevo año. Era el momento de pensar en los propósitos que tenían para los meses que se vendrían. Rukia tenía la mente en otro lado y se notaba en su mirada perdida. Hisagi no pudo evitar mirarla disimuladamente.

Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos y ahora era como si se hubieran borrado de pronto. No, ya no le afectaba. No podía negar que le había costado un poco… no era de los que se involucrara emocionalmente y pudiese dar vuelta la página de un momento a otro… no era como ella… lamentablemente. Tardó alrededor de un año en asumir que, por mucho que quisiera _reconquistarla_ -¿alguna vez si quiera la conquistó? -ella estaba clara en su postura. Ellos eran colegas y algo como amigos. Debía reconocer que Rukia ponía de su parte para mantener las cosas medio frías… como ella. Al menos en un comienzo.

Saludos protocolares, indicaciones laborales, algunas palabras y bromas durante las reuniones informales con los amigos. Poco a poco la relación se entibió y ya podía decirse que tenían bastante confianza… dentro de lo que ella podía dar. ¿Cómo, alguna vez, pensó -y sintió -que las cosas podrían funcionar entre ambos? Eran tan distintos. Él era un cursi, meloso y demandante -sí, lo reconocía -Ella era fría, poco demostrativa… aunque en la intimidad era diferente, por un momento, por lo que durara el encuentro. Quizás ella era así porque no sentía absolutamente nada por él… nada. Cómo había dolido eso. Nada, después de todo lo que había pasado. Ciertamente el corazón era ciego ante todas las señales, leyendo equívocamente las miradas, los gestos y las palabras. Viendo donde no había nada. Nada.

Y nada era lo que sentía ahora por ella. Quizás una cuota moderada de afecto dada la convivencia. Pero nada más. El orgullo y el despecho eran buenos para las cicatrices y llevar todo al lugar más perdido… donde solo queda el recuerdo. _Suficiente melancolía_ , se dijo al tiempo que dejaba de mirarla.

La nostalgia es un mal aliado, pensó Rukia mientras perdía la vista en los fuegos artificiales. Había pasado tanto tiempo y era difícil aceptar las nuevas situaciones. Era mejor dejar de pensar en ello… sí, era lo mejor. Nunca había sido buena en demostrar lo que pensaba o sentía… no iba en ella. Prefería que otro interpretara su silencio por ella. Daba señales, claro que lo hacía. Pero parecían no ser leídas. O quizás ella era imposible de leer. Era mejor, dar vuelta la página… prefería tenerlo cerca, como amigo antes de malograr un vínculo que siempre existiría. No era necesario. Él siempre estaría ahí… siempre. Por eso, regresar a su casa era lo correcto… lo era.

El espectáculo terminó y la multitud comenzó a disgregarse. Rangiku arrastró a todos a la fiesta que había preparado en su casa… o más bien que el teniente de la octava división organizó por ella. El poder de la feminidad.

Rukia lo estaba pasando genial charlando con las chicas de un nuevo anime que salió en el mundo de los vivos y que, no podía esperar comprar la temporada cuando saliera a la venta.

Cuando a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada todas las botellas estaban vacías y algunas gargantas secas. Y como sucede cuando se acaba el alcohol, la fiesta se acabó y los invitados se desperdigaron rumbo a sus casas… o a seguir la fiesta en otro lugar.

-Tengo más sake en las barracas -dijo Hisagi con ánimo de seguir la fiesta.

-Yo paso -Kira abortaba misión -Ya veo venir la peor resaca del año.

-Yo me apunto -una animada Rukia levantó la mano.

Renji iba a sumarse, pero una mirada seca de Momo lo hizo callar. No le gustó, claro que no. ¿Cuál era la idea?

-Rukia, vamos… ya ha sido suficiente -le dijo en lugar de sumarse a la fiesta.

-No -respondió la capitana alargando la última o y con tono borracho -Yo me voy con Shuuhei.

-Ese es el espíritu, Rukia -rio, en iguales condiciones etílicas y miró a los tenientes -Par de aburridos -al igual que Rukia alargó la o.

Renji tomó a su amiga por el brazo con algo de brusquedad. Rukia lo miró intrigada.

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió con una mirada que dijo todo.

-No sé a que te refieres -canturreó y se desprendió de su agarre -¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó a su teniente.

Momo y Renji los vieron partir sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos, Momo? -exclamó el pelirrojo con evidente molestia.

-¿Por qué? -dijo con una mirada inocente, Renji frunció el ceño -Déjalos a solas. Les hará bien.

-No entiendo…

Momo suspiró. ¿Acaso Renji era tan tonto?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-Lo que quiere decir Momo -intervino un ya bastante ebrio Kira -Es que Kuchiki y Hisagi están juntos -se rio y vio a Renji intrigado. Juntó sus índices y los frotó -Así de juntos.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Renji.

-Son ideas tuyas, Momo -siguió el rubio mirando a su amiga -Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ves demasiadas series… te tienen el cerebro congestionado. ¿Te imaginas siquiera cómo sería eso?

-Extraño -respondió Renji.

-¡Exacto! Con lo severa que es Kuchiki y lo disperso que es Hisagi sería un soberano desastre.

-Pues a mí me parece que hacen una linda pareja -insistió Momo con seguridad -Ya se llevan muy bien trabajando juntos…

-Son cosas diferentes -refutó Renji.

-Si tengo que reconocer algo -intervino Kira -Es que se llevan bien y hacen un buen equipo. Verlos interactuar es gracioso… Parecen un matrimonio viejo -se largó a reír -Donde quien lleva los pantalones de Kuchiki, claramente -miró a Momo -Pero no, no son pareja y no lo serán y todos aquí sabemos porqué.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó Renji.

-Por Kurosaki…

-Ahora eres tú el que dices idioteces… -bufó el pelirrojo.

Momo miró a ambos y los tomó del antebrazo para arrastrarlos de regreso a sus respectivas barracas.

Por su parte, en el cuarto del teniente de la novena división dos copas eran servidas y dejadas sobre el suelo. Rukia tomó una.

-Hagamos un brindis -dijo animada.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por nosotros, la mejor dupla de todo el Gotei. Por nuestras calificaciones perfectas, por haber sacado adelante toda una división descabezada… -chocaron las copas y bebieron al seco. Rukia dejo la suya nuevamente en el piso -Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que aprecio tu trabajo, Shuuhei -él la miró sorprendido, pero orgulloso -Estos años han sido llevaderos y me he sentido muy apoyada por ti… de verdad.

-No ha sido nada, era la idea… apoyarte y apoyarnos, ¿no? -Rukia asintió -Lo hemos hecho bien.

-Estaba muy asustada, ¿sabes? De no dar el ancho, de cometer errores, de no poder guiar a todos. Pero tú siempre estuviste ahí… a pesar de…

-No lo menciones, eso ya pasó -tomó la botella -¿Quieres?

-Claro.

Continuaron bebiendo y riéndose de tonterías de la división, de sus amigos, refunfuñando sobre los regaños de Nanao que siempre la cogía con Shuuhei. La noche pasaba y el sake se terminaba. Terminaron mirando al techo tendidos en el futón ya bastante perdidos.

-Hace tiempo que no estaba aquí… -comentó Rukia de pronto. Su colega guardó silencio -Lo pasábamos bien…

-Eh -fue su forma de estar de acuerdo.

Así es el alcohol. Hace que las inhibiciones se pierdan y la sinceridad aflore. Y en ese momento no fue la excepción.

-Oye, Rukia -ella ladeó la cabeza para verlo -Tengo que hacerte una pregunta… Ese año nuevo… ¿por qué no dijiste que no? Podrías haberlo hecho…

-No quise -respondió con despreocupación, él rodó sobre el costado para quedar frente a ella -Me dejé llevar nada más… -lo empujó por el hombro -Fue tu culpa…

-¿La mía? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque besas tan bien -respondió con un leve sonrojo, pero con la seguridad que da el alcohol.

-Vaya… -se sonrió -Tú también besas bien -agregó algo avergonzado.

Ahora fue Rukia quien rodó sobre el costado. Llevó una mano a la frente de su compañero y le picó al centro con un dedo.

-¿Estás sonrojado? -se rio y retiró su mano para dejarla descansar entre ellos.

-Nunca lo mencionaste antes… y supongo que me pillaste desprevenido. No me lo esperaba.

-Te tienes poca fe…

-No es eso -refutó -Solo que escucharlo de ti es extraño.

-Bueno… no soy muy elocuente, ¿verdad? -suspiró -No creas que no quiero serlo… quiero, pero no puedo. No sé si será timidez o qué, pero algo me detiene. Tal vez no quiero exponerme a hacer el ridículo y decir algo que no corresponda…

-Eres bastante elocuente cuando quieres… o cuando debes.

-Supongo que sí -respondió mirándolo -Tú no eres así. Eres muy directo… quizás por eso hacemos un buen equipo.

-Puede ser…

-Shuuhei…

-Dime

-A veces… ¿a veces piensas en mí? No como colega, no como amiga… sino como antes… ¿lo haces? -él no respondió -Porque… porque yo a veces sí pienso así… te pienso así… como antes -él solo la miraba, nada más -¿Te acuerdas esa vez que nos quedamos toda una noche hablando? Fue divertido… hacía tiempo que no me acordaba de los tiempos del rukongai. Siento que me entiendes… eso me gustaba.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos vetaron de ese hostal del distrito tres por llegar borrachos y riendo de madrugada?

-Sí -se rio -Me gustaba ese hostal, era bonito. Lástima que nos corrieran.

-Era un lugar decente -también rio recordando las palabras de la casera -Y no toleraban comportamiento vulgar… creo que nunca se compraron la historia del joven matrimonio con siete hijos que no tenían donde intimar… exageraste con la cantidad de niños.

-¿Y por qué? Era posible…

-Dijiste que todos eran tuyos, no adoptados -la regañó -Y ya sabes como es de difícil que una pareja del rukongai tenga hijos propios.

-No había pensado en ello… -reflexionó un segundo -¿Y el restaurante que quedaba cerca? -cambió el tema.

-Era delicioso -exclamó Shuuhei entusiasmado -Cómo se me antoja ahora uno de esos platos gigantes de udon.

-El shabu-shabu era el mejor que he probado… -le sonrió -Podríamos regresar algún día…

-Es una buena idea. Quizás algún día.

-Shuuhei… ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-No. De lo que me arrepiento fue el haber estado tanto tiempo fingiendo que no había pasado nada y teniendo un comportamiento distante. No había para qué… Podíamos seguir teniendo una relación cercana, pero no íntima. Fui bastante infantil…

-Bueno, yo también fui algo torpe en manejar la situación. No debí ser tan… distante… fría, tal vez. A veces… cuando las cosas iban mal en la división… cuando discutíamos… solo quería abrazarte y decirte que no quería seguir en ello.

-Debiste hacerlo.

-¿Puedo hacerlo ahora…? ¿puedo abrazarte?

-Si… claro -fue una respuesta titubeante.

Rukia se acercó lento. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Shuuhei y lo rodeó con un brazo. Soltó un suspiro. Él pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Rukia y le apegó su mano en la espalda. Ella se separó un poco para verlo, él bajo la vista para verla, se movió para quedar frente a él.

-Yo… -murmuró mirando sus labios.

-¿Tú qué?

Rukia acortó las distancias y lo besó. Ligero, corto, un simple toque de labios. Se alejó un poco esperando la reacción de Shuuhei.

 _No lo hagas, Hisagi. No seas bruto. Si lo haces vas a caer de nuevo, y va a ser exactamente igual. Va a jugar contigo porque le gusta. Es una mujer caprichosa. No lo hagas._

Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Rukia y comenzó a recorrerle el rostro con el índice hasta llegar a su boca. Delineó su labio inferior con el pulgar logrando que se entreabrieran ligero. Bajó el tacto al mentón para liberarle la boca y la besó. Más profundo que el anterior. No había ansiedad, no había esa loca necesidad de comerle la boca. No, solamente lo disfrutaba, sus manos no se movieron a ningún punto erógeno, tampoco las de ella. La sintió deslizar aquella mano en su espalda hasta detenerla sobre su pecho. Él retiró su toque del hombro de Rukia para tomarle la mano y la sintió corresponderle y estrechar su contacto.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo besándola, porque no medía en ella. No existían minutos en ese momento. Solo ella y él. De a poco el contacto se volvió más ligero hasta que Rukia le escondiera su rostro a la altura del cuello y respiraba profundo. Su pequeña mano comenzó a volverse pesada. Se había dormido.

 _No debiste hacer eso, idiota._

 _Ya está hecho… pero esta vez no será lo mismo. Nunca será lo mismo. Nunca._

.

 _¿Notan algún cambio entre el pasado año nuevo y éste? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Momo ha sembrado la semilla de la duda en Renji y ya sabemos cómo es él cuando se trata de Rukia._

 _Nos leemos más temprano que tarde._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola otra vez! Me he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado tapada de trabajo. Que la universidad esté en paro no significa que no haya nada que hacer._

 _A leer!_

.

Sed… la boca seca… sed… Abrió un ojo muy a su pesar. Iría por una vaso de agua y volvería a la cama. Necesitaría dormir bastante para reponerse. Debía comenzar a medirse con el alcohol, pero siempre decía lo mismo al día siguiente de las fiestas.

La vista borrosa. Se movió y notó que no estaba solo. Se incorporó de un brusco movimiento que, claro, le hizo doler la cabeza. Se miró. Estaba vestido al menos. Rukia dormía profundamente.

Se vio tentado de acariciarle el cabello, como lo hacía antes… pero retiró la mano cuando casi tocaba su pelo. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Rukia rodeó al sentir frío en la espalda y abrió los ojos. Puso la mano del lado vacío del futón, aún estaba tibio. Auch, la cabeza…

La puerta se descorrió y vio a Shuuhei ingresar con dos vasos de agua.

-Hola -la saludó y ella le sonrió -Qué nochecita, ¿verdad?

-Si… -respondió, él le pasó un vaso y se sentó junto a ella para darle un sorbo al agua y hacer un gesto de asco –Oye… sobre lo que pasó…

-¿Qué con eso? -preguntó despreocupado con la boca pegada al borde del vaso.

-Fue algo circunstancial…

-Lo sé -dijo dejando el vaso junto a él -Estábamos muy borrachos. Son cosas que pasan… tenemos historia y eso, a veces, lleva a hacer este tipo de cosas. No le des importancia, de verdad.

-No debí hacerlo…

-Estabas pasada de tragos, Rukia. Fue un impulso… Además, según recuerdo eras una borrachita bastante cariñosa… -se sonrió pícaro -No te saliste de lo normal.

Rukia lo empujó por el hombro.

-No digas eso, es vergonzoso -reclamó algo sonrojada.

-Relájate -se rio -Solo nos besamos, no es como que termináramos follando como enfermos. Exageras lo que pasó.

La vio callar y soltar un suspiro.

-No debí hacerlo… por tantos motivos.

-Pero lo hiciste por otros. Y en ese momento pesaron esos -ella lo miraba con atención -Primera razón, estabas borracha. Segundo, querías besuquearte con alguien… -Rukia frunció el ceño -¡A veces pasa! Y tercero, muy muy en el fondo -se acercó a ella -Aún te gusto.

-Cállate, odioso -lo reprendió empujándolo por el pecho -Apestas a sake.

-Tú también y no hago escándalo por eso -se puso de pie y buscó algo en el armario. Sacó una bolsa de papas fritas y se la arrojó, Rukia la atajó -Necesito echarle algo al estómago.

Ella debía admitir que le comenzaba la fatiga. Tomando la delantera abrió el envase y sacó un par. Masticó suave mientras su colega comía sin tanta delicadeza al sacar las papas de la bolsa.

Eso le trajo recuerdos. Las veces que pasó la noche con él pasada de copas siempre comían algo de chatarra al despertar. Era una maña de él que había logrado contagiarle debía admitir. Aunque ella prefería los bastoncitos de queso, antes él siempre tenía de esos… supuso que dejó de comprarlos… ya no los necesitaba. De pronto se rio suave.

-Sigues comiendo como un animal… -le quitó el paquete y comió con calma.

-Supongo que no tenía a nadie que me robara mis papas -gruñó.

Rukia se sonrió y siguió comiendo, el metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un puñado que se llevó a la boca de una sola vez.

-¿Realmente vamos a llevar las cosas así? -preguntó Rukia.

-¿Así cómo? -se sacudió las migas de la boca.

-Así… ¿como si no hubiese ocurrido nada?

Shuuhei suspiró.

-Está bien, te escucho…

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Rukia intrigada.

-Lo que sea que quieres decir y que no haces -ella bajó la vista a la bolsa -¿Y bien?

-Supongo que sí, lo necesitaba -confesó -Estando del otro lado…

-No me hables de lo que hizo o no hizo ese sujeto, no me interesa -la interrumpió -Puedes hablar de lo que sea… pero desde ti. Entiendo que las situaciones tienen impacto sobre uno, eso es lógico. Pero no me interesa el contexto.

-Realmente te desagrada Ichigo, ¿no?

-No, me desagrada como te hace sentir. Solo eso -volvió a comer de sus papas.

Rukia abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó la mejilla en ellas mirándolo.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?... ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Yo… nunca me preocupé por ti.

-No soy rencoroso. Ahora estás vuelta una maraña mental por algo que hicimos los dos. Mínimo debo apoyarte. Es lo justo.

-Pues… ¿crees en el destino? Porque a veces creo que creer en ello te ata.

-Eso depende de si crees que te ata a algo en particular… o como tú interpretes las señales. Por ejemplo, yo podría decir que es el destino el que hizo que termináramos en lo de anoche… -Rukia se sobresaltó -Claro, puede ser, pero decidimos restarle importancia… no nos aferramos a ello. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo.

-No es como que yo diga… Oh, Rukia y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Sería bastante ingenuo. Puede que las cosas estén escritas, pero que a la larga signifiquen algo más que lo objetivo.

-Tiene sentido… ¿Tú crees que…?

-Alto ahí, nada de ese zanahorio -advirtió en tono divertido -Velo de manera objetiva, no de lo que hizo o dijo bajo tus interpretaciones. Analiza cómo te hace sentir, eso es lo importante… no lo que esperas, esas son conjeturas.

-¿Acaso no esperas nada respecto a nada?

-Vivo el momento, lo sabes. De otra forma si llega mi fin en este mundo no tendré paz pensando en todo lo que quise que fuera y no fue. No es mi intención convertirme en hollow…

-Técnicamente eso no es posible…

-Pero entiendes a lo que voy. Imagínate comenzar del otro lado vinculado con lo que ocurrió aquí. Soy de los que cree que existen recuerdos… quizás no claros, pero recuerdos emocionales, de carencias, de anhelos que puedes llevar como carga al partir. Y no quiero eso. Si voy del otro lado quiero ir sin ningún peso sobre mis hombros.

-¿Es posible que seamos tan diferentes?

-En la variedad está el gusto. Si todos fuéramos iguales no habría nada novedoso en este mundo. Cada uno lleva su realidad según sus posibilidades. Tampoco te pongas objetivos imposibles… no soy dueño de la verdad.

Rukia tomó la bolsa y comenzó a comerse las migas mojando los dedos en su boca.

-Pareciera que todo es sencillo para ti… todo tiene una respuesta.

-Es mi manera de entender el mundo. Insisto todos tienen una manera diferente. Soy más viejo que tú… soy más sabio -dijo dándose ínfulas.

-Sí, claro. Señor sabelotodo -se chupeteó los dedos.

Él se la quedó mirando.

-Soy un pervertido o eso es muy sexy.

Rukia sacó los dedos de su boca.

-Eres un pervertido -se rio.

Se la quedó mirando. Volvía a hacerlo, meter los dedos en su boca. Uno a uno. Los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Esos recuerdos que había preferido mantener en el rincón más perdido de su mente.

-Rukia… -ella lo miró sacando la atención de la bolsa -Vamos a hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó y él la miró sugerente -¡No! No es correcto… los dos sabemos cómo terminó eso la última vez… Tenemos una relación laboral… mezclar las cosas no corresponde… además yo… ¡y apesto a trasnoche!

-No me importa… yo también apesto.

-Eres un asqueroso -desvió la vista, pero se sonrió.

-Entonces deja de meterte los dedos en la boca.

Ella volvió a meter la mano a la bolsa y por alguna razón que no entendió se volvió a meter los dedos en la boca y lo miró mientras lo hacía.

-Mujer perversa… -murmuró.

Rukia retiró suave sus dedos de la boca… lento. Se sentía sexy… atractiva… deseada. Él lograba eso. Los recuerdos volvían a ella, esos que decidió desechar, porque solo lograban confundirla.

-¿Me deseas, Shuuhei?

-Mucho…

Dejó la bolsa a un lado.

-¿Prometes que quedará aquí? ¿Qué solo será una locura del momento? -se le acercó a gatas hasta quedar frente a él -¿Podemos culpar al alcohol?

-Culpa a lo que quieras que yo lo haré -le llevó las manos a su estrecha cintura -Solo déjame… -la recorrió suave hasta el rosetón con el que ataba su obi -Déjame tenerte una vez más…

-Eres… un… -acercó su rostro -asqueroso… -llevó su mano al pecho de su compañero -pervertido…

-Y te encanta…

Ella se sonrió sin nada de inocencia, con el índice le recorrió el pecho hasta el abdomen. Él le desató el obi, sin prisa, con calma. Retiró la tela desasiéndola de su cintura, tomó el borde de la yukata en sus manos presto para desnudarla y se congeló. Sin más.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, víctima de los recordados encantos de Rukia Kuchiki, de sus dudas, de sus mentiras que ella misma creía, de sus inseguridades. Iba a arrastrarlo con ella otra vez. Iba a hacerle creer que lo necesitaba -y lo hacía- para luego dejarlo otra vez. Lo iba a hacer cuantas veces él se lo permitiera… ¡porque era un simple premio de consuelo! Y no era culpa de ella… no podía culparla cuando ni ella misma sabía lo que hacía con él. No sabía el poder que él mismo le había dado.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando extrañada. Le llevó una mano al pecho tratando de llamar su atención para que saliera de su estado taciturno.

-Lo siento, no puedo -le dijo en un murmullo, soltó la yukata y apartó sus manos -No puedo.

-Hace un segundo dijiste…

-Da lo mismo lo que dije -repuso -No puedo. Dejémoslo así, ¿vale?

-¿No te parezco atractiva? -le preguntó con una carga de angustia que él no leyó -¿No te gusto? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo así?

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Si tienes un problema con eso -le acercó su pequeña mano hacia la entrepierna -Puedo ayudarte.

Él la detuvo por la muñeca.

-No.

-No te entiendo -retiró su mano con brusquedad -Primero me das un discurso de como nada importa realmente, me seduces y ¿ahora te detienes?

-Lamento las palabras subidas de tono, me dejé llevar por unos recuerdos que no debí traer al presente -Rukia apoyó sus manos en el futón -Escúchame… no tiene nada que ver con que no seas atractiva. Tampoco con que no me gustes. Me agradas. Pero esto es algo personal.

-No es personal cuando me involucra.

Él bajó la vista a sus manos sobre sus muslos y apretó ligero la tela se la yukata entre los dedos.

-Esto… se trata de mí… y de no querer volver a enamorarme de ti.

-Creo que eso había quedado claro. No corresponde, no debes.

-No, no me entiendes -la miró -No quiero. No estoy dispuesto a meterme en esto otra vez -se puso de pie -Lo de anoche fue un impulso que no pude detener. El alcohol es así… Pero eso fue todo. Y te juro que no volverá a pasar.

-Estuviste a un paso de…

-No soy el segundo plato de nadie -tomó una toalla -Me voy a la ducha. Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero espero que cuando regrese no estés aquí.

-¿No vas a darme la opción de elegir?

-Lo hiciste hace cinco años…

Rukia se quedó de piedra y lo vio salir de la habitación. Tomó el obi y lo estiró para anudarlo nuevamente a su cintura. Soltó un suspiro. Empuñó sus manos y no supo bien el porqué sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Por qué temía que lo alejaba aún más que hasta ahora? Soltó un pequeño quejido de entre sus labios mientras un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Las limpió con la manga de su yukata.

Fue entonces que entendió que lo había perdido. Que ya no la esperaba. Que ya no era el puerto seguro al cual llegar. Que, aunque le preparara el café por la mañana, fuera el primero en darle los buenos días y el último a quien viera antes de salir, que aunque él siempre se mostró amable con ella… él era así, no significaba nada más.

Quizás Shuuhei tenía razón y sí necesitaba validarse a través del resto. Y si había tolerado la indiferencia de Ichigo, era porque sabía -creía- que alguien la adoraba del otro lado y que siempre estaría a su lado sin esperar nada…

Se puso de pie y tragándose las lágrimas salió de la habitación.

.

 _Un capítulo cortito, lo sé. Nada más porque no quería ponerlo con otra parte que le restara la tensión._

 _Pobre Rukia… Ichigo la ignora como algo más que una amiga y el que creía que siempre estaría ahí para subirle el ego ya no está dispuesto. No lo hace a propósito, no se da cuenta._

 _De ahora en adelante vea como Rukia se da cuenta que la única manera de recuperar a Hisagi es enamorándose de él y darle algo real… Lo cual es imposible, ¿verdad?_

 _Nos leemos._


	15. Chapter 15

_Sí que he tardado esta vez. Gracias por los comentarios y a los que no comentan pero siguen esta historia de todos modos. La lectura silenciosa también se valora jaja._

 _Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y a leer!_

.

Hay eventos específicos que marcan diferencias y establecen nuevas reglas. De alguna manera año nuevo había sido así. Dicen que como comienzas año nuevo es como será el resto del año. Y, de cierta forma, así estaba siendo.

Los cafés de la mañana, las reuniones, las conversaciones sobre las decisiones dentro de la división. A veces salir con los chicos a almorzar, a veces almorzar en la oficina adelantando trabajo. La última persona a quien veía en el cuartel…

-¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? -le preguntó Shuuhei arreglando los papeles dentro de una carpeta terminando una reunión.

-Tengo otra odiosa cena familiar. Mi prima va a comunicar que está embarazada…

-¿Aimi-san? -Rukia asintió -Es una buena noticia. Un nuevo heredero para el gran clan Kuchiki -dijo con tono solemne, a la capitana le hizo gracia.

-Técnicamente no es una Kuchiki, pero supongo que podría ser heredero, ¿no? Nii-sama es la línea directa.

-Y luego vienes tú.

-No creo que el clan apruebe eso alguna vez -dijo con tono casual -No quiero imaginar qué sucederá el día que Nii-sama ya no esté. Ese día se armará la batalla entre los clanes menores.

Hisagi asintió. Eso de la nobleza no era un tema que manejara particularmente, aunque algo había aprendido a partir de las conversaciones que sostenía con Rukia.

De alguna manera haberle plantado la cara en año nuevo sirvió para que ella entendiera la importancia de mantener las cosas de manera amistosa, pero teniendo ciertas distancias. Finalmente podrían decir ambos que estaban en términos completamente asexuados. Bueno, siempre y cuando Rukia no se estirara mientras trabajaba… eso tenía un efecto extraño… le recordaba cuando se estiraba en las mañanas en su futón. Era uno de los pocos momentos que se permitía verla como mujer y no como camarada.

-Como sea, si te aburres estaremos en el bar con Sentaro y los demás.

-Lo pensaré.

Él asintió y tomando la carpeta se puso de pie.

-Nos vemos, entonces -se despidió antes de salir de la oficina.

Rukia guardó lo que quedaba sobre el escritorio. Había pasado bastante desde año nuevo y le gustaba como llevaban las cosas. Antes de ello no se había puedo a pensar en la buena relación que efectivamente tenían. Él siempre le decía "le das mucha importancia a las cosas". Y quizás era cierto. Se culpaba por cómo había sido con él, se culpaba de quizás estar logrando que él confundiera las cosas.

Pero día a día le demostraba que no. Era muy respetuoso, jamás mencionaba nada de lo ocurrido ni le sacaba en cara algo. Ni siquiera se quejaba cuando Nii-sama la agarraba con él por lo que fuera. Debería hablar con su hermano para que se moderara.

Hisagi era un buen hombre y esperaba de todo corazón que alguna vez encontrara una chica que pudiese corresponderlo. Era del tipo que haría muy feliz a una muchacha melosita y cariñosa. A veces se pillaba en eso, pensando en las boberías que hacía Shuuhei y le sacaban sonrisas.

Se acordaba de aquella vez que, en aquel hostal del rukongai, encontraron un manga y comenzaron a leerlo. El muy tonto le ponía voces a los personajes mientras leía en voz alta. Se pasaron gran parte de la tarde eligiendo la mejor voz para cada uno de los protagonistas. Ella también tuvo que participar muy a su pesar en un comienzo. Luego le agarró el gusto… era un manga muy malo, pero se divirtieron. De hecho compró la continuación solo para volver a jugar a eso.

O esa vez que ella quiso cocinar… cuando le pidió ir a revisar la olla y sabía pésimo. Recordaba que cuando probó la sopa estaba muy buena. Un par de días después confesó que había arreglado la sopa para que ella no se avergonzara. Claro que de todos modos se avergonzó, pero que la ayudara la hizo sentir menos mal.

Se preguntaba si, en algún lugar, habría una chica que sí apreciara esas cosas de él… que las valorara. Eran cosas sencillas. No era de las grandes y elegantes cenas, ni de los paseos al atardecer ni los regalos caros… no. Él entregaba momentos… de esos que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara aun la hacían reír o sentir que… alguna vez… alguien la quiso mucho.

No, ella no quería que todo eso se perdiera. No quería que Shuuhei volviera a pasar por lo mismo que con ella. No lo merecía.

Salió de la oficina y ver que su teniente charlaba amenamente con Hibiki… esa asquerosa zorra que lo veía como a un pedazo de carne. Estaba toda vuelta sonrisas y le tocaba el brazo con descaro.

Rukia sintió que le hervía la sangre. No, ella no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, no era un juguete, era un chico estupendo. _Antes que Hibiki cualquiera_ , pensó. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus labios. Si esa zorra iba a jugar sucio se iba a enterar que ella también podía hacerlo.

Le encontraría a Shuuhei la novia perfecta.

.

Si había un buen lugar para pasar una tarde de verano era la mansión Kuchiki. Renji observaba a Rukia escribir en su block de dibujo. Parecía hacer una lista. Ichigo se alzó de hombros cuando Renji lo miró intrigado.

-¿Qué haces, enana? -preguntó el pelinaranja asomando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Rukia, ella tapó su lista tirándose sobre ella.

-Nada que te interese -respondió.

Renji se sonrió malicioso.

-¿Aún sigues con esa estúpida idea? -la interrogó y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué idea? -preguntó Ichigo.

-Quiere encontrarle una novia a Hisagi -respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso? -Ichigo estaba sorprendido -Yo pensaba que te gustaba…

Rukia de volteó para verlos.

-¡No me gusta Shuuhei! -exclamó -¡Odiosos!

-Bueno, si tú lo dices -suspiró Ichigo -Yo decía nada más… como te lo pasas hablando de él.

-Claro que no hablo de él.

Renji se rio.

-Oh, sí lo haces -dijo su viejo amigo -Y si no hablas de él, estás con él.

-Trabajo con él -puso sus manos en las caderas -¿Cuál es su afán por ver cosas donde no las hay?

Ichigo asintió suave.

-Bueno, ¿y a quién tienes en tu lista?

Rukia miró sus anotaciones algo reticente. Pero tal vez no era mala idea compartirlo con sus amigos. Eran hombres y, además, Renji conocía el otro lado de Hisagi.

-A Momo…

-Olvídalo, Kira lo mata -dijo el pelirrojo -Además a ella no le gusta. Aunque coincido que es una buena chica… ella está algo traumada.

Rukia se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa.

-Tienes razón… Había considerado a Isane.

-¡No por Dios! -exclamó Ichigo -No me malentiendas, pero agrada, pero no es para nada una chica que andaría con él…

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Rukia con gesto inocente.

-Enana… a Isane no le gustan los chicos. Y eso se nota a simple vista.

-Vaya… no lo sabía… -bajó la vista a su lista -Chizue Hashida… -ellos la miraron sin saber a quien se refería -Es una shinigami sin rango que trabaja en la cocina. Se nota a leguas que le gusta Shuuhei, siempre le va a dejar algo para que desayune.

-Ehm, ya sé a quién te refieres -Renji miró a su amiga con ternura -Hashida no es del gusto de Hisagi…

-¿Por qué no?

-Sé que tienes muy en alto a tu teniente… pero es un hombre como yo o Ichigo… y Hashida es… bastante fea.

-Pero es muy linda persona… -Renji negó suave -De acuerdo, no.

Con ese comentario sacó inmediatamente a un par más. Una suboficial de comunicaciones que era muy dulce y responsable, pero que era… que le gustaba mucho comer… demasiado quizás. Y a otra que tenía los dientes muy feos.

-¿Y Akabashi? -preguntó Renji al ver que Rukia se quedaba sin opciones que realmente funcionaran.

-¿Yumeko? -preguntó Rukia extrañada.

-Claro. Trabajan juntos, es la encargada de los shinigami de la zona norte. Está viuda… es muy agradable.

-Y guapa -agregó Ichigo.

-¿La conoces? -aun más sorprendida.

-Soy un sustituto, a veces hablo con los oficiales de zona… es entendible.

Rukia estaba pensativa. ¿Sería Yumeko una buena opción para Shuuhei? Sintieron unos pasos acercarse. Kuchiki alzó la mirada para ver a su hermano tras de ellos.

-Renji -dijo Byakuya mirando al grupo de amigos sin mayor interés.

-Sí, capitán Kuchiki -se puso de pie rápidamente.

-A mi despacho.

El pelirrojo salió disparado tras de Byakuya. Rukia se lo quedó mirando y luego a Ichigo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que se vieron… desde año nuevo. Reconocía que no debió haber reaccionado como lo hizo… en ningún sentido, aunque ya estaba en paz con ello.

-¿Cómo está Tatsuki? -preguntó Rukia mirando a su amigo de reojo mientras terminaba de valorar algunas de sus candidatas.

-Bien, estamos bien.

-Me alegro.

Estaban en la sala de los Kurosaki cuando Ichigo le habló sobre Tatsuki y cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Honestamente se alegró y mucho. Había pedido porque su amigo lograra vivir una vida plenamente. Aun cuando eso significara un sacrificio de su parte… algo que llevaba tiempo digiriendo.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en no regresar del otro lado? -preguntó Rukia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca me lo planteé como posibilidad -reflexionó algo intrigado por la pregunta -Tengo todo del otro lado… Mi familia, mis amigos… todo lo que conozco -la miró ladeando la cabeza -Aunque… sí quise que tú fueras del otro lado conmigo.

Rukia se sorprendió y no lo disimuló. Ichigo se sonrió algo avergonzado.

-No puedo creer que no lo notaras… que yo...

-No, nunca… -murmuró -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Un adolescente hormonal conoce a una chica de otra dimensión que le muestra un mundo completamente nuevo y le da el poder para proteger lo que quiere… suena bastante lógico de confundir las cosas.

Ella soltó una carcajada suave.

-Tiene sentido.

-Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Rukia. Te debo mucho. Siempre estás cuando más te necesito… Cambiaste mi vida.

-Y tú la mía… -miró a su taza de té -He recuperado a Renji. Tengo a Nii-sama. Tengo amigos… -negó divertida y lo miró -¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? -él asintió -Tengo amigos…

-Tienes a Hisagi.

-Tengo a Hi… ¡Déjalo! -gruñó e Ichigo se rio fuerte -Tengo toda una vida, pero me haces falta… mucha falta.

-Y tú a mí… Pero, a pesar de la distancia y de nuestras respectivas responsabilidades, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado -Rukia le sonrió -Quizás no de este mismo lado… pero quizás algún día coincidamos en el mismo lugar. Tal vez en ese momento las cosas podrían ser diferentes…

-O tal vez no -murmuró Rukia -Solo esperar que, en ese momento sintamos, que en otro tiempo y espacio, fuimos importantes el uno para el otro.

-Eso va a ser así, te lo aseguro.

Con que Ichigo pasó exactamente por lo mismo… Pero pareciera que mucho antes, antes que siquiera ella aceptara de manera correcta los sentimientos que tenía por él. Nunca se le había dado la sensiblería. Ella estaba sobre eso… o eso creía. Y cuando había caído en lo que sentía por él, ya era demasiado tarde… o demasiado temprano… o demasiado a destiempo…

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Ichigo curioso.

-¿En qué momento te volviste tan maduro? -lo miraba investigativa -¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Ichigo?

Él se rio suave.

-El tiempo no pasa en vano, Rukia. Ya no soy ningún crío, si tuviera un discurso diferente sería lamentable.

-Tienes razón…

Ichigo bajó la vista a la lista.

-Eres una buena amiga, Rukia -le dijo serio -Lo que haces… eso -indicó la lista -Habla de lo mucho que te preocupas por tu teniente. Aunque no entiendo muy bien porqué lo haces.

-Y yo no entiendo porqué no entiendes… Creo que merece tener una buena chica. Es un buen tipo. Es divertido, inteligente… algo vago y disperso, pero nada que un buen sermón no cure… tiene detalles muy tiernos.

-¡Me cago en Yhwach! ¡Te liaste con él! -exclamó indicándola con el dedo -¡Lo sabía!

-¡Que no me he liado con él!

-Claro que no… si es muy tierno -se rio -No puedo creerlo… o sea sí puedo -tomó la lista -No necesitas esto.

-Que sí -le arrebató la lista -Lo voy a hacer…

-Te vas a arrepentir… -canturreó divertido y ella bufó -No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero tengo la intuición que no se terminó por él. Es como un cachorro abandonado… de esos que te siguen por todos lados moviendo la cola.

-No te refieras a él así. No me he liado con Shuuhei y no lo haría en un millón de años. No es mi tipo.

Una carraspera tras ellos los hizo voltearse.

-Lamento interrumpir su charla que parece… muy interesante -dijo Hisagi -Pero te necesitamos en el cuartel, Rukia. Hay una emergencia en el sector norte y debo salir enseguida -miró a Ichigo -Si quieres te sumas para que no te oxides.

-Voy enseguida -respondió Rukia.

El teniente asintió y salió del lugar. Ichigo se golpeó la frente con la palma mientras Rukia seguía mirando al corredor.

-No se niega a los exnovios, eso es muy feo -chasqueó la lengua.

-Púdrete, Kurosaki.

Se puso de pie y salió rumbo al cuartel. Ichigo vio la lista detenidamente. Tomó el lápiz y sobre la primera opción escribió: Rukia Kuchiki. Se rio malicioso. Cerró el block y se dirigió a la salida. No se perdería una masacre de hollows por nada del mundo.

.

Claramente Shuuhei había sido muy prudente en darle la información y no sembrar el pánico. Pero la verdad era que el cuartel completo estaba vuelto un desastre. Kiyone daba órdenes de establecer contacto con la zona conectándose a través de la división doce. Eiji junto con otros suboficiales parecían tragados por las pantallas de conexión. Hibiki había ido a la novena división a solicitar mayor cobertura, mientras que Yumeko ordenaba el envío de oficiales de la cuarta división a asistir a los shinigami de zona.

-Es un desmadre… -murmuró Rukia junto a Ichigo.

-Voy al senkaimon -le puso una mano en el hombro -Todo saldrá bien… ¿es tu primera emergencia?

-La primera así de grave…

-Tranquila… -Rukia asintió.

Uno de los oficiales alzó la voz.

-Los tenientes Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira y Hinamori están en el lugar -anunció y todos soltaron un respiro. El mismo oficial frunció el ceño -Tanaka -llamó a otro -Ve a la división doce… estamos perdiendo la conexión.

-Esa es mi llamada -dijo Ichigo de buen humor -Nos vemos más tarde.

-Ichigo… -lo llamó Rukia antes que se marchara.

-Yo lo cubro -le guiñó un ojo.

Salió fuera del cuartel. Rukia se acercó a Kiyone para coordinar la actividad en la zona. Poco a poco las pantallas indicaban el número de actividad enemiga que era diezmada, pero nuevas alertas surgían desde otras zonas. Podían verse los registros de los oficiales en actividad.

-Los están cercando -murmuró Kiyone y miró a su capitana -Rukia-chan…

-Supongo que es mi turno.

La rubia asintió.

-Buena suerte.

Rukia salió del cuartel rápidamente para encontrarse con su hermano inmediatamente fuera de él. Sin decir palabra la secundó hasta el senkaimon y ambos cruzaron hasta el otro lado.

-Qué rayos es esto… -dijo la capitana en cuanto pisaron el campo de batalla.

-Una invasión -contestó su hermano calmadamente -Ve donde Kurosaki.

-Sí, Nii-sama.

Buscó a su amigo entre todos. Dio antes con Rangiku quien se daba un respiro visiblemente herida.

-Aparecen de la nada… -dijo la rubia con un jadeo -Momo y Kira tienen controlado ese sector -indicó a lo lejos -Renji y Kurosaki están del otro lado -llevó su dedo hacia el otro extremo.

-¿Y Shuuhei?

Sintió un acercamiento tras su espalda, se volteó en guardia para ver por un segundo un enorme hollow ser arrastrado lejos de ella por la cadena de la zanpakuto de su teniente. Lo buscó con la mirada, al menos se veía bien… mejor que Rangiku al menos.

-Ve donde los oficiales de la cuarta división -le indicó Rukia a la rubia -Yo me encargo.

De un shunpo y aprovechando que el hollow se encontraba atrapado por su colega, alzó su katana para cortarlo por la cabeza logrando quebrar parcialmente su máscara. Saltó lejos para volver a tomar impulso.

-¡Tras de ti, Rukia! -le gritó Shuuhei.

La capitana se volteó para ver como otro hollow, pequeño, se le lanzaba encima. Trató de atacarlo, pero despareció sin más.

-Que mierda… -gruñó mientras veía que Hisagi le daba el último golpe al primer hollow y se desvanecía en el aire. Vio una sombra formarse tras el teniente -¡Abajo! -le gritó.

Pero el pequeño hollow tomó a Hisagi de la cabeza con una fuerza monumental que parecía traspasarle el cráneo con los dedos. Rukia liberó la primera danza logrando que el hollow soltara a su teniente. Ella se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Congelado nada más -bromeó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la retiró y miró la sangre entre sus dedos -Me las va a pagar el muy maldito.

De pronto una lluvia de hielos afilados los alcanzaron, Rukia conjuró una especie de escudo. Shuuhei la miró frunciendo el ceño, ella leyó en él.

-Imita mi ataque -desvió la mirada hacia el bicharraco que seguía despareciendo y atacando por diversos flancos.

-Vuelve a atacarlo.

Vio a Shuuhei partir de su lado, seguro buscaría la manera de enfrentarlo y sorprenderlo por detrás. Rukia deshizo el escudo y alzó su zanpakuto. El hollow se quedó muy quieto y desapareció justo cuando Rukia liberaba la segunda danza.

-¿Dónde está? -murmuró.

El pequeño hollow se apareció tras ella y la tomó por la cabeza clavando sus dedos con fuerza. Rukia sintió que comenzaba a congelarle el cráneo, de pronto el hollow la soltó y supo que su teniente había contra atacado cortando al bicharraco por la mitad.

Mitad de la cual ahora surgieron dos.

-Genial -bufó Shuuhei mirando su zanpakuto.

Rukia llegó a su lado mientras los bicharracos comenzaban a multiplicarse.

-Cortarlos no es opción -reflexionó la capitana.

-Muy observadora, guapa -estudiaba a los hollows, mantenían su tamaño… ¿mantendrían la fuerza? -Hay que dar justo en la cabeza… como nos dijeron toda la vida en la academia. Seguro el maestro conocía a este hollow.

-Trataré con el shikai nuevamente… eso los pulverizará.

-Vale… los cercaré con kidou.

-Bien pensado -lo miró un segundo -Vamos.

Desde abajo varios seguían la lucha, muchos de la décimo tercera división que estaban siendo curados. No se veía sencillo. Solo unos pocos quedaron atrapados dentro del ataque del teniente y congelados por la capitana. Ahora los hollow contratacaban.

Ichigo llegó atraído por la repetición del shikai de Rukia. Iba a sumarse cuando se vio detenido por el hombro. Se volteó.

-Si intervienes vas a destruir todo el respeto que la división les tiene -dijo Byakuya viendo combatir a su hermana.

-Pero son muchos -exclamó al ver a ambos shinigami cercados -Por qué no los cortar y ya… -vio como Hisagi intentaba darle a uno en la cabeza sin éxito y terminaba cortándolo por el brazo. Acto seguido, el hollow se multiplicó.

Rukia volvió a alzar su zanpakuto.

-Some no mai -comenzó, pero todos los hollow desaparecieron -¿Qué?

Ichigo desde abajo observó como poco a poco los espíritus iban apareciendo y funcionándose entre sí. La capitana y su teniente solo podían ver la escena tratando de encontrar una manera de detener al, ahora, enorme hollow.

-Mis ataques no parecen funcionar…

-Mientras quede una sola fracción de él, cualquier ataque será un fracaso.

Byakuya miraba la escena con su habitual inexpresividad, parecía que esperaba algo. Ichigo, por su parte, comenzaba a inquietarse. El hollow seguía creciendo. Rukia preparó su último ataque. Intentaría nuevamente la segunda danza…

-¿Por qué no utiliza su bankai? -exclamó el sustituto.

-Un bankai de largo alcance como el de Rukia en una zona poblada es imposible. Aun no tiene la capacidad de manejo para no dañar a quienes no tienen suficiente presión espiritual.

Ichigo volvió a mirar a su amiga, su ataque volvía a fallar. Mientras que Hisagi eliminaba a algunos, pero volvían a surgir. Eran como la peste. Ambos estaban cansados, las pequeñas fracciones les enterraban los dedos en el cuerpo y se aferraban como si fuesen garrapatas. Ichigo vio como una enorme masa de ellos se abalanzaban finalmente sobre ambos shinigami y los cubría como una gran masa.

Fue suficiente para el pelinaranja, quien se lanzó hacia el hollow listo para atacar cuando escuchó "bankai"… y no fue Rukia. Se detuvo en seco.

Byakuya vio como la masa de hollows desapareció volviéndose ceniza. Y se sonrió agradado. Rangiku desde su posición se volteó hacia el lugar de la batalla al sentir alzar la presión espiritual de su amigo.

-Vaya… al fin.

Poco a poco los últimos hollows iban siendo vencidos y las fuerzas de la cuarta división rescataban a los más graves y otros curaban en el lugar a los en mejores condiciones. Ya había también contingente de la séptima división restaurando los daños.

La capitana y el teniente de la décimo tercera división pasaban revisando el sector cuidando de llamar a los oficiales de la cuarta en caso d encontrar heridos.

-Está limpia -Rukia se refería al área -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Shuuhei al verlo algo pensativo.

-Sí… todo está bien -respondió mirándola de lado, Rukia se sentó apegada a un muro y palmoteó a su lado, Shuuhei se sentó junto a ella -Solo que es… como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo… -ella lo iba a interrumpir -Sé que no es malo. De hecho, es lo que se espera, ¿verdad?

-Sé que admirabas al Capitán Tousen… pero te lavó el cerebro… Lo normal y esperable es que adquieras y utilices tu bankai. Y lo uses sin miedo. Tienes un shikai muy bien trabajado y un bankai inmaduro que hoy dio un excelente resultado. Fue controlado e impecable. Ni siquiera derrochaste reiatsu, impresionante -él se rascó la nuca nervioso -Oye… hiciste lo que debías y nos salvaste a los dos.

-Mugumura solía decirme lo mismo… que no debía tenerle miedo -murmuró –Pero el capitán Tousen…

-Tousen solo quería mantenerte controlado. Piensa dónde estarías si no te hubiese reprimido -exclamó con entusiasmo.

-¿En una silla como el capitán Aizen, pero por ser un sádico segador de almas? -no era tan en broma. Suspiró -Pero es un bankai bastante cool, ¿cierto? -agregó con orgullo.

-Lo es, muy cool -le sonrió.

-Alguien debió grabarlo para enrostrárselo a Mashiro.

-Se lo dirán, descuida. Y estará muy molesta… seguro se aparecerá por el cuartel canturreando esa canción que te escribió. Esa que dice _pequeño pequeño Shuuhei, por qué de la división te vas…_

-No, tú no -masculló -Es muy pegajosa… hasta yo la he tarareado en mi cabeza -se rio -A veces extraño no discutir con ella.

-¡Es por eso que lo haces conmigo!

-Puede ser…

Rukia se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi héroe -le dijo con voz agudizada con tono bromista.

-Cursi…

Unos pasos les dieron alcance.

-Hisagi -la voz de Byakuya Kuchiki los hizo mirar hacia atrás -Procura que mi hermana llegue bien a casa.

-Sí, señor.

Rukia se quedó mirando a su teniente.

-Creo que te has ganado el respeto de Nii-sama.

-Por ahora...

-Por ahora -le sonrió.

Se pusieron de pie para retornar a los puestos de la cuarta división y constatar que todos regresaran cuanto antes al Gotei.

Rukia podía tener a su hermano, el gran capitán Kuchiki, que si no estuviese Kyoraku, él sería comandante. Tenía a Renji, entrenado en el mismo palacio del rey… y a Kurosaki que era uno de los shinigami más poderosos de la historia. Los tres para protegerla… pero ese día él, Shuuhei Hisagi, un simple teniente era su héroe. Y ante ese pensamiento no podía sino sonreír con cara de idiota y repetir esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez.

.

 _Al fin se aclaró todo entre Ichigo y Rukia. Ya sabemos el porqué ella regresó antes de año nuevo. ¡A que no se imaginaban que fuera Tatsuki! Bueno, yo tampoco. No pensaba poner las razones del regreso de Rukia a la SS, ni volver a poner a Ichigo, pero era necesario para dejar cerrado el tema y dejar libre el corazoncito de Rukia._

 _Vimos que, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre los protagonistas, llevan una amistosa relación… Vamos que trabajan juntos, tienen historia… se tienen afecto. Vemos también una Rukia un poco OoC, pero como nunca la hemos visto en plan amoroso tampoco podemos decir cómo sería su comportamiento._

 _Simplemente adoro como Renji e Ichigo la pican con Hisagi. Es tan de amigos eso. Pero aún no sabemos cómo reaccionará Renji cuando asuma que sus bromas no son tan alejadas de la realidad. Pensaba ponerlo en este capi, pero lo dejaré para más adelante._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	16. Chapter 16

_Acá estoy con otro capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios, espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega con su dosis de OoC. A leer!_

.

Rukia podía ser una excelente capitana, ser estratégica y planeada… pero lo de celestina se le daba horrible.

Su primer objetivo era conocer qué chicas disponibles había y cumplieran con los requisitos que ella consideraba adecuados… y los de Renji. Debía admitir que su mejor amigo tenía ciertas ideas curiosas… el mundo masculino era un misterio para ella, aun cuando pasara gran parte del día con hombres. Supuso que había cosas que uno de ellos jamás comentaría a una mujer, aunque fuera ella.

Pues bien, esos fueron sus primeros fracasos. No entendía porqué las chicas eran tan… remilgadas. Ella siquiera preguntaba sobre su vida sentimental y comenzaban con evasivas. " _Ay que vergüenza, capitana", "el teniente_ _es atractivo, pero no sé", "¿Está segura que quiere que salga con él?"._

¿Realmente era Shuuhei tan malo? Era eso o las chicas eran unas tontas. O ella no estaba viendo algo que ellas sí. Por lo que siguió el consejo de Renji y acudió a una chica que compartía más en común con su género que ella misma.

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó Momo mirándola con curiosidad -¿Por qué querrías que Shuuhei tenga novia? No pensaba que te preocuparan esas cosas…

-¿Por qué no? Es muy buen chico y tiene mucho que dar. ¿Acaso no quieres que tu amigo sea feliz?

-¿Y por qué no le dejas esa decisión a él? Creo que no es algo en lo que deberías involucrarte, Rukia-chan.

La puerta de la sala de té se abrió y Rangiku pasó a sentarse a la mesa con gesto cansado. Se notaba que había tenido un día intenso.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó.

Momo miró a Rukia y ella se hizo la desentendida.

-No me gustan las secretos… menos entre amigas -refunfuñó la rubia -¿Qué es eso que traman?

Momo podía ser muy discreta, pero la idea de Rukia le parecía realmente tonta. Además sentía que había algo de evasiva en ella. Juraba que entre su amigo y ella había algo… ¿por qué, de pronto, parecía que quería sacárselo de encima? Sí, esa era la sensación.

-Rukia quiere conseguirle una novia a Shuuhei -confesó la morenita.

Rangiku bufó.

-Has lo que quieras -soltó despreocupada.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Momo -¿No vas a tratar de disuadirla? No creo que a Shuuhei le guste saber lo que haces -le dijo a la capitana -Si quisiese estar con alguien ya lo notaríamos al menos. No es bueno disimulando su interés -Rangiku asintió -No me parece adecuado, es meterse en su vida personal. ¿O a ti te gustaría que nosotras te buscáramos un novio?

-No necesito un novio.

-¡Eso! -exclamó Rangiku aplaudiendo emocionada -¿Quién podría ser un buen candidato para ti? A ver…

-No necesito novio -insistió Rukia.

Ambas tenientes pensaron un momento.

-¡Ya sé! -exclamó la rubia -Sentaro.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué no? Lo conoces hace tiempo. Es simpático… algo gritón, pero toleras a Renji -se rio.

-No -dijo Momo -¿Cómo se llama tu oficial? -preguntó a Rukia -Ese de la cocina… ¿Naka… Nako…

-O Iduru, ¿por qué no? La nobleza no sería problema. El capitán Kuchiki no tendría objeciones.

-Ese oficial de la división de Kidou… ese que hace revisión del senkaimon -saltó Momo -Te mira mucho…

-O el teniente de la octava… es simpático -propuso Rangiku.

-Claro que no. Ya les dije que no quiero un novio.

Las tenientes se callaron. Rangiku acomodó su cabello.

-¿Y por qué no sales tú con Shuuhei? -dijo la rubia finalmente con su qué. Rukia la miró con un gesto que denotó su incomodidad -Ya que te preocupa tanto su vida sentimental…

-Por ningún motivo…

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Momo -Se conocen bien, se llevan de maravilla, además que tú misma reconoces que tiene muchas virtudes que no quieres que se pierdan… o eso entendí.

-Shuuhei no va conmigo… -seguró -Es demasiado… afectuoso.

Y se pronto cayó en lo que había dicho. Sus compañeras se la quedaron mirando fijo. Rukia no sabía a cuál de las dos ver para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-¿Te liaste con él? -preguntó Momo -¿Te lo quieres sacar de encima? No es la forma, Rukia.

-No he tenido ni tengo nada con él fuera de lo profesional. Simplemente dije lo que dije porque es una intuición… ya viste como era con Rangiku -indicó a la rubia -No quiero alguien que ande tras de mí tratando de agradarme y complacerme en todo. No soy ninguna chiquilla remilgada que necesite que le digan todo el día lo muy linda que es…

-Por Dios, sí te liaste con él -Momo miró a Rangiku -Déjalo en paz… de verdad. Dile algo, Rangiku.

-No voy a decir nada al respecto.

Momo enarcó una ceja.

-Tú sabías -afirmó la teniente, la rubia solo la miró de reojo -O sea yo sospechaba… Ay, Dios… -suspiró.

-No, no es cierto -insistió Rukia.

-No lo mereces -Rangiku alzó la voz severa -¿No quieres alguien que se esmere por ti? ¿No quieres alguien que te haga sentir bien? Allá tú. Quédate encerrada en ti misma como sueles hacer.

-Rangiku… -la detuvo Momo.

-No, me va a escuchar.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? -preguntó la teniente de la quinta división.

-¡Porque fui yo la que tuvo que rearmar a ese pobre hombre! Cuando tú -indicó a Rukia -lo dejaste sin una explicación.

-No sabes nada -respondió Rukia con un hilo de voz.

-Sé más de lo que quisieras… -su mirada era acusadora -Y lo que más me molesta es que nunca habló mal de ti. Quizás si tienes razón y trató siempre de complacerte, incluso no estando contigo.

-Nunca quise que se enamorara de mí -dijo firme -Lo que haya pasado por él no es mi problema.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? -murmuró Momo -¿Cómo? ¿No te importa un poco?

 _Sí, lo hace. Nunca quise hacerlo sufrir… no se lo merece. Por eso quiero encontrar a alguien que lo haga feliz._

-No puedo influir en otra persona, aunque quisiera. No pueden obligarme a sentir algo por alguien…

-Me alegro que eso se haya acabado -dijo la rubia molesta -Me alegro mucho.

-Hablas de él como si fuera un mártir.

-Lamento que te moleste que decante por mi amigo.

-¿Acaso no puedo ser honesta? Eso ya quedó claro. Insisto que no se puede obligar a nadie a sentir por otra persona…

-No se juega con la gente.

-Nunca jugué con él. Siempre fui honesta. Él sabía como eran las cosas. Nunca lo engañé.

Momo miraba la escena sin saber que decir. Pero entendía.

-Rangiku… te entiendo -dijo finalmente Hinamori -Pero también entiendo a Rukia. Si fue sincera… no es su culpa. Quizás Shuuhei tuvo otras intenciones… pero no se puede forzar las cosas por no herir a alguien… Rukia, no hiciste nada malo. No te culpes. Rangiku solo está enfadada… pero sé que en el fondo te entiende. Quizás no es mala idea… buscarle una novia.

La rubia dejó su postura de ataque. Momo tenía razón, quizás se había arrebatado con el tema. Se puso en el lugar de Rukia y lo incómodo que debió ser convivir con alguien a no quieres de otra manera que no fuera como colegas.

-Perdona -le dijo a Rukia -Tienes razón. No se pueden forzar los sentimientos… Consigámosle una linda chica -la capitana sonrió conciliadora -Se merece alguien que lo corresponda… -agregó con malicia.

-Basta, Rangiku -la paró Momo -Los temas de alcoba a quienes les corresponden. ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

Rukia sacó la lista.

.

De alguna manera, que Rangiku y Momo supieran de la relación que tuvo con su teniente la hacía sentir… _cómoda_. Aun cuando Rangiku la hubiese atacado en una primera instancia, ahora podía contar con ellas en su plan y hablar con total confianza. Ahora podía abiertamente decir lo que buscaba en una chica, sin tener que irse en evasivas. La lista se limitó a quienes ellas conocieran e identificaron varias que cuadraran en el perfil. Hicieron un trabajo de joyería y la entrenaron en cómo abordar a las muchachas de una manera sutil.

Que les gustara que las mimaran.

 _-¿Puedes dejarlo? -le dijo cuando la tomó de la mano mientras revisaban un informe._

 _-Sí, disculpa._

Que le dijeran que eran lindas.

 _-Eres preciosa…_

 _-No digas eso, no es cierto._

 _-Quisiera que te vieras como yo lo hago…_

Que le gustaran las flores.

 _-Están muy bonitas… solo… no lo hagas más…_

 _-De acuerdo. Disculpa._

Que celebraran las fechas.

 _-Tenía pensado salir… no sé hacer algo._

 _-¿Por qué? -miró al reloj -Vamos a tu habitación._

 _-No sé… como ya llevamos un par de meses… pensaba que quizás..._

 _-¿Llevas la cuenta? ¡Que cursi!_

Era momento de poner todo en juego. Debía haber alguien que quisiera todo eso. Sinceramente a ella eso le molestaba, se sentía inmensamente incómoda. Quizás si fuera diferente, si lo hubiera querido, aquello hubiese significado algo… No, ella no era así. Detestaba cuando él salía con esas cosas.

Las chicas habían hecho un buen trabajo invitando a las seleccionadas a algunas salidas. Había habido un par que se habían interesado en Shuuhei… pero parecía que no lograban atraer su atención.

Pero con una fue diferente: Yumeko Akabashi. Renji siempre tuvo razón. Era una mujer agradable, de suaves maneras, risueña. Lo miraba mucho… demasiado. Y siempre tenía una amplia sonrisa para él. Además tenía un buen para de… bueno, era voluptuosa.

 _-¿No crees que tengo poco pecho?_

 _-Me basta._

Buscó la oportunidad que tuvo para que compartieran más. La invitó a almorzar con ellos, a sus reuniones los viernes de sake, la instaba a completar sus informes en la oficina de su teniente… Todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Ahora frente a él, mientras trabajaban, era el momento para sacar el tema.

-Veo que te agrada Akabashi -dijo Rukia sin sacar la vista de sus documentos, Shuuhei alzó la mirada.

-Es simpática…

-Es muy guapa -agregó aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Insinúas algo? -preguntó el teniente perspicaz.

-Deberías salir con ella…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

Rukia finalmente sacó la vista de los papeles.

-Te haría bien… conocer a alguien -él frunció el ceño.

-Ya conozco mucha gente, gracias por la preocupación, pero no me interesa… ¿Por eso te has pasado invitando oficiales a compartir el almuerzo? ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Solo trato de ayudarte… no tienes para qué enfadarte.

-No me interesa salir con nadie. No necesito conocer a nadie. No quiero conocer a nadie. Estoy muy bien como estoy -aclaró.

-Qué humor de perros -exclamó -Y yo que pensaba invitarte al festival más tarde, pero serías una pésima compañía.

-No me engañas, Rukia. Quieres que vaya a ayudar con el puesto de la asociación…

-Pero qué mal hablado -dijo con fingida inocencia -¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo así? Llevarte engañado a algún lugar…

-Si mal no recuerdo… el festival de invierno, las actividades de la semana del Gotei, la conmemoración de la batalla contra el Hueco Mundo, la de los Quincys… el festival de las flores… el de otoño… la fiesta…

-Ya ya, suficiente -él se rio -¿Me ayudarías?

-Si lo pides así no puedo negarme.

Rukia se sonrió. Shuuhei volvió a los informes. Le gustaba eso de él, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. No se quejaba ni menos se hacía el desentendido.

-¿De verdad no te interesa Akabashi? -Shuuhei sacó la vista de los informes -Creo que harían una buena pareja.

Él soltó una profunda espiración.

-¿Qué pretendes, Rukia? ¿Quieres que salga con ella? -ella caviló -¿Por qué?

-Es una buena chica… ¿No has pensado en… quizás…?

¿Salir con Akabashi? Bueno, era agradable, guapa y sabía que no le era indiferente… ¿Por qué Rukia quería que saliera con ella?

-Creo que harían una buena pareja…

-Con que es eso…

-¿Por qué no? Llevas mucho tiempo sin… sin tener una relación con alguien. Eres un buen hombre, Shuuhei… Tienes materia de novio… Sé que para ti es importante… Quizás si le das una oportunidad…

No le gustaba jugar con las personas. Akabashi le gustaba, de una manera totalmente asexuada, le gustaba como colega, le agradaba.

-¿Realmente quieres que salga con ella?

-Sí, creo que se llevarían bien…

Se la quedó mirando.

-Tienes mucho que ofrecer, Shuuhei. Te lo digo como amiga… ¿No has pensado en tener una relación con alguien? Sé cómo eres… eres un encanto -él desvió la mirada -¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tienes materia de novio? -él asintió sin mirarla -Si le das una oportunidad…

-Pero no me interesa de esa manera. Los sentimientos no se fuerzan…

-Sal con ella…

-No.

-¿Por qué? Es todo lo que pudieses querer… ella podría querer que la mimaras… que la invitaras a cenar… que le dieras flores… y todas esas cosas melosas que haces…

 _Melosas._

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer eso con ella? Me agrada, pero no como Insinúas.

-Porque ella lo valoraría. Lo sé.

 _Lo valoraría…_

-No me interesa de esa manera.

-Una lástima -bufó Rukia -Porque creo que es lo que necesitas…

-No sabes nada.

-Solo hazlo… No me hagas pensar que aún sientes algo por mí. Porque es lo primero que pienso ante tu negativa.

-De acuerdo… saldré con Akabashi -Rukia sonrió triunfante -Solo si tú sales con alguien más…

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué?

-Porque sí.

-No entiendo…

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Vale… -suspiró Rukia -¿Pero con quién?

-Tu elegiste a Akabashi, yo elijo con quien sales…

-No me gusta este juego…

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella con cierta angustia.

-Quiero saber qué me faltó… -Rukia se sobresaltó -Y saber qué te faltó a ti... Esto es sin llorar…

-¿Me estás retando?

-Tómalo como quieras…

.

 _Rangiku sacó las garras. Se lo tenía guardado hace bastante ya._

 _Rukia tiene razón, no se puede forzar a nadie a querer a otro. Ya sabemos que ella no compagina en nada con la manera de Shuuhei en pareja. Incluso hay cierto rechazo a su manera de ser._

 _¿Cómo resultará todo esto? Rukia ha accedido a la propuesta de Shuuhei… ¿encontrará la horma de su zapato? ¿O se dará cuenta que no le gusta nada ver a su teniente en el ámbito romántico con alguien más que no sea ella?_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Insulina a la vena._

.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ya estoy de regreso con esta historia. Gracias nuevamente por los reviews (siempre es bueno saber su opinión al respecto) y por los favs y follows… que para un crack-pairing siempre sorprenden jaja._

 _No los distraigo más, y a leee!_

.

No le gustaban los juegos de niños y esto era lo más infantil que había hecho desde hace años. Debía reconocer que le picó el orgullo que Rukia le buscara novia… y más que se sintiera con la propiedad de saber qué era lo que él quería… demás de ciertas cosas que dijo.

En realidad intuía qué cosas no le habían agradado… En ese momento se sintió un completo imbécil, pero no era un niño. Entendía que, a pesar de lo que había sentido por ella, eran muy diferentes.

La conocía bien, sabía lo que debía buscar en alguien… Pero temía que la hicieran sufrir. Si daba con alguien que se ajustara a ella… sería como conseguirle un amigo. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Renji, él cuadraba perfectamente con el perfil… pero sabía que lo mataría si sabía lo que iba a hacer… o lo que con Rukia habían acordado.

Cita doble. Una cosa sutil. Rukia se había pasado unas dos semanas entablando una relación cercana con Akabashi de modo que compartir con ella fuera de horario no pareciera descabellado. Mientras que Shuuhei invitó a un viejo amigo de la novena división: Takeshi Iwata. Bien parecido y un tipo _casual_. No sería de los que la adulara, tampoco demasiado caballero, solo lo justo. Divertido y deslenguado.

Ahí estaban en la sala de té, bebiendo algo y ya habían compartido la cena.

-Entonces Mashiro dijo que no lo haría y el capitán se puso como loco… para qué decir que a la teniente le bajó otro de sus ataques -rio Iwata y su excolega lo secundó -Tanaka terminó llevándole agua con azúcar.

-No sé cómo sobreviven a esa mujer -comentó Akabashi con un suspiro -Debe ser una tortura.

-Créeme, lo es -respondió Shuuhei e Iwata asintió -Pero tiene sus cosas buenas…

-¿Si? ¿Cuáles? -bromeó Iwata y todos rieron, todos menos Rukia -Lo siento, Kuchiki-san… ¿te incomoda que hablemos de Mashiro?

-No, no es eso…

Rukia analizaba la escena. Iwata era agradable, amable sin ser cargoso, y divertido. Le había sacado un par de carcajadas. Podía ver que Shuuhei se lo pasaba bien por su parte. No sabía si era porque su amigo estaba presente o porque Akabashi era bastante receptiva a él. Le sonría mucho, y cuando hablaba no le sacaba los ojos de encima… No sabía que le interesara tanto. Quizás Shuuhei había puesto de su parte para que ello ocurriese. Supuso que estaba en plan de conquista… ¿él hacía eso? ¿Era posible que pudiese actuar así solo por conquistar a una chica? No sabía que pudiese ser así…

Cerca de las once de la noche, Iwata se disculpó, pero tenía otro compromiso, dejando a ambas chicas con su amigo. Shuuhei se sintió bastante mal. Rukia no era una mujer de las que llamara la atención a simple vista, ya lo sabía él. Había que darle tiempo… ser paciente… esperar que ella quisiera darle espacio. Había sido un error en buscar alguien así, como Iwata. Si bien era un buen tipo, era de los que quería señales inmediatas… como muchos hombres.

-Ya es tarde -dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie y sacó dinero del bolso.

-Déjalo así -se negó su teniente -Te encamino… ¿Vamos, Akabashi?

-Claro -respondió la oficial.

No tardaron demasiado a la mansión Kuchiki, no estaba lejos. Rukia hablaba con Yumeko mientras Shuuhei guardaba silencio mirando a ambas mujeres.

 _-Es agradable… pero no sé -había dicho Iwata cuando fueron por tragos -Entiendo que quieras que conozca gente… pero ella tampoco se deja conocer…_

 _-Quizás si salimos otra vez._

 _-Paso, amigo. No es de mala fe, pero Kuchiki no es de mi gusto. Es… seca. Y masculina…_

 _-Claro que no._

 _-Lo es. Todos lo dicen. Tiene más cojones que tetas… Por otro lado… Akabashi… no pierdas tu tiempo, ¿eh? Una mujer así no estará en el mercado mucho tiempo y se nota que le agradas…_

Su primera opción había fracasado… mientras que, debía admitir, que se lo había pasado bien con Akabashi… Rukia tenía razón, podía llegar a gustarle… eventualmente.

-Gracias por acompañarme -dijo Rukia frente a la entrada de su casa -Son muy amables.

-No fue nada -respondió Shuuhei.

-Es cierto -le sonrió Aķabashi -Gracias por la invitación.

-No hay por qué -dijo Rukia -Voy a entrar. Buenas noches…

-¿Te parece si vamos a otro lado? -preguntó Yumeko a Shuuhei -No tengo sueño…

-Claro, vamos… ¿tienes pensado algún lugar?

-No -rio suave -Dejemos que nuestros pasos nos lleven…

-Buena idea.

Rukia los vio marchar. Quiso ingresar a casa, pero no pudo dejar de seguirlos con la mirada. Sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo… quizás sí había dado con alguien después de sus esfuerzos por lograr que a su teniente le gustara alguien.

Finalmente ingresó a casa a paso ágil. Prefirió bordear la residencia y transitar por la solera hasta su habitación, pasando por el jardín. Le gustaba la brisa de verano, aunque ya se avecinaba el otoño… quería disfrutarlo algo más. Se sentó fuera de su dormitorio mirando al cielo.

-Llegando a horas prudentes -escuchó a su espalda. Se volteó para ver a su hermano tras ella -Debo felicitarte, supongo.

-Si consideras que corresponde, Nii-sama -había cierta jugarreta en su voz.

-Pensaba que como ibas a salir con tus colegas ibas a tardar más…

Lo vio sentarse a su lado. No dijo nada y disimuló su sorpresa. No era común que él se mostrara dispuesto a entablar una conversación con tanta liviandad.

-Solo salí con una de mis oficiales, un oficial de la novena división y…

-Y Hisagi… -ella asintió -No sé porqué te empecinas en mantener una relación no profesional con ese tipo. Con todo lo sucedido…

-No sé a lo que te refieres, Nii-sama.

Byakuya guardó silencio. Rukia lo seguiría negando hasta el final… No servían de nada sus indirectas, ella lo guardaba como su mayor secreto. Y él nunca había tenido la impertinencia de hacerle ver, explícitamente, que conocía los términos de su relación… o la que había existido.

-¿Nii-sama? -murmuró Rukia -Si nunca te hubieses casado con Hisana-sama… ¿lo hubieras hecho con alguien más?... Digo… supongamos que ella no te hubiese correspondido…

-Seguramente sí… hubiese conocido otra muchacha y quizás podría haber sentido algo similar por ella… Los hombres no somos seres emocionales como las mujeres. Somos prácticos.

-¿Entonces no amabas a Nee-sama?

-Lo hacía, inmensamente… pero hasta el más fuerte de los amores si no es correspondido se muere. Lento, pero lo hace…

-Nee-sama era muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado -se puso de pie -Iré a la cama.

-Bien -respondió sin moverse de su sitio y la vio entrar a su habitación.

Recordaba la última vez que Rukia comenzó a preguntar constantemente de Hisana… Fue el tiempo de sus salidas, del no llegar a casa, de los fines de semana donde se suponía del otro lado del senkaimon. El tiempo que mantuvo una relación con Hisagi. Quizás debía comenzar a intervenir otra vez y enseñarle a ese tipo cuál era su lugar.

.

Rukia volvía a la oficina después de una reunión de rutina. Antes de ingresar se pasó a la oficina de su teniente, quien revisaba un documento con un gesto orgulloso.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó? -preguntó Rukia viendo como Shuuhei alzaba la mirada.

-Llegaron las evaluaciones semestrales -canturreó -Y adivina quien tuvo una estrellita dorada -mostró su evaluación, efectivamente tenía una estrella dorada… el comandante Kyoraku y sus ideas de motivación.

-¿Tienes la mía? -preguntó la capitana y el teniente se la mostró, Rukia quiso tomarla pero él se la retiró justo a tiempo -Dámela -exigió.

-No -se rio.

-Que me la des -se abalanzó sobre el escritorio y Shuuhei se supo de pie y alzó el documento sobre su cabeza -¡Dámela!

-No.

Rukia saltaba tratando de alcanzarla y el teniente se reía al verla tan enajenada.

-Dámela, Shuuhei, o impugnaré tu evaluación.

Él bajó la forma y se la entregó. Rukia revisó la evaluación, no había estrellita dorada para ella. Se sentó frente al escritorio y leyó a consciencia.

-¿La leíste? -preguntó a su compañero y él asintió -No está muy buena… ¿no?

-No saben lo mucho que has hecho por esta división -la confortó y ella lo miró un instante soltando un suspiro -Si quieres puedo darte mi estrellita -dijo en tono juguetón.

-No es gracioso -bufó.

-No bromeo… -tomó su evaluación y despegó la estrella y la dejó en la forma de su capitana -Para mí eres un diez y te mereces muchas más de éstas -se refería a la estrellita.

-Eres tan tonto, Shuuhei -se sonrió.

-Pero te saqué una sonrisa, ¿no? -tomó la silla tras el escritorio y se sentó junto a ella -Puede que te ausentes seguido, aunque no ha sido así hace meses. ¿Acaso está Nanao durmiendo en esta división para opinar cómo funciona la división? Al diablo ella y sus parámetros. Además, ¿quién te evalúa? ¿Un sujeto que bebe más sake que yo? Por favor -bufó.

-No digas eso, alguien puede escucharte.

-¿Y? No me importa, eres la mejor capitana de todo el Gotei. Desde antes de serlo ya podías con toda esta división…

-Solo eres positivo porque tu evaluación fue perfecta

-Si lo fue es porque tú eres mi capitana, por nada más…

-Tonto -masculló, pero algo brilló en su rostro. Ese teniente siempre tenía una palabra para hacerla sentir mejor. -Bueno, habrá que mejorar esto…

-O apelarlo…

-Oh no, no lo hiciste…

-Si hubieras llegado a mediodía podrías haberme detenido -dijo inocente -No estoy de acuerdo con eso -indicó el documento -Y quién mejor que tu teniente para defender tu proceder dentro del Gotei.

Rukia dejó el documento sobre el escritorio. No era fácil asumir que su desempeño no era calificado de buena manera, sobre todo cuando había puesto tanto de su parte. Soltó un suspiro.

-Con que me ausento mucho… ¿no? -murmuró viendo la evaluación -Y que lo hago sin fundamento…

-Puedes ausentarte cuanto quieras -le dijo -Tienes otras cosas por las cuales velar, aun cuando a Nanao no le parezcan. Este documento no refleja en nada lo que haces por todos nosotros… y si quieres ausentarte yo tomaré tus responsabilidades y qué más da.

-A veces siento que me consientes…

-Ya me parecía extraño que no lo notaras -se puso de pie -De hecho… tengo algo para ti, dame un segundo -lo vio salir de la oficina y luego regresar con un pote, le entregó una cuchara.

-¡Uh! Menta con chocolate -se sonrió entusiasmada y metió la cuchara al pote y sacó un buen poco de helado -¿No vas a comer?

-Nah, tuve una estrellita dorada -bromeó y se ganó un golpe en el hombro.

Tocaron a la puerta, el teniente se puso de pie para abrirla.

-¿Shuuhei estás ocupado?

Rukia se volteó a ver a la puerta. Akabashi estaba allí… tuteando a su teniente.

-Solo hablaba con Rukia… -dijo mirando a la capitana -¿Sucedió algo?

-¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un segundo?

-Claro… -miró a Rukia -¿Te molesta si te dejo un momento?

-No, ve…

Shuuhei asintió y salió de la oficina. Rukia pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de Akabashi… Bajó la vista a su helado y sacó otra cucharada. Le supo a amargo… muy amargo.

.

Saito Matsumori era otro de los amigos que Shuuhei mantenía en la novena división. No era demasiado atractivo, pero era un tipo simpático… y paciente. Le gustaba conocer bien a una chica antes de arriesgarse por ella, por lo mismo, era el ideal.

Rukia había quedado con Momo, quien llevaría a una de sus oficiales de apellido Nabe. Era relativamente cercanas y parecía buena gente. Y, nuevamente, lo más notorio era su generoso busto. A veces Rukia se preguntaba seriamente qué vio Shuuhei en ella… si para todos era obvio que a él le gustaban otro tipo de mujeres. Recordaba que él le decía lo muy lindo que le parecía su cuerpo… seguro lo decía por hacerla sentir mejor… cuadraría dentro de cómo era él. ¿Entonces por qué se acostaba con ella?

Shuuhei acompañó a Matsumori a fumar fuera. Rukia arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba el cigarrillo.

-¿Está soltero? -preguntó Nabe a Momo con interés. La teniente asintió -¡Qué suerte! -aplaudió -Me parece alguien muy interesante y divertido… ¿Crees que podrías arreglar otra junta así, Hinamori-san? Me avergüenza ser demasiado demostrativa esta vez... con Matsumori-san.

Rukia se llevó una mano al cabello mientras que Momo se sonrió ladeado y decía a su oficial que podrían arreglar algo. Tal parecía que no había caso… aunque la tercera podía ser la vencida. Ese era el turno de la chica que había elegido Rangiku y podía ser la mejor carta.

.

-Buenos días -Kiyone ingresó a la sala de reuniones cargando unos bocadillos dulces, Sentaro tras de ella con el doble.

El resto de los oficiales estaban instalados con sus apuntes prestos para la reunión. Rukia a la cabecera Kiyone se sentó a su lado, algunos de ellos probaban los bocadillos mientras charlaban cosas de oficina. Shuuhei se incorporó para sentarse al otro lado de la capitana.

-Bien… comencemos -dijo Rukia y todos se la quedaron mirando -Hibiki… -la octava oficial miró a su reporte -Comencemos contigo -la chica asintió.

-Claro -alzó la voz -Faltan insumos. Levanté la orden de compra a la división tres, pero hay un retraso. Estamos tratando de extender lo que nos queda…

-Tendremos que hablar con Marakate -Rukia se refería al nuevo teniente de la octava división -¿A quien solicitaste, Hibiki?

-Al séptimo oficial, como siempre…

-Se debe haber entrampado en algo -comentó el teniente mirando a Rukia -Yo me encargo…

-¿Y qué hacemos de momento? -preguntó Hibiki -Porque, además, hay que realizar unos arreglos en el campo de entrenamiento…

-Pero ese es mi tema -interrumpió otro oficial entregando un informe a Rukia -Hay un agujero en el centro del campo que hay que rellenar.

-Momento -interrumpió el teniente -¿Dónde estaban los suboficiales encargados del campo? Si van a entrenar kidou o liberar el shikai, deben estar preparados para proteger la zona.

-El campo fue utilizado sin previo aviso -aclaró el oficial -De hecho sospechamos que no fue alguien de esta división…

Rukia y Shuuhei se miraron. ¿Alguien estuvo utilizando las dependencias de su división para practicar? ¿Quién o quienes?

-Habrá que aclarar esto, lo comunicaré a la primera división -definió la capitana -Hay que pedir una investigación de la décimo segunda división.

-Dalo por hecho -dijo Shuuhei.

-Aparte de eso, ¿falta algo? -preguntó Rukia.

-Nada, capitana Kuchiki. Hemos revisado todas las mañanas y al retirarnos.

-¿Y los oficiales de turno no detectaron nada? -preguntó Shuuhei extrañado.

-Nada, teniente Hisagi. De hecho pregunté a los cambios de turno, nadie sabe nada…

-Quiero los nombres de quienes estuvieron ese día de ronda cuanto antes -indicó y el oficial asintió -Las zonas del rukongai a nuestro cargo… -miró al décimo segundo oficial.

-Incidentes de rutina -hizo llegar el informe a Rukia -Sin pérdidas materiales ni implicancias a civiles.

Shuuhei se llevó un pastelito a la boca mientras el décimo segundo oficial hablaba de su reporte. No era posible que nadie supiera algo del incidente del campo de entrenamiento. Alguien estaba utilizando sus instalaciones, lo más probable para trabajar su shikai y no lo estaba informando. Todos los oficiales tenían desarrollada esa habilidad en mayor o menor medida y tenían sus propias instancias de entrenamiento. Eso quería decir que alguien no quería decir que lo estaba adquiriendo… ¿pero quién?

Rukia le limpió unas migajas de la barbilla con el pulgar y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella volvía a interrogar a otro oficial.

Fumiko miró a Hibiki, eso había sido adorable.

Se la quedó mirando, notó que traía maquillaje y olía diferente. Pudo decir que siempre se veía linda o que también olía bien sin utilizar perfume, pero debía reconocer que hoy estaba tremendamente atractiva.

-Shuuhei -lo llamó Rukia -Te habla Samewa.

-Sí, sí -miró al noveno oficial -Disculpa, ¿decías?

El oficial planteó una dificultad con un par de reclutas que solicitaban transferencia a la división, pero tenían amonestaciones desde la división original. Debían discutir si se aprobaba o no y resolverlo ojalá durante esa misma mañana. Los antecedentes fueron entregados de inmediato provenientes de la séptima división. Un suboficial trajo una bandeja con varias vasijas de té. Rukia sacó una y la dejó frente a su teniente y luego tomó otra para ella.

-No creo que sea adecuado guiarnos únicamente por los informes. ¿Te entrevistaste con ellos? -preguntó la capitana.

-Pensé que pudiese hacerlo usted, capitana Kuchiki. Le daría más peso a la situación

-Si quieres yo me encargo -propuso Shuuhei.

-Hagámoslo los dos, yo intimido y tú interrogas, se te da bien -respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Puedes citarlos a las…?

-A las 4

-¿Puedes citarlos a las 4? -preguntó al oficial.

Fumiko y Hibiki intercambiaron miradas. Verlos interactuar era un gusto. Desde un comienzo fueron un buen equipo, aunque se notaba cierta reticencia de parte de la capitana a que el teniente realizara ciertas tareas y ella solía acaparar gran parte de los deberes. Pero ya habían pasados varios años y la compenetración de ambos era perfecta. Además tenían esos detalles entre ellos como…

-Lo olvidé en la oficina -dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie.

-Descuida, yo iré -el teniente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Sabes dónde está? -preguntó ella.

-Sobre las carpetas, lo dejaste allí cuando llegaste.

Él siempre recordaba cada paso de la capitana, donde guardaba las cosas, donde las olvidaba. Ella le consultaba hasta la más mínima cosa, aun cuando terminara haciéndose como ella quería.

Toda la división se preguntaba cuando iban a dejar los formalismos y se decidieran a traspasar los límites profesionales.

-Tenemos un tema con la cocina -saltó de pronto el oficial a cargo -Todo ha subido de precio y nos hemos visto en la necesidad de reducir las porciones.

Todos los oficiales se quedaron mirando al encargado de la cocina y luego se volvieron hacia Rukia. No, la comida no.

-Veremos que se puede hacer al respecto… -reflexionó la capitana -Pero de momento, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Vamos, Rukia. Nos vamos a morir de hambre -dijo Shuuhei olvidando que estaban frente al resto. Ella le dio una mirada de reproche -Nos podemos aguantar un tiempo… supongo.

Sentaro y Eiji se miraron risueños. Otra manifestación más de porqué el apoyo de teniente calzones le quedaba tan bien. Se rieron bajo.

.

-¿Y de dónde quieres que saque el dinero? -preguntó Rukia mirando a su teniente -No nos designan más dinero del que tenemos -exclamó -Tú tienes esos cálculos, tú sabes cuánto dinero nos designan.

-Todos quedaremos con hambre, Rukia -respondió buscando algo entre sus apuntes -Mira -le entregó unos papeles -Si recortamos desde la escuadra de Hibiki y dejamos que Fumiko sea quien destine el dinero exacto nos ahorraríamos…

-¿Acaso pretendes que Hibiki no tenga presupuesto? ¡Te golpeaste la cabeza, Hisagi!

Afuera de la oficina, Fumiko y Hibiki escuchaban la discusión, claro que no esperaban que fuera por ellas. El resto de la división estaba tras de ellas.

-No me he golpeado nada -se llevó la mano a la cabeza por inercia en gesto inocentón y ella chasqueó la lengua -Para reparaciones e insumos no existe un método que permita conseguir mejores precios, simplemente va alguien y compra donde sea más cerca. Todos sabemos que comprar en el seireitei o en los primeros distritos es carísimo.

-¿Mandarás a nuestros oficiales a comprar al inuzuru acaso?

Hibiki suspiró, todos se la quedaron mirando. Se volteó hacia ellos.

-Odio cuando mami y papi discuten por dinero… -comentó la oficial burlona.

-¡Serás odiosa, Hibiki! -Fumiko le jaló una trenza.

Dentro la discusión continuaba.

-No es necesario el sarcasmo, Kuchiki

-Capitana Kuchiki -corrigió y respiró profundo -Está bien… -Hisagi sonrió triunfante -¿Qué propones?

-Propongo realizar una licitación de insumos -dijo pasando las hojas del documento -He escrito a varios proveedores indicando los elementos que más requerimos y cuál es el precio que nos ofrecen. Con esos mismos precios he consultado a otros… y he conseguido mejores.

-Y has mentido al respecto diciendo que te han ofrecido mucho menos de lo que realmente han hecho -frunció el ceño y bajó la vista a las cotizaciones -¡No puedo creer que bajaran los precios tres veces su valor! -miró al teniente sorprendida -Tengo que reconocerlo, eres un genio, Shuuhei.

-¿Lo apruebas?

-No puedo negarme con esta evidencia.

Fumiko miró a Hibiki quien remedaba a Rukia mascullando. Ahora tendría que hacer tratos con horribles sujetos lejos de la comodidad del seireitei.

-Al menos agrandarán las porciones del almuerzo -sonrió Fumiko pacífica.

Hibiki bufó y se retiró del corredor con pasos pesados que hacían saltar graciosamente sus dos trenzas.

-Parece que no le gustó nada que mami y papi le recortaran la mesada -rio Eiji logrando que el resto de la división riera.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de pronto y todos fingieron estar circulando, aunque un par se dio contra la pared. Hisagi miró la escena extrañado y dio con Fumiko.

-Fumiko -la mujer se cuadró -A mi oficina, necesito darte algunas indicaciones.

-Sí, teniente.

.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última cita a ciegas -o así las llamaba Momo- el tiempo escaseaba y un par de misiones habían arruinado sus planes. Pero ahí estaban otra vez. Rangiku había convencido a Shuuhei de convencer al oficial de la división del kidou que cuidaba el senkaimon de acudir con ellos. No se conocían más de lo protocolar, así que levantó bastantes sospechas. Pero al oficial, según Rangiku, le gustaba Rukia. Por lo mismo no se negó… de hecho accedió inmediatamente… cosa que a Hisagi no le gustó nada. Debía admitir que luego que cada una de las citas de Rukia se daba de baja de la lista se sentía aliviado.

 _-Eso te pasa porque todavía sientes cosas por ella -había dicho Rangiku cuando le confesó su incomodidad frente a ese juego de conseguir pareja -Creo que deberías dar vuelta la página… o intentarlo otra vez -agregó no muy de acuerdo con lo que había salido de su boca._

En fin. Ahí estaban otra vez. Marui, el oficial, era un tipo bastante agradable. Claro que su cita nunca llegó.

¿Por qué le jodía tanto que Rukia pareciera tan agradada con ese sujeto? Se suponía que no debería molestarle, él había superado a Rukia. Totalmente superado. Bueno, no tanto como totalmente, pero lo suficiente.

Marui era de labia fácil y contaba las cosas que sucedían estando a cargo de la puerta al otro lado. Debía reconocer que tenía anécdotas bastante graciosas. Veía como ambas mujeres se reían… La tenía superada… bastante.

-Pero lejos lo más gracioso que sucedió…

Ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decía. Sin darse cuenta apretaba muela contra muela y se le acalambraban las mejillas. No era un tipo celoso, para él los celos eran signos de debilidad e inseguridad, dos cosas que no habitaban en él. Pero…

De alguna manera Marui lograba que Rukia se volviera algo extrovertida y se la notaba cómoda con él. Era desenfadado y de sangre liviana. Ella comenzaba a contar algunas cosas… todas relativas a sus idas al mundo de los vivos. Marui estaba muy interesado… Casi la tenía superada.

-Creo que has utilizado el senkaimon más que cualquiera de nosotros -comentó Marui -Sin embargo nunca hablábamos… eres muy agradable, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia se sorprendió.

-Gracias…

¡No la tenía superada con una mierda! ¿Para qué seguirse engañando? Durante años se autoconvenció, que no sentía nada más que compañerismo… Pero no era bueno mintiendo… menos a sí mismo. Si bien todo se había entibiado bastante, el asunto de año nuevo trajo a flote los viejos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por ella. De a poco… sin que se diera cuenta.

-Me voy -dijo finalmente dejando la parte de su paga sobre la mesa.

Los otros tres comensales se le quedaron mirando.

-No te vayas -pidió Rangiku.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

Y salió del lugar sin más mascullando en qué minuto volvió a ser el mismo imbécil de hace cinco años… porqué no había aprendido nada de ello. Pero se tragaría eso, insistiría en conseguirle una pareja a su capitana… por masoquismo, para que finalmente tuviese un real motivo, concreto, de olvidarla.

-Bueno, yo también me voy -dijo Rangiku al cabo de unos minutos -Te la encargo, Marui-san.

Ambos citados se vieron solos y él continuó llevando la conversación. Rukia lo escuchaba, pero ya no se sentía tan cómoda. Suponía que la presencia de Rangiku y Shuuhei le bajaba la ansiedad. No era que le gustara el oficial, aunque era agradable… era que no le gustaba ser objeto de atenciones y halagos. Y de pronto, Marui se había vuelto adulador.

Debía decir que se había acostumbrado un poco a las palabras dulces y empalagosas… por su teniente. De alguna forma viniendo de él no le molestaban y si no las decía en un tiempo casi llegaba a preocuparse. Le gustaba que le halagara el trabajo… como también agradecía si la regañaba un poco. Era parte de su trabajo, monitorearse.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos -le dijo el oficial.

 _-Me gusta como me miras._

Shuuhei era mil veces más cursi. ¿Pero qué eran un par de bonitos ojos si eran inexpresivos? Cual es la función de ellos sino ver a su alrededor… los ojos son el espejo del alma… ¡Ya se estaba poniendo como Hisagi!

-¿Crees que podríamos salir otra vez, Kuchiki-san? Me gustaría conocerte más…

No era tonta, leía las intenciones en él. De pronto se pensó besándose con Marui. No supo de donde provino ese arranque de imaginación pero de solo pensarlo algo se movió en ella. No… no quería eso…

-Supongo que sí… -fue más bien evasiva.

Recordó cuando Shuuhei la invitó a salir luego de ese par de encuentros acalorados. Cómo lo rechazó, pero lo muy lindo que le había parecido aun así… ¡cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos! Si quizás hubiese aceptado esa vez… ellos jamás habían salido solos… salir de verdad… en plan de conquista. Habían hecho todo al revés. Tal vez si hubiesen salido… si ella hubiese sido menos intransigente, menos cerrada… ¿Por qué cuando se imagina con alguien solo podía desear que fuese él?

-Debo regresar a la casa -finalizó Rukia.

-Vale -respondió el oficial -Me uniré a unos amigos que están unas mesas más allá. Nos vemos luego.

Rukia salió del local. Shuuhei nunca la hubiera dejado ir sola a casa, aun cuando era una shinigami altamente calificada, aun cuando si Nii-sama los pillaba juntos lo molestaría el resto de la semana…

Había hecho todo mal. No podía engañarse… no lo quería, pero le agradaba… Como amigo, como colega… como pareja. Pero ella no sabía como querer… Quería a Nii-sama, a Renji, a Ichigo, a Momo, a Rangiku… pero no sabía querer a un hombre…

.

-¿Cómo anduvo todo con Marui? -preguntó el teniente mientras almorzaban en el comedor de la división… sus platos extra grandes.

-Bien… Lamento que tu cita no llegara… -Shuuhei se alzó de hombros -De hecho, estaba pensando en la próxima cita…

-Pensaba que con Marui la búsqueda había acabado.

-No, aun me falta salir con una última persona…

-¿Y quieres que haga de celestino otra vez? -se llevó los fideos del ramen a la boca.

Rukia negó. Podía salir con el tipo más guapo del seireitei… con el más encantador… con el más talentoso… Pero cada vez que salía con alguien… todos fallaban en algo… Nadie era como él con ella, nadie. Tal vez se merecían una oportunidad… quizás él podía enseñarle a querer…

-Sal conmigo, Shuuhei.

El teniente se atragantó con sus fideos y se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo… odio repetir las cosas, lo sabes… ¿Aceptas?

 _No, Shuuhei, no aceptes. Es otra de sus tretas. No le gustó ningún tipo y por eso quiere salir contigo. Solo quiere ego, porque sabe que eres un imbécil que no sabe decirle que no. No, no la mires… Mira hacia cualquier otro lado… No caigas con esa carita de muñeca de falsa inocencia._

-Acepto.

 _Menudo idiota._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola gente! Qué días he tenido. No había podido actualizar antes. Pero ya estoy de regreso. Espero que se diviertan con este capítulo donde nos adentramos en los más ocultos sentimientos de Rukia. A leer!_

 _._

 _Fantástico, Hisagi. Ahora estamos metidos en los caprichos de esta mujer una vez más._

Rukia le sonrió y volvió a su almuerzo. De alguna manera el saber que había una oportunidad de que… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Acababa de invitar a salir a quien ella le estaba buscando novia. Lo miró. Estaba tranquilo, como si una cita entre ambos no tuviese mayor relevancia… o estaba fingiendo… como lo hizo cuando ella puso el fin a su relación de la manera más cruel.

Aun recordaba cuando le corrió la cara cuando él solo quería saludarla como cada mañana. Su rostro se desarmó en ese momento, no lo pudo disimular. Y ella… simplemente dijo _después._ Uno que nunca llegó.

De alguna forma y sin saberlo… se habían convertido en algo más que amantes. Pasaban gran parte del día juntos buscando hasta el motivo más absurdo para estar solos. No siempre para intimar… Recordaba las veces en que solo se quedaban hablando de algo, como ella se acurrucaba contra él y se dejaba acariciar, tomar de la mano, simplemente besarse como si… De alguna forma y sin saberlo… sin darse cuenta… ninguno de los dos… habían dado un paso más. Su actuar no era el de dos amantes que se escabullían de noche para perderse en la pasión de un superficial encuentro. Habían sido más que eso. Por eso, cuando ella lo ignoró, lo dejó de lado… por eso él había reaccionado así. La dejó libre… porque… porque Shuuhei… él…

¿Lo seguiría haciendo? Aquel día de año nuevo fue muy claro, él no quería enamorarse de ella otra vez. No era justo que volviera a jugar con sus sentimientos, pues sabía que tras de cada deferencia que él tenía por ella ese afecto que le profesó seguía latente, esperando una pequeña señal para regresar. Y si ella, si le daba una pequeña esperanza…

-¿Por qué aceptas salir conmigo, Shuuhei?

 _Ja. Lo sabía, no se va a quedar con la duda._

-La pregunta es otra, Rukia -dejó los palillos sobre el cuenco -¿Por qué tú quieres salir conmigo? Te has esmerado en buscarme la _mejor_ chica de todo el gotei y, de pronto, te enlistas también. Si alguien tiene dudas aquí, ese soy yo.

-Pues… bueno… -balbuceó y desvió la mirada -Porque… porque quiero.

-¿Y por qué? -insistió -No es como que no hayamos salido nunca. Sabes perfectamente como es salir conmigo. Iremos por ahí, beberemos, comeremos algo. Hablaremos del trabajo, de cosas importantes o no dependiendo del ánimo. Luego te dejaré en tu casa… -volvió a tomar los palillos -Nada nuevo -se llevó los fideos a la boca.

Rukia asintió en silencio. Tenía razón. Lo único diferente sería ponerle el nombre de _cita_. Él no quería hacerlo. Aceptaba solamente porque siempre trataba de agradarla, de hacerla sentir bien. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, quizás por lo mismo lo repelía. Lo alejaba cuando… cuando había temido que en su perseverancia la hiciera olvidar su afecto por Ichigo. Cuando temía volverse en una chica débil, en una que estaría totalmente entregada y vulnerable. Aún temía a aquello… pero… no quería perderlo.

-Tienes razón… no tiene mucho sentido.

Cuando lo vio, cuando se dio cuenta en como Shuuhei podía serle atractivo a alguien más. Cuando cayó en cuenta que no era indiferente para el resto de las chicas… ¡Por eso elegía chicas poco atractivas! ¡Para que él no les prestara atención y no fuesen una amenaza! Antes las otras mujeres no le importaban... ¿Podía haber estado ciega todo ese tiempo? Se repetía constantemente que en esos cinco años solo había desarrollado un afecto casi fraternal por él… que ya no se sentía atraída como cuando recién comenzó su relación. Pero lo hacía, durante todo este tiempo le pareció atractivo.

-Tiene el sentido que quieras darle. Y veo que es bastante fácil convencerte que no lo tiene. Pero si tiene alguna relevancia para ti, si existe una buena razón, quisiera escucharla.

Silencio. Shuuhei suspiró pesado antes de volver a sorbetear sus fideos. Rukia seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Por un segundo esperó que el asunto tuviera cierto peso… cierta razón que lo hiciera querer aventurarse un paso más allá y… volver a intentarlo. Volver a poner todo en juego. La miró de soslayo, ahí estaba ella intentando tener una respuesta.

 _Buena jugada, Shuuhei. Me sorprendes._

Había una razón… una gran razón. Ella tenía miedo a perder el control, miedo a dejar que alguien ingresara a su corazón y la devastara tal como había sucedido con Kaien-dono… con Ichigo. No, Ichigo jamás la devastó… Y por eso era seguro, porque sabía que nunca lo haría. Pero Shuuhei… Internamente siempre estaba ese miedo, que ella dejara de gustarle. Que le atrajera alguien más, alguien dulce, alguien con más pecho, alguien que agradeciera sus detalles y no se burlara de ellos. ¿Por qué se burlaba? Si cuando lo hacía algo en ella se movía, algo se volvía suave y cálido. Pero prefería rechazarlo, sentir desprecio por… por ella, en quien se estaba convirtiendo a su lado. Nunca fue Shuuhei, siempre fue ella.

Quería darse esa oportunidad, de dejar fluir esa parte de ella que escondía celosamente, como su mayor secreto, su gran debilidad… amar.

-La hay, una razón -la capitana rompió el silencio -No hay nadie… nadie que se compare contigo. Nadie.

Iba a tragar cuando sintió que la sopa se le salía explosivamente de la boca y el resto se le atravesaba en la garganta dándole otro ataque de tos.

Rukia puso unas servilletas en la mesa para secar el desastre y toda la división se volteó hacia ellos. Le alcanzó otras servilletas para que se secara la boca mientras ella terminaba con la mesa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con la voz atragantada y húmeda.

-Eso… no quiero salir con nadie que no seas tú. Quiero intentarlo, Shuuhei. Eso… si tú también lo quieres…

Quería intentarlo. ¿Significaba lo que él creía que significaba? Que ella quería estar con él… ¿más que como amigos?

-Este no es el lugar para hablar de esto -dijo Shuuhei bajando la voz -Además esa es una historia vieja. Creo que fui bastante claro en año nuevo.

-Sé lo que piensas… sé que no quieres volver a… bueno, lo que tú y yo sabemos. Pero… ¿y si soy yo la que sí quiere…?

-¿Quiere qué? -ella se alzó de hombros -¿No puedo tomar sopa si lo dices?

-No, mejor no lo hagas -se rio suave -Dame una oportunidad, ¿sí? Sal conmigo y muéstrame todas las razones por las que debo… debo… -alzó la mirada -Enamorarme de ti.

-De acuerdo -retiró las servilletas de la mesa y las dejó dentro del cuenco, pasó otra seca por la superficie que fue a dar junto con las otras -Si me das una buena razón para arriesgar mi integridad emocional por ti.

-Creí que lo había hecho… -él negó -¿No es suficiente para ti?

-Lo hubiese sido hace un tiempo. Es una promesa vacía. Es un _puede ser_. No voy a lanzarme al vacío esta vez.

 _Detente ahí, idiota. Estás dejando pasar la oportunidad. Desde ahora en adelante vas a hacerme caso. Retráctate, di que lo sientes. Sal con ella, llévatela al cuarto y házselo hasta que grite tu nombre. Actúa como el macho que eras antes que esa chiquita te destruyera el ego. Le gustabas por eso, dale a esa mujer lo que quiere… pedazo de bruto. Métete entre sus piernas, cómele el cuerpo y…_

-Lo lamento. Eso no estuvo bien. Es una buena razón -vio como se le iluminaba el rostro -Pero no vamos a salir… -Rukia enarcó una ceja -Hoy, en mi cuarto.

-No es lo que tenía en mente…

-Las reglas las pongo yo. Tú decides… Kuchiki.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y una serie de escenas pasaron por su mente. De esas que recordaba a veces en la intimidad de su cuarto. Esas que la hacían tratar de revivir las viejas sensaciones que él le provocaba.

-Retrocedamos el tiempo hasta ese momento en que dudaste lo que sentías por mí. Porque ambos sabemos que eso pasó.

Y sin más se puso de pie, le dio otra mirada, de esas que habían quedado olvidadas hace cinco años.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Kuchiki.

Salió del comedor. Rukia lo vio perderse por la puerta. Se llevó las manos a los muslos y enterró los dedos en la piel por sobre el uniforme. Ese era… ese era el Shuuhei que la había confundido, el que la había hecho cometer imprudencias. Tomó aire profundo y alzó la vista al techo. Soltó una espiración.

El juego volvía a comenzar.

.

Escuchó el gong que la llamaba a cenar. Aún estaba en su habitación terminando de secarse el cabello. Se miró al espejo repasando sus facciones… y una leve sonrisa que, aunque sutil, ya le acalambraba las mejillas. Estaba emocionada y ansiosa, tenía que reconocerlo. Un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y no era el horrible y húmedo calor de principios del verano.

Se puso de pie desde el tocador y desanudó la toalla. Hurgó en el armario para encontrar una bolsa olvidada hace bastante al fondo del mueble. Esa bolsa que Ichigo le había quitado en aquella visita a Karakura. Aquella visita que había marcado el fin de su relación con Shuuhei.

Sacó el contenido y cortó las etiquetas. Repasó el encaje con los dedos. Recordaba cuando lo había comprado…

 _-A su novio le encantará -dijo la mujer que la había atendido en la tienda -¿Una celebración especial?_

 _-He estado un tiempo fuera, hoy regreso a casa. Quiero darle una sorpresa._

Como le hacía ilusión estrenarlo, que él lo viera. Pero nunca lo hizo… nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo más se colocó el conjunto y se miró al espejo. Hacía mucho que no ponía tanto afán en verse atractiva. Le gustaba cómo se veía puesto, pero también pensaba en cómo se lo quitaría… Quitó ese pensamiento veloz, no quería anticipar nada.

Buscó entre sus ropas una yukata que Nii-sama le había comprado hacía una semana, una que ella había visto en una revista y le había comentado a su prima lo mucho que le había gustado. Le sentaba muy bien, era de un pálido amarillo con pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas. Era un lujo. Se sentó frente al espejo, se maquilló ligero, peinó su cabello y lo adornó con unas peinetas.

Nunca se había puesto tan hermosa para él. Se lo merecía. Esa noche merecía tener a la mujer más bella que ella pudiese entregarle.

-Rukia-sama -escuchó del otro lado del shoji -Kuchiki Byakuya-sama pregunta si cenará con él. Han venido los ancianos del clan.

Esa era la frase clave para que ella se manifestara indispuesta.

-Dile a mi hermano que estoy algo indispuesta, que por favor perdone mi ausencia.

-Sí, señorita -la voz de la criada era algo risueña ante el fingido todo solemne de Rukia -¿Desea que le traiga una bandeja a la habitación?

-No gracias, Mitsuki… Solo deseo dormir. Que nadie me moleste.

-Descuide, señorita.

Aquello había caído del cielo. Todo volvía a tener la adrenalina de antes. Extendió el futón sobre el tatami. Puso otro futón dentro fingiendo alguien que dormía. Sabía que no engañaría a Nii-sama, pero sí a la servidumbre que era lo que a su hermano le importaba.

.

-Tranquilo, Shuuhei -se dijo frente al espejo pasándose una toalla por el pelo -Va a ser como antes. Va a entrar por esa puerta. La vas a acorralar contra la pared. La vas a manosear y vas a hacérselo tan bueno que va a querer más… -se indicó en el reflejo, pero en un segundo dejó esa actitud -A quién engaño… o sea, igual lo voy a hacer, pero se escuchó muy feo.

 _Solo no seas cursi, maldito calzones._

Tocaron a la puerta. Terminó de acomodarse la ropa y abrió. Se la quedó mirando impresionado. Frente a él tenía a la, que burlonamente la llamaban en el gotei, _princesita Kuchiki_ , pero no había nada de broma en ello. Le pareció estar viendo una fina muñeca de porcelana.

-Te ves… preciosa.

Rukia ingresó en la habitación en silencio. Los recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente como una bofetada mental. Realmente estaba ahí… por un segundo dudó y quiso salir por la puerta corriendo.

-Yo… -murmuró.

-Si no quieres hacer esto, lo entenderé -dijo Shuuhei leyendo la duda en ella.

-No puedo…

-De acuerdo. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Está bien, de verdad.

-Lo siento -retrocedió hasta la puerta -Realmente lo siento -descorrió el shoji -Nos vemos mañana…

-Nos vemos…

Salió de la habitación y cerró suave. No podía combatir contra ello. Una cosa era lo que ocurrió hace años y otro lo que hubiese ocurrido esa noche si lo hubiese permitido. No estaba lista para ello. Si lo consentía sería para abrir su corazón definitivamente… no podía. Le tenía cariño… pero dar un paso más… no estaba segura.

Caminó de regreso a casa.

Dentro de la habitación, Shuuhei se golpeaba internamente por siquiera haber creído que aquello era posible. Era el momento de dar vuelta la página definitivamente… y cuestionarse si debía continuar cerca de ella. Salió de la habitación rumbo al cuartel.

Ingresó a la oficina de Rukia y buscó en el estante una carpeta. Las manos le tiritaban… pero debía hacerlo, por ella, por él. Llevó una carpeta al escritorio y se sentó a pasar los documentos. Sacó un en particular en el que se podía leer _Forma de desvinculación._

-Perdóname, Rukia… -murmuró al tiempo que tomaba un lápiz y llenaba la forma -Rangiku tiene razón, soy un maldito cobarde.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche y el amanecer llegó demasiado rápido.

Para cuando la mañana llegó no hubo ningún café sobre su escritorio. Rukia suspiró pesado y se sentó a revisar los pendientes del día anterior. Escuchó golpear la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que era Shuuhei. Respiró profundo… esto sería incómodo, pero sabía que él haría como si nada. Él era así, siempre la comprendía.

-Adelante…

El shoji se descorrió. Notó inmediatamente que algo sucedía con él. Traía una hoja en sus manos.

-Tan temprano con problemas -bromeó intentando que él dejara esa seriedad.

Él le extendió el documento y ella le sonrió para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Lo repasó con la mirada, él bajó la vista. Rukia sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? -la voz se le quebró -No, Shuuhei… no…

-Lo siento. Perdóname… pero no puedo seguir con esto. No nos hace bien… esto se lío.

-No… no… -murmuró sin quitar la vista del documento -Por favor…

-Debí hacer esto antes. Lo siento… vas a estar bien sin mí.

-No, no voy a estarlo -alzó la vista -No… no me hagas esto. ¿Es por lo de anoche? No tienes que hacerlo, Shuuhei. No es necesario -intentó tranquilizarse -Podemos dejarlo pasar -se puso de pie para caminar hasta él -Lo hemos hecho antes… no es difícil.

-Lo es… para mí. No tienes la culpa.

-¡Claro que la tengo! -exclamó -Este es tu lugar… Lo que es esta división ahora es logro de tu trabajo. No dejes que ese esfuerzo se vaya a la basura por mí. No lo mereces… ¿qué harás?

-Me presenté en la división del kidou a primera hora.

-No…

-He sido aceptado en puesto de oficial. Dijeron que tengo buen nivel… que puedo ser un aporte…

-No…

-Te agradezco haberme dado una oportunidad en esta división. Nos costó bastante adaptarnos y podrás hacerlo con quien decidas volver a comenzar. Asciende a Sentaro, lo merece…

Rukia negó. No porque Sentaro no lo mereciera, claro que era un buen candidato, pero no quería otro teniente.

-Siento dejarte sola, pero eres fuerte, eres la mejor capitana del gotei… estarás bien, lo sé.

-Déjalo pasar… como lo hiciste antes. Pudiste dejarlo atrás, puedes volverlo a hacer.

Fuera de la oficina, Fumiko y Hibiki escuchaban con un par de vasos. Se habían topado con Hisagi en la cocina y leyeron en su cara problemas. Como siempre, tras de ellas toda la división escuchaba los reportes de las oficiales.

-El teniente presentó su renuncia -murmuró Fumiko con rostro afectado. Todos se cubrieron la boca. Su familia se desarmaba.

Dentro la conversación continuaba.

-No puedo, Rukia. Ya no. Y sé que es infantil y sumamente cobarde… Pero no puedo seguir trabajando a tu lado sabiendo que jamás vas a corresponder mis sentimientos. Te mentí, todo este tiempo… Nunca dejé de amarte… nunca… Pude hacerme el idiota un tiempo… pero ya no puedo -se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente -Nos seguiremos viendo. Compartimos a los mismos amigos… Puedo con eso. Lo diré una vez… te amo, Rukia. Por favor perdóname… Desocuparé las instalaciones del cuartel durante la mañana. Y, por favor, no intentes detenerme. Ten piedad.

Rukia bajó la vista al suelo, Shuuhei se apartó, caminó hasta el shoji y lo descorrió. Las oficiales salieron disparadas sin haber tenido tiempo de informar lo que pasaba dentro de la oficina… había sido demasiado sorpresivo como para haber podido hablar.

En la misma afonía estaba Rukia, estática en el mismo lugar. Pero no había manera de detenerlo. No podía… salvo que… que por una vez dijera lo que ocurría. Que tenía miedo…

Salió de la oficina rápido, casi tropezó al dar un paso fuera. Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Mashiro le había informado que Shuuhei renunciaba al gotei. Esa manera pudo detenerlo y, esperaba que esta vez también.

Sin golpear siquiera ingresó en la oficina de Shuuhei, él se volvió y negó al verla.

-Sé que no hay nada que te haga cambiar de parecer. Pero, por favor, escúchame. Solo escúchame un momento… -él le indicó que se sentara. Rukia tomó asiento frente al escritorio -Gracias…

-Te escucho -dijo Shuuhei sentándose tras el escritorio.

¿Cómo poner todo en orden? Era una historia larga… y llena de inseguridades y protecciones. Pero quién mejor que él para escucharla por primera vez. Se merecía saber el porqué de sus acciones.

-Nunca he sido de mostrar mis sentimientos. Creo que ellos no son necesarios, que nos atan a las personas y eso nos vuelve débiles… me vuelven débil. Prefiero no sentir más allá de lo seguro… La vida va forjando el carácter y puedo decir que la mía no fue fácil, como me imagino tampoco lo fue la tuya, al menos en el rukongai… Cuando ingresé a la academia ya estaba totalmente cerrada a cualquier cosa que pudiese doblegarme… salvo una persona, mi mejor amigo y mi única familia.

-Renji…

-Luego de ingresar al clan Kuchiki, nos separamos. Yo… estaba dolida, creía que no significaba nada para él. Era mi amigo, mi familia… su distancia me hizo pedazos. Estaba sola. Sola en una familia que no me quería, con un hermano que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme. Perdí a la única persona que quería, por una buena posición y la ilusión de finalmente encontrar mi lugar.

-Solamente seguiste lo que querías… todo huérfano del rukongai quiere una familia. Busca pertenecer, sentirse seguro… de alguna manera ingresar a la academia y luego al gotei da ese sentido de pertenencia. Te entiendo…

-También lo hizo Renji, desde el primer momento. Pero no estaba ahí, no estaba conmigo… Pero… pero cuando ingresé a la división hubo alguien que me hizo sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar, que tenía un espacio en su corazón. Y me aferré a él… de a poco comencé a abrirme, a ser sincera con lo que sentía por él, aun cuando jamás podría corresponderme como yo hubiese querido. Lo que sientes ahora no me es ajeno… también lo sentí… y eso me volvió débil. Me fui a un abismo tan profundo que de solo recordarlo aun me duele. Yo… aun pienso en él… de cuando en vez. No pensé que, luego de su partida, pudiese volver a sentirme así con alguien más… Pasó un tiempo considerable para sanar la profunda herida que el vacío me provocaba. Y en ese momento hubo otra persona que pudo llegar hasta ese lugar tan oscuro y lograr sacarme de él. Y por eso siempre le voy a estar agradecida.

-Kurosaki, ¿verdad? -Rukia asintió -Ahora entiendo aún más…

-Pero la partida de aquella persona que fue tan importante, la ausencia de Renji, el desprecio de Nii-sama ya había hecho mella en mí. No puedo contra ello. Por eso… cuando me dijiste que debía ser sincera con Ichigo no pude hacerlo. Sigo siendo temerosa, sigo sintiendo terror a depender de alguien más… de volver a perder a alguien a quien quiera, alguien que se inserte profundamente en mi corazón. Tuve que tomar una decisión respecto a Ichigo. Era renunciar a haber recuperado a Renji… a mi familia y haber ganado el afecto de Nii-sama. Tenía un lugar, lo tengo… Ichigo es muy importante para mí, por muchas razones. Dejarlo partir fue muy doloroso, pero él está bien, es feliz y yo también.

-Querer la felicidad de quienes quieres por sobre la tuya es un acto desprendido y muy loable.

-Gracias… aunque me costó bastante entenderlo… Pero ya estoy en paz con ello.

-Me alegro y te agradezco la sinceridad. Entiendo completamente lo que pasa por ti y no sabía que era tan profundo… tan oscuro. Te pido disculpas por no saber entenderte, ahora lo hago.

-No lo hagas, fui yo la que no fui sincera y no te dejé ver que hay algo que me impide poder permitirme el dejar que alguien se lleve mi corazón como lo hizo esa persona hace ya tantos años. Quizás te sorprenda que no ha sido Ichigo el causante de todo esto… él aun está en mi corazón y sé que jamás lo arrastrará con él, pase lo que pase. Pero no te equivoques, lo quiero profundamente, es de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Como lo son Renji y Nii-sama.

-Lo entiendo…

Rukia guardó silencio, tampoco Shuuhei dijo otra palabra. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero algo había cambiado en él, como si sus palabras hubieran puesto paños húmedos sobre el dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo.

-Gracias por escucharme y entender… siempre has sido muy generoso conmigo y lo valoro muchísimo. No puedo pedirte que me perdones… pero saber que me entiendes me trae mucha paz.

-Nunca te he culpado por nada, no hay nada que perdonar. Tranquila. La decisión que tomé, ahora más que antes, sé que te traerá un descanso…

Rukia hizo el amague de ponerse de pie, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. Pero se detuvo… aún había algo.

-Shuuhei… No es que no quiera sentir lo mismo que tú, es que no puedo -confesó -Tengo miedo… de alguna forma… tú me recuerdas a esa otra persona… -él se sorprendió -Ese carisma, esa manera de ver la vida… tu calidez, lo muy en casa que me has hecho sentir todos estos años… has sido lo más lindo que me ha pasado hace tiempo y siento no poder habértelo dicho antes. Ya es muy tarde para intentar explicarte todo… y me es muy difícil decírtelo sin plantar en ti esperanzas… Pero, contigo me siento frágil. Logras suavizar y mover la barrera que he puesto. No me siento cómoda con ello. Tengo miedo… -la voz le tembló -Tengo miedo que si dejo caer esa barrera… si me permito depender de ti, dejar mi corazón en ti termine volviendo a caer en ese abismo. Pero, por otro lado, hay una parte de mí que grita que lo haga. Que deje de ocultarme tras esa barrera… que merezco volver a sentirme como entonces. Y sé que tampoco puedes prometerme que jamás me faltarás… y sé que intentarías con todas tus fuerzas cumplir con esa promesa… pero no puedo… -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, bajó la vista y se pasó la mano para secarla -No puedo.

Se sintió rodear en un abrazo fuerte y soltó un suspiro. Se tragó las lágrimas como si ya no hubiese motivo para dejarlas caer. El abrazo se rompió ligeramente y él la tomó por los brazos.

-De acuerdo -resopló Shuuhei -Me quedo… -Rukia se sorprendió -Si eso hace que dejes de llorar, si quedarme logra que no te sientas sola en este lugar… si de alguna manera te hago sentir segura o en casa… me quedo.

-Pero… dijiste que no podías…

-No tenía una buena razón que me diera la fuerza para ello.

-¿Por qué?

-Escúchame tú ahora. Cuando quieres a alguien, cuando amas a alguien… no existe orgullo y el dolor es pasajero. Cuando realmente amas no te importa tu felicidad, sino la del otro y puedes dar todo con tal de verla sonreír. Así como lo haces ahora. Entiendo tus razones y sé que no puedes contra ellas. Pero no voy a abandonarte, no me perdonaría hacerte algo así… no puedo hacerte algo así, cuando solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si me quedo lo hace, lo haré… lo hago…

-Eres…

-Soy un idiota -dijo de buen humor -Van a matarme en la división del kidou… -se puso de pie -Iré a traerte un café y algo dulce… te hará sentir mejor.

Volvió en unos minutos en los que Rukia aun se sentía extraña de haber sido capaz de decir todo aquello. No esperaba que él decidiera quedarse… y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría amar con la entrega que tenía él, como tener el corazón tan libre y sin temores.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Rukia mirando un curioso bollo.

-Come y calla, le dicen. Está bueno, me comí uno camino acá.

-Gracias…

-No hay porqué.

Rukia bebió un sorbo del café antes de devorarse el bollo. No había comido desde el día anterior y, definitivamente le hizo sentir mejor. Veía a Shuuhei mirar a la nada mientras soplaba en su café con la boca pegada a la taza. Siempre lo hacía.

-Me siento muy tonta -dijo Rukia rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendido

-Por tener ese infundado miedo…

-No es infundado. Tiene mucho sentido.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, no menosprecies lo que sientes. Es la peor manera de no superarlo. Debes permitirte sentirlos y así entenderte, es lo más sano. Algún día podrás dejarlos atrás.

-Si eso ocurre… ¿estarás esperando por mí?

-Toda mi vida…

-¿Sabes algo? Agradezco que seas cursi… me hace sentir en una novela romántica. Como Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Romeo y quién?

-Un libro que tuve que leer en la escuela de Karakura. Dicen que es un clásico del otro lado. A Ichigo le gusta mucho.

-Con que zanahorio tiene su lado sensible… quién lo diría -Rukia lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No te burles de él.

-Vale -se rio -Te dejo un momento, voy a desdecirme en la división del kidou antes que remuevan al pobre oficial al que reemplazaría.

-¿Bien valorado, no?

-Soy un buen elemento y eso gracias a que alguien me permitió demostrarlo -dijo caminando hacia la puerta -Por cierto, Rukia -ella sacó la vista del bollo -Me temo que, para variar los chicos estaban escuchando la discusión de su mami y papi -se burló.

-Era tan obvio… ¿acaso nunca podremos liberarnos de ello? -él negó -En fin… anda ve.

-Vuelvo pronto -salió de la oficina, pero antes de cerrar la miró -Y deja las cosas sucias en la cocina, sé una buena esposa -bromeó.

-Ya vete, tonto -se rio.

Escuchó cerrar el shoji.

.

Las tardes del final del verano carecían de ese calor sofocante y las colinas del primer distrito del rukongai tenían la mejor vista de los sectores rurales. Las distintas plantaciones daban un escenario de colores que, al atardecer daban un espectáculo maravilloso.

-¡Qué relajo! -exclamó Rangiku dejándose caer en la hierba -Necesitaba un poco de ocio…

-Rangiku… -rio Momo -Eres la reina del ocio.

-¡Pero qué mal hablada!

-¡Qué manera de negar lo obvio! -la picó Yumichika, como siempre -Si el descaro tuviese otro nombre ese sería el tuyo, Matsumoto.

-Déjame en paz, odioso…

-¿Realmente creen que el comandante Kyoraku se tragó lo de la misión? -preguntó Rukia jugando con un largo pasto y haciéndole nudos.

-Claro que no -exclamó Renji -Pero qué más da.

-Debe estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, pero con sake -agregó Ikkaku.

-Eso me recuerda algo -canturreó Kira sacando unas botellas de su bolso -He aquí, señores. El elixir de la vida -dijo en tono solemne.

-Dame, dame -pidió Shuuhei como un niño pequeño y todos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué? Muero de sed…

-Te recuerdo lo que te dijeron en la cuarta división -advirtió Rukia -Ya tienes el hígado de papel.

Renji bufó. Ahí iban otra vez. Había pasado un buen tiempo que ese par no mostraba sus actitudes parejísticas, pero desde comienzos del verano que éstas habían vuelto a surgir. Rangiku un poco más allá se reía y Kira le lanzaba una botella a Shuuhei ante la molestia de Rukia quien seguía reprendiéndolo.

Comenzaron a beber y a bromear. Era una versión veraniega de los viernes de sake. Renji, Kira e Ikkaku se fueron a los pozones a practicar el deporte acuático favorito de ellos: quien arroja más agua fuera de un chapuzón. El resto de los muchachos seguía hablando. Yumichika se puso de pie.

-Iré a buscar algunas flores silvestres para la oficina. Tienen una hermosura en su simpleza.

-Yo también -dijo Rangiku bastante alegre -Quiero un arreglo nuevo y ganarle a Nanao mañana en el club.

Momo miró a Rukia y Shuuhei, los únicos que permanecían sentados.

-Yo también voy -dijo la teniente -No quiero hacer de chaperona -bromeó, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo porqué no y porqué si abrir otra botella.

Los tres oficiales se marcharon.

-Ya basta, Shuuhei. No quiero tener que darte libre mañana por otra de tus resacas. Tenemos mucho trabajo -forcejeó por la botella que ambos jalaban.

-No seré el único con resaca, no te dejaré sola en tu embriaguez, Rukia.

-No estoy ebria… -él se rio -Bueno, un poco. Además, qué te importa. No soy yo la que tiene el peor hígado del seireitei.

-Error, chiquita. Ese es el comandante.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Rukia le quitó la botella y trató de ponerse de pie, Shuuhei la jaló por la manga del haori haciéndola caer de trasero.

-Dame esa botella, Kuchiki.

Rukia extendió el brazo dejando el sake fuera de su alcance. Shuuhei se estiró sobre ella para alcanzarla.

-Déjalo, Hisagi me estás aplastando -se quejó.

Él le arrebató la botella y se incorporó ligero. Rukia lo miró desde el suelo. Estaban tan cerca, la mente tan borrosa, la risa tan a flor de pie.

Se quedaron mirando. Shuuhei soltó la botella que rebotó ligero en la hierba. Apoyó la mano en el suelo sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Rukia.

Razón 1 para enamorarse de Shuuhei: hacía que el temor desapareciera por algunos instantes.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo totalmente inconsecuente, Hisagi-san? -le preguntó ella.

-Podría nombrar un p…

Rukia de había incorporado para besarlo. Lo arrastró al suelo jalándolo por el kosode. Él se apartó ligero y se la quedó mirando. Rukia le sonrió pícara antes que fuera él quien la besaba. Rukia lo correspondió obligándolo a profundizar el beso atrayéndolo con fuerza por la ropa, abriendo la boca, lamiendo sus labios.

De pronto, él cortó el beso. La vio con los labios rojos y húmedos. La mirada expectante.

-Vamos a tu habitación -le propuso bajo su cuerpo realizando un sugerente movimiento de caderas.

Y contrariamente a lo que podría esperarse, o quizás lo más consecuente con sus sentimientos y aunque mañana lo reconocieran como un error, él respondió.

 _Aún no sé por qué no mandas a esa mujer a buena parte._

-Yo tampoco… -murmuró.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Rukia.

-Vamos.

.

 _¡Por fin! Gracias querido sake por siempre darle el valor a nuestra protagonista. Los miedos pueden construir las más gruesas e infranqueables barreras, pero siempre hay alguien que puede derribarlas… solo hay que saber reconocerlo._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (tiene lemon para los que lo esperaban)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Gracias por sus reviews! Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia, tal como en el manga (buaaa). Entramos ya en la recta final._

.

Regresaron al cuartel con naturalidad. Se toparon con un par de suboficiales, quienes se limitaron a saludar. Nada hacía sospechar su estado alcohólico. Al pasar por un estrecho pasillo, Shuuhei la arrastró dentro para atraparla contra la pared. La besó ansioso repasando su menudo cuerpo, llevando las manos hasta sus pechos y apretándolos suave sobre la ropa. La escuchó soltar un gemido ahogado entre sus labios.

-Van a vernos -murmuró Rukia apartándolo por el pecho, pero logrando que él le llevara la mano a la entrepierna y la tocara logrando encender su cuerpo -Déjalo… -gimió.

-Solo me aseguro que no te arrepientas…

-No -dijo con seguridad -Ya no.

La tomó por la muñeca para sacarla del pasillo. La soltó en cuanto salieron al corredor principal. Cortaron hacia las barracas estando atentos en disimular, en no mostrarse en una actitud sospechosa. Llegaron hasta su apartamento, Rukia ingresó primero rápido escabulléndose dentro. Shuuhei la siguió mirando hacia afuera que no hubiese nadie. Pero a esa hora estaban todos en las barracas tomando la cena. Cerró la puerta por dentro.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando fijo. La embriaguez le daba el ímpetu, pero en su cabeza una voz le repetía _detente_. Él la observaba en silencio dándole el pie a que diera el primer paso. La vio llevarse las manos al obi y desatarlo lento. La escuchó suspirar pesado.

-Rukia…

-Quiero hacerlo… No me hagas dudar…

Shuuhei se acercó y la besó lento, sin ansiedad. Sintió como la tela del uniforme de Rukia cedía y caía al piso. Se apartó un segundo para verla al tiempo que se desnudaba para tenerla como antes. Ella lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta el futón.

-Veo que no ordenas tu habitación -bromeó recostándose, Shuuhei se le subía encima.

-Mi obsesión por el orden se limita a la oficina -respondió al tiempo que ella abría las piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas separándolas tomándola por los muslos.

-Házmelo como antes…

La besó profundo, saboreando cada espacio de su boca. Recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Dejó sus labios para probar la piel de su cuello y llevando una mano, que se deslizó por su costado, sus caderas, hasta sumergirse en su intimidad. La acariciaba suave, ella dejó escapar un gemido al sentirlo recorrer su sexo. Él dejó escapar una carcajada antes de bajar sus labios hasta uno de sus senos y atraparlo dentro de su boca.

Rukia se estremeció bajo sus caricias. Lo sintió introducir un dedo en su intimidad y suspiró. La exploraba tan deliciosamente que solo podía dejarse entregar libremente. Otro dedo se coló dentro de ella y sintió la presión. No había sido de nadie desde que habían cortado.

-Hazlo suave… -le pidió en un murmullo.

Él enlenteció, dejándola tomar el ritmo. Deslizó la lengua hasta su otro pecho, atrapándolo en su boca mientras no detenía sus dedos dentro de ella, buscando ese punto sensible. La escuchó gemir y continuó el recorrido de sus labios al sur, probando cada espacio de su piel, de su abdomen. La mordió suave bajo el ombligo y la vio enarcar su cuerpo expectante. La deseaba tanto, retiró los dedos de su intimidad y se los llevó a la boca saboreando la humedad que quedó en ellos.

-Eres deliciosa…

Rukia gimió cuando sintió lamerle su intimidad. Era tal como lo recordaba, esas sensaciones que sola podía reproducir. Se aferró la futón mientras él la besaba en ese punto tan sensible. Se sentía contraer en su interior, ansiosa de recibirlo.

-Te quiero dentro…

-Y yo quiero que te vayas en mi boca -respondió dejando por un segundo el caliente tacto de su lengua y labios -Déjame probarte…

Calló dejándose mimar de esa manera tan excitante. Se sentía humedecer y su cuerpo estremecerse mientras él la lamía. Lo deseaba tanto… tanto. Aquella deliciosa sensación la invadió, sintió cada espacio de ella tensarse y gimió, gimió su nombre. Se sintió explotar de esa manera… como lo recordaba. Su cuerpo se rindió a él, podía hacer lo quisiera con ella… Bajó su vista y lo vio acariciarse su sexo antes de sentirlo firme contra el propio.

Se sintió frotar ese punto sensible contra su erección dejando escapar otro gemido. Sucios sonidos que no podía acallar, había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Lento -dijo suave.

La fricción era dolorosa pero deliciosa. Estaba estrecha, habiendo perdido la costumbre de recibirlo dentro de ello. Shuuhei hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para introducirse lento en ella. La escuchó quejarse, signo inequívoco que no había estado con nadie desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Aquello lo excitó más. Había sido el único en ella.

Se introdujo lento procurando no hacerle daño, guiándose de los sonidos que salían por su boca.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí -lo miró, sus labios húmedos, sus ojos brillantes -No te detengas…

Obedeció entrando y saliendo de ella. Se concentró en las sensaciones que estar dentro de ella le producían, el roce, la fricción… su humedad. La sintió rodearlo con sus piernas por la cintura.

-Más profundo… -seguía tan mandona como siempre, y él, obediente seguía sus peticiones.

La embistió hasta que no hubo espacio en ella que invadir. La tomó por las caderas incorporándose sobre las rodillas y la apegó a él con fuerza. Se quejó.

-Eres mía, chiquita…

-Solo tuya… siempre…

La dejó sobre el futón y se recargó sobre ella para moverse dentro de su intimidad. Ya no podía controlar los movimientos ni los sonidos que salían de su boca.

Rukia se sintió estremecer antes de sentir tensarse, esa sensación que nacía desde su intimidad y la embargaba por completo, otra vez, como si fuera la primera vez que sintiera así. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Shuuhei y enterró las uñas en su piel mientras ahogaba un grito entre sus dientes.

Él la sintió relajarse y aceleró el ritmo hasta dejarse liberar en ella. Tiritó contra ella y la sintió estrecharlo entre sus brazos. No se retiró inmediatamente sino que disfrutó quedarse dentro sintiendo su sexo palpitar dentro de ella. Soltó una profunda espiración y las manos de Rukia en sus mejillas.

-Bésame -ordenó la morenita y él obedeció.

La tomó por la espalda y la obligó a erguirse para quedar ambos hincados en el futón. Él enredó los dedos en su cabello y ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Te extrañaba tanto -dijo ella en un suspiro.

No respondió. Para que decir lo obvio. Él la extrañaba así cada día. Ella se apartó para tenderse en el futón, Shuuhei a su lado. Rukia se recargó en su pecho y se sintió rodear por los hombros. Dejó una mano sobre su abdomen repasándolo con los dedos, como si dibujara en él. El le tomó la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Rukia -Estás extrañamente silencioso…

-Creo que ya no estoy borracho -dijo algo pensativo.

-Ah… -no supo qué decir -Yo tampoco…

Deslizó la mano evitando su tacto y se sentó.

-Debo irme… -se puso de pie y se vistió rápido. Él la miraba en silencio -Nos vemos mañana… -se despidió sin darle pie a responder saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

-Vaya… Debo haber estado terrible. Esto del amor y el celibato no son buenos para el desempeño -reflexionó sentándose y rascándose la cabeza -Bueno, creo que iré a cenar.

Se puso de pie y tomando una toalla del armario se metió a la ducha.

.

Rukia ingresó a su casa dirigiéndose de inmediato al comedor. El gong habría sonado hace un par de minutos y no podía hacer esperar a Nii-sama. Ingresó para sentarse frente a su hermano en actitud sumisa, reflejando que había hecho algo malo.

-¿Con que una misión? -preguntó -Y justamente una con tu grupete de amigos…

Rukia suspiró, ese era el mal menor. No sospechaba de nada más, gracias a Dios. Si tan solo Nii-sama tuviera una minúscula idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir… No respondió a la llamada de atención de su hermano, simplemente tomó los palillos y tomó unas verduras hervidas.

-Al menos espero que te hayas divertido -terminó la frase con cierto tono despreocupado, así era la juventud -Pero dejar a tu división sin sus altos rangos no es algo muy juicioso -la reprendió -Al menos debiste dejar a ese teniente tuyo ahí.

-Sí, Nii-sama…

Byakuya la vio pensativa y masticar lento la comida. Rukia era de las que tenían buen apetito a pesar de su menuda complexión. Pero esa noche no parecía muy entusiasmada con la comida.

-La cena no es de tu agrado…

-No, no es eso -suspiró y lo miró sin alzar la cara del plato.

-¿Entonces?

-Nii-sama… -bajó la vista nuevamente -¿Por qué te desagrada tanto Shuuhei?

Nunca había preguntado aquello, solo lo había dado por sentado y no cuestionado. Byakuya del otro lado de la mesa disimuló su sorpresa.

-Porque es un pobre tipo -respondió con simpleza dando por finalizado el asunto -Y está muy debajo de ti.

-¿Y qué me hace tan especial para que él se vea reducido en su valía? Venimos del mismo lugar, de hecho el distrito de donde proviene es bastante mejor que el inuzuru. Obtuvo mejores calificaciones que yo, fue oficial y teniente mucho antes que yo siquiera pudiese pensar en ello…

-Pero tú eres una capitana del gotei.

-Creo que si el capitán Muguruma no hubiese regresado, Shuuhei hubiese tomado la capitanía.

-No lo veo esforzarse por ello. Se le ve muy cómodo en su puesto, sin ambiciones de superación.

-Si está en ese puesto es porque yo se lo pedí. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan displicente con él? No te ha hecho nada, Nii-sama… Es mi teniente, es uno de mis amigos… -Byakuya la ignoró y bebió de su té -¿O, es acaso, porque hace demasiados años como para que le guardes repulsión, salía con él?

Aquella confesión logró que su hermano dejara la taza sobre la mesa y le prestara atención.

-Sé que estabas al tanto, lo intuí -agregó -¿Es por eso? ¿Pensaste que me distraería de mi trabajo? Tenemos las mejores calificaciones del gotei y, sí es verdad que las mías no han sido siempre impecables, pero Shuuhei no ha tenido nada que ver con ello. Mi división… nuestra división es lo que es por el equipo que formamos. Al menos deberías tener en cuenta el gran apoyo que ha sido para mí en todos estos años. ¿Acaso eso no tiene valor para ti? -Byakuya volvió a su té sin mirarla -Nii-sama… él es importante para mí.

-Puedo darme cuenta -la miró de soslayo -No sueles tomarte tantas molestias en defender a alguien.

Rukia se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su hermano. Tenía razón, escasamente ella alzaba la voz para contravenir las palabras o pensamientos de Nii-sama, y él lo notaba, claro. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a ese tema… supuso que lo ocurrido antes la había dejado algo sensible.

-Solo te pido que no te refieras de esa manera a él… como si fuese una basura. Al menos no cuando hables conmigo.

Su tono fue suave, pero seguro. Muy diplomáticamente correcta, muy respetuosa. Sabía que Shuuhei nunca se ganaría el respeto de su hermano, pero que por lo menos fuera neutro con él.

-No es mucho pedir… -agregó con una cuota de petición.

-Tienes razón, no lo es. Mediré mis palabras en tu presencia por respeto a ti -concluyó -Pero antes de dar por cerrado el tema te explicaré las razones por las cuales Hisagi no es de mi agrado. No haré alusión a su origen porque no es un tema que sea neutral -Rukia asintió -Pero sí a otras cosas. Puede que sea muy eficiente en su trabajo, pero es sabido que participa en algunas actividades de dudosa reputación. Sus juergas, sus adquisiciones imprudentes en el mundo de los vivos… Su total carencia de talento en la literatura, el no cultivar ningún otro talento que no sea matar el tiempo bebiendo o faltando el respeto a su antigua división -Rukia se sonrojó, se refería al incidente de la oficina. Nii-sama jamás diría aquello con todas sus letras -Además que su aspecto puede ser… intimidante.

-La cicatriz no es su culpa…

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

-Pues no hay nada de él que me intimide. Quizás es cierto que lleva la expresión personal bastante marcada en su estilo, eso no es relevante cuando puedes ver dentro de él y conocer la maravillosa persona que es…

-Ya veo.

Byakuya cerró los ojos un largo momento en el que Rukia no fue capaz de probar bocado. La menor de los hermanos cayó en que había hablado de más. Nii-sama había accedido a tratar a Shuuhei con respeto, no era necesario continuar con el tema.

-Creo que no hay argumento que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto a la cercanía que tienes con él. Seguramente tu hermana me hubiese dicho que te dejara en paz… -Rukia se sonrió cuando escuchó nombrar a Hisana -Pero las mujeres son seres emocionales, no ven las situaciones con claridad cuando se encuentran confundidas y aturdidas por la palabrería barata de un… hombre. Y, créeme que he escuchado hablar a Hisagi y es muy hábil con las palabras. Ciertamente es algo que rescato. Solo que me es muy difícil ver involucrada a mi hermana, una miembro del clan Kuchiki, con alguien que no cumple con los requisitos que la familia impone. Solo quiero protegerte de lo que yo tuve que afrontar…

-No entiendo porqué llevas la conversación hasta este asunto, Nii-sama. Solo te pedí que fueses más considerado en el trato que le das a Shuuhei…

-Solo me adelanto a los hechos.

-No entiendo…

-Claramente. Quizás debieses escucharte más atentamente cuando hablas de él… -dijo mirando a su hermana -Termina tu cena, Rukia -dio por concluido el tópico.

Concluida la cena su hermano se dirigió a su despacho y Rukia a tomar un baño. Necesitaba despejar la mente. Debía escucharse cuando hablara de él, había dicho Nii-sama. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

 _Protegerte de lo que tuve que afrontar_.

Se sumergió en la tina mirado el techo dejando escapar unas burbujas por la boca. ¿Afrontar? Nii-sama se enfrentó dos veces al clan, la primera cuando se casó con su hermana y la segunda cuando la adoptó. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si Hisana-sama hubiese estado viva para cuando Nii-sama la encontró en la academia. ¿Cómo hubiese sido su vida entonces? ¿Cómo había sido la relación entre Nii-sama y Hisana como para que él decidiera irse contra el clan? ¿Cuánto se puede llegar a amar?

De todas formas, Nii-sama no debería preocuparse por ello. Nunca habría un solo punto de comparación entre lo que se estaba dejando sentir por su teniente, y la relación que su hermano tuvo con Hisana-sama. Las historias como esa solo se daban en las novelas, en los poemas… Ella no era capaz de ello. Nunca algo tan puro y perfecto. Su única experiencia del amor -aun cuando fue unilateral- no era inocente… incluía erradicar a otra persona para concretar sus sueños románticos… a una persona que estimaba y admiraba. El que era su primer amor, el que era eminentemente platónico, que debía ser idílico y ensoñado siempre estuvo cargado de envidia -aunque le costara reconocerlo- y desilusión. No, no había sido una buena experiencia y nunca hubiese resultado.

Recordó las palabras de su prima Aimi cuando fue prometida a su ahora esposo. _El amor surge de la convivencia, el enamoramiento es algo momentáneo. Se elige amar, aunque suene extraño, porque una vez que ese impulso del enamoramiento se apaga se puede optar por terminar o continuar. El continuar es construir a lo largo del tiempo, es disfrutar de quien es la persona, no como se ve o por lo que nos pueda dar, sino de lo pueden compartir._ O eso le había dicho su madre en su sabiduría de mujer vieja.

El agua comenzaba a helarse y decidió dar fin a sus reflexiones y salir de allí antes que le diera un resfrío… aunque el clima estuviese cálido por la tarde, había caído el frío… el anticipo al otoño que comenzaría la semana entrante.

Al ingresar a su habitación vio la siempre lista y limpia yukata que la criada dejaba sobre el tocador. La extendió y repasó la tela con sus manos. Volvió a dejarla sobre el tocador. Buscó en su armario un uniforme y vistiéndolo salió de su habitación.

No sabía realmente lo que hacía cuando llegó al cuartel. Tal vez no era diferente a lo que hacía cada vez que se veía atribulada… ir a adelantar trabajo. Vio pasar a Hibiki y Fumiko a la distancia, se reían y bromeaban con sus agudas voces saliendo del comedor, no la notaron siquiera.

Apoyó su espalda en uno de los muros del corredor y contempló a su alrededor. Algunos suboficiales circulaban, la saludaban… como si encontrarla a esas horas fuera natural. Y lo era, era la capitana… pero ella no sabía qué hacía allí. Volteó hacia la salida del comedor cuando escuchó una voz familiar. Shuuhei salía en compañía de Yumeko Akabashi. Rukia sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba al verlos hablar con tanta familiaridad… una que ella misma había propiciado.

Hubiese jurado que no notaron su presencia, cuando Shuuhei se volteó para verla. Él parecía sorprendido, ella… ella tenía un gesto ilegible.

-Buenas noches, capitana Kuchiki -dijo Akabashi rompiendo el silencio.

Rukia se quedó mirando a la oficial. Era tan guapa, agradable, dulce… Si Shuuhei se iba con ella… La misma sensación que tuvo al dejar marchar a Ichigo luego de la batalla, hace tantos años, se apoderó de ella. Pero con una diferencia… Rukia sabía que Shuuhei la amaba. ¿Iba a dejarlo pasar? ¿Iba a tentar al destino una vez más? Las palabras de Renji, dichas hace tanto tiempo atrás cobraban sentido… _Hasta el más grande de los amores puede apagarse_. ¿Quería que lo que sentía Shuuhei por ella se desvaneciera en el aire? ¿Quería que la historia volviese a repetirse por guardar silencio? Había perdido a Ichigo por el miedo a no ser correspondida, por el miedo de impedirle vivir… No estaba segura si quería a Shuuhei de la misma manera, solo sabía que algo en ella gritaba que aparatara a esa dulce oficial de su lado. No solía escuchar a esa voz… la misma que rogaba que le diera una oportunidad a su teniente, que le pedía la dejara sentirse vulnerable… que se dejara alcanzar.

-Buenas noches, Akabashi-san.

Había sido ella la que había huido de la habitación. La que nuevamente le daba la espalda dando a entender que sus sentimientos no eran importantes.

Vio a Akabashi mirar a Shuuhei interrogante. Por un instante pudo vislumbrar lo que ocurriría si en ese momento volvía a darle la espalda. Él se iría con Akabashi… iría con ella… La oficial sería tan adorable como siempre, sonreiría de sus bromas, adoraría todo lo que él hiciera… y él podría encontrar en Akabashi todo lo que ella no le entregaba. Ya no habría cafés por la mañana, esos serían para Akabashi. No habrían los _buenos días_ a primera hora, esos sería para la oficial. Las sonrisas, las bromas, las cursilerías… ya no le pertenecerían. Si no actuaba en ese momento lo perdería.

 _Déjalo ver que te importa. Déjalo ver que lo quieres. No dejes que se vaya con ella… no lo alejes…_

-Shuuhei, ¿podemos hablar?

Él asintió. Akabashi continuaba con esa mirada interrogante. Rukia lo sabía, la oficial sentía algo más que amistad por Shuuhei. Y había sido su culpa. Pudo hacer como antes… pudo…

-Claro -respondió él -Lo dejamos para otro día, Yumeko.

¿Tenían planes? ¿Qué planes podrían tener? De pronto imaginó a Shuuhei actuando con Akabashi como lo hacía con ella… No de una manera inocente. ¿Lo habría hecho ya con ella? Habían sido cinco años… ¿con cuántas mujeres habría estado? ¿Cuántas habrían tenido lo que ella? ¿Se habría interesado por alguna de ellas?

Akabashi se perdió por el pasillo, Shuuhei se le acercó. Rukia salió completamente de lo que se esperaría de ella tomándolo posesivamente por la muñeca para acercarlo más de lo protocolarmente correcto. Él parecía sorprendido.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? -fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

-No.

Rukia tomó aire profundo y bajó la vista a la mano que lo sostenía con fuerza soltando el agarre.

-Parece que no he sido lo suficientemente claro, Rukia -le dijo tomándola del mentón para que alzara la vista -No existe otra mujer para mí que no seas tú -retiró su mano.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Dame razones…

-¿Cuántas necesitas?

Rukia guardó silencio.

-Diez.

-Puedo darte veinte, cincuenta… cien…

-Quiero escucharlas…

Shuuhei asintió. Rukia lo tomó de la muñeca para guiarlo fuera del cuartel camino a las barracas. Solo quería escucharlo… solo quería escuchar las razones por las que valía la pena seguir luchando por ella…

-Solo… -dijo Shuuhei cuando se detuvieron fuera de su habitación -Entiende que para mí no es solo sexo… y si vienes por eso… puedes regresar a tu casa. No estoy borracho.

Rukia asintió, él a descorrió el shoji.

-Yo tampoco…

.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola! He regresado con el penúltimo capítulo de esta larga historia. El último es un epílogo. ¿Verdad que fue bastante larga? Y pudo serlo más… tengo la tendencia a ser algo lenta para desarrollar los relatos. Espero que les guste el fin de este fic y muchas gracias por el apoyo durante estos dos meses en los que se han publicado ¡20 capítulos! A veces me sorprendo de mi productividad. Les debo un Ichiruki después de esto. Veremos cuan desmoralizada me deja Kubo este jueves con su final. Ya tengo un fic en el horno, veremos que sale y como el trabajo me lo permite._

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias y a leer!_

 _._

-¿Por qué pensaste que me había acostado con Akabashi?

Rukia lo siguió con la mirada para verlo sacar una libreta de un cajón, desde su puesto sobre uno de los cojines en el suelo. Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a pasar las hojas de anotaciones.

-Fue un pensamiento que se me cruzó por la cabeza, nada más… -dijo tratando de disimular la vergüenza que, el haber explicitado esa fugaz idea, le daba -Tanta simpatía entre ustedes… -habló como si no le importara, pero lo hacía. Lo vio alzar la vista de la libreta al escucharle ese tono de desdén, para volver a lo suyo en un segundo -¿Qué haces?

-Me pediste diez razones -respondió sin mirarla y jugando con un lápiz entre los dedos -Hilo mis ideas.

Rukia asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, su teniente la miró con disimulo caminar hacia el shoji y descorrer para respirar profundo la brisa fresca que silbaba en el jardín.

-Cierra esa puerta, Rukia… -dijo logrando que ella se volviera hacia él -Puede verte alguien…

-¿No quieres que Akabashi sepa que la dejaste sola para encerrarte en tu cuarto con tu capitana? -volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

-No quiero que nadie le vaya con cuentos al capitán Kuchiki… -respondió levantando la vista leve de sus anotaciones -Y deja de mencionar a Yumeko. Cualquiera diría que estás celosa -agregó con tono burlón, Rukia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Shuuhei no respondió, sino que volvía a escribir. Rukia volvió a mirar hacia el jardín. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole creer que no le importaba? En una fracción de segundo imaginó la escena al revés. Ella sentada en ese cojín escribiendo en la libreta, él en su lugar junto a la puerta. Incluso le dibujó en el rostro un gesto que jamás le había visto, una mezcla de desdén y repudio. _¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_ Le preguntaba su imaginario teniente… Una punzada le atravesó el pecho.

-No son celos… -murmuró sin mirarlo, él alzó la vista -Es pensar que podrías darte cuenta que ella es mucho mejor que yo… para ti.

-¿Qué tal si esa decisión me la dejas a mí en lugar de elucubrar sobre ello?

-No soy la mejor opción si me la paso… -suspiró -Me la paso rechazando cada uno de los avances que quieres dar.

-Eso no es verdad… si los hubieses rechazado todos no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Has rechazado solo los que han ido demasiado rápido o abarcan mucho.

Rukia asintió aun sin voltear. Lo escuchó ponerse de pie y acercársele, se giró hacia él y vio que le extendía un papel. Lo tomó y comenzó a leer en silencio un listado de varias cualidades o características.

-Esto pudo decirlo cualquiera -dijo Rukia desilusionada, esperaba algo cursi al nivel Hisagi.

-Justamente, pudo decirlo Renji, Momo, el capitán Kuchiki, Kiyone… y creo que hay algunas cosas que tú misma hubieses puesto y que yo no hice en enumerar lo bueno y querible en ti.

La capitana revisó nuevamente la lista. Tenía razón.

-Dijiste que querías razones porque eres la mejor mujer.

-Está bien…

-¿Querías otra cosa?

Rukia caviló y volvió a mirar el listado.

-Quizás esperaba algo más… no que pusieras más cosas en el listado. Sino que más… no lo sé… Pero… gracias. Es agradable saber que ves estas cosas en mí.

Había obtenido lo que quería, sus razones. Entonces, ¿por qué no sentía que la satisficieran? ¿Por qué parecía que la conversación era tan superficial? Volvió a mirar a la lista y contó mentalmente… solo eran nueve.

-Solo hay nueve… -murmuró -No son diez.

-La última es algo larga -se alzó de hombros -Me prometí que haría todo bien contigo. Lo que pasó ese añejo año nuevo jamás debió pasar conmigo. Nunca. Lo que ocurrió ese día debería haber sido con esa persona a quien tanto amaste o con Kurosaki… o con quien tuviese tu corazón. No conmigo. Y no me digas que no importó, que jamás te arrepentiste, porque eso es imposible. Con suerte habíamos hablado algo antes de eso…

-Pero si no me arrepiento. Te lo dije esa vez…

-Me lo dijiste cuando aun no habías tenido tiempo de decantarlo. Y eres lenta en esas cosas… las cosas _emocionales_ -puso el tono bromista que utilizaba Rukia cuando se burlaba de él -No te di tiempo para decantarlo, claro que en ese entonces no lo sabía.

-Decantado o no, no hubiese tenido más importancia de la que tuvo. No fue nada.

No sacaba absolutamente nada tratando de hablar de esos temas con ella. Seguía dándose contra esa barrera que ella había construido y se golpeaba una y otra vez. Se la quedó mirando.

-De acuerdo… tal vez no significó nada para ti. Pero creí, y sigo creyendo, que mereces más que un polvo de una noche. Traté de darte una relación que, de alguna manera, no hiciera ver que lo ocurrido no había tenido importancia. Y en querer hacer eso, quise conocerte más, pasar más tiempo contigo… Solo hice lo que consideré correcto. Nunca quise enamorarte ni hacerlo yo en el proceso… simplemente que no fuera algo… Solo no quería que te convirtieras en otra de las _conquistas de una noche_ de mi escueta lista. No mereces estar en esa lista…

-¿Y en qué lista merezco estar?

-En cualquiera menos esa -exclamó algo asustado -Es bastante mala… -Rukia se rio -Las señoritas de buena familia no deben estar en esa lista, por ningún motivo.

-Al menos no es tan larga -lo bromeó.

-No, no lo es…

La vieja creencia en los dos caminos de la vida volvió a su mente, pero en este momento había dos voces en su cabeza tratando de ganar su atención. Una que le decía que todo estaba bien así, que era la instancia para volver a dejar las cosas como antes, volver a apelar a los tragos… No, eso no estaba bien. No podía seguir haciéndose la tonta frente a la situación. No era el alcohol, no era que a veces deseara a su teniente por la historia anterior, no era que no le importara… Tampoco sabía muy bien qué era lo que sentía por él, pero si no lo dejaba entrar en su corazón nunca lo sabría. Era riesgoso para ella y para él. Pero… nunca sabría a qué la llevaría tomar esa decisión si no lo hacía.

Era el momento de dejarse de evasivas, de excusas…

-¿Qué tal si empezamos una lista juntos? –Rukia alzó la voz.

-Ya empezamos la lista de _Liarte con un colega_ –respondió reflexivo con un tono inocentón.

-Pero esa es muy fea… pero si soy la única en ella… -Shuuhei asintió -Podríamos cambiarle el nombre. Que tal si… -bajó la vista al suelo algo nerviosa -Y si… ¿quieres empezar a listar a tus novias y comenzar conmigo? -estaba completamente roja -No valen las de antes de ingresar al Gotei -aclaró.

¿Novia? ¿Rukia Kuchiki acababa de llamarse a sí misma su… novia? Por dentro saltaba, gritaba y estaba vuelto una revolución. Por fuera, siempre calmado.

-Es una buena lista -respondió y ella le sonrió nerviosa.

-También me lo parece... –murmuró, no era que quisiera bajar la voz, era que prácticamente no le salía. Llevó su mano para alcanzar la de Shuuhei y la tomó con algo de timidez -¿Vas a besarme o tengo que pedirlo por favor? –preguntó recuperando la seguridad en su voz, pero el sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-No tienes que pedirlo, de hecho podrías hacerlo tú…

-No alcanzo si no te agachas.

-Ah, claro. No había pensado en eso -la bromeó y se inclinó para quedar frente a ella -¿Ahora sí?

-Perfecto -lo tomó por el kosode -Ven aquí, guapo.

Lo besó profundo y con malicia arrastrándolo hasta dejarse caer sobre uno de los cojines. Él cayó sobre ella brusco. Ella pasó le pasó los brazos por el cuello no dejándole escape. De pronto lo apartó.

-Dilo -le ordenó alejándolo por el pecho con una mano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dime que me amas…

Él se sonrió.

-Te amo.

-Ahora vamos a hacerlo -lo volvió a atraer a ella.

-No cambias… -dijo risueño antes que ella volviera a besarlo con las mismas ganas.

.

Despertar y verla a su lado cobraba esa mañana un significado completamente diferente. No era una locura, no era un juego… la pequeña morenita que estaba entre sus brazos… era su novia. Se escuchaba bien, pensaba y se sonreía como un idiota con el rostro oculto en el cabello de Rukia. Tenía que controlar un poco eso o parecería más imbécil de lo normal.

El sonido del gong invadió el ambiente dando por iniciada la jornada. Rukia rodó sobre el futón para quedar frente a él y se le apegó enterrándole la nariz en el cuello. Lo había logrado… después de tanto tiempo, ella le correspondía… bueno, a su manera. Pero bastaba.

La sintió besarle el cuello e ir subiendo buscando su boca donde depositó un casto beso y abrió los ojos.

-Hola… -dijo Rukia con la voz algo cascada.

-Hola… ¿dormiste bien?

Ella asintió.

-Extrañaba despertar contigo -dijo pasando un brazo por el costado de Shuuhei y le rascó la espalda ligero -¿Por qué no llegamos un poco más tarde y nos quedamos así un momento más? -se le apegó y lo rodeó con la pierna.

-Quedé temprano con Renji para entrenar… Me está ayudando un poco con el bankai.

-Eso es bueno… -le sonrió -Pero no creo que se enfade si nos tomamos unos veinte minutos más… Di que sí -se frotó contra él -Sé un buen chico… sabes lo que me gusta por la mañana.

La empujó por el hombro para dejarla boca arriba y se entretuvo con su cuello mientras le recorría el cuerpo con las manos.

De pronto el shoji se descorrió.

-Levántate vago tenemos entre… -Renji se quedó con la palabra en la boca mirando la escena -na…miento...

Shuuhei se le salió de encina y Rukia se cubrió con las tapas. El pelirrojo retrocedió y cerró la puerta. Shuuhei se vistió rápido y salió de la habitación para ser recibido inmediatamente con un derechazo directo a la nariz que no alcanzó a esquivar.

-De todas las mujeres de este lugar… ¿tenías que cogerte a la que es como mi hermana? ¿No podías mantener tu maldito pito dentro de los pantalones?

-Auch -se quejó Shuuhei llevándose las manos a la nariz y volviendo a ponerla en su lugar -¡Por la puta madre! -gritó, miró a Renji -Eres un animal. ¿No me vas a dejar explicarte nada?

Renji volvió a empuñar la mano y le iba a dar por la mandíbula, pero fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

-¡Voy a matarte! -se le lanzó encima.

Shuuhei de movió rápido y comenzó a correr fuera del cuartel saltando de techo en techo. Renji le daba alcance y maldecía el no haber practicado tanto el shunpo como ese desgraciado desvirgador de damiselas.

Hisagi se volvió para ver cuan lejos había dejado a Renji y pisó una teja suelta. Resbaló y fue entonces que el pelirrojo le dio alcance y lo tiró del kosode.

-Estoy enamorado de ella -dijo Shuuhei muy rápido, pero lo suficientemente entendible para Renji quien detuvo el otro golpe que le iba a dar -Desde hace mucho tiempo -agregó.

Lo soltó lento sin dejar de mirarlo amenazante.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde que ingresé en la división…

Renji aligeró su gesto y comenzó a recordar ciertos eventos. Esa actitud que ambos tenían, la complicidad, los detalles entre ellos. Y cuando acabaron de pronto. ¿Sería posible que…?

-Estuvieron juntos en ese entonces, ¿verdad? -preguntó y su colega asintió lento dudando si debía admitirlo o no -Pero luego… No puedo creer que me lo haya negado tantas veces -se refería a Rukia.

-Hay cosas que es mejor ocultar, supongo.

-¡Y tú también me lo ocultaste! -lo indicó acusador -Que buen amigo -bufó cargado de sarcasmo -Mínimo debiste decirme algo. Pedirme mi opinión… estoy enfadado, que lo sepas. Contigo y con Rukia. Y no me gusta nada que andes con ella… no eres el tipo de pareja que quiero para mi mejor amiga. Eres feo, borracho, gastas tu dinero en tonterías y… y… eres un buen tipo, a pesar de todo eso. Sé que jamás la harías sufrir, que la cuidarás y que serás el perfecto novio calzonudo que ella necesita… Solo ponle límites, necesita un poco de negativa de vez en cuando.

-¿Ya no estas enfadado? -preguntó con ilusión.

-Te odio, maldito cabrón -gruñó y Shuuhei hizo un puchero -Regresemos, Rukia debe estar preocupada y deberías ponerte algo de hielo en la nariz.

Pronto estuvieron de regreso. Rukia se había vestido y esperaba en la solera escarbándose las uñas. Nunca pensó que Renji se lo tomara tan mal, contando sus múltiples bromas… pero tampoco la manera de enterarse fue la más sutil. Al verlos regresar supo que tendría que discutir la situación con su amigo.

Y justamente eso fue lo que intentó, pero Renji seguía en su tozuda postura de no querer escuchar nada e inculparlos por callarse todo lo que pasaba entre ellos.

-No tengo porqué contarte mis intimidades -dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos -Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Shuuhei es mi problema -destacó el _mi_.

-Sí… pero…

-¿Y quebrarle la nariz? -exclamó -¡Qué maduro de tu parte! Te recuerdo que tanto tú como Ichigo solían gastarme unas cuantas bromas que lo incluían -lo indicó -¿Y, ahora, que ves que tus bromas resultaron verdad ya no te parecen graciosas?

-Es que era divertido…

-Entonces sigue riendo… -remedó su tono inocentón.

-Bonita, no seas así con Renji… estás siendo muy dura -intervino sacándose la bolsa de hielo de la nariz.

-No le digas así delante de mí. Baboso.

-Me dice como quiere y tú no te metes.

-Calzonudo -gruñó el pelirrojo mirando al _novio_ de su mejor amiga.

Rukia soltó un suspiro. Al menos Renji se lo había tomado _bien_. Sin embargo, aun tenían etapas que quemar… Quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Quería darle la seguridad a Shuuhei que esta vez iba en serio. Lo miró de reojo mientras Renji volvía a increparlo y él trataba de ser conciliador. Había tolerado sus propias incongruencias, su rechazo, el puñetazo de Renji… y las humillaciones de Nii-sama… ¿Cómo podría explicarle eso a su hermano? ¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? -preguntó Rukia tratando de romper la tensión.

-No, gracias. Tengo el estómago revuelto -respondió el pelirrojo de mala manera. Se puso de pie -No los voy a felicitar si eso es lo que esperan -los miró severo -Pero no voy a oponerme… -dirigió su mirada a su amiga -El capitán Kuchiki montará en cólera. Espero que sepas manejar lo que vendrá.

Y sin más salió del lugar. Rukia soltó un suspiro pesado. Sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros y se apoyó en el pecho de Shuuhei.

No sería fácil… nada de lo que vendría. Estaba dispuesta a ello, aun cuando enfrentar a su hermano no era algo que estuviera remotamente en su mente.

Fingió tranquilidad, mientras desayunaban en el comedor del cuartel, trataba de hilar en su mente un discurso que sonara seguro y convincente, aun cuando sabía que una sola severa mirada de Nii-sama podría quebrar su convicción.

.

-No quiero entrar -dijo Kiyone frotando sus manos frente a la oficina de su capitana.

Sentaro se rio.

-Te aseguro que no interrumpes nada -le comentó para tranquilizarla -Están en una reunión laboral…

El resto de los oficiales aparecieron tras ellos con cara de curiosidad. Kiyone los miró y suspiró con inseguridad. Desde que la relación entre la capitana y el teniente había salido a la luz, o más bien cuando Hibiki y Fumiko los descubrieron en la cocina, ingresar a la oficina le era sumamente incómodo. No era que estuviesen haciendo algo malo, solo los pillaron tomados de la mano y hablándose al oído… pero era algo incómodo pensar en las cosas que pasaban ahí dentro.

Fumiko se acercó a la puerta y sacó un vaso a saber de dónde. Lo apegó a la puerta, todos estaban expectantes.

- _No hay necesidad de enviar a un refuerzo…_ -transmitió a sus compañeros agravando la voz tomando el rol del teniente - _¿Estás seguro?_ -ahora agudizaba la voz tomando el rol de Rukia - _Quizás sería adecuado que fuera a revisar…_ -hizo una pausa - _Sí, es una buena idea…_ -carraspeó -Camino libre, Kiyone -anunció.

La tercera oficial golpeó a la puerta y escuchó un _adelante_ , abrió la puerta. No había nada que temer. Cada uno frente al otro, el escritorio entre ambos.

-Hisagi-san -dijo sin evitar un visible sonrojo de solo pensar en estar interrumpiendo -Traigo los reportes -agitó las hojas que traía en su mano.

-Sí, pasa.

Rukia se puso de pie.

-Mandaré refuerzos, iré a pedirle a Hibiki que arregle todo -anunció saliendo de la oficina y cerrando el shoji.

Kiyone se la quedó mirando. Una carraspera del teniente la hizo voltearse. Shuuhei le extendía la mano esperando el reporte.

-¿Pasa algo, Kiyone? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-No quería interrumpir -confesó sentándose frente al teniente.

-¿Y por qué lo harías? -recibió el informe y comenzó a ojearlo.

-Pues… porque… Rukia-chan y tú…

-Mi vida personal y la de la capitana Kuchiki no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con nuestras funciones en el cuartel -aclaró sacando la vista de los papeles -¿Sí?

Kiyone asintió. Lo vio volver a los papeles y tomar un lápiz para escribir algo en ellos.

-Todos nos alegramos mucho -rompió el silencio la tercera oficial -Que los dos… ya sabes.

-Gracias -respondió sacando la vista de los documentos -Kiyone, esto no cambia en nada las cosas… Es una situación personal. Insisto que no tiene nada que ver con las funciones. Puedes sentirte libre de venir cuando necesites y quieras. Lo mismo corre con la capitana Kuchiki.

-Puedes llamarla por su nombre…

-Estamos en el cuartel -comentó con un tono familiar -Aclárame este punto -indicó un párrafo.

Kiyone comenzó a hablarle sobre el informe. Rukia y él sabían que los habían descubierto, eso no era problema. Habían quedado en mantener las distancias dentro del cuartel… aunque a veces era difícil, pero ya habían pasado cuatro meses y se había vuelto algo más sencillo que en el comienzo.

A veces discutían por temas de trabajo, aquello no era extraño. Él no tenía un carácter explosivo, Rukia un poco más… pero ambos eran muy testarudos y aquello no era novedad. Había sido así desde que él había asumido el puesto de teniente. Pero en lo que correspondía a su relación de pareja todo era paz. Eran extrañamente compatibles, tanto que se sorprendía… aunque antes tampoco habían tenido grandes problemas.

-¿Es todo? -preguntó para cuando terminaron de revisar el informe.

-Sí -respondió Kiyone.

-Déjalo aquí, veré cómo solucionarlo, descuida. Tengo que hablarlo con la capitana Kuchiki.

Kiyone se puso de pie.

-Hisagi-san… -hizo una pausa -¿Puedo ser indiscreta?

-Supongo…

-Hace tanto tiempo que toda la división esperaba que tú y Rukia-chan estuvieran juntos. Verás -soltaba toda la emoción de sus colegas -Durante años esta división ha sido como una gran familia… y verlos juntos es el gran sueño de todos. Siempre hemos pensado que hacen una buena pareja…

-Puedes retirarte, Kiyone -dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza y risa.

-Sí, sí…

Abrió el shoji y salió disparada fuera sin cerrar. Las declaraciones de la tercera oficial le causaron gracia, pero prefería mantener la compostura. La aprobación de su división lo hacía sentir bien, que era lo que correspondía… aunque eso ya lo sabía. Todo había sido perfecto, excepto…

No todo podía ser perfecto y lo sabía. Sintió el reiatsu del capitán Kuchiki ingresar en la división. Ya era un experto en detectarlo. El noble no había desistido en sus intentos por mantenerlo lejos de Rukia. Ya no era novedad…

-Buenos días, capitán Kuchiki -lo saludó al verlo ingresar a su oficina, Byakuya asintió -Rukia está en la oficina de la octava oficial.

-No busco a mi hermana, vengo a hablar contigo.

-Tome asiento.

-No es necesario, seré breve. Por enésima vez, aléjate de Rukia.

-No lo haré. Me temo que esa decisión es entre ella y yo. Usted, con todo respeto, no tiene injerencia en la relación que mantenga con su hermana.

-No eres un mal tipo, Hisagi. Debo admitir que has cambiado bastante y me imagino que Rukia ha tenido algo que ver con eso… o simplemente no informa tus faltas.

-Es objetiva, informaría si tuviese que hacerlo.

Byakuya parpadeó pesado.

-No consentiré su relación.

-Insisto, su opinión me tiene sin cuidado.

-Cuidado como me hablas, Hisagi. Puedo informar tu actitud insolente -el teniente apretó los dientes -¿Qué crees que puedes ofrecerle a una muchacha noble? ¿Te la llevarás a vivir a las barracas? Vivir como un oficial pobre y sacarla de casa…

-No voy a caer en su juego, capitán Kuchiki.

-Puedo sacarla del clan.

-Jamás haría eso, no trate de engañarme. Pero no la ponga entre la espada y la pared… Va tomar una decisión por una relación que podría terminar mañana.

-Veo que te la tomas muy en serio -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si enfrenta a Rukia con estos argumentos logrará derribarla… Si la hace elegir entre usted y yo, no tengo esperanza. Pero voy a dar la pelea.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, se lo estoy jurando.

-Muy bien. Lo siento por ti -se volteó hacia la puerta y se retiró de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta.

Shuuhei bajó la vista a sus manos, tiritaba. Las empuñó en un intento por controlar el tremor. Era una mezcla entre temor e ira, de esa que paraliza, que adrenaliza cada extremidad presto para atacar.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la entrada, Rukia miraba al interior.

-¿Todo bien? -ingresó y cerró la puerta -Vi salir a Nii-sama.

-¿Estuvo aquí? -preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo -Seguro solo pasaba por aquí…

-No me mientas, lo detesto. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, Rukia. Nada -ella enarcó una ceja -Está bien, estuvo aquí. Tuvimos un interesante intercambio de opinión -Rukia se cubrió la cara con las manos -Tranquila, todo se llevó bajo un ambiente de respecto y diálogo -agregó con cierto sarcasmo.

-No podía ser todo tan sencillo, ¿verdad? -él negó -Debe haber alguna forma de llevar esto en paz.

-Está en paz y así pretende llevarla tu hermano… pero seguirá presionando hasta que alguno de nosotros ceda… -le tomó la mano -Yo no voy a ceder.

Rukia bajó la vista a su mano oculta bajo la de su teniente. Alzó la mirada con seguridad.

-Yo tampoco.

.

Hisagi tenía razón en una cosa, no iba a expulsar a Rukia del clan. No sería capaz. Era su hermana, su orgullo, lo más preciado que tenía. Y, por lo mismo, quería lo mejor para ella.

Recordaba cuando su abuelo descubrió la relación que llevaba con Hisana y su proceder. Lo sentó en su despacho, alzó la voz y tuvo que escuchar una serie de injurias hacia ella. Que quería su dinero, que lo utilizaba, que no lo amaba… cada palabra le destrozaba el corazón. No porque se atreviese a hablar así de ella, se lo esperaba, si no porque con cada una de ellas le hacía ver que no quería que fuera feliz, sino que cumpliera con su deber como líder del clan.

Hasta cierto punto Rukia se encontraba en una posición similar… pero era una mujer. Si las cosas con ese tipo se enseriaban, ella saldría del clan… por su propia voluntad para irse con él. Todo por lo que había luchado esos años se iría a la basura. Todo lo que Hisana quería para ella no habría significado nada… " _Quiero que Rukia sea tu hermana"_ No, no significaría nada… Lo único que pidió Hisana era que se convirtiera en su familia y con ello les hizo un bien a los dos. Rukia siempre sería su hermana.

-Rukia… -suspiró -Traté por todos los medios de disuadirte -la menor de los hermanos pudo leer preocupación en su rostro -De ninguna manera quise que te vieras involucrada en algo así. No es justo para ti… es el precio a pagar por ser una Kuchiki. Te lo quise ahorrar a sabiendas que te hacía daño cada vez que me oponía.

-Nii-sama… nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte perder todo lo que has sacrificado por mí estos años. El nombre y el honor del clan… Entiendo que lo que has hecho ha sido por cuidar de mí. Pero…

-¿Lo amas?

-No lo sé -fue honesta -Pero me gusta pensar que sí.

-Nunca podrías comprometerte con él.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para hablar de eso? Es una decisión importante y no se toma de la noche a la mañana. Y tampoco, como expones, aquello sería posible. No me imaginé que pudiera ser diferente de ninguna manera.

-¿Hisagi lo sabe? -preguntó y Rukia asintió -¿Sabe que su relación no tiene ningún futuro? -volvió a asentir -¿Y por qué insiste?

-¿No hubieras insistido tú también?

-Yo hubiese luchado hasta el final…

-Él no es un Kuchiki… hay batallas que no vale la pena luchar, no cuando sería en vano. Estamos bien así. No pido tu bendición, porque sé que no puedes hacerlo. Ésta es nuestra manera de luchar… tratar de seguir juntos aceptando las condiciones. ¿Puedes… permitirme salir con mi teniente, Nii-sama? Solo salir… sin ponerle un nombre frente a nadie, sin hacerlo oficial. Seré discreta, el clan nunca se enterará. No lo traeré a casa, no irá conmigo a ningún evento… para ellos será como si no existiese.

-Muy considerada. Pero sigo sin entender. Este es el momento cuando deberías volverte rebelde.

-No quiero perderte, Nii-sama. No quiero perder a mi familia… pero tampoco quiero que sea mi familia y mi hermano quienes dañen a quien quiero. ¿Lo entiendes? Porque no se merece que lo humillen, no cuando hace todo para que yo sea feliz. Exponerlo al clan solo ensuciaría todo…

Byakuya la miró en silencio. Casi podía ver a Hisana en ella, cuando ocultaba cada humillación y trato displicente que tuvo que tolerar de la familia. De las injurias que le levantaban… de como la llamaban a sus espaldas. Su esposa había demostrado tener un temple increíble, pero sabía el alto precio que pagó por vivir su amor. Ahora Rukia estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio, no con su orgullo, sino empeñando sus sueños románticos -o los que debería tener una chica enamorada- por la tranquilidad de su… sin nombre.

-Puedo entender tus razones, pero no las de él…

-Yo le pedí que no insistiera… y que no me obligara a elegir entre él y tú. Tampoco lo hagas tú.

Byakuya no supo cómo responder a aquello. Se la quedó mirando esperando encontrar en los ojos de Rukia la respuesta que Hisana le hubiese dado. ¿Qué hubiese hecho su esposa? ¿Cómo le negaba su petición a nombre de unas reglas que él mismo se había saltado hace tanto?

-De acuerdo, puedes salir con él… nada más.

-Gracias, Nii-sama. Sé la posición en la que te pongo y te agradezco tu generosidad. Lamento ser una desilusión para ti.

-Nunca digas eso, Rukia. No eres una desilusión… solo eres mi propio pasado dándome una bofetada sin reparo. Puedes retirarte.

-Sí, Nii-sama.

No importaban los términos, pensó Rukia retirándose del despacho de su hermano. No importaba realmente que su relación no tuviese proyecciones a futuro… siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Era un buen acuerdo, uno que no transgredía las reglas del clan, que no pondría a Nii-sama en una posición incómoda y un precio que tanto ella como Shuuhei estaban dispuestos a pagar.

.

No toda historia romántica tiene un gran final feliz, aunque así fuese en las películas y series de Momo. Algunas concluían de manera simple.

-Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien, ¿cierto? -preguntó Rukia mirando al estanque del jardín de las barracas.

-Muy cierto -respondió Shuuhei tomándole la mano.

Unos suboficiales pasaban por el lugar rumbo al comedor. Ya a nadie sorprendía verlos juntos en actitudes que denotaran su estado de pareja.

-¿Estás bien? -se la quedó mirando.

-Voy a estarlo cuando Nii-sama me perdone…

-Ya lo hizo, te lo aseguro. Ahora bésame que no viene nadie -le estiró la trompa.

Rukia le dio un corto beso antes que pasara otro suboficial. Se recargó en él y volvió a suspirar.

-No se puede tener todo en la vida -dijo ella y Shuuhei la miró.

-Supongo que no… pero te tengo a ti y me basta.

-Cursi -se sonrió -Y yo te tengo a ti.

Un poco más allá los oficiales del cuartel observaban la escena tras unos pulcramente podados arbustos. Apenas podían verse a Fumiko y Hibiki entre las ramas.

-El capitán Kuchiki ha dado su negativa… -comentó Fumiko, últimamente había estado estudiando la lectura labial y se le daba muy bien.

Los otros oficiales suspiraron pesado. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil para ellos? Con todo lo que le costó a ambos dar el paso. Fueron años de seguir el desarrollo de su relación, de leer entre líneas de sus conversaciones, las actitudes entre ellos, las miradas… Todo aquello para que el capitán Kuchiki pusiera entre ambos la cruel sentencia: nunca podrían estar realmente juntos. Adiós a sus sueños de la boda, los hijos… Tendrían que conformarse con las historias rosas que una de las oficiales escribía sobre ellos.

-No es justo -dijo Akabashi cruzándose de brazos -La prefirió a ella y ahora queda en nada.

-Cállate, odiosa -gruñó Hibiki -Si no pude yo, menos tú -la miró con desdén.

-A callar las dos -exclamó otra de las oficiales -Tú -indicó a Hibiki -Eres una zorra. Y tú -a Akabashi -Eres una mosca muerta.

-No puedo contra ese argumento -se rio Hibiki.

-No soy ninguna mosca muerta -gruñó Yumeko y todos se la quedaron mirando -Que no. Ella misma -indicó a la capitana -Me dio la venia para que saliera con el teniente.

-Eso es porque Kuchiki es medio tonta -bufó Hibiki y Fumiko le jaló una trenza.

Mientras las chicas se enfrascaban en esa discusión, Nakano, el oficial de la cocina parecía perdido en sus pensamiento. Samewa por otro lado indicó a las chicas que concluyeran su absurda discusión.

-Hay una manera en que el clan Kuchiki acepte la relación que llevan los dos -dijo el oficial, perteneciente a una familia noble de baja casta -Ya saben… no puede deshonrarse al clan. ¿Qué deshonra es más grande que tener una relación con un tipo sin título? ¿Qué deshonra el clan se empecinaría en ocultar?

-Hay unas hierbas -comentó Nakano -Pueden dar resultado… No son difíciles de conseguir. En la cuarta división deben tener. Normalmente se utilizan para algunas preparaciones en bajas dosis… pero con la adecuada…

-Puedo conseguirlas -dijo Hibiki -Era mi antigua división.

-¡Yo también quiero! -exclamó Fumiko, todos miraron a Eiji y él hizo un gesto de reticencia.

Comenzaron a planificar el siguiente paso, Nakano explicando cómo haría llegar las hierbas hasta la capitana, los otros dando ideas. Se habían vuelto bastante bulliciosos.

Rukia se volteó hacia los matorrales, Shuuhei siguió su mirada viendo entre los arbustos a todo el plantel de oficiales del cuartel.

-¿Qué hacen ahí, vagos? -exclamó el teniente, todos asomaron sus cabezas lento -A trabajar.

Los oficiales se perdieron por el pasillo hacia sus despachos.

-Me pregunto qué traman cada vez que nos espían -dijo Rukia con curiosidad.

-Ni idea -respondió Shuuhei -Debe ser solo por molestar. Supongo que no tienen demasiadas cosas que hacer. Deberemos cargarles la mano, ¿no crees?

-Talvez tengas razón -meditó un segundo -Pero no sería justo. Aunque… sería bueno pedir una evaluación de las escuadras, ¿no? Eso les quitaría bastante tiempo -agregó con malicia.

-Esa es mi chica -la besó en la sien -¿Vamos? Deberíamos predicar con el ejemplo…

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y partieron rumbo al cuartel.

.

 _Renji está enfadado y se demorará en digerirlo, pobre. Byakuya ha dado su sentencia final. Y finalmente nuestros protagonistas son asquerosamente felices… aunque sea de una manera poco convencional._

 _Nos espera un salto temporal y ver cómo se resuelve esto finalmente._

 _Le gustó, no le gustó. Deje su review, recuerden que su opinión es importante para esta escritora. Nos leemos en el epílogo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten. Ya tenemos fin al manga y ha sido bastante sorpresivo… o quizás. De todos modos Hisagi siempre será mi favorito en todo el mundo xD._

 _A leer!_

.

-No olvides que iremos al teatro el sábado -Momo hablaba esperando que la capitana terminara de guardar unas cosas antes de almorzar.

-No puedo, Momo -dijo Rukia ordenando unas carpetas y las dejó en el estante -Saldré con Shuuhei.

-Pero pueden venir con nosotros.

-Estamos de aniversario y sabes como es con esas cosas… _las fechas son importantes_ -agravó la voz y se volvió a su amiga, ella le sonrió -Además no es cualquiera, ya van seis años. No puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo.

-Y aun saliendo como al principio… -bufó Momo.

-Son las reglas del juego -su voz fue suave y tranquila -Lo llevamos bien. Nii-sama nos da algunas concesiones… Hoy puedo no llegar a casa. Es un buen acuerdo. Y estamos bien así, Momo.

-¿No te importa?

-¿La verdad? -se sentó en el sillón y se estiró bostezando -Por mí me iría a vivir con Shuuhei y ser asquerosamente felices -se rio y Momo la secundó -Pero no quiero que Nii-sama tenga que pasar por situaciones desagradables por ello. Es un pequeño sacrificio. Además paso gran parte del día con Shuuhei, un espacio personal no es una mala opción -se conformaba.

-Supongo que tiene sentido.

Rukia asintió bostezando nuevamente y se cubrió la boca.

-¿Pasaste mala noche? -preguntó la teniente sentándose junto a ella en el sofá -Mirándote bien estás algo pálida.

-Creo que trabajo demasiado -respondió -Estoy agotada. Me cuesta un mundo levantarme de la cama por la mañana y, debo confesar, que hoy llegué tarde. Pero es que, simplemente, no podía abrir los ojos.

-A veces pasa -afirmó Momo -Solo pregúntale a Rangiku -bromeó.

-Ella tiene sueño crónico -se rio, se frotó la cara con las manos -Andando, se nos hace tarde para almorzar.

Los almuerzos de los miércoles era una costumbre ya que habían acordado hace ya un tiempo. Les venía bien un tiempo entre chicas cuando ya las actividades de la asociación eran delegadas a las nuevas integrantes.

La camarera llegó con los platos y los dejó sobre la mesa.

-Buen provecho -dijeron al unísono.

Momo charlaba con Rangiku sobre el festival del fin del verano. Nanao daba indicaciones como siempre mientras Isane miraba a Rukia, quien había apoyado su cabeza en la mano y parpadeaba pesado.

-Trabaja demasiado -comentó Momo a las chicas.

-Yo creo que ese Shuuhei no le dio descanso en toda la noche -bromeó Rangiku recibiendo una mirada crítica de Nanao -Era una broma…

-Puede ser -rio Momo divertida ante la picardía de su amiga -Es una buena manera de desvelarse… -agregó cubriéndose la boca.

-¡Momo! -exclamó Nanao e Isane se volvió muy roja.

Rangiku acercó un palillo a Kuchiki y la picó suave en la mejilla. La capitana abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápido.

-Lo siento -se disculpó viendo a todas las chicas mirarla con curiosidad -Estoy algo cansada con el trabajo.

-Deberías delegarle algo al vago de tu novio -la reprendió Nanao.

-Quizás -caviló Rukia obviando el comentario hacia su teniente -Pero son labores de capitanía.

-No es como que no sepa qué hacer -continuó Nanao -Y come algo, no has tocado tu plato.

La capitana asintió suave y se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca. Y luego otro y otro… No se había percatado que tenía tanta hambre.

-Al menos tiene buen apetito -rio Rangiku -Hay que reponer fuerzas…

-¡Rangiku! -Nanao volvía a regañarla.

Momo se rio bajito al igual que Isane que no podía más con los sonrojos, pero le causaba gracia. Debía ser lindo tener alguien con quien pasar los largos días en el gotei.

-¿Vas a la obra con nosotras el sábado? -preguntó Rangiku a Rukia quien ahora sorbeteaba sus fideos.

-No puedo, tengo compromisos -se excusó.

-Eso, chica -continuó la rubia -Dale duro -rio.

Nanao se llevó una mano al rostro. Era imposible con Rangiku, tenía una fijación con _eso_. Rukia sonrió avergonzada, pero no dijo nada, se llevó otros fideos a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

-¿Han hablado con la comisión de decoración? Hay que hacer las compras para el festival…

Nanao seguía hablando de las actividades mientras Isane volvía su vista a Rukia curiosa. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su almuerzo.

.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a ver la obra de teatro la próxima semana –propuso Rukia ahogando un bostezo con la mano –Los chicos fueron hoy… si no la vemos nos quedaremos sin poder opinar, seguro hablarán sobre ella por un tiempo… además de sacarnos en cara de no haber ido con ellos –volvió a bostezar.

-Trabajas demasiado –comento Shuuhei y ella asintió volviendo a bostezar –Debiste decirme que estabas exhausta para dejar lo de hoy para más adelante.

-Un poco de cansancio no va a matarme –respondió tratando de controlar los bostezos.

Pasaron la velada en calma, como solía ser entre ellos. Hablando de la división, de los pendientes, de cosas triviales. Shuuhei no sabía como sacar el tema. Al generarse un hiato en la conversación alzó la voz.

-Ambos sabemos que esta relación no tiene futuro, Rukia…

-¿Vas a cortar conmigo? –preguntó sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta –Dijiste que aceptabas las condiciones… pensaba que me amabas… sabes que no puedo ofrecerte más… -sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso, por favor no llores –se asustó, Rukia estaba especialmente emocional últimamente –Solo estoy tratando de… en fin, soy un idiota. No quiero cortar contigo, de ninguna manera –le tomó la mano y ella soltó un suspiro tragándose las lágrimas, Shuuhei debía admitir que le parecía simpático ese arranque, aunque sonara sádico –Rukia, sé que no podemos aspirar a nada más que esto, y está bien. Fue un acuerdo que tomaste con tu hermano, uno al que accedí y mantendré siempre. A lo que voy es que… ya llevamos un tiempo juntos y ha sido muy bueno. Pero…

-¿Ves que sí vas a cortar conmigo? –retiró su mano con brusquedad.

-¡Que no, mujer! –volvió a tomarle la mano –Déjame terminar –Rukia bufó –Si las cosas fueran de otra manera… -soltó su mano y buscó algo dentro de su ropa, sacó una pequeña cajita –Si pudiésemos… es algo simbólico, porque sé que no es posible, pero si las cosas fuesen diferentes –abrió la caja donde había un anillo, Rukia lo quedó mirando sorprendida –Si pudieses… ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Sí… -susurró sin voz, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer –Claro que sí… -asintió.

Vio como él deslizaba el anillo en su dedo y se sonrió tontamente, fue entonces que se largó a llorar con hipo y todo.

-Es tan injusto… -murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Tan injusto… -Shuuhei la abrazó con fuerza y ella lo rodeó con los brazos -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? –se apartó para quedar frente a él, miró su mano sobre el hombro de su novio –Es muy bonito, gracias.

-De nada…

-No puedo usarlo… -agregó.

-Lo sé.

-Tomarte el tiempo de elegir algo que jamás podré usar… -suspirar –Y gastar tu dinero en ello… -lo miró severa –No debiste gastar dinero, con lo que te ha costado organizar tus cuentas. Era un gasto innecesario…

-No para mí.

Rukia se sonrió. Definitivamente había significado mucho para ella. Después de esos años. De todo lo que habían vivido. Shuuhei había logrado ganarse ese lugar especial en su corazón. Había distintas maneras de amar y eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo. Y ella lo amaba…

Su habitación había sido siempre el testigo de sus sentimientos. El lugar donde se permitía amarlo como se merecía, como ella merecía ser amada.

-Te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti, tonto –respondió con una sonrisa.

Él la besó y se retiró de encima luego de otro de sus candentes encuentros… como siempre había sido.

-Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres uno?

-No, estoy bien.

Lo vio salir de la habitación y alzó su mano frente al rostro observando su anillo. Se veía bien, podría acostumbrarse a ello, pero sabía que no correspondía. Se giró sobre el costado y cerró los ojos dejando salir un sonoro bostezo de su boca. Pronto sintió unos pasos y a Shuuhei meterse al futón, le pasó un brazo por el costado.

-Buenas noches –le dijo besándola en el hombro.

-Buenas noches –ahogó otro bostezo –No me despiertes temprano…

-Tenemos que trabajar…

-Ve solo –bostezó otra vez –Puedes jugar a ser el capitán Hisagi por un día –bromeó –Sueñito, adiós –concluyó en tono de jugarreta.

.

Terminaba en la ducha cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, descorrió la cortina para ver a Rukia abalanzarse sobre el inodoro y vomitar. Tomó la toalla y atándosela rápido a la cintura salió para tomarle el cabello. La vio encorvarse otra vez y volver a vomitar. Rukia suspiró. Él le alcanzó un poco de papel. Se limpió la boca.

-Qué asco… -masculló Rukia.

-Seguro algo te cayó mal de lo que comimos anoche…

-¿Y cómo tú estás bien? –respondió botando el papel al inodoro y tirando la cadena. Fue al lavamanos y se mojó la cara y enjuagó la boca.

-He comido bastante basura en mi vida, tengo el estómago a prueba de todo –se golpeó el abdomen -¿Te sientes bien?

-No –respondió seco –Volveré a la cama.

-¿No sería mejor que…? Tu hermano puede molestarse si te quedas aquí.

-Me siento más cómoda aquí, contigo -dijo con seguridad. Su última palabra -Cuando termines, ¿puedes prepararme un té? Me vendría bien.

-Claro, bonita.

.

Pero sus indisposiciones no mejoraban. Y aquella mañana no era diferente. Hacía un par de semanas que estaba bastante mal. Pero no quería hacer un problema de ello. Como todos los días se dispuso para ir a desayunar con su hermano. Tenía el cuidado de ocultar el regalo de Shuuhei. No podía llevar el anillo en la mano, que hubiese sido lo normal. Si alguien siquiera lo viera haría correr el rumor que podría llegar al clan… y a Nii-sama.

Decidió colgarlo de una cadena y llevarlo dentro del uniforme. No era para dejarlo guardado escondido al fondo de un cajón temiendo que alguien lo descubriera.

Pero fue un descuido, algo de un segundo. No había tenido el cuidado de fijarse si al vestirse lo había dejado bien escondido dentro de la ropa. Pero no fue así y lo notó cuando su hermano se la quedó mirando al pecho cuando desayunaban. No alcanzó siquiera a sentarte.

-¿Qué significa eso? -la miró severo.

Rukia se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió la cadena y el anillo entre sus dedos. Bajó la vista.

-No… no es como lo crees. No estoy comprometida…

-Eso se ve como un anillo de compromiso para mí.

Rukia soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Al menos… al menos déjame creer que lo estoy de verdad… -la voz se le quebró.

-Rukia… -su hermano pasó de la severidad a la compasión -Sabes cómo son las cosas.

-¡He hecho todo como quieres! -lo miró… estaba ¿llorando? -¿Qué importa si tengo o no un anillo de compromiso si nunca me voy a poder casar? ¿Qué importa?

-Rukia, cálmate y baja la voz. Te va a escuchar la servidumbre.

Rukia no lloraba, eso era muy poco frecuente. Y menos alguna vez le había alzado la voz a su hermano ni enfrentado por nada. Se limpió las mejillas y vio al rostro preocupado de Byakuya. Ver a una mujer llorar rompe a todo hombre… peor si es su hermana.

-Perdón… lo siento… lo lamento -dijo bajando la vista -No debí hablarte así, Nii-sama. No es justo. Has sido muy generoso y comprensivo… no sé qué me pasó. No voy a casarme… descuida. Ha sido solo… es algo simbólico. Jamás iría contra tus deseos… ya es suficientemente difícil para ti aceptar que llevo una relación con alguien que no apruebas.

-Entiendo la situación… no es correcto dado el acuerdo al que hemos llegado, pero… ha sido un gesto muy loable y adecuado para ti. Toda chica se merece saber que quien tiene a su lado la quiere y valora como para querer compartir el resto de su vida con ella.

Rukia alzó la vista, seguía leyendo en Nii-sama una profunda compasión y un grado de culpa.

-Solo procura ocultarlo bien.

-Sí, Nii-sama -tomó su taza y se la llevó a los labios. Estaba delicioso.

-Se nota que es caro -dijo Byakuya de pronto -Tu anillo -la vio tomarlo e intentar verlo llevando la vista muy abajo y tirando de la cadena -¿Por qué no te lo pones un momento?

-¿Es una broma? Porque es muy mala…

-Sabes que no bromeo… ¿No has pensado que, quizás, quiero ver a mi hermana comprometida?

Se quitó la cadena, deslizó el anillo fuera para ponerlo en su dedo.

-Se te ve muy bien -apreció y ella se sonrió tímida -Tu hermana estaría muy contenta.

Rukia se sonrojó ligero. La sirvienta ingresó con más té, la menor de los hermanos escondió rápido la mano bajo la mesa. A Byakuya ese gestó le rompió el corazón… pero así era mejor.

La mujer sirvió más en la taza de Rukia y se la quedó mirando de reojo.

-Gracias, Mitsuki -dijo la morena.

La sirvienta volvió a salir luego que el señor le indicara con un sutil gesto que no deseaba más té. Rukia miró a su mano una vez más antes de retirar el anillo y colgarlo nuevamente de su cuello.

-Termina tu desayuno, no puedo esperarte.

-Sí, Nii-sama.

Se puso de pie y salió del comedor. Rukia terminó su desayuno en silencio. Lamentaba haberle hablado de esa manera a Nii-sama… pero había perdido el control por un segundo. Fue como si de pronto toda la emocionalidad que tenía hubiese salido de ella como una explosión.

-¿Va a querer algo más, señorita? -escuchó a su lado.

-Oh, no te sentí entrar -se volteó sorprendida -No, puedes retirarlo.

Se puso de pie rápido y trastabilló. Se apoyó en la mesa y respiró profundo. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Se volteó hacia la sirvienta y se fue al piso.

La mujer alcanzó a sujetarla antes que se estrellara la cabeza. La tendió con cuidado y le levantó las piernas. Se hincó junto a ella y le dio palmaditas en la mejilla.

-Rukia-sama… despierte… -la llamó y ella abrió los ojos -No se mueva.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se desmayó -le dijo con voz suave -Ya se pasará. Solo descanse un momento -le sonrió con dulzura -¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, que extraño… -murmuró.

-Señorita… no se tome a mal esta pregunta, por favor. Es que últimamente ha estado tan delicada de su estómago… he notado que vomita en las mañanas… -Rukia se la quedó mirando -Debería no limpiarse la boca con la manga de la yukata -le sonrió -De verdad, no es mi intención ser impertinente… pero ¿está usted en estado?

-¿En qué estado? -preguntó con curiosidad y la mujer le hizo un gesto de redondez a la altura de la barriga -¡No! Claro que no… no… no… yo… no… sé… -si no hubiera estado recostada se desmayaba otra vez, comenzó a tiritar de nervios -Yo… no puedo… Nii-sama…

Mitsuki le tomó la mano mientras Rukia se llevaba la otra al rostro y se cubría los ojos, en un gesto de ocultarse y perderse de lo que estaba pensando.

-Tranquila… ¿puede sentarse? -Rukia asintió y Mitsuki la ayudó a incorporarse -¿Se siente mejor?

-No… no puedo… -seguía en shock.

-No quise importunarla, señorita… Soy solo una mujer entrometida. Por favor, olvide lo que dije. No… -iba a ponerse de pie, pero Rukia la tomó por la muñeca.

-No me dejes sola…

-Está bien, señorita.

.

Aimi se sorprendió cuando Rukia le dijo que iría a verla, la verdad su prima era de esas personas que prefería ser invitada que tomar la iniciativa. Más por timidez y por no molestar, sobre todo ahora que Aimi era madre de familia.

-Por favor cuéntame algo que no sea de pañales y cuentos infantiles -rogó Aimi en cuanto se sentó en la sala cargando a su segundo hijo, de no más de tres meses -Es todo lo que veo últimamente -bromeó.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué? -exclamó y hasta el bebé se sobresaltó -¿Cómo es eso que _crees_? Tienes que ver a un especialista… ¡Por Dios, qué dejada! Esto va a estar muy bueno… ya quiero ver la cara de Byakuya -se rio.

-¿Cómo puedes reírte? -gruñó Rukia.

-¿Y por qué no? Se le va a caer toda su perfecta cabellera -se volvió a reír.

Aimi era la única del clan que sabía de la relación entre Rukia y Shuuhei. Fue más bien casualidad que se enterara, no algo que Rukia quisiera precisamente. Era riesgoso, aun cuando Aimi guardó muy bien el secreto.

-Es algo serio -insistió Rukia ante el ataque de risa de su prima -¿No ves las implicancias de esto?

-Bueno… -acomodó al bebé en sus brazos -Aparte de tener que casarte antes que se te note la barrigota y tener que dejar el gotei un tiempo no veo otras…

-¡Cómo crees que van a dejar que me case con Shuuhei! Eso es absurdo…

-Es un teniente, entre él y un noble venido a menos no hay tanta diferencia.

-Pero viene del rukongai…

-Tú también -se alzó de hombros -Van a refunfuñar un poco, pero luego se les pasa. Lo más terrible que podría pasar es que no tengas derecho a herencia. No van a sacarte del clan ni quitarte el apellido. Además, Byakuya no te dejaría a tu suerte, siempre te apoyará económicamente. Es tu hermano… y te quiere, a su manera.

-¿Tú crees que será así de sencillo?

-No, pero trato de quitarte la ansiedad… no le hace bien a tu bebé. Relájate. Ahora debes pensar en él… -dijo casual -¿Y qué dice ese novio tuyo? Debe estar feliz… ese hombre te adora. De otra manera hace tiempo te hubiese dejado… Byakuya es un bodrio con él. Créeme cuando te digo que el único que está complicando el asunto es él.

Miró a su bebé y se lo extendió a Rukia.

-Tómalo y practica -se rio otra vez cuando su prima acomodaba al pequeño en sus brazos con torpeza -Ya te acostumbrarás.

Rukia guardó silencio.

-No lo sabe… Shuuhei.

-Eso está mal… ¿por qué?... o acaso… ¿estás pensando en no tenerlo?

-Claro que no. No podría hacer algo tan horrible.

-Muchas lo han hecho por estos lados… -dijo sin darle importancia -Debes decirle, Rukia. Tienes que apoyarte en él, es cosa de dos.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Fácil _estoy embarazada_ , sería un buen comienzo.

-Solo dije que creo…

-Entonces sal de la duda. ¿No tienen un hospital en el gotei? Pues ve allí y dile a alguien que te revise. ¡Qué emoción! Te va a encantar.

-Acabas de decir que no quieres hablar de pañales…

-Olvida lo que dije. ¡Es emocionante! Tienes suerte, tengo muchas cosas de los niños que te van a servir.

El shoji se abrió dejando pasar a Ikki, el esposo de Aimi. Saludó a ambas y tomó asiento. Rukia le entregó al bebé y el hombre comenzó a mecerlo con maestría, como lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Qué cuentas, prima?

-Está embarazada -soltó Aimi.

-Byakuya va a matarte -se rio, otro más -Pero es una buena noticia. Felicidades, Rukia. Creo que es momento de conocer a ese novio tuyo. Ya que va a ser de la familia…

Rukia suspiró, ese par no tenían arreglo. Pero al menos la hacían sentir mejor. El resto de la velada transcurrió entre consejos de embarazo, de crianza y de matrimonio… o sí, Aimi se había autodenominado la organizadora oficial.

Podía que todo no fuera realmente tan malo después de todo. Decidió que debía darse el valor de comentárselo a Shuuhei… pero solo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago. Saliendo de casa de su prima decidió pasar al cuartel… no sin antes devolver el té en el baño.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su teniente, quien abrió y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿No estabas donde Aimi? -preguntó dejándola pasar -¿Pasó algo?

Rukia pudo ser directa. Como era ella y se esperaría. Pero cuando se trataba de ambos nada era como se esperaba. En fin, el solo verlo hizo que ella se largara a llorar. Sí, con hipo y todo. La angustia, la incertidumbre y las hormonas… benditas hormonas.

Se sentaron sobre los cojines y él la abrazaba tratando de confortarla. De pronto la sintió calmarse y se apartó un poco para verla a la cara.

-¿Qué te dijo Midori? Esa prima tuya es una real molestia. ¿Fue ella? ¿Estaba ahí y comenzó con su mierda? Deberías plantarle la cara alguna vez. No porque sea noble va a seguir humillándote…

-No, no estaba… -murmuró.

-¿Te presentaron algún noble odioso? ¡Sabía que tu hermano saldría con algo así en algún momento!

Rukia lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No digas eso de Nii-sama… no había ningún noble.

-¿Entonces?

Guardó silencio. ¿Cómo se decía algo así? Él la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Estás embarazada? -le preguntó.

-Creo…

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó dichoso la tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un beso -¡Lo sabía! -se rio algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo? -murmuró Rukia más impactada de lo que él debería estarlo.

-Nunca te había visto llorar tanto… Si la última película que vimos era de comedia y lloraste la mitad de ella.

-Era emocionante, ¿de acuerdo? -se defendió.

-Y te duermes todo el día en la oficina…

-Trabajo mucho.

-Te desmayaste…

-Me bajó el azúcar.

-Y vomitas todo lo que comes…

-Ya déjalo. ¿Cómo te lo tomas tan bien? ¿Has pensado en lo que pasará?

Shuuhei suspiró.

-Tu hermano va a matarme. Tendré que enfrentarme al clan… Juntar dinero. Los bebés dan muchos gastos… -siguió pensando -No sé cambiar pañales… ¿tú sabes? -ella caviló, lo había visto con Aimi -Te va a crecer el pecho… -dijo ensoñado -Te vas a ver tan linda gordita -la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Estás contento?

-¿Contento? Soy el hombre más feliz de toda la sociedad de almas, el hueco mundo y del otro lado… ¿o acaso querrías que fuera diferente? ¿Qué tuviera dudas, que me asustara, que te dijera que no es el momento? -Rukia lo miró con duda -¿Esperabas que fuera de otra manera?

-No lo sé… tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías.

-Pues ya viste… no hay nada malo con esto.

Rukia se apegó a su cuerpo y él estrechó el abrazo, la sintió suspirar.

-Shuuhei… ¿cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre… esto?

-Cuando era recluta la mujer de un oficial quedó encinta y él contaba todo…

-¿Es ese oficial del que siempre hablas?

-Él mismo… era una fuente de sabiduría… y lo googlié -confesó -Me metí al computador de Eiji. Cuando empecé a sospechar… y como tú no decías nada… supuse que no sabías o no querías decirme nada aún…

-Me conoces mucho…

-Un poco -respondió -¿Prefieres que sea niño o niña?

-¿Realmente vamos a hablar de eso?

-¿Por qué no? Déjame ser meloso alguna vez… ¡Por Dios, qué mujer! -exclamó con tono de broma -Bueno, por mí… me gustaría que fuera niña… así tendría dos mujeres a quienes empalagar y una que no se quejaría… -ella le pegó un codazo -Pero si fuera un niño estaría igual de feliz. Un muchachito para continuar el apellido -bromeó.

-Creo que un niño sería una buena opción… no sabría jugar con una niña… -le siguió el juego -Pero si fuera niña podría dibujar con ella… ¡Y podría regalarle muchas cosas de chappy! ¡Y peluches! Muchos de ellos…

-¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Una lista de nombres -se puso de pie y buscó un lápiz y papel, volvió a sentarse junto a Rukia.

-¿No es muy pronto?

-¿Pronto? Estamos en blanco… aun nadie opina ni nos dan ideas sin pedirlas.

-¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón… recuerdo que todos opinaban cuando Aimi esperaba a su primer bebé. ¡Ay que ver como la gente es de entrometida! Solo… no lo llamemos como nosotros. ¡Qué confusión!

-Comencemos pues…

Al día siguiente ya estaba confirmado. Isane estaba tan emocionada como ambos futuros padres. No paraba de decir lo poco común que era últimamente y lo muy feliz que estaba con ambos… luego de darle una serie de indicaciones a Rukia. Como que no podía cruzar el senkaimon. Lamentó aquello, no poder decirle ella misma a Ichigo y su familia.

Pero luego de la dicha venía el momento más complejo… hablar con Nii-sama. Ya que Shuuhei tenía vetada la entrada a la residencia Kuchiki, tuvieron que hacerlo en el gotei.

-Está en su oficina ahora -dijo Rukia asomándose al despacho de Shuuhei.

-Vamos -salió rápido y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sexta división -¿Nerviosa? -preguntó.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar.

-Tranquila -la tomó de la mano -Todo va a salir horrible.

-¿Tú crees que eso me hace sentir mejor? -un par de oficiales pasaron junto a ellos y se sonrieron al verlos de la mano.

-No, pero al menos vas preparada… -Rukia bufó -Va a perseguirme por todo el seireitei con su zanpakuto, va a decirme cosas humillantes y tendrás que morderte la lengua. No rebatas nada, va a estar muy enfadado… no es el momento de dialogar.

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Byakuya. Rukia tomó aire profundo.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Shuuhei y ella asintió.

Él tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Byakuya alzó la vista de sus papeles para ver ingresar a ambos jóvenes. Soltó un suspiro. Con un gesto les indicó que tomaran asiento. Shuuhei iba a alzar la voz, pero el capitán le indicó con la mano que se callara. Guardó silencio y cerró los ojos como cada vez que meditaba sobre un tema serio o que no quería enfrentar. Finalmente los miró, específicamente a Rukia.

-¿De cuánto estás? -preguntó seco.

Ella se sorprendió.

-De tres meses… -respondió con un hilo de voz.

El silencio nuevamente cayó entre ellos. No era el momento de dialogar, era el momento de dejar que Nii-sama digiriera la noticia.

-Se casarán a fin de mes. Correré con los gastos como corresponde y hablaré con el clan… -miró a Shuuhei -Te entrego lo más preciado que tengo en la vida. Cuídala.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias, Nii-sama.

-Pueden retirarse.

Salieron de la oficina. Byakuya vio cerrarse la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo defendería algo así con el clan? Nuevamente tendría que enfrentarse a ellos. Otra vez tendría que transgredir las reglas… Al menos Rukia sería feliz, eso era un consuelo.

Fuera del despacho Rukia y Shuuhei soltaban una espiración y se miraron sorprendidos y en shock.

-Eso fue… -murmuró ella.

-Extraño -completó la frase -Vamos, debemos regresar… -comenzó a caminar, Rukia se quedó atrás -¿Pasa algo?... Habla con él más tarde. Déjalo que lo asimile…

-No es eso -se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó la cadena -Esto no es necesario -se puso el anillo en el anular -Ya es oficial, ¿no?

Él le sonrió y retomaron la marcha.

Por la tarde decidieron reunir al grupo para dar la noticia. No era viernes y la insistencia en que todos estuviesen presentes fue sospechosa.

Rangiku puso su apartamento como era de esperarse. Estaban bebiendo como era lo usual. La anfitriona notó que Rukia no tomaba de su copa.

-¿Aun mal del estómago? -le preguntó.

-Nada de cuidado -respondió.

-Bueno que acabe el misterio -dijo Renji mirando a Shuuhei -¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Tuve que faltar a entrenamiento…

-Sí, ¿ocurrió algo? -preguntó Momo.

-Ha de ser grave -reflexionó Iduru.

-¿Les dices tú o lo hago yo? -preguntó Rukia.

-Tú, claro.

Ella sonrió amplio.

-Nos casamos -anunció y las chicas chillaron emocionadas.

-Hay que brindar -Iduru se puso de pie -Es una gran noticia -miró a su amigo -Hasta que le doblaste la mano al capitán Kuchiki, felicitaciones.

Renji frunció el ceño.

-La embarazaste, cabrón -gruñó y se puso de pie -Te mato…

Shuuhei se puso de pie justo antes que Renji se le lanzara encima y salió del apartamento corriendo seguido por el pelirrojo. Rukia los siguió con la mirada y se alzó de hombros.

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó Momo.

-Sí -respondió Rukia.

-¡Doble buena noticia! -exclamó Rangiku y se bebió la copa de Rukia de una sola vez -¡Hay que emborracharnos!

-Felicidades, Rukia-chan -dijo Iduru poniéndose de pie -Iré a ver que esos dos no se maten, las dejo hablar de cosas de chicas.

Salió del apartamento. Las chicas abrazaban a su amiga y comenzaban a hablar de qué llevarían para ceremonia. Luego saltaron al tema del bebé y los nombres… Shuuhei tenía razón, hicieron bien en decidirlo antes.

.

La prisa de Nii-sama fue acertada. Como suele suceder, en cuanto todos supieron de la noticia, a Rukia comenzó a notársele la barriga. Aunque el uniforme aún lo disimulaba bien, pero el ser tan menuda destacaba aún más su estado.

-No estoy tan gorda, ¿verdad? -se miraba de perfil en el espejo.

-Estás preciosa -respondió su ahora esposo.

Rukia volvió a ponerse la yukata y se metió al futón.

La resolución del clan había sido determinante. No sería expulsada, pero ahora era carga de su esposo. Podría conservar el apellido o tomar el de Shuuhei. Decidió mantenerse como Kuchiki… por Nii-sama, por lo que le debía. No viviría en la residencia de la familia, ni heredaría nada.

 _-No te cortaré la mesada… -había dicho Byakuya -No temas acudir a mí si necesitas algo… Solo no le digas nada a Hisagi. Ofenderías su enorme orgullo._

Pues ahí estaban, en la misma habitación del cuartel. Viendo cómo arreglarían el espacio que se les volvería pequeño en cuanto llegara el bebé. Pero les bastaba, ambos provenían de donde con suerte tenían donde dormir. El espacio no era problema. Eso mientras ahorraban para rentar algo más grande… por si venían más pequeños luego. Nunca se sabía.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y pronto Rukia se vio obligada a cambiar su uniforme por un amplio kimono negro. Hasta ella admitía que se veía adorable.

-¡Estás enorme! -exclamó el comandante al verla llegar a reunión -Ese crío debe ser gigante. No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Ese esposo tuyo puede hacerse cargo de la división.

-Ya me lo ha dicho, pero disfruto mi trabajo mientras. Luego lo extrañaré.

El comandante puso una mano sobre su hombro de manera paternal. La reunión daba inicio. Si bien no veía a Nii-sama seguido podía notar como la miraba durante las reuniones. Sabía que estaba dolido, pero trataba de agradarlo de otras maneras, como trabajar hasta el final, siendo responsable y buscando hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

El bebé nació a tiempo, ni antes ni después aunque al final Rukia se sentía explotar. Estando en el hospital recibió muchas visitas, incluso Ichigo fue a visitarla lo que la hizo muy feliz. Y Renji no soltaba a su sobrina, parecía enamorado… de una manera no perturbadora. La acompañaba mucho mientras Shuuhei estaba en el cuartel, sobre todo los primeros días en casa.

-Es tan linda -decía el pelirrojo mientras Rukia ordenaba la habitación, era un desastre -Gracias a Dios no se le parece a ese horrible sujeto.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de estar enfadado con Shuuhei?

-Ya se me pasó -dijo sorprendiéndose con la pregunta -Solo parezco enfadado por joderlo -sonrió con malicia.

Tocaron a la puerta y Rukia abrió.

-Nii-sama… -murmuró sorprendida y se volteó dentro -Disculpa el desorden… pasa por favor.

Renji dejó a la pequeña en la cuna y se retiró en silencio. Byakuya examinó el lugar… no era lo que quería para su hermana. Se notaba que el espacio de hacía poco y estaba casi sin ayuda…

-Luego Shuuhei ordena… yo lo intento, pero…

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y fue hasta ella para tomarla en brazos.

-Con tu hermana siempre quisimos tener hijos… pero su enfermedad… -Rukia lo miró, él se acercó y observó a la bebé -Se te parece mucho… -acercó una mano para tocarle la cabecita -No quiero esto para ti, Rukia… Vuelve a casa…

-No voy a dejar a Shuuhei, Nii-sama.

-No me refiero a eso… con Narue, con Hisagi.

La puerta se abrió y ambos hermanos se voltearon.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas? -preguntó Shuuhei de buen humor, el cual se esfumó en cuanto vio a Byakuya -Capitán Kuchiki…

-Hisagi… -si las miradas mataran ahora estarían ambos muertos -Vamos afuera, quiero tratar un asunto contigo -se volvió a su hermana y volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su sobrina -Nos vemos después.

Rukia los vio salir del cuarto. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero sí distinguía sus voces en un murmullo. Fueron unos largos minutos, se sentó en el futón con la niña en brazos y embargada en preocupación. Solo distinguió una palabra de parte de Shuuhei: gracias.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ingresar solo a su esposo, quien pasó a sentarse a su lado.

-He tratado de darte todo lo que puedo… pero no puedo ofrecerles nada más. No es a lo que estás acostumbrada… para una persona, quizás dos, vivir aquí está bien. Pero las barracas no están pensadas para una familia… a veces lo que corresponde es dejar el orgullo de lado… He aceptado la propuesta de tu hermano.

-Pero… estamos bien. Pronto tendremos lo suficiente para conseguir algo más grande. He ahorrado bastante…

-Rukia, está bien. De verdad. No podemos pagar a alguien que te ayude y no mereces desgastarte como lo haces.

-Pero detestas a Nii-sama.

-No lo detesto, bonita. Solo no hemos sabido entendernos, por diferentes razones. Lo comprendo, no soy quien quería a tu lado… Quizás yo seré igual con Narue… ¿no crees? Querer lo mejor para quienes amas es válido. Y yo quiero lo mejor para mi familia… -Rukia le sonrió -¿Lista para volver a casa?

-¿No tengo nada que decir al respecto?

-Me temo que con tu hermano ya hemos tomado una decisión.

-Lo sorprendente es que, finalmente, han podido estar de acuerdo en algo.

-No lo había pensado así. Ahora dame a mi princesa -la tomó de los brazos de Rukia.

.

Tenía los dedos llenos de los colores de los crayones. Las uñas teñidas de azul, violeta y amarillo. Estaba realmente concentrada, se mordía la punta de la lengua con los labios y estaba prácticamente enterrada sobre la hoja. A ratos se apartaba, valoraba su obra, cambiaba de colores y seguía. Llevaba en eso casi toda la mañana.

-Terminé -exclamó la niña, que representaba unos seis años, alzando su dibujo -Mamá.

Rukia alzó la vista de sus papeles sentada tras el escritorio mientras su única hija estaba frente a ella.

-Está hermoso, Narue -dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que su hija tomando el dibujo -¡Mira cuántos gatitos! -se lo regresó.

-Es un regalo para papá -comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que siempre le das dibujos a tu papá y nunca a mí?

-Porque tú dibujas muy lindo y papá no sabe dibujar -le explicó.

-Eso es muy cierto -Rukia se puso de pie para arreglarle su oscuro cabello y el grueso flequillo -¿Dónde dejaste tu bolso? -preguntó y la niña indicó a la mesa. La madre sacó una peineta y arregló las coletas -Ve a darle el dibujo a papá.

Narue salió de la oficina con su dibujo. Rukia se quedó mirando al shoji con una sonrisa. Siempre sintió que había un espacio en ella, un sitio que permanecía vacío. Cuando Narue llegó supo que ese espacio era suyo, que la estaba esperando. Ese espacio que siempre aguardó por su familia.

.

-Papá

La pequeña morenita ingresó a la oficina como si nada y al ver al comandante Kyoraku sentado hablando con su padre se sobresaltó.

-¡Vaya si crecen como la mala hierba! -apreció Shunsui mirando a la chiquita.

-Lo siento -dijo Shuuhei rápidamente -La niñera se enfermó y avisó a última hora…

-Está bien, no es como que vaya a organizar una revuelta -bromeó -Ven, Narue-chan.

La niña se acercó tímida. No era una chiquilla con una personalidad arrolladora ni bromista o de respuestas brillantes. Narue era bastante tímida, de sonrisa nerviosa y de pocas palabras.

-Saluda al comandante, hija.

-Buenos días, Kyoraku-sama -dijo con voz suave y las manos tras la espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -preguntó el comandante.

-Un dibujo… -murmuró extendiéndole la hoja.

El comandante lo tomó y miró con detenimiento. Tenía el mismo escaso talento que Rukia-chan, pero debía reconocer que lo intentaba.

-Muy bonito -se lo regresó.

-Gracias… -dijo bajito.

Shuuhei se puso de pie y se arrodilló junto a la pequeña.

-Cariño, papá está ocupado ahora… ¿viniste a mostrarme tu dibujo? -la niña se lo entregó -¡Pero qué lindo! ¿Es para mí? -ella asintió -Muchas gracias, mi princesa -se volteó hacia la muralla donde tenía pegados los dibujos de Narue, ya casi no había espacio -Vaya… ¿dónde podemos ponerlo?

Vio un espacio, se puso de pie y despegó algunos para dejarlos más juntos y darle espacio a la nueva obra de arte de su pequeña. Miró al escritorio. El comandante le alcanzó la cinta adhesiva.

-Gracias -dijo y pegó el dibujo -¿Qué dices, Narue? ¿Se ve bien?

-Sí, papá -sonrió satisfecha y feliz que a su papá le hubiese gustado.

-Ve con tu mamá. En cuanto termine de hablar con el comandante Kyoraku iremos a almorzar, ¿si? -la niña asintió -Despídete.

-Hasta pronto, Kyoraku-sama.

-Adiós, Narue-chan.

La niña salió de la oficina. Shuuhei volvió a sentarse.

-Se parece cada día más a Rukia-chan.-comentó el comandante y miró a la muralla -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se te acabe la muralla?

-Siempre puedo tapizar el shoji -bromeó.

-Es una buena opción -consideró tomando de su té -¿En qué estábamos?

.

-Fue un largo día -dijo Rukia con un suspiro dejándose caer en la cama -Al menos Narue se divirtió.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Dibujó, jugamos con sus muñecas, fuimos al club de arreglos florales… Tu hija hace que saque la femineidad que no tengo -se rio -Y jugó con Yachiru -agregó -Me temo que debió comer muchos dulces.

-Que lo haga una vez no causa daño -dijo relajado -¿Y cómo estuviste tú? ¿Todo bien?

-Solo estoy muy cansada. He tenido sueño todo el día -bufó.

Su esposo le desanudó la yukata que usaba para dormir y fue entonces que se hizo evidente. Una pequeña barriguita. Puso su mano sobre ella, Rukia se sonrió.

No dijo nada, no le habló, no fue meloso. Solo se quedó con la mano sobre la barriguita. Pasado un tiempo la besó bajo el ombligo. Retiró la mano y beso la frente de su mujer.

-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó al verlo pensativo.

-En algo realmente idiota e impulsivo que hice hace un tiempo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Besar a una colega el día de año nuevo. Las mejores bofetadas que me han dado en mi existencia… y recibí muchas antes.

-¿Eso hizo que te enamoraras de mí? -se rio.

-No… fue darme cuenta que no quería despertar con nadie más a mi lado, nunca más. Eso y que, por alguna desconocida razón, eres inmune a mis ronquidos… y que eres tan preciosa -la besó -Inteligente -en la mejilla -divertida -en la otra -sexy -en el cuello.

-Eres tan tonto Shuuhei.

Sacó su nariz del cuello de Rukia.

-Y por eso me amas -le sonrió.

-También, pero te amo porque siempre buscas como hacerme feliz -se abrazó a él -Eres un consentidor de lo peor. Me gusta que busques el lado bueno de las cosas, que no te cueste reír, que seas tan transparente y directo… eso me hace sentir muy segura. Suelo saber qué esperar de ti y eso quita toda ansiedad. Contigo todo es simple, sencillo…

-Algo estaré haciendo bien -dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Rukia se apartó para quedar frente a él.

-Desde ese año nuevo has hecho todo bien… todo -le sonrió.

Posó las manos sobre sus hombros y se le subió al regazo. Lo besó lento, profundizando de a poco. No era un contacto de pasión superficial, era de esos besos que se dan desde el corazón. Él la tomó por la cintura con suavidad. Desde que la supo embarazada la trataba como si fuera de porcelana, había sido lo mismo con Narue. De pronto ella se apartó y se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Se movió -dijo suave.

Sentir al bebé moverse la primera vez es una mezcla entre alegría y tranquilidad. Significa que todo va bien.

-¿Se sigue moviendo? -preguntó Shuuhei con ilusión.

-Sí -respondió divertida -Mucho -se rio -Ya crecerá más y podrás notarlo.

-De momento tú eres mi informante y eso me basta. ¿Vamos a esperar que se duerma?

-Sí, me siento mal pensado que está despierto… aunque no sienta nada -se le bajó de encima y se tendió en la cama. Se rio -Es un pececito movedizo.

Shuuhei se tendió a su lado y la observaba sonreírse.

La vida está hecha de opciones y está en uno tomar la que creamos correcta. Más allá del deber o lo aceptado… tomar la opción que se intuya como la correcta, la que uno -a pesar del sentido común- sepa que será la adecuada. Ese año nuevo pudo decir que no y quedarse donde Rangiku… o pudo dejar a Rukia en su casa… o pudo no invitarla a su habitación. Pudo, cuando ella lo dejó, decidir dejar la división; pudo dejar que jugara nuevamente con él años más tarde… Pudo nunca haberle dado otra oportunidad. Pero siempre hizo lo que creyó correcto, sin pensar en los demás… sin siquiera pensar en su propia conveniencia. Había mantenido esa promesa: vivir sin pensar en el mañana, sin angustias ni temores… vivir intensamente.

-Rukia… -ella salió de su ensoñación -¿Qué esperas del resto de tu vida? ¿De corazón?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Vivir esta vida tal como este momento… todos los días. Reír mucho, ver a nuestros hijos crecer y, al final del día, que me abraces por la espalda y me ronques en la oreja -él se rio -¿Y tú?

-Creo que esperamos lo mismo… salvo que no quiero que me ronques en el oído. Decirte que te amo, que los niños y tú son lo mejor que he hecho en esta vida -hizo una pausa -Y si algún día no estoy para decirlo, que mires a nuestros hijos y lo recuerdes.

-¡No digas esas cosas cuando tengo las hormonas por el cielo! -se puso a llorar -¿Por qué me casé con un tipo tan cursi?

-Porque en el fondo… muy en el fondo… eres tanto o más cursi que yo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Rukia sacó unos pañuelos de papel de la mesita de noche y se sonó los mocos y secó sus lágrimas.

-Parece que se durmió… -murmuró dejando los pañuelos sobre el velador.

Iban a retomar el asunto pendiente cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió. Narue traía cara de tragedia y a su gato de felpa bajo el brazo.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? -preguntó Rukia incorporándose en la cama -¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -la niña negó.

-Hay un monstruo en mi armario y se quiere comer al señor Bigotes -se refería al gato- ¿puede dormir con ustedes?

-Claro -respondió la madre y la niña le entregó a su peluche -¿Quieres dormir aquí también para asegurarte que el señor Bigotes esté a salvo? -la pequeña asintió y se subió por el lado de Rukia dándole la espalda -Toma al señor Bigotes -le entregó el gato -Abrázalo fuerte para que sepa que no está solo.

Ambos adultos se acomodaron al nuevo espacio. Shuuhei abrazando a Rukia, Rukia a Narue y Narue al señor Bigotes.

Rukia se volteó sobre el hombro.

-Pobre de ti que me empieces a puntear con tu depredador cuando Narue se duerma -le advirtió.

-Buenas noches para ti también, mi amor.

-Apaga esa luz.

Shuuhei sacó el brazo de entre las colchas y alcanzó el interruptor. El silencio invadió la habitación. Un primer y suave ronquido salió de entre los labios de la pequeña Narue. Otro grave y profundo sumó al ambiente a un ritmo cadencioso. Pronto se le unió uno más agudo, pero más intenso… ese era el misterio de porqué Rukia no escuchaba jamás roncar a Shuuhei mientras dormía… porque ella lo hacía más fuerte.

.

 **Fin**

.

 _Un final dulzón para este proyecto._

 _Nos leemos en otro escrito._

 _PD: hay una canción que se me hace mucho a esta historia, es Quizás porqué de Sui Generis, merece la pena._


End file.
